¿que hiciste el fin de semana?
by makiNico
Summary: cuando te preguntan ¿que hiciste el fin de semana?... serias capaz de responder... adéntrense a conocer las historias de fin de semana de algunas musas. Espero les agrade:3 intento de lemmon, incluye algo futa
1. Vimos una pelicula

Hi, hi, bueno pus aqui traigo mi primre fic, no es algo muy interesante y pero queria compartirlo :3, espero les guste.

Tristemente, Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Regresaba de acompañar a Nico a acostar a sus hermanitos, pues ella se había quedado arropándolos, yo por mi parte volví a la sala donde la película que Nico había puesto seguía reproduciéndose, vi el sofá pero lo ignore y me senté en el suelo, recargando mi espalda en el mencionado sofá y estirando las piernas.

-Diablos, esta película es demasiado aburrida- dije sin tomar mucha importancia a mi alrededor.

-Eso debiste decirlo antes de que la pusiera… ahora no te quejes- me regañaba Nico-chan quien venía con una taza de té en sus manos.

-supongo que tienes razón… pero no dije nada porque tú estabas de necia que la quería ver- conteste como respuesta – aparte es tan aburrida que tus hermanos se durmieron viéndola.

Ella siguió caminando hasta llegar donde me encontraba sentada con las piernas estiradas.

-Ya cállate y abre las piernas- dijo con toda la calma del mundo, lo cual provoco que me exaltara un poco

-¡¿Quéeeeee?!-

-Shhh!, baja la voz… mis hermanos están dormidos, ¿recuerdas?-

-T…tú tienes la culpa por decir eso tan de repente… aparte… ¿por qué quieres que haga eso?- la cuestione aun estando algo nerviosa.

-¿no es obvio?...- me miro con el ceño fruncido- me quiero sentar, ¡Idiota!-

-¿qué?... y… ¿Por qué entre mis piernas?, el suelo es muy amplio, aparte aquí está el sofá-

-¡Arg! De verdad que eres una densa idiota Maki-chan, solo deja que me siente ahí- señalo mis piernas- no puedo creer que seas tan densa.

-Tch… no tiene caso hablar contigo- viendo que no habría de otra simplemente recogí un poco mis piernas y las separe, permitiendo que Nico-chan se sentara en el espacio que había dejado, dándome la espalda. –Demonios Nico-chan, sí que eres insufrible.

-Pero aun así me amas- me dijo con un tono egocéntrico, a lo cual saco una sonrisa de mis labios, ¿Cómo es posible que siendo tan molesta logre sacarme sonrisas así de fácil?, bueno, supongo que es uno de los muchos talentos de Nico-chan.

Una vez que Nico-chan consiguió su objetivo seguimos viendo la película por otro rato.- Nico-chan de verdad… esta película es aburrida, empieza a darme sueño como a tus hermanos- le dije mientras recargaba mi rostro en su hombro y cerraba los ojos.

-¡Mou!... Maki-chan no te duermas…- sentí como giraba un poco su cuerpo y su rostro para ver un poco mejor- ya se… ¿quieres un poco de té?, aún sigue caliente, quizá te despierte.

-Mmmm… no lo sé…- dije en tono cansado- tendrías que levantarte e ir a la cocina-

-claro tonta…- se detuvo un momento-… o… será… ¿Qué… no quieres que me levante?- claramente lo dijo en un tono burlón, logrando que un sonrojo se apoderara de mi rostro, y que abriera mis ojos, lo cual fue mala idea, pues lo primero que vi fue su rostro, demasiado cerca del mío.

-Y…yo… n-no, es solo… es solo que… fue muy difícil para ti sentarte aquí y no quiero pasar esa tortura otra vez- le dije mientras volteaba mi rostro a otro lado.

-Mou… Maki-chan no es honesta… admite que no quieres que la gran Nico Nii se levante de su cómodo asiento - volvía a jugar conmigo, yo solo hice un puchero en señal de negación y ella respondió de una manera inesperada, ella me beso en la mejilla.

-¿Q-q-q-q-q-qué haces tan de repente idiota?-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, solamente te di un beso, mou, amo tu lado tsundere, Ma-ki-chan-

Por cosas como esa es que a veces no puedo negarme a ella, o negarle algo que quiera, como odio esa debilidad mía ante sus encantos.

-¡Mouuu…! Nico-chan- lo dije mientras volvía mi rostro hacia ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, lentamente junte mi frente con la suya y cerré los ojos- tienes razón, no quiero que te alejes de esta muy cómoda posición- le dije en un tono ligero y remate con un rápido y suave beso sobre sus labios.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y pude notar su rostro sonrojado y que aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados por el rápido beso, después de unos segundos reaccionó abriéndolos mirándome por un instante, cambiando su vista hacia el frente, directo al televisor.

-E…entonces… ¿vas a querer el té o no?- me dijo aun sin mirarme, yo de nueva cuenta, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y apretando más el abrazo hice que se pegara más a mi cuerpo, logrando que inesperadamente hiciera un movimiento para acomodarse el cual resulto algo mal pues la parte trasera y baja de su cuerpo había rozado una parte peligrosa mía.

-etto… creo que… no lo sé…- le susurre al oído, al hacer esto pude sentir como su cuerpo tembló un poco provocando que hiciera otro movimiento como el anterior, demonios Nico-chan, no hagas eso, pero… se siente… b-bien.

-¿c-como que no lo sabes?- no respondí, solamente acomodé mi rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, de tal forma que mi nariz y labios quedaran cerca de su delgado cuello, dejando salir mi respiración sobre él. –M-Maki-chan…- nuevamente no dije nada, solamente me perdí en el momento, respirando aquella deliciosa esencia que solamente Nico-chan puede emanar.

Pude sentir como sus manos se posaban sobre las mías y lejanamente escuchaba su voz pronunciando mi nombre, en ese instante solo existíamos Nico-chan, nuestros sentimientos y yo, nada más, rápidamente se sentía que necesitaba un poco más del calor de Nico-chan así que comencé a mover mis piernas acomodándolas debajo de las de Nico-chan, comencé a mover mis manos acariciando su vientre sobre la camisa que usaba, mientras rozaba su cuello con mi nariz.

-Mmmmmm…Maki-chan… ¿qu…..qué estas…. Haciendo?- me pregunto entre largas pausas para respirar.

-Dándole amor a mi Nico-chan…- le dije de la forma más tranquila posible, y terminando de hablar le di un delicado beso en su hermoso cuello, recibiendo un "ahh" como respuesta. Al tener esa reacción me sentí con más libertad de besar su cuello, daba pequeños besos, lamidas, ligeras mordidas y en ciertas ocasiones chupaba su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas y un rastro de saliva en el camino.

Al dar la última succión a su cuello, ella arqueo su espalda, pegando sus glúteos contra mi entrepierna, rozando cierto "pequeño" inconveniente que ahí había, provocando que una ola de electricidad recorriera mi cuerpo, causando que mi pequeña succión se convirtiera en una fuerte mordida, que provoco un grito de sus labios. Alarmada por eso y por la enorme mordida que le había dejado trate de mirarla, pero ella tenía su rostro agachado.

-Ni…Nico-chan… yo…- le decía nerviosa.

-Ma-ma-maki-chan…- solo eso dijo y comenzó a acaricias mis brazos con sus manos, entendí eso como señal de que todo estaba bien, asi que volví a besar su cuello, pero pronto eso dejo de ser suficiente así que lentamente comencé a mover una de mis manos hacia arriba, dejando caricias en el camino.

De su parte únicamente escuchaba pequeños jadeos y gemidos que se reprimían a salir, así entre caricias y besos mi mano llego a su objetivo, esos pequeños pero a la ves perfectos pechos. Tomé uno entre mi mano y le di un pequeño apretón, ella de nueva cuenta arqueo su espalda y mi cuerpo nuevamente sintió esa electricidad.

Comencé a mover mi mano derecha que acariciaba su pecho izquierdo, ella daba jadeos más fuertes y largos, al ver que le gustaban mis acciones de un solo movimiento moví mi mano al otro pecho y subí la mano izquierda, así ambos pechos eran prisioneros de mis manos.

-¡Ah! M-m-Maki-chan…- su labios pronunciando mi nombre de esa manera provocaban que mi cuerpo deseara más, así que sin preguntar y sin dejar de besarla comencé a desabotonar su camisa pero únicamente la parte donde se encontraban sus pechos, dejando así expuesto su hermoso sostén rosa.

Ella al sentir mis manos tocando su sostén y en ocasiones algo de piel que había quedado descubierta movió sus manos a mi cabeza y enredo sus dedos en mi cabello aferrándose a mi cuero cabelludo, sus acciones me volvían loca y me hacían desear más de ella, por un instante deje de besar su cuello para besar su mejilla pidiendo que volteara a verme, lo cual entendió y fundimos nuestras bocas en un apasionado beso.

Sin dejar de besarla seguí acariciando sus pechos y de forma muy disimulada metí la yema de mis dedos dentro de su sostén por la parte baja del mismo, y con la misma lentitud fui subiendo más mis dedos hasta tocar aquella protuberancia que se encontraba completamente dura, al sentir mi tacto, Nico-chan dio un gemido que se ahogó en mis labios y aprovechando que abrió su boca metí sin aviso mi lengua, iniciando una danza con la suya.

El ambiente se sentía sumamente caliente, pero mi cuerpo aún no se sentía satisfecho, deseaba obtener más de Nico-chan, ya llevábamos 4 meses saliendo y nunca habíamos llegado hasta este punto, y aquella "anomalía" que tenía en mi entrepierne estaba más dura que nunca, ya no podía detenerme.

Sus gemidos, su cuerpo caliente siendo tocado por mis manos, el ambiente, todo, me provocaban querer más, explorar cada rincón de mi amada Nico-chan, así que dejándome llevar por el momento, moví una de mis manos por su cuerpo dejando muchas caricias hasta llegar a su muslo, el cual acaricie constantemente de arriba a abajo, subiendo cada vez más al mismo tiempo que iba recorriendo su corta falda café, hasta el punto donde sus piernas se unen a su pelvis, dejando a la vista su ropa interior rosa con pequeños holanes.

Me separe jadeante de aquel beso por la falta de oxígeno y aprovechando el momento di una pequeña mirada a la parte baja de Nico-chan, viendo completamente su humedad, vi mi mano acariciando su pequeño pecho mientras pellizcaba aquella protuberancia rosada, no resistiendo más, hice un movimiento que provoco que ella girara su cuerpo y se acostara un poco mientras yo me colocaba sobre ella y ferozmente hacia a su pecho un prisionero de mis labios.

-¡Ahhhh….! Mmmmm M-m-ma-maki-chan… ¡Ahh!- era lo único que mi amada enana podía decir al sentir mis succiones sobre sus pechos. Realizando una serie de movimientos logré que Nico-chan quedara recostada de espaldas en el suelo con las pierdas separadas de par en par y yo ubicada en medio de estas, honestamente tenía una vista hermosa de mi novia, pero siguiendo el calor de nuestros cuerpos y el deseo que había en ellos, me separé de sus pechos dando una ligera mordida en su rosada protuberancia, recargue mi peso sobre ella y abrazándola comencé a frotar nuestras intimidades, provocando que ondas de calor recorrieran nuestros cuerpos causando gemidos en mi pequeña Nico-chan quien los soltaba en mis oídos mientras se aferraba a mi espalda.

-N-Nico-chan… ¡Ahhh…! S-se… siente… tan bien… ¡Ah!- ya no aguantaba mas, sentía que si seguía así todo terminaría pronto, y de verdad no quería que acabara, no sin antes… darle todo de mí y que ella me diera todo.

Me separe un poco de aquel abrazo y deteniendo un poco los movimientos la volví a besar, pero hubo algo que me sorprendió, de repente Nico-chan soltó su agarre a mi espalda y lentamente bajo sus manos hasta mis short desabrochándolos y bajando la cremallera de este, yo por reflejo me separe del beso y la mire directamente a sus hermosos ojos carmín.

-N-Nico-chan… estás… ¿estás segura?...- le dije aun jadeante por la falta de oxígeno que sentía.

Me dio un beso rápido en los labios.- No puede ser nadie más… Maki-chan, aunque tengas esto…- rozó con sus manos mi miembro, lo cual provoco una electricidad en mi cuerpo. - sigues siendo tú y te amo a pesar de todo… creo que… estoy… lista para dar el siguiente paso…- me miro completamente sonrojada.

Al ver aquella expresión la poca consciencia que tenía se perdió, la bese ferozmente mordiendo y lamiendo sus labios, su lengua todo de ella, sin avisar y de forma rápida moví mis manos hasta debajo de su falda y realizando movimientos rápidos logre retirar aquella molesta prenda que impedía mi contacto con aquella húmeda y cálida zona. Ella por su parte movía sus manos de arriba a abajo en mi miembro hasta dejarlo completamente libre de mi ropa interior, todo estaba listo, absolutamente todo.

Me separe de sus labios y me puse de rodillas entre sus piernas, la mire a los ojos. –Te amo Nico-chan…- le dije de la forma más dulce y honesta del mundo, dejando salir todo mi amor hacia ella.

-Yo- yo también te amo Maki-chan…- tome una de sus manos y entrelacé nuestros dedos, con la mano libre tome mi miembro y lo encamine a su entrada, comencé a hacer ligeros roses en ese lugar, pude ver como Nico-chan se dejaba envolver por el placer de mis caricias mientras cerraba los ojos, pasados unos segundos me di cuenta que estaba más húmeda que antes, entonces entendí que era el momento; inclinándome hacia adelante comencé a introducirme dentro de ella, era bastante difícil, pues al parecer estaba tensa y apretaba demasiado.

-Ni-Nico-chan… no podré entrar si estas tan tensa… mi amor… relájate un poco…- cerré mis ojos y moví mi miembro fuera de lo poco que había logrado entra y pretendiendo hacer otro intento una voz me saco de mis pensamientos. Una voz que no era de mi Nico-chan.

-Si Nico… relájate…- una voz que se escuchaba algo molesta y femenina. Como si el alma se hubiera ido de nuestro cuerpo y aquel calor expulsado de forma repentina abrimos nuestros ojos y sin cambiar de posición miramos en dirección de donde se escuchaba esa voz.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué se detiene?, adelante sigan, hagan de cuenta que no estoy aquí…- de forma sarcástica hablaba una pelinegra con el cabello atado a una coleta en la parte trasera, y con una mirada algo molesta y unos ojos carmín penetrantes nos observaba… el silencio se apodero del lugar, diablos, diablos, diablos, esto es malo, que digo malo, ¡PESIMO!.

-¡m-m-m-m-mm-Mamá!- grito Nico-chan.

-¡Nico!, ¡Maki!-

-¡Señora Yazawa!, ¡Nico!-

-¡Kokoro!- exclamo una cuarta y aguda voz.

-¿Kokoro?- las tres mayores cuestionamos, y en cuestión de nada reaccionamos- ¡KOKORO!- gritamos al unísono.

* * *

-¡Hey…. Hey… hey Maki-nya!- la voz de rin me sacaba de mis pensamientos.

-¡Arg!, ¿Qué te pasa Rin?- le contestaba molesta.

-¿a mí?, si tú eres quien se quedó pensativa como 20 minutos nya-

-así es Makichi, solamente te preguntamos ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? Y te pusiste así toda babosa- me hablaba Nozomi- ¡OH….! Acaso… ¿te paso algo especial? Eh Ma-ki-chi-

Sus palabras causaron un notorio sonrojo en mi cara que seguro competía con el de mi cabello. –n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-nada de eso No-Nozomi.- crucé mis brazos y puse una expresión molesta.-… nada que deba contar…

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aqui mi primer Fic, espero sea de su agrado, la verdad no supe ni como pero pum ya estaba escrito, ^^, espero si alguien lo lee deje su opinion, todas son bien recibidas :3**


	2. Cocinamos

Hola a todos, aqui el segundo cap de este fic, que a decir verdad me agrada que les haya gustado el primer episodio, en realidad no pense que fuera a tener este resultado, gracias a todos por sus reviews, en verdad los apresio bastante. Espero este igual sea de su agrado.

Sin mas aqui el cap.

PD: Love live sigue sin ser mio :( ...

* * *

-Ni-Nico-chan… no podré entrar si estas tan tensa… mi amor… relájate un poco…-

-Si Nico… relájate

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué se detienen?, adelante sigan, hagan de cuenta que no estoy aquí…-

-¡m-m-m-m-mm-Mamá!

-¡Nico!, ¡Maki!-

-¡Señora Yazawa!, ¡Nico!-

-¡Kokoro!-

-¿Kokoro?... ¡KOKORO!-

* * *

Me había quedado atónita, no lo podía creer, frente a nosotras esta mi madre, y no solo eso, Kokoro, mi pequeña hermana estaba ahí también, no podía verla porque Maki-chan seguía sobre mí, su rostro estaba completamente ruborizado, de vergüenza y excitación, eso lo aseguro, se veía tan hermosa, tan inocente, tan provocativa, que me daban ganas de cruzar mis piernas en su espalda y moverla fuertemente hacia mí para que así ella y yo por fin pudiéramos... -Mamá…*Bostezo*… ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido aquí?- ah demonios, ah demonios ¡No Nico no!, no debes pensar esas cosas, y por todos los cielos reacciona, haz algo aparte de pensar.

-Ah… etto… no… no es nada cariño…- decía mi mamá completamente nerviosa, yo de verdad no podía moverme, por el mismo nerviosismo y pavor… aparte de que Maki-chan se había quedado convertida en piedra y no parecía dar señales de vida…

-Mamá…*Bostezo*… tengo sed… ¿me regalas agua?- volvió a preguntar mi hermanita, me alivie un poco al no escuchar nada sobre Maki-chan y yo, al parecer no se percató de nada, o quizá estaba tan dormida que no nos dio importancia… ¡Bendita inocencia de los niños!, ¡Gracias!

-Cl…claro cariño… ven que te sirvo agua- mi mamá se fue llevándose a Kokoro.

Aprovechando que nos quedamos solas, entre en acción, levante mis manos y tome el rostro de Maki-chan, haciendo que me mirará y dejara de ver hacia donde mi madre se había ido.

-Maki-chan… amor… quítate de encima… es ahora o nunca…- ella no reaccionaba, seguía hecha una estatua. – Por los dioses Maki-chan ¡Coopera!- comencé a golpear sus mejillas levemente para que reaccionara pero no conseguía nada, ¡Arg por el cielo que hago!, fue entonces cuando una idea llego a mi mente como un relámpago, debo admitir que no fue la mejor idea pero era lo único que se me ocurrió.

De manera rápida moví una de mis manos a su miembro- Maki-chan… te amo… así que… perdóname…- de forma rápida y fuerte apreté su miembro provocándole un grito de dolor.

-¡AAAAARRRGGG! ¡Maldición Nico-chan!- su rostro reaccionó, ¡por fin pero que buena idea tuve!, no cabe duda que soy genial, no espera ¡Aaaa demonios Nico no divagues así!

-Lo siento Maki-chan, tuve que hacerlo, ahora por favor quítate de encima y arréglate "eso"…- le dije mirando su "anomalía" que estaba al aire libre… al decir esto su rostro se tiñó de un rojo hermoso, casi tanto como su cabello… ¡Hermosa!... no otra vez no ¡Contrólate Nico maldita sea contrólate!

-C…claro…- dijo eso y de inmediato se reincorporo quedando sobre sus rodillas, arreglando de forma torpe su ropa interior y su short, yo por mi parte hice un esfuerzo para sentarme, cubrir mis "súper desarrollados y envidiables pechos" con mi sostén y abotonar mi camisa, arregle un poco mi cabello, me senté y ¡listo!, vaya que soy genial… o al menos eso pensé, hasta que una suave brisa que ¡NO SE DE DONDE CARAJOS LLEGO! Rozó mi cuerpo provocándome un frio en mi entrepierna, haciendo que dirigiera mi mirada hacia esa zona… para ser honesta ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había maldecido en esta noche… ¡DONDE MIERDA ESTABA MI ROPA INTERIOR!

-Maki-chan donde están mis…- no pude termina la oración… porque ese recuerdo vino a mi mente…el recuerdo de Maki-chan tomando mi ropa interior lejos de mi cuerpo arrojándola a quien sabe dónde… vaya que es muy atrevida cuando está en ese estado, la verdad no es que disgustara, bueno en realidad… supongo que yo quería que… ¡CON UN CARAJO NICO BUSCA TU ESTUPIDA ROPA INTERIOR, TAN CARA QUE ME COSTO LA MALDITA!

-Nico-chan… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?...- me preguntaba Maki-chan, completamente nerviosa por la situación.

-La verdad no lo sé…- detuve mi búsqueda por un momento quedando frente a ella- pero lo que sí sé es que… te amo… y enfrentaremos esto juntas…- rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y junte nuestras frentes… no sé como pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nuestros labios se tocaban de una tierna manera, demostrándonos la confianza que necesitábamos de la otra en ese momento.

Me separe un instante del beso y volví a juntar nuestras frentes… -Maki-chan...- decía jadeante pero antes de seguir una voz continuo mi frase…

-Te amo Maki-chan… y yo a ti Nico-chan…- esa voz la conocía muy bien…

-mm-m-m-m-m-m-mm-m- ¡Mamáaaa!- grite sin importar la hora.

-Vamos Maki-chan hazme tuya, toma todo de mí, arráncame esta ropa que estorba y lleva mi virginidad contigo- seguía hablando mi madre con un todo "sensual" y burlón mientras hacía ademanes raros don sus manos… ¡Odio que se burle así de mí! Aunque… algo de razón tenía… yo de verdad en ese instante deseaba…

-Quiero sentirte dentro de mi Maki-chan hazlo ya, termina con mi apretada…-

-¡Mamáaaa! Ya basta, basta, basta…- la interrumpí antes de terminar la frase… con lágrimas en mi ojos pude ver a Maki-chan quien tenía su expresión completamente muerta… no supe en que momento perdió el conocimiento de sí misma…

-Maki-chan, Maki-chan, reacciona…- la movía de un lado a otro y daba pequeños golpes a sus mejillas pero nada resultaba… Mi madre se acercó a mí, y puso una manta sobre mi espalda… un momento… ¿Cuándo fue por la manta?... posó su mano en la frente de Maki-chan y lentamente la fue bajando cerrando los ojos de mi amada pelirroja… y en susurro dijo…

-Lo siento Nico… Maki-san…- fingió lágrimas de dolor… -Maki-san… ha…- dio un pequeño gemido de dolor…- Maki-san ha muerto de vergüenza…- debo admitir algo… ¡MI MADRE ES UNA GENIAL ACTRIZ!

-¡Mamá!-…

…

…

Después de ese incidente mi madre arrastro vilmente el cuerpo inerte de Maki-chan dentro de mi habitación, botándola como costal en un futón, yo la iba siguiendo, con el rostro agachado y completamente ruborizado, estaba a punto de entrar a mi habitación cuando sus brazo me detuvieron.

-¿A dónde crees que vas jovencita?...-

-A…a… ¿mi habitación?-

-Nada de eso… ¿piensas que te dejare dormir en la misma habitación que Maki-san después de lo que he visto?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido y una severa molestia…

-am… ¿sí?...-

-Señorita…- se detuvo un momento y en un movimiento rápido casi ninja ella ya estaba en cuclillas levantando mi falda viendo mi parte más privada…-

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- le pregunte molesta y ruborizada…

-Nada, nada- lo dijo la forma más tranquila recobrando la compostura…- solo me aseguraba de no cometer un error al llamarte "señorita", pero al parecer estoy en lo correcto- ¿de verdad esta es mi madre?- pero bueno como decía … Señorita, usted y yo debemos hablar seriamente sobre este asunto, sabes que no me opongo a tu relación con Maki-san, a pesar de saber su… condición, o que su relación no sea del todo… normal… por decirlo de cierta manera… pero esto… esto fue un total descaro Nico Yazawa…- me llamo por mi nombre, diablos, ahora si está molesta.

-¿sabes lo que le tuve que decir a Kokoro cuando me pregunto por qué tú gritabas tanto? Y ¿Por qué Maki estaba sobre ti?... – no dije nada en verdad moría de vergüenza, pero debía afrontar las consecuencias, por mí y por Maki-chan quien había muerto hace unas cuantas horas…

-Le dije que Maki-san estaba sobre ti porque habías caído el piso al resbalar con un jugo que tú habías derramado, si entiendes la referencia deberías sentirte completamente avergonzada - Ok mi mente está mal, si entendí la referencia del jugo… - y que gritabas porque te dolía el golpe… si entendiste esa referencia también…- ok esa también la entendí…

Mi madre dio un suspiro pesado… y después de eso se tranquilizó… - Nico… hija… dime… ¿pensaban en las consecuencias?- su cambio de tono me llamo mucho la atención, ahora era más tranquilo y ¿preocupado?- Hija, estoy segura que no usaban protección, lo vi todo… T-O-D-O, repito no me opongo a lo de ustedes, pero solo pido que sean más responsables, no estaban solas y lo sabían, Kokoro despertó Nico, ¿qué hubieras hecho si yo no hubiese llegado?, ¿te hubieras levantado semidesnuda mostrando el miembro de Maki-san QUE NO ES NADA NORMAL a tu hermana?- mi madre tenía toda la razón…

-no… nos dejamos llevar… lo siento madre… no… no volverá a pasar… lo… lo… lo prome…- trate de decir pero ella puso su mano en mi boca silenciándome.

-no prometas cosas que no vas a cumplir, es inevitable que eso ocurra otra vez, y otra y otra, es normal que sientas el deseo de hacerlo, y repito, háganlo a diestra y siniestra, no me opongo, pero sean más conscientes de la posición en la que están y ahora no hago ninguna referencia a cómo te tenia acostada con las piernas abiertas de par en par con su…-

-Si mamá ya entendí, ¿podrías por favor dejar las referencias a un lado?- la interrumpí…- prometo que seremos más responsables la próxima vez…- ella me miro aliviada…

-Eso espero Nico- dio otro suspiro y estiro sus brazos…- bien ahora debo ir a dormir, pero antes…- se dirigió a su habitación y desde la puerta de esta me aventó una almohada.

-¿Y esto…?- la mire confundida…

-para que recargues tu cabeza tonta, ¿para qué más va a ser?, el sofá no es muy cómodo que digamos…-

-¿ehhhh?, ¿esperas que duerma en el sofá?- le pregunte completamente incrédula…

-Obvio, en tu cuarto está durmiendo Maki-san y no pienso dejarlas dormir juntas, si con unos pequeños roces te hacia gritar no quiero imaginarme cuando tenga su "cosa" dentro de ti, no gracias, quiero dormir tranquila esta noche…- ¡demonios como logras ponerme tan avergonzada mamá!

-Bi…bien… dormiré en el sofá…-

-Bien, pero para asegurarme que no harás una tontería…- caminó hasta la puerta de mi habitación y la cerró con llave, la cual se llevó a su habitación…- confinamiento solitario para Maki-san, te recuerdo que murió… no quiero que un zombi me coma el cerebro a alguno de mis hijos- volvía a jugar conmigo.

-estas exagerando madre…-

-¿Exagerar?, bah, exagerar sería algo como ¡No Maki-chan no tan duro me partes en dos!-

-¡Bien, bien!, hasta mañana…- dioses ¿Por qué me mandaron una madre así?, pero aun así la quiero mucho… camine hasta el sofá, acomode la almohada y me recosté, cubrí mi cuerpo con la sabana y cerré mis ojos … supongo que no me fue tan mal como esperaba… tratando de acomodarme, un ligero aroma algo raro me llego a la nariz, abrí mis ojos lentamente y frente a mi colgando estaba mi ropa interior rosada con holanes, sí, la misma que Maki-chan había aventado a quien sabe dónde…

-Mamá, que demonios haces… ¿de dónde sacaste eso?-

Ella me miraba con una sonrisa de burlan y maldad en su rostro mientras sostenía mi ropa interior frente a mí.- Deberías lavarlas mañana temprano y para tu información, quien la saco fue Maki-san no yo, yo solamente la encontré arrumbada por ahí- dicho eso se marchó a su habitación, dejando mi ropa interior a mi lado… Demonios mamá… supongo que no me queda de otra, aparte tengo frio "ahí"… de la forma más avergonzada del mundo me coloque mi ropa interior y me dispuse a dormí.

A la mañana al despertar Maki-chan estaba viva y aun avergonzada sentada en la mesa junto con mi madre, mis hermanos aun dormían, así que me levante, y camine hasta la mesa, sentándome al lado de Maki-chan, mi madre nos dijo lo mismo que me había dicho en la noche, pero esta vez sin burlas ni referencias vergonzosas pero ciertas… la mañana fue muy tranquila, a decir verdad… al cabo de un rato Maki-chan tomó una ducha y después se marchó a su casa… en verdad mi madre no hizo alboroto, eso me alegro.

Después de eso, estuve todo el día sin hacer nada, mi madre había descansado este domingo así que me decidí a salir a caminar, ella estaría con mis hermanitos así que no hubo problema, quería pensar un poco en ese paso que estuvimos a punto de dar Maki-chan y yo y pues el resto ya lo sabes Kotori-chan, te encontré, me pediste ayuda para cocinar y aquí estamos.

-Vaya que fue una aventura tu sábado, no pensé que algo así te podría pasar Nico-chan, pero en realidad no esperaba esa expuesta cuando te pregunte ¿Qué tal tu día?- ella rio de forma cálida como siempre, se veía tan linda, ahora entiendo porque Umi-chan siempre cae ante su sonrisa.

-En fin, ni una palabra de esto a las otras ¿Ok Kotori-chan?- le dije de forma seria, mejor dicho, tratando de parecer amenazadora, ella por su parte, solo acaricio mi cabeza.

-Está bien Nico-chan, no diré nada a nadie- volvió a sonreír...- así que porque no mejor… ¿seguimos con mi receta?, ¿te parece?...-

-Oh si el pastel, claro…- esa tarde cuando salí a caminar me encontré con Kotori-chan quien llevaba una bolsa de compras y me dijo que quería cocinar un pastel y que si le quería ayudar, que me veía angustiada y que quizá eso me ayudaría, y vaya que lo hizo, de verdad estoy agradecida con Kotori-chan, en verdad quería desahogarme.

Estuvimos en silencio por un largo rato, simplemente hablábamos para preguntar algo sobre la receta del pastel que ella quería hornear, pero a pesar de todo no era incomodo el silencio, al contrario… me agradaba, me hacía sentir… tranquila… pero todo lo bueno se acaba y una pregunta de sus rosados labios cambio el panorama completamente…

-ne…Nico-chan…- me pregunto con la mirada baja, pues veía el bowl frente a ella.

-Di… dime Kotori-chan…-

-mmm… entonces… Maki-chan y tú… ¿nada de nada?...- ¡Ehhhhh! ¿De verdad está preguntado eso?, ¿acaso no puso atención a mi relato?...

-N... no... Kotori-chan… nada… nos detuvimos… bueno nos detuvieron en la entrada… he, he, he,… si entendiste mi referencia…- POR LOS DIOSES HABLE COMO MI MADRE, DIABLOS, DIABLOS…

-entiendo…- no dijo nada más, el tranquilo silencio volvía pero no por mucho…

-ne… Nico-chan… pero… si trato de… ya sabes… ammm… ¿Cómo lo digo?... ¿entrar?..- ¡Ehhhh! Otra pregunta matadora, por los dioses Kotori-chan… ¿Qué diablos te pasa?... ¿debo contestar?... pues ammm… supongo que sí… ¿no?...

-etto… bueno… sin intento… intentamos… si intentamos…- ella no respondió nada… ¿Qué ocurre contigo Kotori-chan?... volvió a caer el silencio y de nueva cuenta se volvió a ir…

-ne… Nico-chan… ¿Duele?...- por alguna extraña razón ya no me sorprendía y me comenzaba a hacer una idea de lo que pasaba… así que ya podía contestar más tranquila…

-Creo que deberías preguntarle a Nozomi-chan sobre eso, ella… está más… como decirlo… ¿informada? De ese tipo de asuntos…- esa fue mi respuesta, con eso me libraría de más preguntas incomodas…

-¡No!... ¡Nozomi-chan no…!- su expresión era de horror…- yo… ya le pregunte algo así una vez… y… no pude dormir tres días… pensando en su respuesta…- ella me abrazo y hundió su rostro en mi hombro, dejando salir lágrimas de miedo… - Fue horrible Nico-chan, fue horrible, fue… demasiado grafica…-

-te… te entiendo Kotori-chan…- le acaricié la cabeza para tranquilizar a la pobre pajarita…- sabes… a pesar de que no pudimos hacer nada y nos quedamos en la entrada… no me dolía… tanto…- le respondí casi en un susurro…

-así… que… ¿en realidad tampoco sabes?...- me volvió a cuestionar…

-No, en realidad no lo sé…-

Ella se apartó de mi abrazo y limpio sus lágrimas… ella me miró con una mirada un poco triste…

-sabes… ese pastel es para Umi-chan… con el pretendo demostrarle lo que siento… lo he intentado varias veces… de varias maneras… pero ella no lo nota… y a decir verdad… he intentado rendirme… varias… veces…-

-¡No!- le exclame…- no te rindas Kotori-chan, Umi-chan, Eli y Maki-chan son las personas más densas del universo, pero si Nozomi-chan, de alguna manera la cual no deseo saber pudo llegar a Eli-chan y yo siendo como soy pude llegar a Maki-chan, es más que obvio que tú siendo la gran Kotori Minami podrás ablandar el terco corazón de Umi-chan…- le dije tomando sus manos, dándole los mayores ánimos posibles, ella dibujo una cálida sonrisa y lágrimas comenzaron a salir…

-Gracias Nico-chan, era lo que necesitaba escuchar, ahora me siento preparada…- ella soltó mis manos y se corriendo se fue a la sala… al cabo de unos minutos volvió con una sonrisa en su rostro…

-Umi-chan… acepto mi invitación a venir a cenar…- un brillo especial se podía ver en sus ojos, ese mismo brillo que veía en Maki-chan al estar conmigo, esta pajarita esta estúpidamente enamorada…

-bueno, supongo que ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí- le dije caminando hacia la salida mientras me quitaba el delantal que me había prestado.

-Mu… muchas gracias Nico-chan…- ella me abrió la puerta de su casa y comencé a caminar, pero algo me detuvo, ella me había tomado de la mano, me gire a verla y juntando sus dos manos apretó más la mía.

-Nico-chan… prometamos algo… ambas somos unas inexpertas en esto, así que para apoyarnos, quien lo haga primero le dirá a la otra si duele…- ella mostro una cálida sonrisa y una enorme determinación en su rostro…

-De… de acuerdo Kotori-chan…- me soltó y seguí mi camino a casa… - Suerte con esa densa, Kotori-chan…

.

.

.

.

* * *

*Bzzzz Bzzzz*

*Bzzzz Bzzzz*

¡Maki Maki Ma!

El sonido de mensaje de mi celular me despertaba, quien demonios era a esta hora, por los Dioses, tome mi teléfono y vi la hora 2:30 am carajo quien sea me las pagara mañana, desbloquee el teléfono y vi… un mensaje de Maki-chan…

["Descansa Nico-chan, en realidad no he podido dormir pensando en lo que paso ayer… lamento haberte causado problemas… no es que me importe o algo así… pero… fue el momento más lindo que he tenido en mi vida… algún día lo terminaremos… no es que quiere hacerlo o algo parecido… pero… te amo…enana-chan :* "]

[Para: Maki-chan

"Yo también te amo… y tienes razón… no creas que esto se quedara así… descansa mi tsundere-chan

XOxOXOXOxOx"

]

Awww, ese lindo mensaje hizo que todo valiera la pena, incluso que me despertara a las 2:30 de las malditas madrugadas… pero con una sonrisa volví a dormir…

*Bzzzz Bzzzz*

*Bzzzz Bzzzz*

¡Maki Maki Ma!

Por los dioses Maki-chan, sé que me amas pero pega el ojo de una vez, volví a tomar mi celular, ahora eran las 3:30 am… volví a desbloquear… esperando ver el mensaje de Maki-chan, pero esta vez no era ella…

[De: Kotori-chan

Nico-chan… Gracias por todo tu apoyo… eres una genial amiga…

PD: No duele tanto… bueno solo al principio.

** Kotori **

]

Esa Kotori-chan, agradeciendo tan de madrugada… volví a dormir…

…

…

…

"No duele tanto… bueno solo al principio"…

Abrí mis ojos de golpe sentándome en mi cama, volví a leer el mensaje…

¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS KOTORI-CHAN!...

ELLA... ELLA...

¿ME GANÓ?...

* * *

 ** _Hasta aqui el episodio, espero les haya gustado, en lo personal amé a la madre de Nico-chan _ es tan... ella xD,_**

 ** _una vez mas gracias a todos por sus reviews, follows y favs :3 de verdad no pense tener este resultado hehe_**

 ** _Gracias a Todos_** ** _:)_**

 ** _sin mas hasta la próxima :3_**


	3. Di un gran, en verdad un gran paso

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el nuevo cap de este Fic, gracias a todos por sus reviews, je je, no espere que la madre de Nico se hiciera tan popular :p (en realidad a mi tambien me gusto xD). sin mas les dejo con est episodio, se que la historia es NicoMaki, pero aquí empieza un pequeño especial de KotoUmi. Es algo diferente a lo habitual, pero de corazón, espero lo disfruten.

PD: Love Live! aun no es mio :(

* * *

 _ **Kotori POV**_

*Tuuuuu…* No había respuesta… vamos, es solo el primer timbre…

*Tuuuuu…* Seguía sin haber respuesta… a…a veces… uno se demora en contestar… mi corazón… siento…

*Tuuuu…* E… en ocasiones… contestan hasta el tercer timbre… ¿verdad?... podía sentir… como lagrimas se formaban en mis ojos y mi corazón dolía… mucho… Entonces… escuche una voz al otro lado de la línea…

"Lo sentimos… el número que usted llamó… no esta disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio… le sugerimos llamar más tarde… gracias"

No… ella… no contesto… por 4ª vez… ella… no contesto…entonces… fue inevitable, las lagrimas que estaba aguantando… salían de mis ojos y mi corazón… sentía como se rompía en pedacitos muy muy chiquititos…

-Umi-chan… ¿Por qué?...- fue lo único que podía decir entre sollozos… trate de tranquilizarme, en realidad… ya tenía algo de practica en ello… tener estos sentimientos por Umi-chan y no ser notada… me habían hecho… fuerte por decirlo de una manera… pero… aun así… dolía mucho…

Me puse de pie y limpie mis lágrimas como pude, debía volver a la cocina, Nico-chan me estaba esperando… teníamos un pastel que terminar… pero… no sé si tenga caso… ahora… Umi-chan no contesto mis llamadas… hoy no vendrá… hoy… me… me… me rindo…

Comencé a caminar lento rumbo a la cocina, mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas… pude ver a Nico-chan de espaldas batiendo el contenido de aquel bowl… que envidia… ella… tiene a alguien a quien ama y que la ama… tiene a alguien que daría la vida por ella si es necesario… y yo… bueno mi mamá haría eso… mi mamá me ama… pero… ese no es el punto… agaché la mirada y seguí caminando…

Me detuve un momento y mire atrás, posé la vista en mi celular que había dejado en la mesita de estar… esperando… que sonara…

Nunca… sonó…

Me detuve bajo el marco de la puerta, respiré hondo y entre, a la cocina, Nico-chan me miro y yo trate… mejor dicho… hice hasta lo imposible por mostrar mi mejor sonrisa… pero era difícil… traté de recordar algo… y un recuerdo de cuando éramos más jóvenes… la secundaria… cuando descubrí… que… bueno me atraía… las chicas… mejor dicho… una chica… Umi-chan… llego a mi mente, dibujando esa sonrisa que necesitaba…

"Nico-chan… Umi-chan… nunca contesto…" eso debí haber dicho… pero deseaba tanto que ella me hubiera contestado que hice algo… que… nunca pensé haber hecho…

-Umi-chan… acepto mi invitación a venir a cenar…-

Le mentí a Nico-chan… mi interior… lloraba… ¿en qué me había convertido?... ¿en una mentirosa?...

-bueno, supongo que ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí- me dijo con una sonrisa honesta en su rostro, mientras caminaba hacia la salida y se quitaba el delantal… si tan solo mi sonrisa fuera así de honesta…

-Mu… muchas gracias Nico-chan…- ¡Que hipócrita me siento!... ella salió de la puerta, pero mi corazón quería llorar… que alguien me abrazara y me dijera que no importaba… que lo superaría… que Umi-chan no era para mí… que encontraría a alguien más… pero no… mi corazón… solo latía por Umi-chan… sin pensarlo tome la mano de Nico-chan… quería decirle… que mi corazón estaba roto…

-Nico-chan… prometamos algo… ambas somos unas inexpertas en esto, así que para apoyarnos, quien lo haga primero le dirá a la otra si duele…- ¿Por qué no puedo ser honesta?, ¿Por qué no me permito que me vean llorar?, ¿Qué le he hecho a la verdadera Kotori?...

-De… de acuerdo Kotori-chan…- me miro con una expresión extraña, como avergonzada- Suerte con esa densa, Kotori-chan…- Suerte… es lo que menos necesito…

Nico-chan siguió su camino, salió del área de mi casa, solo vi cómo se perdía en la esquina… de nuevo… estaba sola… cerré la puerta y trate de caminar a mi habitación, en el camino vi aquella mesita donde había dejado mi teléfono… me acerqué… esperando lo mas mínimo… cualquier señal de que… había visto mis llamadas…

No había nada…

Llegue a mi habitación… abrí la puerta y entré… me vote boca abajo en la cama… abracé mi peluche de alpaca… hundí mi rostro en el esponjado cuerpo del peluche… esa tarde… Kotori Minami… lloró… como nunca antes lo había hecho…

 _ **Fin Kotori POV**_

 _ **Umi POV**_

"Anemone heart, my lonely heart, Hitori saku hana no namida"

Mi celular sonaba, busque en mi bolso mi teléfono a toda prisa pero no alcancé a contestar, no era necesario que mirara el número, ya que ese propietario estaba personalizado, esa canción… había sido Kotori…

Tomé mi celular y me dispuse a devolver la llamada, pero para mí infortunio no tenía saldo suficiente, di un suspiro, ¿supongo que me llamará de nuevo?... si es importante lo hará… aproveche que tenía el celular en la mano y preste atención a la hora…

-¡Rayos! Son las 5:30 pm- dije en voz alta y comencé a correr guardando el celular en mi bolso, debía llegar a la biblioteca antes de las 6:00 pm para devolver un libro que pedí prestado para ayudar a Honoka a estudiar, para mi suerte la biblioteca abría los domingos y no estaba tan lejos, porque si no lo entregaba a tiempo… ¡Dios no!, una multa por retardo… no, no, no… ¿con qué cara iría a la biblioteca después?... ¡inaceptable!

"Anemone heart, my lonely heart, Hitori saku hana no namida"

Volvía a escuchar mi celular, pero no podía detenerme, ya faltaban 15 minutos para obtener mi multa… ¡mi primer multa!... eso sí que ¡NO!... lo siento mucho Kotori…

Por fin… después de una carrera… y a solo 5 minutos de cerrar había llegado a la biblioteca… tome mi celular… y lo puse en modo silencio… estaba en una biblioteca y debía seguir el reglamento… sin perder más tiempo entré…

-Buenas tardes Ikeda-san- saludé a la bibliotecaria.

-¡Oh!, Sonada-san, buenas tardes…-

-he venido a devolver este libro, no quiero tener alguna multa…-

-Oh, tu siempre tan dedicada he Sonada-san...- recibió el libro- permíteme solo un momento ¿está bien?-

-Seguro- respondí... dejando mi bolso en el suelo, la verdad estaba pesado, le lleve muchos apuntes a Honoka y al final los tuve que regresar todos a casa porque a final de cuentas la muy cobarde decidió huir usando de pretexto el ir a sacar la basura, sin mencionar que había corrido como loca…

-Todo listo Sonada-san, gracias por preocuparte tanto…-

-Bueno, entonces me retiro, con su permiso…- tome mi bolso y me dispuse a salir.

Una vez afuera volví a tomar mi celular para quitar el modo silencio y mi sorpresa fue enorme… 2 llamadas perdidas de Kotori… supongo que la llamaré al llegar a casa…

Seguí caminando, ahora con rumbo a mi hogar, todo estaba tranquilo, en verdad… demasiado… tanto que me inquietaba… ¿Qué habrá querido Kotori?... me llamo 4 veces en el transcurso del día, tal vez debería ir a su casa… pero… ya es algo tarde, aparte mañana hay escuela… mejor la llamo llegando a ca…

No pude terminar mi pensamiento porque había chocado con alguien.

-¿Por qué no te fijas pedazo de Idiota?- esa voz…

-¿Nico-chan?- nos levantamos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eh?, oh, diablos Umi-chan, lamento haber chocado contigo, ¿me perdonas?, vamos, Nico~nico~ nii- hizo su típica pose.

Suspiré- Esta bien Nico-chan, no te preocupes, pero de todas formas fíjate por donde caminas…- le dije a modo de observación…

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué yo me fije?, si eras tú la que iba como zombi, sin ver por donde caminaba…- su expresión cambio de modo drástico… tanto que me asusto…- ohhhh… será que… ¿ya no aguantas más por ver a Kotori-chan?...- me dijo en todo burlón dando golpes a mis costados con su codo…

-¡ueeeeeeeehhhhh!, yo… ¿qué?... c-c-c-c-c-c-c-¿Cómo preguntas algo tan vergonzoso?...- le dije con un evidente sonrojo en mis mejillas…

-Oh vamos Umi-chan, no te hagas, si ya ibas para su casa de seguro, mira que ella y yo hor… no, nico~nii, no, no debes arruinar la sorpresa…-

-¿De qué hablas Nico-chan?- estaba completamente extrañada por su comentario.

-¿qué?, vamos Umi-chan no finjas, sé que te mueres por llegar con Kotori-chan, se te ve en la cara, que te mueres por ella…- ante sus palabras mi sonrojo aumentaba, pero… lo primero que dijo… ¿Qué sorpresa?...- pero eres demasiado densa para aceptarlo.

-Nico-chan, créeme, no sé de qué me hablas…-

-Rayos Umi-chan, no seas tan densa, Kotori-chan me lo dijo-

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente?...- que demonios pasa Nico-chan…

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué?, pues que aceptaste su invitación a cenar, cabeza hueca…- al escuchar sus palabras, como si de una regresión se tratara… recordé todas las llamadas de Kotori que no respondí… Oh ¡Dios!, Kotori… aparentemente… mi rostro cambio de color y expresión…

-¿Umi-chan?, ¿pasa algo? Estas pálida…-

-Yo… etto… hice…- mire a Nico-chan, con mis ojos seguramente hundidos en lagrimas… - Hice algo muy malo Nico-chan…-

-¿qué? Yo… no entiendo…-

-Kotori… ella… te mintió Nico-chan…-

-¡¿QUÉEEE?! Eso… ¿qué?... ¿a qué te refieres Umi?... habla…- ella estaba molesta…

Respire profundo…- Kotori me estuvo llamando… pero… yo… no pude contestar… y trate de llamarla pero no tenía saldo… y supuse…- comencé a llorar, que vergonzoso llorar en público… pero… ya no aguantaba…- supuse que sería bueno llamarla al llegar a casa… ¡Dios!... se debe de sentir… ignorada… completamente…- no pude ver más a Nico-chan, solamente me puse de rodillas en el suelo y cubrí mi rostro para ocultar la vergüenza… y la tristeza por haber lastimado a Kotori…

-Y… ¿piensas lamentarte lo que resta de la noche o iras a verla y consolarla?... digo si fuera tú… no estaría aquí siendo miserable... y correría a su casa… ya sabes… para hablar…- alce la vista hacia Nico-chan quien hablaba con toda la razón del mundo… no había duda… esa relación con Maki-chan… la había cambiado. Ella me ofreció su mano, la tome y me levante…

-Gracias… Nico-chan…-seque mis lágrimas…- creo que debería correr- le decía entre risas

-De hecho… deberías volar… digo si es que puedes…- ella sonrió

-Gracias… y… deséame suerte…-

-¿suerte?... no la necesitas…- comencé a correr y a lo lejos escuche su voz gritando. -¡Solo haz lo que tu corazón te diga!...- De verdad… gracias… Nico-chan…

Corrí como si no hubiese un mañana y era obvio, si no llegaba… probablemente… Kotori… me odiaría por siempre… perdida en mi pensamientos no noté cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta de su casa… completamente nerviosa… toque el timbre… no hubo respuesta… volví a tocar… nada… una tercera vez… y escuche un ruido detrás de la puerta… vamos Umi tu puedes… una cuarta vez… y escuche su voz, esa melodiosa voz que amaba pero que… era tan cobarde como para admitirlo…

-Ya voy, ya voy, ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?...- la puerta delante de mí se abrió, revelando a una joven con el cabello desaliñado, con un blusón verde y un mini short que le hacía juego, se veía hermosa, pero… sus ojos… estaban hinchados… era obvio que había llorado… lo noté más por su expresión de asombro…

-Ho…hola… Koto… Kotori….- le decía nerviosa por el momento y jadeando por la gran maratón…

 _ **Fin Umi POV**_

 _ **Kotori POV**_

Me había cambiado ya de ropa, en realidad, no supe en que momento había dejado de llorar…

-Bueno, momento de dejar de ser una perdedora triste… y ser una perdedora... no tan triste…-sonreí sarcásticamente mientras me veía al espejo…

Camine hasta, mejor dicho arrastre los pies hasta el armario, tome mis ropas de dormir y me cambie de ropa, no sin antes voltear a mi alpaca…

-hoy no será el día que me veas en ropa interior alpaca-san…- no tenía nada más que hablar con mis peluches... una vez que me cambie de ropa, me volví a acostar… cerré mis ojitos… en verdad… estaba tan triste que no había pensado en ¿Qué haría el día siguiente?, había escuela y eso significaba… ver a Nico-chan… seguro me pediría detalles… ya no quería mentirle… ni a ella… ni a mi… estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que solo un ruido podría distraerme…

*Ding Dong* ese ruido… el timbre de la puerta… la verdad no quería ver a nadie así que lo ignore…

*Ding Dong* otra vez… como quisiera gritarle a esa persona "Lárgate"… pero… no tenía ánimos… ¿Quién insiste tanto?, seguro es un vendedor… pero si es eso… seguro no se ira hasta que salga y lo corra, y de verdad no tengo ánimos de nada… pero de todas formas… haré que se vaya, así que camine a abrir la puerta…

*Ding Dong* rayos señor vendedor… espero que le suban la comisión por insistente y trabajar pasadas las 6 de la tarde…

*Ding Dong* - Ya voy, ya voy, ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?...- abrí la puerta… solamente para no ver a un vendedor… frente a mí estaba ella… pero... ¿Cómo?... mis ojos se abrieron como si fueran platos…

-Ho…hola… Koto… Kotori….- ¡Kyaaaaaa!... ¡Umi-chan, Umi-chan!... estaba aquí, quería lanzarme a sus brazos, que me abrazara… quería llorar sobre su hombro… pero… no pude… ¿Por qué?...

-¿Q…Qué haces aquí?- ¿Por qué dije eso?... ¿Qué te pasa Kotori Minami?

-eh… y… yo… tú… Nico-chan… sorpresa… tonta… yo…- solamente balbuceaba… era obvia su vergüenza, como amo eso de Umi-chan, ver su rostro… así de preocupado y tímido, me daban ganas de besarla y decirle que no importaba nada más.

-pregunte ¿Qué haces aquí?- ¿quéeeeee?... ¿otra vez Kotori?

Ella respiro profundo y puso la mano sobre su pecho… comenzó a hablar…- Kotori-chan… yo… lamento no haber podido contestar tus llamadas… pero camino a casa… me encontré con Nico-chan- ella dijo… ¿Nico-chan? - y me dijo que… querías verme… Kotori…- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…- Lamento no haber contestado, lamento haber sido una idiota… lamento haber dado más importancia a una mugrosa multa de la biblioteca que a ti…- pude notar arrepentimiento y dolor en sus ojos… no lo soporte más… tomé su rostro entre mis manos…

-Umi-chan… ya no importa… estas aquí… es lo único que vale…- le di mi más grande sonrisa, por alguna razón me sentía… aliviada…

-Kotori-chan… lamento… - puse mi dedo en sus labios…

-No digas nada Umi-chan… ¿quieres pasar?- ella solo asintió…

Entramos a mi casa… en realidad no hubo mucho, conversamos… de cómo le había ido con Honoka-chan en los estudios, su carrera por llegar a la biblioteca, su choque con Nico-chan, que vio a Rin-chan con Hanayo-chan pero muuuuuy a lo lejos…, el que mi mami no estaba porque se fue a un congreso y regresaba al día siguiente… en realidad fue un momento muy ameno…

-El pastel estuvo delicioso Kotori, ¿tú lo hiciste?-

-Etto… e he he he… tuve algo de ayuda- le sonreí sacando un poco mi lengua…

-¿Nico-chan?- solamente asentí y lleve a mi boca mi último trozo de pastel…

-Kotori…- sentí su mirada fija en mí, la observe detenidamente…

-¿qué pasa Umi-chan?- le pregunte tratando de sonar tranquila, pero su mirada me mataba… pero lo que provoco un paro cardiaco fue su acción…

-Ti… ti… ti… tienes betún en tu rostro…-

-¿de verdad?, ¿Dónde ?...- pregunte más nerviosa que incrédula…

-Justo aquí…- pude ver su rostro acercarse al mío… estaba tan cerca… ¡Dios! Gracias… había soñado tanto con este momento… fui cerrando mis ojos lentamente mientras ella se acercaba más y más y maaaaaasssss… hasta que por fin ocurrió… sus labios… tan suaves… sobre los míos…

El beso fue… completamente… ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!... ninguna movía sus labios… solo estaban ahí tocándose y eso era suficiente… pero todo lo bueno se acaba… ella lentamente se separó de mí… y me miró fijamente, completamente sonrojada…

-Kotori…- comenzó a hablar…- se… que… te has esforzado mucho… por mi… sé que… tu sientes algo por mí… lo he notado, todo, tus detalles, tus modos que solo tomas conmigo… y… en verdad… me encantan… pero también… me asustan… Kotori…- comenzó a llorar de nuevo, causando un gran dolor a mi corazoncito de pollo…- Kotori… tengo miedo… tengo miedo de… lastimarte… Kotori… yo… no soy lo que crees… yo…- me arme de valor y le di un beso rápido, callando su boca por unos segundos… para luego separarme y hablar…

-Se quién eres… Eres Umi Sonada… y también sé que eres… Eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo…- le sonreí

-No… no… no me refiero a eso Kotori… yo… en verdad…-

-¡Umi-chan tonta!- la mire mostrando algo de enojo…- se quién eres, se tu secreto… nos conocemos desde niñas… obvio me daría cuenta de que tienes "algo de más"… y sabes que… no me importa…- la abrace – no importa que tengas eso, no me importa que seas diferente…- le susurre….

-pero… Koto…- la volvi a besar…

-Umi-chan… no hay pero que valga… sabes ¿Por qué?...- le pregunte mirándola a los ojos y juntando nuestras frentes…

-¿Por qué?- pregunto a modo de susurro mientras ponía sus manos en mi cintura…

-porque… yo… te… te… te ammmmmmmoooooooo Umi-chan…- ¡Finalmente se lo decía de forma abierta! , 3 hurras por ¡Kotori!

-etto… yo… también te amo… Kotori… demasiado…-

Ninguna dijo nada después de eso… solo nos abrazamos… un abrazo que anhelaba demasiado desde hace muuuuuuuuchoos años… y que tanto Umi-chan como yo… necesitábamos…

-Umi-chan- rompi el hermoso silencio…- hagamos algo… ¿quieres?- le pregunte… y ella se sonrojo como siempre he he, amo a mi Umi-chan…

-¿qué cosa?- susurro…

-Cierra los ojos…- le dije…

-Amm… de acuerdo- ella lo hizo.

-ahora… imagina en qué lugar te gustaría estar… ¿ya?-

-claro…-

-¿Dónde estás?-

-estoy en la playa… escuchando el mar… viendo la puesta de sol…-

-ahora… imagíname contigo…-

-¿qué?, eso es… vergonzoso…-

-vamos Umi-chan solo hazlo, hazlo por mi…-

-de acuerdo… listo… estás conmigo, te estoy abrazando por la cintura… tu estas de espaldas a mi…- escuchando lo que Umi-chan decía… me fui acomodando a como ella hablaba… y ella inconscientemente… se dejaba llevar…

-ahora dime… ¿Qué sientes Umi-chan?-

-Felicidad… mucha paz… tranquilidad… siento… tu calor…- oh dios… no me esperaba eso… tu puedes Kotori sigue así… solo unas preguntas más…

-Umi-chan…- comencé a susurrar…- ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?...- ella se tomó su tiempo…

-Yo… Kotori… lo que más deseo… es recompensarte por todo el daño que te cause… quiero… hacerte feliz… quiero… ser yo misma contigo… sin ocultarte… nada…-

-y… ¿Cómo piensas lograrlo?...- lancé mi última pregunta… y ella como reacción apretó más el abrazo y pego su rostro a mi oído… dios… sentía escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo… por favor di que amándome, di que amándome… ¡Di que amándome!

-Haciéndote mía…- ¡Lo logre!, ¡Kotori-chan lo logro!... ¡Umi-chan dijo que aman…!

...

…

…

..

.

¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!´…

 _ **Fin Kotori POV**_

* * *

Por ahora lo dejamos hasta aquí, quería que hubiera una explicación de como llegaron a esas cosas xD aparte no sabia como meter a las otras musas :p. Espero les haya gustado. Recuerdes sus reviews son bienvenidos y de verdad me agrada leerlos :)

Wolfy.- Se darán detalles de la desplumada al ave muy pronto :P

OphiellTheFallenAngel.- Si entendí la referencia xD hahaha, muy buena por cierto :p, y sobre el NicoMaki, digamos que esta planeado lleno de sorpresas.

A todos los que se volvieron fans de La madre de Nico-chan, solo les dire que aparecerán mas mamis de las musas y reaparecerá la amada señora Yazawa :x


	4. Cosas desvergonzadas!

Hola a todos estimados lectores, que cada semana siguen este fic :3 me alegro de poder compartir esta historia con ustedes :3, agredezco sus reviews y consejos, como dije y seguiré diciendo, todos son bienvenidos y apreciados. :3 Sin mas un gran gran saludo. Los dejo con el cap, la continuacion del KotoUmi, espero les guste.

PD. Love live sigue sin ser mio, pero algun dia, algun dia...

* * *

 _ **Umi POV**_

¡¿QUÉEÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¿Por qué dije algo tan vergonzoso?... ¡Dioses!... todo es culpa de Kotori… por hacer esas preguntas raras… pero… en verdad… ¿eso es lo que deseo?...

El cuerpo de Kotori… está temblando… ¿acaso?... ¿quiere que lo haga?... p…p…pero… ¿Qué se supone que haga?...

Estaba completamente perdida en mis pensamientos… no sabía qué hacer, quizá apartarme lentamente sería lo mejor… pero ella se sentiría rechazada y… volvería a llorar… y… no quiero eso… no quería verla llorar… no por mi… no de nuevo… quería transmitirle mi sentimientos… pero no sabía cómo… la seguía abrazando… necesitaba pensar en algo rápido… entonces un recuerdo vino a mi mente… un recuerdo del día de san Valentín cuando Kotori me obsequio chocolates, ese día Nozomi se acercó a mí y me dijo "YA COJETELA"…

...

...

¡Noooo!... Nozomi Idiota…

* * *

 _Mientras tanto en un apartamento al otro lado de la ciudad, una peli-purpura se sentaba de golpe en la cama en la cual estaba acostada, cubriendo su cuerpo con las blancas sabanas que la rodeaban._

 _-_ mmm…Nozomi… ¿Qué pasa?...- una rubia medio dormida se retorcía en la misma cama al sentir los movimientos de su acompañante.

-n-nada Elicihi, vuelve a dormir… fue solo… una anomalía…como si… alguien… me hubiese insultado a pesar de haberle dado un consejo muy útil…- se volvió a acostar y siendo abrazada por su rubia compañera volvió a conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Pero… en verdad… quizá… yo…

No podía hacer nada, en realidad quería esconderme en cualquier lugar, para evitar que Kotori viera mi sobresaliente sonrojo.

-Ah… U-Umi-chan… ¿qué… ¡ah!... haces? – me hablaba Kotori entre jadeos… pero no le tomé mucha importancia… ¿qué hago?, me quede pensando un rato… en realidad no hago nada… solo pensaba en ¿qué debería hacer? O almeno eso creía…

De pronto sentí unas suaves manos sobre las mías, entonces fue cuando entre en razón, en realidad si estaba haciendo algo… quizá por instinto, quizá porque ya no quería reprimirme… en realidad… quien sabe… solo supe… que entre mis manos había algo suave, delicado, se sentía tan… ¿esponjocito?...

-U-Umi-chan… no… no sabía que tanto deseabas tocarlos…- me dijo Kotori mientras soltaba una pequeña risa… ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!... ¡ESTABA TOCANDO LOS PECHOS DE KOTORI Y YO NI EN CUENTA!

Como si fuera un rayo, moví mis manos tratando de soltar aquellos agradables bultos, pero Kotori no me lo permitió, apretando más sus manos sobre las mías.

-Umi-chan… no te avergüences… si quieres hacerlo… hazlo…- comenzó a mover sus manos junto con las mías en una especie de pequeño masaje sobre sus pechos…

Rápidamente pude sentir como la temperatura aumentaba, en realidad se sentía como si estuviera en un horno o algo similar, sin darme cuenta de cuando soltó mis manos yo por inercia movía las mías dando pequeños apretones a sus pechos, agarrándolos desde abajo, notando algo que me llamo la atención.

Podía sentir… como sus pequeños pezones se comenzaban a poner duros, pero… ¿cómo?... en ese instante caí en cuenta… haciendo que se girara un poco, para poder ver su rostro de perfil solté mi inquietud…

-Kotori… ¿no usas sostén?...- le pregunte mirándola a los ojos…

-etto... ah… ah…- decía jadeando- duermo sin él… ¿te incomoda…?- me pregunto completamente sonroja, yo en respuesta apreté su seno derecho gentilmente y lo fui estirando, sentido como su suavidad se deslizaba entre mis manos, quedando únicamente su erecto pezón atrapado entre mis dedos… dando un último pellizco y ella respondiendo con un sonoro gemido la solté…

-Para nada, es solo que hace esto más fácil…- y aprovechando que podía ver su rostro la volví a besar ahora más excitada que antes.

En ese instante ella comenzó a moverse, cambiando la posición en la que estaba, ahora estaba sentada frente a mi sobre sus rodillas, recargo sus manos sobre mis hombros, yo por inercia moví mis manos a su cintura, ambas nos besábamos con pasión, anhelo y el amor que sentíamos por la otra, aquel amor que yo estúpidamente había ignorado, y que ella me había demostrado, amor que ya no quería reprimir !NUNCA MÁS¡

Dejándome llevar por aquella pasión y lujuria comencé a empujar a Kotori lentamente, ella entendió mis insinuaciones y se fue recostando, acomodando sus piernas permitiéndome quedar entre ellas, yo dejé de besar sus labios para dirigirme a su esbelto cuello, se abrazó a mi espalda y movió su cabeza un poco dándome más espacio para besar, mis manos se escabulleron por debajo de su blusón dejando caricias en el camino, para llegar a mi objetivo, sus suaves y redondos pechos, los cuales comencé a masajear, a jugar con sus ahora muy erectos y duros pezones, dando pellizcos y presionándolos como si fueran botones, pero yo deseaba más, deseaba probarlos, saber a qué sabían, pero algo me detenía, su ropa… esta me hacía arder así que sin aviso comencé a levantar su blusón con la intención de quitarlo… ella entendió mi objetivo y soltando su abrazo levanto las manos, permitiéndome quitarlo, como respuesta de su parte, comenzó a levantar mi blusa, despojándome de ella quedando únicamente con mi sostén blanco.

-No era justo que solo yo este así… he, he, he…- volví a atacar su cuello, llenándolo de besos y succiones.

Me separé de su cuello y me acomodé mejor en aquel sofá en el que estábamos, la imagen que tenia de Kotori era hermosa, su torso desnudo, su cabello desaliñado, su rostro sonrojado y una expresión de deseo me provocaron que aquella llama que yacía en mi interior se avivara aún más.

En ese momento… me rendí, mi mente cedió ante mi deseo… y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nuestros labios ya se rosaban… de una forma diferente a las veces anteriores, esta vez… movía mis labios con pasión, queriendo saborear cada milímetro de esos rosados labios… los labios de Kotori… pero no duro mucho, porque mi objetivo principal eran aquellos puntos rosados en sus pechos.

Lentamente me separé del beso dando una ligera mordida a sus labios, comencé a besar cada parte de su rostro, sus frente, mejillas, barbilla, fui bajando hasta llegar a su cuello, una vez cerca de su clavícula di una succión dejando una marca en un lugar que no fuera visible, seguí besándola, mientras ella movía sus manos a mi cabeza, aruñando mi cuero cabelludo, enredando sus dedos en mi cabellera azul marino.

Jadeantes en busca de aire me separé por un momento de su cuerpo, provocando que ella soltara mi cabeza y posicionara sus manos en mis hombros, la mire a los ojos, vi a través de las ventanas de su alma, se veía… feliz… como si esto lo hubiese deseado por mucho tiempo… mi corazón latía demasiado rápido… quería decir algo, pero no podía, mi mente aun no asimilaba el hecho de que estábamos haciendo algo tan desvergonzado…

-Umi-chan… te amo…- fueron sus tiernas palabras… esas palabras que venían de lo más profundo de su alma…

\- Yo… yo… yo también te amo… mi hermosa pajarita…- por fin abría mi corazón a sus sentimientos. Le di un rápido beso en sus labios para después rápidamente dirigirme a sus pechos, mi principal objetivo.

Primero rosé sus rosadas protuberancias con mi nariz, remarcando la aureola que los rodeaba, dejando salir mi aliento sobre ellos. – Ah… Umi-chan… he, he…- ella dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿qué te causa tanta gracia?, ¿lo…lo… estoy haciendo mal?- pregunte tímida, digo, era mi primera vez haciendo eso…

-Para nada… es solo que…he, he…- rio de nuevo- es solo que… tu aliento me hace cosquillas…- se sonrojo y obviamente provocó un sonrojo en mí.

-etto… e-e-entonces…- me arme de valor, hoy no podía ser la misma tímida y miedosa Sonada Umi, si Kotori abrió su corazón para decirme eso y llegar hasta este punto… yo haría lo mismo por ella- entonces… hare que dejes de sentir mi aliento…-

-¡Ueee!... ¡Umi-ch…KYAAAAAA!- sin darle tiempo de responder me moví de nueva cuenta a su pecho, haciendo un movimiento lento provocando un viaje de su erecta protuberancia desde mi nariz, rozando mi labio superior tocando un poco mis dientes estacionándose en el centro de mi boca abierta, entonces comencé a succionar su pecho.- ¡U-U-Umi-chan!... ¡Ahhh!... ¡Espera!... ¡KYAAAAA!... ¡Estas tomando demasiado!...- solo la escuchaba… pero tenía algo de razón… había abierto mis labios demasiado, así que entre cada succión los fui cerrando más… dejando únicamente su rosado punto dentro de mi boca, en el cual seguí ejerciendo la misma acción por un rato.

Pude sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente pero hubo una sensación que me causo más curiosidad, sentía una humedad en mi entrepierna, pero… esta no venía de mi… así que de forma lenta movi mi mano libre, pues la otra jugaba con su otro pecho, directo a esa zona, al llegar sentí como estaba completamente húmeda, ¡KOTORI SE ESTABA MOJANDO SOLO POR ALGO COMO ESTO!... ¡Dioses!...

No pude evitar sentirme más extasiada, así que comencé a hacer movimientos de arriba a abajo, con mis dedos sobre su ropa, consiguiendo que ella me abrazara más fuerte y enterrara su uñas en mi espalda, causando un ligero pero agradable dolor…

-¡Kyaaaa!.. Umi-chan… si sigues así… yo…- su voz se entrecortaba, pero con esto solo lograba perderme más en mis acciones,- Umi-chan… yo… yo… estoy…- no podía detenerme, no quería hacerlo… no lo haría… así que hice más rápidos mis movimientos, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba debajo de mi…- U-Umi-chan… yo… yo… me… ¡KYAAAAAAAA!...- dejaba salir un sonoro gemido, acompañado de fluidos que rápidamente empaparon su pequeño short, mi mano, saltando un poco sobre mí, me separa de sus pechos y movi mi mano de aquella zona, para abrasarla y darle un beso en los labios…

-Te amo Kotori…- le dije de la forma más tierna posible…

-Y… yo... yo... a ti… Umi-chan…- sentía su cuerpo temblar, y sus caderas moverse por sí solas como reflejo a su estremecimiento. Nos quedamos así un rato, abrazadas, relajando nuestras agitadas respiraciones, pero no fue por mucho, porque ella, mi amada pajarita me hablo.

-Etto… Umi-chan…-

-¿si?-

-podrías… ama… podrías… levantarte un poco… pesas mucho…-

-Oh…- me sonroje, no note que dejaba caer todo mi peso sobre ella- claro… lo siento…- recupere la compostura y me senté decentemente en el sofá, ella por su parte hizo lo mismo, pero un poco más torpe, pues su cuerpo aun temblaba, se arregló un poco su cabello y con las piernas temblando se puso de pie y camino frente a mí.

-Umi-chan… cierra los ojos por favor…- me dijo con una voz cantarina.

-etto… ¿qué?- pregunte incrédula.

-Vamos… cierra los ojos… ¿sí?... yo… te… te daré una sorpresa…- me lo dijo viéndome con unos ojos de cachorro, obvio no me podía negar.

-Está bien…- cerré mis ojos.

-Umi-chan… te amo… déjame... demostrártelo…- me perdí en su voz… y prontamente en sus caricias…

Kotori había desabrochado mi pantalón y lo había sacado de mí, lentamente metió sus manos en mi ropa interior tocando con sus suaves manos aquel miembro que había trato de mantener oculto de todas las personas que conozco…

\- ¿se siente bien Umi-chan?...- me decía con una seductora voz…- ¿te gusta esto?...

-Me… me… me encanta Kotori…- dio un rápido beso es mis labios… provocando otro sonrojo… ¡DIOSES PERDONENME POR HACER ALGO TAN VERGONZOSO COMO ESTO!... de pronto sentí algo completamente húmedo y una presión en mi miembro… abrí los ojos rápidamente y lo que vi no lo podía creer… pero me encantaba… de rodillas entre mis piernas estaba Kotori, recargando sus brazos sobre mis piernas, sostenía mi miembro con su mano mientras con sus labios lo recorría de arriba a abajo aplicando largas y complacientes succiones…

-Ahhh… Kotori… no lo… no lo chupes tan fuerte…- mi mente quedo completamente en blanco, solo podía sentir los movimientos de Kotori, su saliva recorriendo esa zona tan vergonzosa… sus manos sujetando mis piernas, mis manos aferrándose a su cabeza… mis caderas embistiendo sus hermosos labios… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… estaba en el límite…

-Koto…Kotori… estoy por terminar… ¡Ahhh!...- ella no podía decir nada… por obvias razones… y sin esperar más aquella presión en mi interior fue expulsada de mi cuerpo… tanta era mi excitación que no había notado que seguía sosteniendo la cabeza de Kotori con mi miembro dentro de su boca… entonces reaccione… ¡había acabado dentro de ella!...

Ella se separó de forma brusca de mí, sentándose en el suelo, cubriendo su boca con su mano…-

-Kotori... yo… lo… no…debí…- ella con su mano libre hizo un ademan de que me callara… lo siguiente que ocurrió no lo pude creer… ella levanto su rostro… aun cubría su boca con su mano, yo, perdida en su figura, su cuerpo semidesnudo, gotas de sudor corriendo por su cuerpo y restos de mi "descarga" goteando por su mano… su garganta moviéndose mientras tragaba mis… ¡UUUEEEEEEHHHHH!... ¡PERO QUE DIABLOS! ¡Kotori!… ella los había…

-Ah… ah… eso… fue… - me miro jadeante, y sonriendo, al tiempo que limpiaba su boca con uno de sus dedos para después lamerlo…

-Kotori…-

-Creo que… es todo… por ahora…- como pudo se puso de pie, se acercó a mí y me dio un peso en la mejilla… se dio la vuelta y camino un poco…- Me daré un baño Umi-chan…- no se en que momento ocurrió, o porque, solo sé que perdí el conocimiento de mi misma creo por 3ª o 4ª vez esta noche, cuando menos lo esperaba ya tenía a Kotori por la cintura y de espadas a mi…

-U…Umi-chan… que… estas…-

De forma rápida baje sus shorts mientras la besaba, su cuello, su nuca, su espalda… fui caminando en dirección a una mesita que tenía en la sala, ella se dejó guiar por mí, una vez que llegamos, le di la vuelta… sin importar que tan sucia estaba… bese sus labios… y lentamente la fui empujando hasta que quedo completamente recostada en aquella mesa.

Su centro quedaba a una altura perfecta… se rosaba directamente con mi miembro… lo tome con una mano y lo comencé a dirigir hacia la húmeda entrada de Kotori, pronto pude notar como aquel punto ubicado en el borde superior de la entrada de Kotori estaba completamente duro… comencé a jugar un poco con el rozándolo con la punta de mi miembro…

-Ahh… ahh… ¡Umi-chan!... por favor… - el escucharla rogar así… solo lograba encenderme más…- haciendo movimientos más rápidos, roces más fuertes… - Ahhhh… Umi… por favor… estoy…. Ahhh… ¡Kyaaaaaaaa!...- Kotori había llegado a aquel momento mágico… su cuerpo temblaba debajo de mí, mientras que de sus zona intima un líquido cálido escurría.

-Kotori…- la mire fijamente a sus ojos, tenía una mirada… perdida en el placer carnal… se veía… tan… hermosa…

-Umi-chan…- de un movimiento me abrazo del cuello y me acerco a ella, me beso de forma rápida para después susúrrame al oído…- Hazme tuya…-

En ese instante mi cuerpo enloqueció, mi miembro se puso más erecto y viril, sin moverme de esa posición, de un caluroso abrazo comencé a empujar mi miembro dentro de ella…

-Kotori… esta… muy apretado…- pude ver como ponía una mueca de dolor…- Kotori… no… no quiero lastimarte…-

Ella me miro con completa ternura, a pesar de que lagrimas se formaba en la comisura de sus hermosos ojos…- Tal vez duela un poco Umi-chan… ah… pero… no me lastimas para nada…- después de eso nos volvimos a besar, fundiendo nuestros labios, luchando con nuestras lenguas.

Lentamente movía mis caderas para lograr entra en ella, podía sentir como me habría paso en su interior, la presión era demasiada, podía sentir como daba contracciones su interior y mi miembro temblar, podía sentir lo sofocado que estaba dentro… húmedo y cálido, apretado pero suave… sus gemidos ahogados en mis labios, sus uñas arañando mi espalda ante el penetrar… pero todo cesó de golpe… algo me había detenido… ¿Qué era?... mis caderas… estaban golpeando directamente su entrepierna… había llegado al borde del interior de Kotori… me separe del beso y baje un poco la vista para comprobarlo… lo que vi… me dejo sin habla, estábamos completamente unidas… ella y yo… pude notar como sus caderas temblaba y como unas cuantas gotas de fluidos rojos escurrían de nuestra unión.

Alcé mi vista hacia Kotori, quite unos mechones de su rostro…- Te amo…Kotori…- fue lo único que pude decir tras ver lágrimas en sus ojos, de dolor, felicidad y placer…

-Y... y yo a ti Umi-chan…- nos quedamos quietas un momento, simplemente mirándonos, diciéndonos todo lo que sentíamos sin usar palabras algunas, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de nuestras agitadas respiraciones… pero no duró mucho, pues yo… quería sentir más de Kotori…

-Kotori… comenzaré a moverme… ¿está bien?...- le dije de la forma más tranquila posible tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo e inexperiencia.

-e-está bien… solo… ah… se gentil…- me dio un tierno beso en los labios… y sin hacerla esperar la abrace y comencé a mover mis caderas hacia ella, haciendo que un estruendo se escuchara, un estruendo originado por el roce entre nuestras entrepiernas… después me movi intentando sacar mi miembro de aquel paraíso… obteniendo más gemidos por parte de Kotori…

-¿te gusto eso Kotori?...- le pregunte jadeante…

-Me… me… me encanta Umi-chan…- ella se aferró a mi espalda y yo repetí los movimientos… cada vez más rápidos, más fuertes sacando más gemidos de sus labios y de los míos.

La sala de la casa estaba llena de sonidos vergonzosos y pervertidos, solo nuestros jadeos, golpes entre cuerpos y nuestros nombres dichos de forma lasciva se podían escuchar, aumentando la excitación en nuestros cuerpos.

-¡ah!.. ¡Ah!.. ¡Ah!... más… Umi-chan… ¡más!...- eran sus palabras, que me motivaban a seguir, a darle todo de mí.

Los sonidos de los choques de nuestros cuerpos, los jadeos todo era más intenso al paso del tiempo… -Kotori… se siente… ¡ah!... se siente increíble dentro de ti…- eran mis desvergonzadas palabras…

Pero todo lo bueno acaba, los movimientos más rápidos y fuertes solo aceleraron el sentir de nuestros cuerpos y corazones, mi cuerpo se llenó de una presión increíble, no se comparaba para nada con lo que había sentido cuando los estaba chupando.

-¡Ah!... Kotori… creo que… estoy por terminar…-

-Adelante Umi-chan… ¡Ah!... ¡Ah!... termina…- hablaba entre gemidos y jadeos- Termina… ¡Termina dentro de mí!- ¡Ueeee!... sus palabras me dejaron impactada, pero a la vez… segura… era como si me hubieran dicho que había ganado un premio novel de literatura… ¡no!, era mucho mejor que eso.

Dotada de confianza y la seguridad que me había dado Kotori… agilice mis movimientos, penetrándola más rápido, con más fuerzas, sacando más sonidos vergonzosos de nuestras zonas íntimas y más gemidos de nuestros labios, sentía que estaba cerca, y ella también.

Fundimos nuestros labios en un beso que ahogaba nuestros gemidos, un beso que complemento el momento, que fue la cereza del pastel… la gota que derramo el vaso…

Al sentir sus labios con los míos mi cuerpo no soporto más…

\- ¡Kotori!... me… me… ¡Me vengo!- deje salir en un grito, haciendo una última envestida, quedándome un rato pegada a su cuerpo ejerciendo una gran cantidad de fuerza, tanta que arqueé mi espalda y ella hizo lo mismo…

-yo… yo… yo también Umi-chan… ¡KYAAAAAAAAA!- nos tomamos de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos… el momento había llegado… toda mi presión fue liberada dentro de ella, podía sentir como todo salía de mí y se depositaba en ella, sentí como la presión del interior de Kotori luchaba por sacarme de ahí, pero… no lo permití… me quede dentro de ella hasta terminar…

Todo había acabado… sentía como tanto mi cuerpo como el de ella se relajaban… lentamente fui sacando mi miembro de su interior, tratando de no lastimarla o algo así… cuando estuve completamente fuera de ella, baje la vista un poco… pude ver como mi miembro goteaba y la entra de ella también… alce la vista y ella tenía los ojos cerrados, respirando con dificultad…

Me acerque a ella… - Kotori… te amo…-

-Y… yo a ti…-

-Esto fue… ¿te gusto?...- le pregunte algo tímida, en realidad su respuesta me importaba mucho… fue mi… no… nuestra primera vez y de verdad no quería decepcionarla…

-Fue mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado…- al escucharla mi cuerpo se llenó de satisfacción, la había complacido.

-etto… Kotori… ahora… ¿si te vas a bañar?…- le pregunté.

-he he…- ella solo dio una pequeña risa…- lo haré en cuanto acabemos…- me miro de forma traviesa…

-Espera… ¿qué?...-

Esa noche… Kotori y yo nos entregamos al amor que sentíamos, a esos sentimientos reprimidos… ya no ocultaríamos nuestras emociones, ella ya no sería ignorada por mí y yo… sería menos densa con ella… esa noche nos demostramos nuestro amor de varias maneras, complementándonos… la una a la otra… esa noche Ella fue mía y yo… fui de ella.

 _ **Fin Umi POV**_

* * *

 _ **Kotori POV**_

Mi cuerpo dolía, mucho… bueno en realidad solo mi entrepierna y mi garganta se sentía algo raposa… pero no me arrepiento de nada… me movi un poco llevándome un golpe en la cabeza…

-Auch…- me había golpeado con la mesita de la sala… umm… miré a Umi-chan, estaba dormida como un tronco…- Sera mejor que no la despierte…- como pude me puse de pie, sosteniéndome de todo lo que podía pues sentía que mis piernas eran de gelatina… busque mi celular hasta encontrarlo, en cuanto lo hice busque el sofá y me senté, vi la hora…- Wow son las 3:30 am, ahora sí que he madrugado, he, he…- desbloqueé mi celular y me sorprendí al ver un mensaje de Maki-chan

[" _Chicas, mañana las veo en el salón del club, nosotras tendremos la primer clase libre porque harán examen de regularización algunos. Las veo ahí, por favor no le digan a Nico-chan, ella cuidara de sus hermanos temprano._ "]

Al ver el nombre de Nico-chan recordé la promesa que habíamos hecho, así que abrí el editor de mensajes y me dispuse a escribir…- bueno espero que esto ayude a Nico-chan- me levante del sofá, volteé un poco para ver donde estuve sentada y me sorprendió lo que vi, había dejado un pequeño rastro de fluidos, me acaricie el vientre mientras sonreía… para después volver al lado de Umi-chan y dormir junto a ella.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Y bien señoritas… ¿cuál es su excusa para llegar a esta hora?… la clase comenzó hace 30 minutos… espero que tengan una buen motivo… Sonada-san, Minami-san- hablaba Yamauchi-sensei.

Con Umi-chan, habíamos planeado la excusa perfecta…

" _Anoche estuvimos estudiando en mi casa para un examen, pero se nos hizo tarde, por eso Umi-chan se quedó a dormir y por la mañana fuimos a su casa para recoger su uniforme_ "

Era perfecto, nada podía salir mal…

-Y bien señoritas…-

-etto…- observe a todas las compañeras del salón, me llamó la atención no ver a Honoka-chan pensé que por el mensaje que nos mandó Maki-chan en la madrugada citándonos ya estaría en clase, pero no estaba, volteé a ver a Umi-chan quien me dio una afirmación, respire profundo, tome la confianza necesaria… y hable mostrando una sonrisa en mi rostro…

-Llegamos tarde porque estuvimos haciendo el amor toooda la noche y parte de la madrugada…-

…

…

¡Rayos!

-¡Fuera de mi clase!...-

* * *

Después de ese incidente nos dirigimos al salón del club para ver ¿por qué nos citó ahí Maki-chan?

-Por Dios Kotori… como… como se… se te ocurrió decir eso…- Umi-chan estaba toda roja… se veía tan linda…- Fu…fue… muy… ¡Vergonzoso!...-

-ammm… Umi-chan…- ella estaba muy concentrada regañándome que no se fijaba en lo que hacía…- ¡Umi-chan!

-No, Kotori… nada de Umi-chan… ahora sí, tu falta de atención nos metió en problemas, sensei no nos aceptara hasta que traigamos a nuestros padres…- Umi-chan no se había dado cuenta que estaba parada frente a la puerta del club…

-¡Umi-chan escucha!...- tomo la manija de la puerta…

-No Kotori… como piensas que le diga algo así de vergonzoso a mi madre… no es tan fácil…- abrió la puerta…- llegar y decir ¡Hola mamá ¿recuerdas cuando vine por mi uniforme diciendo que me había quedado a estudiar con una amiga en su casa?, pues que crees, te mentí, te presento a mi novia y no llegue ayer porque Estuvimos teniendo relaciones toda la noche y hoy por eso llegamos tarde a la escuela, ah por cierto nuestra sensei quiere verte!- ya no tenía caso hablar, ella se dio la vuelta para chocar contra un par de voluminosos pechos…provocando que se fuera de espalda recargándose sobre mi…

-Vaya, vaya… aprendan chicas… alguien además de mi si hizo algo divertido este fin de semana…- decía Nozomi con una sonrisa burlona…

Todas las chicas presentes pusieron sus miradas sobre nosotras, Maki-chan retorcía su mechón de cabello, Rin-chan por alguna extraña razón estaba agachada debajo de la mesa… Nozomi-chan… feliz de la vida… Hanayo-chan y Eli-chan no estaban… tampoco Honoka-chan… y Umi-chan… mi amada Umi-chan… había perdido el conocimiento… yo solo no pude evitar sonreír, mirando a Nozomi-chan, quien me guiñó el ojo y alzo el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

¡KOTORI MISIÓN CUMPLIDA! Me decía a mi misma.

 _ **Fin Kotori POV**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno, hasta aquí el cap de esta semana, espero haya sido de su agrado y cumplido con sus espectativas, :3 agradezco enormemente sus comentarios :) bueno nos vemos en la proxima actualización estimados lectores, que espero sea antes del fin de semana.**_

 _ **quienes esperan el nicomaki... ya viene no desesperen, igual el nozoeli, y otras historias... :3 adivinen de quienes son :p hehehe**_

 ** _nos vemos en el siguiente cap :3_**

 ** _PD. Yazawa-mama ya viene... :3_**


	5. Especial: Huí de casa

Y de pronto... ACTUALIZACION SALVAJE APARECE...

ya se que no es fin de semana, pero quise subir el episodio antes, porque no es... un episodio especial :3, espero les guste y quiero que sepan que me encanta leer sus opiniones :), sin mas les dejo el episodio...

PD. Love live sigue sin ser mio :(

* * *

Estaba cansada, en verdad muy cansada, ese tipo de eventos me enferman, gente que no conozco y que no me agradan, y aunque algún dia las llegase a conocer… estoy segura que no agradarían, gente que finge saber algo, pero en realidad… no saben nada… solo buscan dinero y demás beneficios… me recuerdan tanto alguien que una vez conocí y ahora detesto… en fin… no podía quejarme todo el tiempo. Seguí mi rumbo, caminaba por las oscuras calles de Akihabara… era tarde, mejor dicho… era temprano, muy, muy temprano… aproximadamente la 1:00 AM, arrastraba una maleta, llena de cosas, como ropa sucia y uno que otro recuerdo que traía del congreso aburrido al que fui… veía las luces de la ciudad, aun había gente en las calles asi que no me sentía del todo sola, llegue a la parada de taxis, abordé uno que me llevara a mi casa.

-Kotori ya debe estar dormida a estas horas- dije para mi misma.

-Disculpe, ¿dijo algo señora?- me hablaba el taxista viéndome por el espejo retrovisor.

-Ah, no nada, descuide, es solo que ya quiero llegar a casa y ver a mi hija, descansar un poco, ya sabe ¿no?, las cosas que uno desea hacer después del trabajo.-

El hombre solo asintió y soltó una carcajada.

Debo admitir que el viaje fue en verdad tranquilo, y entre mas me acercaba a casa, mas crecía mi paz y mi emoción de ver que cara pondría Kotori al verme, le había dicho que llegaría el lunes en la tarde, pero como el congreso termino pronto… ¿Por qué no escapar?... le había comprado un llavero de Alpaca y un peluche de un animalito raro que sale en un no sé qué de los jóvenes… solo sé que se llamaba Rowlett, bueno eso decía la etiqueta y la verdad es que se parecía mucho a mi pajarita. ¡Seguro que se emocionará!, pensaba en ese instante, mientras una sonrisa boba se dibujaba en mi rostro.

De la nada, sentí como el taxi se detenia- Listo señora, Servida, hemos llegado- me sacaba de mis pensamientos el taxista.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias, ¿Cuánto le debo?- saque mi billetera de mi bolso…

-Son ¥1000- dijo el hombre

-Seguro- busqué dinero en mi billetera, pero me lleve una amarga sorpresa… solo cargaba ¥900… rápidamente una risa de vergüenza se dibujo en mi rostro…- etto… solo traigo 900…- le dije al hombre esperando lo peor…

-Bueno… esta bíen, no se preocupe… - ¡Vaya! Seguro hoy es mi dia de suerte, que buena persona.

Pague el taxi, baje mi maleta y me despedí del buen hombre, caminé hacia mi casa, estaba en la puerta principal, deseosa de entrar y sorprender a mi hija, abrí la puerta lentamente, procurando no hacer ruido… grave error…

Al entrar completamente un ruido me sorprendio, escuchaba a mi hija gritar, rápidamente el miedo se apodero de mí, la preocupación y la angustia me mataban, ¡alguien había entrado a la casa y la estaba haciendo daño a mi hija!, sin pensarlo dos veces corri con rumbo a la sala que era de donde provenían los gritos, tanta era mi conmosión que no me di cuenta que deje la puerta abierta.

Corri lo mas rápido que pude y a cada paso que deba… mas gritos de dolor escuchaba…

-¡KYAAAAAA!... ¡POR FAVOR!...- mi pobre hija sufría y yo debía salvarla, pero algo mas golpeo mi corazón, otra voz… se escuchaba, era algo mas grave, pero a la vez igual de suave como la de Kotori…

-¡KOTORI!... ¡DI MI NOMBRE KOTORI, DI MI NOMBRE!...- ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!... ¡¿QUÉ DOMONIOS LE HACEN A MI HIJA?!... ¡LA ESTAN VIOLANDO!... entonces un ultimo grito hizo que me detuviera de golpe...

\- ¡UMI… UMI… UMI-CHAN!... ¡UMI-CHAN!... ¡MÁS!... ¡POR FAVOR… MÁÁÁS!- me quede en blanco… simplemente escuchando… cada palabra… mi mente daba mas vueltas y mi estomago se revolvía…

-¡KOTORI… ME VENGO… ME VENGO!- …

-¡HAZLO UMI-CHAN… TERMINA DENTRO!-… - ¡LLENAME DE TI UMI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!-…

…

…

…

¡Un momento!... ¿qué no Umi es mujer?... después de aquel espectáculo auditivo y lascivo mi mente hizo click… y sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo, volteé atrás de mi y me percate que había dejado la puerta abierta ademas de entrar en cuenta de que en realidad… no había corrido… y no había avanzado mucho tampoco… de hecho… aparentemente caminé despacio… solo unos pasos desde la puerta y quien sabe de donde había tomado una gran roca… me imagino para golpear al agresor… eso me hizo sentir vergüenza de mi misma…

Pude escuchar como aquellas voces cesaron, ahora solo se escuchaban agitadas respiraciones… camine mas lento… como si fuera un ladron entrando a una casa… asomé mi cabeza por el borde de la pared que dividia la entrada de la sala principal… solo para arrepentirme… frente a mi estaba ¡mi hija… !, ¡MI HIJA!, la cual según yo debía estar dormida… estaba de espaldas a mi, completamente desnuda, sentada en la intimidad de aquella chica de cabello azul, sosteniéndose del pecho de esta… por su parte la otra chica… esa ¡UMI!... estaba recostada viendo de frente a mi niña…

-Kotori…- escuche que murmuraba la otra…- ¿ya te recuperaste?...- por alguna extraña razón, no me podía mover…

-y…ya…- mi pajarita respiraba cansada… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaran haciendo esto?... ¿desde cuándo mi pequeña ave… comenzó a volar?...- ¿Por qué lo preguntas mi amor?, ¿quieres seguir?...- eran las palabras que mi hija le daba a esa mujer de cabello azul…

-yo… etto… solo si tu quieres…- esa voz me dio algo de tranquildad… mi niña la rechazara… le dira que no…

-Amm…- dijo algo pensativa… un momento… ¿pensativa?...- seguro mi amor… pero… así ya no…- ¡Ay, por favor!... ¡No inventes Kotori!…

-entonces… ¿cómo?...-

-Bueno… que tal… si… me doy la vuelta…- dijo levantándose dejando salir algo que una chica no debe tener… y que pertenecia a la de cabello azul… ¿con que ella tiene eso?... ¡¿qué?, ¿Por qué demonios me tranquilizo?, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a mi hija y escucharla hablar…- y me acomodo, entonces tú Umi-chan, por atrás…- ¡OK ES TODO ME LARGO!...

Completamente sonrojada y algo furiosa tome mi maleta y salí de la casa… ¿Por qué salí?, digo estaba en mi casa, ¿Por qué no las detuve?... seguramente alguien como Koemi se hubiera metido y las hubiera detenido… ¡no!, seguro se burlaría de ellas hasta hacer que alguna se muriera de vergüenza…¿Cómo vería a Kotori a partir de ahora?... en fin… debía encontrar en donde pasar la noche, porque a ese lugar ¡NO VUELVO!... por lo menos hoy… al principio pensé en ir a un hotel pero luego recordé que no tenia dinero y se me pasó… por lo que mi siguiente y aparentemente mejor opción era… pedir asilo…

Así que… camine por un rato hasta llegar a un pequeño parque, me senté en una banca y busque algún contacto de mi confianza… afortunadamente la primera era alguien que seguro me recibiría, así que muy sonriente marqué, depues de unos cuantos tonos alguien me contesto…

-¿ _TIENES IDEA DE QUE HORA ES?-_ me contestaba una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

 _-Hola Akane, yo también te extrañe, ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Cómo esta tu esposo?, ¿y Maki? Seguro es muy linda a sus 15 años…-_ le dije en tono sarcástico.

 _-No te hagas la tonta Taka Minami… son casi las 2:00 AM… ¿qué diablos quieres?...-_ demonios no pensé en la hora.

- _en realidad… si se que es tarde, pero… estoy en una emergencia…_

 _-¿qué?, ¿Taka?, ¿te pasó algo?-_ su voz rápidamente paso de molesta y somnolienta a preocupada y muy despierta.

- _no, bueno si, pero no, es decir no te preocupes… es solo que…-_

 _-¿Qué cosa?, habla ya de una vez mujer-_

 _-bueno… yo… escape de casa…-_

 _-…-_ hubo un silencio incomodo… después de eso… el sonido de que ya había colgado…

-¡Ay!, por los dioses Akane- le gritaba al teléfono… creo que debi decirle la verdadera razon… bueno lo hecho ya esta hecho, busque otro numero, lo encontré y marqué… en realidad este tardo menos en responder…

 _-¿hola?, ¿Quién es?, ¿Qué quiere? Y ¿Por qué llama tan de madrugada - wan?-_ esa muletilla al hablar, siempre me pareció linda.

 _-hola, Taka Minami, quiero que me des asilo por favor y llamo tarde porque es urgente-_ repondi soltando una ligera risa.

 _-Oh, hola Taka-wan, ¿asilo?, ¿qué le paso a tu casa?, ¡SE QUEMÓ!, ¿Cómo esta Kotori-wan?-_ yo solo sonreía a sus palabras- _"¿se quemó la casa de Kotori-nya?, ¿Qué hacemos mamá? " -_ hablaba otra voz al otro lado _._

 _-Nada de eso, es solo que bueno tuve un inconveniente y no puedo volver a casa ahora, Kotori esta bien dile a Rin que no se preocupe…-_ hablaba con total calma.

- _oh bueno, seguro… puedes venir y quedarte-wan, no hay inconveniente de nustra par… ¡Rin no le quites la pausa al juego, es hacer trampa!-_ le gritaba a su hija, al parecer tenían alguna especie de competencia. – _"!pero mamá es muy buena nya! Y quiero ganar"-…- pero hacer trampa no es na forma justa de ganar, ademas… dijiste que eras un adulto responsable ¿no?, ya diste ese gran paso a la edad adulta-_ esas palabras me dejaron atónita… ¿Rin?… la inocente Rin… ¿dando el paso a la edad adulta?... eso solo significaba que… oh diablos…- _un adulto responsable toma las consecuencias de sus…-_ En ese instante colgué… ¿Qué les pasa a las chicas de ahora?... es decir yo di el paso después de casarme… y bueno… el resto ya es historia… pero… si Rin, siendo… bueno… Rin ya había dado ese paso… mi pequeña Kotori… ya no era mas mi pequeña…

Con solo pensar en eso lagrimas comensaron a salir de mis ojos… ¿por que?... es algo normal, los hijos deben hacer eso… y… y… ¿Por qué diablos estaba llorando?...

Respiré profundo- ¿Por qué si Rin hizo eso también, Inu, su madre estaba tan alegre como si nada hubiera pasado?...- sequé mis lagrimas, después pensaría en eso o le preguntaría sobre el asunto, pues recordé que aun no encontraba donde pasar la noche… o lo que quedaba de ella.

Uno a uno fui marcando los números que tenia entre mis contactos, algunos de compañeros de trabajo, otros de familiares, pero las respuestas no variaban, eran de negativas a llamadas perdidas, letamente mis esperanzas se iban agotando, bueno en realidad, aun quedaba una… pero era "esa una"… al ver que no tenia otra opción, teclee el numero, sonaron dos timbres… y contesto…

- _vaya, vaya… oigan quien llama casi a las 3:00 AM… dime Taka… ¿te sientes feliz despertando a las personas?...-_ honestamente aun no se por qué demonios tengo su numero… pero en verdad deseaba que ella me pudiera darme asilo…

- _hola... Koemi…-_ respiré profundo – _si, se que es algo tarde, pero necesito tu ayuda… ¿podrias escucharme?-_

 _-bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer… a sí… ¡Dormir!, algunos trabajamos mañana gran Halcón-_ ¡Arg!, siempre he odiado que me llame así.

- _lo sé, lo sé-_ no dije nada más… por alguna extraña razón no podía.

 _-entonces… ¿qué quieres?, ¿para qué soy buena?-_ Respiré profundo.

- _necesito ayuda, bueno en realidad… necesito un lugar donde pasar la noche…-_

 _-oh… seguro, no hay problema, puedes dormir en un algún hotel, siendo profesora seguro tienes dinero para uno lujoso o quizá te guste mas la interperie, ya sabes, para sacar tu lado salvaje, ¡grrrr!, entonces ¿Por qué no acampas en un parque?-_ ¡Dioses!, esa era su respuesta… cuanto detesto que se burle de mi… siempre lo ha hecho…

 _-sabes Koemi… fue un error llamarte… disculpa el que te despertara…-_ estaba a punto de colgar cuando un grito se escuchó del otro lado.

 _-¡espera Taka!, sabes que solo jugaba contigo, claro que puedes venir y dormir aquí, mis hijos ya están dormidos y digamos que tienen el sueño de una roca, quizá Nico despierte pero meh…-_ cierto, había olvidado que tiene 4 hijos…

 _-esto… no quisiera incomodarlos…-_

 _-¿qué?, primero me despiertas pidiéndome asilo y luego dices que no quieres incomodar, vaya que eres indecisa, ¿quieres dormir en una cama o no?...-_

 _-creo que la respuesta es obvia-_

 _-ok, entonces dime donde estas y voy por ti-_

 _-vaya, ¿ya tienes auto?-_ pregunté incrédula.

 _-idiota cerebro de pollo… iré a traerte caminando, sabes que el barrio por donde vivo no es el mas seguro del mundo, si algun malandrin ve a alguien como tu rondando por aquí, no dudara en robarte tus pertenencias o no se quizá te haga suya en algun callejón, haciéndote gemir y dándote tanto placer que acabaras enamorada de el y cuando lo atrape la policía tu iras a sacarlo de prisión para después decirle a Kotori "Mira hija es tu nuevo papi"-_ suspiré… en serio… ¿cómo es que lograba congeniar con alguien así?...

 _-solo ven por mi al parque que esta por mi casa… de acuerdo…-_

 _-esta bien voy para allá, procura que nadie te viole en lo que llego-_

 _-lo mismo digo Koemi-_ terminamos la llamada, yo solo me recargue sobre el respaldo de la banca, en verdad estaba cansada y pensar que en pocas horas iria a trabajar, a ver a mi hija… a mi pequeña… no, ya no era mi pequeña… ya era una adulto…

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los cuales cerré los ojos por un momento, relajando mi mente de tantas cosas que me habían pasado… estaba tan tranquila, pero mi tranquilidad fue ennegrecida rápidamente, sentí una mano taparme la boca con un pañuelo y otra mano apretar fuertemente uno de mis pechos.

-No te muevas o de aquí no sales…- eran las palabras que una voz algo ronca, me decían, yo estaba mureta de miedo, ¿Qué mas podía salir mal esa noche? - ¿Entendiste?- yo solamente movi la cabeza en seña de afirmación, sentía como esa mano que apretaba mi pecho lo hacia de forma dura, violenta, para nada se sentía bien, quería gritar, pero no había nadie que me ayudara, lagrimas de dolor salían de mis ojos, al escuchar lo ultimo que dijo… - Te voy a hacer , Abre las piernas, ¡rapido!- me dijo en forma de orden, yo trate de forcejear, pero en realidad estaba tan asustada que me sentía débil- ¡que las abras idiota!- ya no pude resistirme, asi que solo hice lo que me dijo.

-Muy bien, ahora te soltare la boca, y cuando lo hagas quiero que digas que me amas, ¿esta claro?- ¿Qué lo amo?, ¿que clase de depravado es?, pero si haciendo eso soltaria mis labios, podría gritar por ayuda asi que asentí.

Lentamente solto su agarre, entonces fue donde grite - ¡AUXILIO ME QUIEREN VIOLAR!, ¡AUXILIO!, ¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME!, ¡POLICIA!...- nadie… nadie había aparecido, mi mirada ensombresio… todo se acabo para mí…

-Pfff… ha,ha,ha,ha de verdad eres una miedosa- una voz burlona provenia de atrás de mi… por favor no… que no sea lo que pienso.

Lentamente las manos que me detenían soltaron su agarre, yo me puse de pie y me gire para ver a mi agresor… que en realidad era una agresora… de no mas de 1.60 mts, de cabello negro y ojos rojos como el coraje que sentía en ese instante…

Una vena se remarco en mi frente…- KO-E-MI-YA-ZA-WA- ella hizo la clásica pose de Nico, ese Nico ~ Nico ~ nii

-Lo…lo… lo siento… solo era una broma… he… he... debo correr verdad…- solo asentí mirándola con completo coraje- ¿te parece si cargo tú maleta mientras corro?- volvi a asentir… ella tomo mi maleta, hizo unos cuantos estiramientos y me miro- ¿me darías 5 segundos de ventaja?- no respondi, solo comencé a contar

-1- ella puso una expresión de pánico para inmediatamente comenzar a correr, yo me quite mis zapatillas y comencé a correr tras ella…

Koemi… siempre fue muy rápida mas si se trataba de huir… asi que me fue casi imposible alcanzarla, pero simplemente me bastaba con no perderla de vista… al cabo de unos minutos de ejercicio la alcance, ella se había detenido frente a un mini mercado que decía "abierto las 24 horas".

-Entremos- fueron sus palabras

-Koemi… de verdad estoy cansada… esta noche ha sido… muy… no se como decirlo…-

-Entonces no lo digas y entremos, solo compraré algunas cosas- fueron sus palabras, y sin esperar respuesta entro, yo la esperé afuera, estaba descalza, tenia mis pies sucios y me dolían…

-Listo, oye me dejaste sola – me reprochaba, yo solo ignore eso y me fije en lo que había comprado.

-¿qué?, vamos solo son unas cervezas, no es gran cosa, ven vamos a casa…-

No dije nada solo la seguí, Koemi… simpre fue muy activa desde que la conozco, divertida, dinámica y desvergonzada, me alegra saber que no había cambiado nada. Caminamos por otros minutos, hasta que entramos a unas calles oscuras y a decir verdad daban algo de miedo.

-Tranquila- Koemi tomo mi mano – Paso por estos lares todos los días, no hay de que preocuparse, la gente aquí no tiene muchos recursos, pero es buena, todos han sido amables conmigo y mi familia.

Esas palabras me tranquilizaron… ignore completamente todo a mi alrededor. Y en un pestañeo ya estábamos frente a un departamento que marcaba YAZAWA en la puerta.

-Adelante, oh gran Halcon, pasa a mi humilde hogar, solo no hagas mucho ruido, los niños están dormidos.-

-Con permiso y perdón por la intromisión-

-No te preocupes Taka, ven, vamos la sofá-

Caminamos hasta el sofá, tomamos asiento, dejamos la maleta del lado y ella saco una lata de cerveza y me la ofreció.

-Vamos tómala, parece que la necesitas después del susto que te metí – lo dijo esbozando una sonrisa burlona, yo por mi parte di un suspiro cansado y la tomé.

-Gracias…-

-y… me diras ¿Por qué buscabas asilo?...- esa pregunta me trajo todos los recuerdos de esa noche…

-yo… quisiera no hablar de eso…- abrí la lata de cerveza y di un trago…

-bueno, sino quieres no te obligaré...- dio un trago a su bebida- sabes… esas palabras me recuerdan a unas que una vez me dijiste,¿ lo recuerdas?, la preparatoria, tu, yo… el gimnasio completamente solo…- ante sus palabras me sonroje completamente y una imagen de mi pequeña apareció en mi mente.

-yo… que diablos dices… Koemi… deja de decir idioteces…-

-¿qué? Ahora lo llamas idioteces… rayos… yo pensé que a pesar de tantos años me seguías amando…- fingió un amargo llanto…

-ya Koemi… no estoy de humor para ese tipo de co…- ella me interrumpió.

-¿Cómo esta Kotori?-

-¿eh?... – Kotori… mi pequeña… no, mi adulta hija… - Ella… en casa… bien… si, ella esta bien…-

-Oh… asi que esta en casa… entonces… ¿Por qué no estas con ella?...-

-Yo… ella… estaba…- de nuevo el recuerdo, esa imagen de mi hija dejando su niñez atrás…- estaba dormida y no la queria despertar…-

-oh, ya veo… entonces ¿con quien estaba?, ¿era guapo, de su edad?...-

-no, era Sonada…- espera ¡¿qué?!- ¡NO ESPERA KOEMI!, ¡YO NO DIJE ESO!, ¡ES DECIR ELLA DORMIA!, SI ESO ¡DORMIA!...- bien hecho Taka Minami… metiste la pata…

-pff…ja ja ja ja ja- Koemi solo comenzó a reír…- vaya, asi que es eso… ¿por algo como eso huiste de casa?-

-yo… etto…-

-Vamos Taka… es lo mas normal, si, entiendo como te sientes… pero no lo puedes evitar… no puedes evitar que tu pequeña se vuelva un adulto-

-pero… yo… crei estar preparada y verla así…- me sincere completamente…

-ja, ¿te digo algo?-

-No-

-igual te voy a decir… ayer en la noche cuando llegaba de trabajar encontré a Nico y Maki a punto de hacerlo, ya sabes, eso, el acto, la penetración, el "say my name bitch, say my name"-

-por los Dioses Koemi te entendí a la primera…- la interrumpi, no queria saber con que otros nombres le llamaba al acto…- y ¿Qué hiciste?...- pregunte curiosa.

-Bueno en realidad… aun no hacían nada, solo estaban muy, muy cerca de hacerlo, por un momento pensé en dejarlas y volver en unas horas, pero recordé que mis hijos estaban ahí, seguramente dormidos y escucharlas seguro los desperteria, ¡JA!, Nico grita bastante solo por una inyección ahora imagínate si le meti…-

-¡Entiendo!, por favor no seas tan desvergonzada al hablar, ¿quieres?- la volvi a interrumpir.

-de acuerdo, pero no prometo nada, en resumen, no podía dejar que lo hicieran si mis hijos estaban cerca, asi que no me quedo mas remedio que interrumpirlas… muy a mi manera…- dio otro trago a su cerveza, terminándola y tomando otra lata…

Yo agaché la mirada, contemplaba el piso… pensando…- ¿sabes algo Koemi?... en verdad quisiera tener tu valor… yo… si las hubiera interrumpido…-

-¡No!- me interrumpió ahora ella a mi.- escucha, no se que tanto estaban avanzadas, en su acto, pero… debes entender algo Taka, Kotori, ya no es una niña, ya no es tu "pajarita", ella es ahora una adulto, que sabe lo que hace y las consecuencias de sus actos, y tú, no debes de comportarte como una niña berrinchuda, hiciste bien al no interrumpirlas, pero no debiste huir, seguro acabarían rápido y tú después de unos minutos volver… veras esos actos, y la estamina de los adolescentes, seguro acabarían rap…-

-Ella se puso de espaldas y le ofrecio su "otro" lugar…- le corte sus palabras…

-¡OH DIABLOS!, ¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE ENSEÑASTE A ESA NIÑA?, ¡SOLO ESPERO QUE SE PUEDA SENTAR MAÑANA!, ¡ESPERA!... si le ofrecio ese lugar entonces… quizá…- me miro con picardía… se acerco a mí y me susurro al oído- no te sorprendas si mañana cuando te hable tenga la voz ronca…-

-¡UEEEEEEEEEEEE!...-

-¡Shhhhhh!, no grites, piensa en los niños… por los dioses Taka-

-Pero… yo… ella… tú… su garganta… sillas con cojines… carajo Koemi…-

-jajajaja, tranquila Taka, te repito, es normal, y si, también tienes algo de razón, uno como padre cree estar preparado, pero lo cierto es que no es asi, nunca estamos preparados para nada, no hay una guía, manual, o tutorial en internet que te diga como hacerlo, y a decir verdad… tu solo tienes mala suerte, digo llegar en el momento en que tu hija ofrece su anillito a alguien para…-

-por los dioses Koemi, ¡ya callate!-

-ok, ok me callaré…-

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambas, silencio que me sirvió para pensar, Koemi… ella tenia razón, nunca debi admitir estar preparada para eso, porque no era así y también tuve la mala suerte de ver a mi hija haciéndolo… al menos ella… pudo llegar antes de que Nishikino penetrara a Ni… un momento la penetrara, eso significa que…

-Koemi acaso Maki… tiene… como Umi… un… ya sabes…- Dioses no sabia como preguntar algo, y ¿Por qué Akane no me lo había dicho?

-No se de que me hablas- se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación- iré a arreglar mi cama, dormiras conmigo- fueron sus palabras

-¿qué?, ¿estás loca?-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, ya dormimos juntas en el pasado, ¿lo recuerdas?, aparte imagínate si alguno de mis hijos despierta y te ve, yo en lo personal me asustaría de ver a alguien mas en mi casa.-

-supongo que tienes razón… pero… ¿podrias pro favor olvidar lo que pasó entre… nosotras?-

-no, no me da la gana-

-eres insufrible Koemi-

-Lo sé, lo sé, soy un amor, anda, ven que tengo sueño son casi las 4:00 AM y mi alarma suena a las 6, y supongo que tú debes trabajar mañana...-

Ella tenia razón, no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, así que sin decir nada la seguí. Entramos a su habitación, era pequeña, igual que todo es ese departamento, ella se acostó y yo me acosté la otra mitad dela cama. Ella se cubrió con las sabanas y me dio la espalda.

-Gracias Koemi…-

-No agradezcas Taka, solo, prométeme que seras cautelosa sobre este tema con Kotori y Umi, ¿de acuerdo?, ellas… solo hicieron lo que su corazón les decía… recuerda que tu también fuiste joven.-

-Sabes algo Koemi… puedes ser molesta y burlona, a decir verdad, eres despreciable a veces y me provocas ganas de ahorcarte con tantas fuerzas hasta ver tu cuello romperse… pero… eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, gracias por apoyarme, y lamento no haberte llamado primero… y solo para que lo sepas…- tragué pesado- no lamento lo que paso entre nostras hace años…-

Ella no respondio a mis palabras, solamente esbozo un sonido peculiarmente adorable, ella estaba roncando… quizá el alcohol la había golpeado mas rápido de lo que pensamos. Me gire hacia ella, la movi un poco, en verdad había quedado dormida. Me sente y la contemple un momento, recordando nuestro pasado, recordando a Kotori y por fin… aceptando que había crecido…

-Al menos Kotori está con la persona que ama- me acerque a Koemi y di un beso en su mejilla- gracias Koemi- susurre en su oído, para recostarme y por fin dormir.

Una molesta luz golpeaba mi rostro, provocando que me retorciera, movi mis manos a mis ojos y los frote, por alguna extraña razón una de mis manos estaba humeda, peor no le di importancia, lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos, notando todo a mi alrededor… un cuarto pequeño, algunas fotos de una familia que no era mia… claro… Koemi… había pasado la noche en su casa, me gire para ver al lado donde ella había dormido, me sorprendí un poco al ver que ya no estaba, a cambio había una nota, la tome y me puse a leer.

" _Taka, lamento que no me veas, pero como sabes tengo que trabajar, solo queria pedirte unas cosas. La primera es que uses la ropa que te deje, toda tu ropa estaba sucia, si quieres puede dejar tu maleta en mi habitación y pasar por ella después, también noté que no tenias dinero, asi que te deje unos yenes en el buró. La otra desayunas algo, quizá cuando te levantes Nico ya no este y mis pequeños estén en la escuela, asi que siéntete con liberta. Y la ultimay mas importante no hagas un escándalo ¿de acuerdo?_

 _PD: Anoche la pase increíble, en verdad había olvidado lo buena que eras en eso :3_

 _Atte: Koemi Yazawa o como me decías anoche ¡Koe-sama, Koe-sama!_ "

-¡PERO QUE MIERDA!- grité sin pensar… sentándome de golpe, provocando que las sabanas se separaran de mi cuerpo de golpe, dejando ver mi torso desnudo… - no es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto- me repetía una y otra vez, me puse de pie, dejando caer las sabanas solo para ver mi otra parte del cuerpo igual de desnuda… y con un liquido escurriendo de esa zona… y un poco del mismo liquido en mi una de mis manos…- Maldita sea Koemi… ¿Qué hicimos?...

.

.

.

.

Despues de esa loca mañana, y después de relajarme un poco y aceptar que… ella y yo… bueno… eso… me dirigí al trabajo, en verdad tenia la cara roja de vergüenza, tanta era que el asunto de Kotori… me parecía insignificante ahora…

-Buenos días directora Minami-

-¡Ah!, te juro que no lo hice con e…- una sensei me miraba con un rostro de incertidumbre- etto… buenos días Yamauchi-sensie, ¿como van las clases?-

-bueno… de eso quería hablar- entre a mi oficina, en verdad agredecía a Yamauchi-sensie al traerme trabajo, asi podría despejar mi mente-

-Bueno, entonces digame ¿que pasa?-

-Bueno… verá… Sonada-san y su hija…- mierda no debí preguntar…- llegaron tarde a clase hoy, y cuando les pedí una razón… su hija, bueno…- ya se a donde va esto… Kotori nunca, repito NUNCA HA SIDO BUENA MINTIENDO- su hija, dijo que había hecho el amor con Sonada-san toda la noche.-

Al escuchar eso, yo solamente golpeé mi frente y agache la mirada, me sente tras mi escritorio y la segui escuchando.

-entonces les dije que no volvieran a mi clase hasta que trajeran a sus padres… entonces… bueno… le traigo el citatorio-

-Yamauchi… en efecto soy la madre de Kotori y la directora de esta escuela, asi que como madre y directora, le pido… retire el castigo a las chicas… yo hablaré con la madre de Sonada-san sobre el asunto… ¿está claro?-

-¿Esta segura?- me preguntó.

-claro que lo estoy, yo hablaré con ellas mas tarde, gracias por decírmelo, ahora si me disculpa tengo mucho que hacer-

-entendido, con permiso, directora Minami-

La sensei dejo mi oficina, yo solo tome el citatorio y lo rompí, gire mi silla para ver por la ventana.- Jamas se lo dire a la madre de Umi, dejaré que ellas lo hagan y por Kotori… no tengo que preocuparme, dejare que siga su vida a su paso, yo solo la apoyaré en lo que pueda… en cuanto a Koemi…- tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje. Me volvi a sentar, di este tema por enterrado… solo espero… ya no tener mas sorpresas, pero mi celular sono, un mensaje, de Koemi, lo leí y solte una carcajada… nunca cambies Koemi.

 _ **Koemi POV.**_

Estaba sentada en mi escritorio, tomando café con donas, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, me acababa de llegar un mensaje.

[De: Ave mayor]

"Koemi, gracias por apoyarme anoche, de verdad te debo una, siempre te estaré agradecida. En cuanto a lo que paso… no se que diablos paso, pero espero... espero haya sido bueno, de lo contrario me sentiré decepcionada, bueno, hasta luego Koe-sama"

No pude evitar escupir mi café y soltarme a reir, sin duda esa mujer… era increíble, solamente acerté a devolver el mensaje.

" _Nos veremos luego Taka Minami… esperaré con ansias ese momento._ "

Despues de enviar mi mensaje… me puse a recordar lo que había pasado…

[ _Flashback_ ]

 _Eran quizá las 5:30 AM, me desperté sin uso de la alarma, tantos años durmiendo sola, me provocaron cierta incomodidad al dormir con alguien… me senté en mi cama y volteé mi vista hacia Taka, se veía tan linda, tan tranquila, a pesar de haber pasado una noche loca. Me hizo recordar mi edad de preparatoria junto a ella y a las otras, asi que unas ganas enormes de molestarla me atacaron… Taka… espero me perdones._

 _Lentamente me acerque a ella, y con mucho cuidado, comenze a desvestirla, primero la deje en ropa interior, pero no era suficiente, quite su sostén dejando ver sus rosados pezones, no aguante la curiosidad y pellizque uno, ella solo se retorcio un poco, vaya, aun le seguía gustando eso, solo sonreí internamente, me movi a su zona baja y quite el resto de su ropa interior, dejándola completamente desnuda. Di unos pasos atrás para contemplarla completamente desnuda… no era suficiente, salí de mi habitación rumbo a la cocina, tome un pequeño vaso, puse algo de agua en el y luego me dirigí al baño, puse unas gotas de Gel antibacterial en el agua para mitigar el acohol y el olor al mismo, y los mezcle muy bien dejando una mezcla viscosa, perfecto._

 _Volvi a mi habitación y con mucho mas cuidado di la vuelta a Taka, separé sus piernas un poco, para depues poner un poco de la mezcla regada en ellas, con mas cuidado movi mis dedos rumbo a su zona intima y lentamente fui dejando un poco de la mezcla en la entrada._

 _Di unos pasos atrás y volvi a ver el panorama… faltaba algo… me movi a su cabeza y le desarregle el pelo… faltaba algo… fue entonces donde se me ocurrió, tome su mano y moje su dedo índice y mayor con la mezcla._

 _Era al cabo de las 6:00 AM cuando había terminado mi obra maestra… esto será genial… escribi una nota y me dispuse a salir de la habitación. Pero me detuve unos instantes… la vi una ultima vez y sin poder resistirme a los recuerdo le di un tierno beso en los labios… seguían sabiendo bien._

 _-Me alegro que tengas el sueño pesado, seguro te sorprenderas al despertar- fue lo único que dije para después salir de la habitación soltando una ligera risa para hacer mi actividades diarias._

 _[Fin Flashback]_

-Hey, Hey, Koemi… tierra a Yazawa-san - un hombre movia la mano frente a mi rostro.

-Eh, a oh, lo siento, me quede pensando en algo-

-debe ser algo muy divertido tenias una cara de boba y una sonrisa de maldad, Cuenta el chiste-

-Lo siento… es un chiste local…-

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

\- ¡UMI TIENE UN MIEMBRO!, !OH, DIABLOS¡-...

 _ **Fin Koemi POV**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí el episodio especial sobre la madre de Kotori :3, ¿qué les pareció?, espero les haya gustado :)**_

 ** _la señora Yazawa tan vivaz y despistada a la vez jajaja, la amo xD_**

 ** _bueno, con este cap termino el arco de KotoUmi :(, como me gusta repetir xd espero les haya gustado hehe._**

 ** _Nos leemos en el proximo episodio._**

 ** _¿Adivine de quien sera?_**

 ** _ahora si bye bye :)_**


	6. Fuimos a una tienda

Hi hi!

Primero que nada lamento no haber actualizado el fin de semana como lo habia hecho y tener que actualizar hoy :( pero como ya volví a clases y es el ultimo empujo de la Uni he estado muy ocupado escribiendo reportes y esas cosas.

pero Bueno. Me alegra que les haya gustado el episodio especial de la madre de Kotori y la madre de Nico :3

Sin mas aquí esta el episodio de esta semana :3

PD. Algun dia Love Live sera mio pero por el momento no :(

* * *

Sonaba mi alarma a las 5:00 AM, era domingo, me desperté, limpié mis ojos con mis manos, me senté en mi cama y me puse mis pantuflas, me levante y camine rumbo al baño, rascando uno de mis glúteos de la forma menos femenina imaginable, hice mis necesidades básicas en aquel lugar, salí relajada, y limpia, me dirigí a mi cómoda y busqué ropa interior que hiciera juego.

– mmm… no, este no,… quizá… ¿este?... na, a Elichi no le gusta que use este…- seguí buscando por un buen rato, hasta que por fin - ¡Bien!, este será- había tomado un juego de ropa interior blanca, con detalles en purpura, a Elichi le gustaba verme con él o bueno… quitármelo.

Me dirigí a mi closet para tomar mis ropas casuales y las del templo, pues me tocaba hacer servició hoy, al abrir la puerta, noté el calendario que ahí tenía y en el vi la fecha que era y que estaba marcada con un círculo rojo.

-Hoy es el día que Alisa-chan ira a casa de Yukiho-chan- no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa al recordar a esas dos, según mis cartas, tienen un futuro brillante. Tome unos cuantos cambios de ropa más y los fui acomodando en una pequeña maleta, junto con mi uniforme.

-Listo, con esto termino- limpie el sudor de mi frente y voltee a ver mi reloj que ya marcaba las 7:00 AM - vaya ¿tanto me tarde?, debo darme prisa o se me hará tarde para ir al templo-

Camine hasta la cocina y me preparé un rápido desayuno, lo clásico, una tostada con jalea y un vaso de leche, y como si fuera algún cliché, salí corriendo de mi casa con la maleta en mi mano y la tostada en la boca.

Al paso de unos minutos había logrado llegar al templo, saludé a las demás amablemente, camine hasta los vestidores y me puse mi tradicional atuendo. Ese dia en exclusivo me había ofrecido a laborar ahí desde temprano porque… Alisa-chan se iría en la tarde a casa de Yukiho-chan y se quedaría ahí todo el fin de semana, por lo tanto… yo… esta sensual tarotista… de carisma y personalidad pasaría el resto del fin de semana con su sensual rubia de azules ojos.

Las actividades en el templo en realidad fueron muy pocas, no hice mas que barrer hojas y ver a las personas que rondaban el templo a esas horas, esperaba ver a alguien conocido, pero en realidad… no pasó nada interesante.

Entradas las 4:00 PM, me cambié de ropa otra vez, tome mi maleta y me despedí de todas mis compañeras del templo, amenazando con volver y asi sin perder mas tiempo salí del templo para disfrutar de mi fin de semana con Elicchi.

Iba camino a su casa, pensando en que cosas haríamos, quizá nos quedaríamos hasta tarde viendo películas o comeríamos helado, quizá le haga un chocolate caliente, eso le gusta, estaba tan absorta en mis ideas que no noté una voz que me llamaba.

-¡Nozomi-nya!-

-quizá… le cocine algo dulce… o mejor me pongré algo dulce en mi entrepi…-

-¡Hey!, ¡Nozomi-nya!-

Sentí un cuerpo sobre mi que me abrazaba con mucha fuerza, al fin puse atención a esa voz… no era necesario ver quien era, esa muletilla la delataba… Rin-chan.

-¿He?, ah, hola Rin-chan, que haces por aquí- la salude con mi clásica sonrisa.

-jeje, hola Nozomi-nya, bueno… etto…- por alguna razón se veía apenada, ahora entiendo, en la mañana hice una lectura a mi fortuna del día y las cartas me revelaron que algo extraordinario me pasaría, por un momento pensaba que tendría que ver con Elichi o algo tonto que Nicochi haría pero todo indicaba que tenía que ser con Rin-chan.

-Y bien… ¿Qué haces por aquí?- volvi a preguntar.

-etto… eh… ¡Ah!, es cierto nya, Rin está buscando- metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su sudadera y buscaba algo desesperadamente, yo solo la vi con curiosidad.- buscaba este lugar nya-

Me dio un papelito que tenía escrito "Pinkycat", al leer ese nombre no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro llena de perversidad y curiosidad… esto… se… va… a… D-E-S-C-O-N-T-R-O-L-A-R…

-Oh… "Pinkycat"… y… ¿para qué quieres ir a ese lugar Rin-chan?- le pregunte curiosa, evitando soltar una carcajada.

-Bueno… veras… Rin… tuvo una discusión con su madre-nya, ella dijo que Rin debía ser mas adulta, que ya no era una niña nya, por eso… Rin dijo que haría algo para volverse adulta y ella me dio ese papel, me dijo que fuera a ese lugar-nya, que quien atiende es amigo suyo-

-Oh, vaya…- no me esperaba que fuera por eso… Rin-chan… siendo adulta… un sinfín de imágenes aparecieron en mi mente, tristemente en la mayoría de ellas era Hayano-chan la que hacia el papel de pasiva… por cierto…- y Hanayo-chan… ¿Por qué no está contigo?- le pregunte al notar la falta de alguien.

-Oh, Kayochin… tiene examen de recuperación mañana y dijo que debía estudiar nya-

-Y… a pesar de estar sola, ¿planeas ir a este lugar?- esta chica si que es valiente o muy idiota… la verdad… creo que ambas.

-¡Claro que si nya!, Rin le dijo a su madre que volvería siendo una adulta o sino ¡no volvería!-

-Vaya, así que Rin-chan va enserio, pero… en verdad… ¿no preferirías dar ese paso a la adultez con Hanayo-chan?-

-Claro que si nya, en realidad… me gustaría que Kayochin estuviera conmigo ahora, pero…- ella agacho la mira con algo de tristeza- ella debe aprobar su examen nya, asi que… como ella dijo… no la molestaré con mis asuntos, aparte… ella no quiso venir con Rin-nya- en ese instante lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de mi gatuna amiga, yo por inercia y sacando mi instinto maternal la abracé.

-ya, ya… no llores Rin-chan, estoy segura que Hanayo-chan también desea estar contigo ahora, pero… ya ves cómo es de responsable y paranoica con las calificaciones, seguro es como Makichi- le dije eso tratando de tranquilizarla, pero una voz gruñona me interrumpió.

-Y exactamente... ¿como soy?- esa voz seca, amarga y malhumorada, era Makichi.

-eres una densa obsesionada con sus notas nya- eran las palabras que Rin-chan pronunciaba con su cara hundida en mi pechos por el abrazo que le daba.

-Bien dicho Rin-chan, exactamente así es Makichi, aparte de malhumorada y tsundere- agregué con una sonrisa

-¡Arg!- dio un sonido de molestia- no tengo tiempo para esto con permiso- siguió caminando- tengo cosas que hacer-.

-¿Cómo verte con Nicochi?- al decir eso, ella detuvo su paso, se giro para vernos con una mirada de furia.

-en realidad… voy a ver a mi madre al centro comercial, no todo lo que hago tiene que ver con…Ni… Ni…- un poderoso sonrojo se pintó en su rostro, se veía tan tierna, ahora sé porque le gusta a Nicochi…- con esa enana idiota, así que como dije con permiso-… dicho eso siguió su camino, yo solté a Rin-chan y limpie sus lágrimas.

-¿Estás mejor?- le dije de forma tenue.

-s…si… gracias Nozomi-nya… pero… sigo triste… de verdad… queria que Kayochi… bueno… estuviera… conmigo…- su vista de nuevo se nubló amenazando con llorar otra vez, no soportaría ver a alguien tan inocente como Rin-chan llorar así que me arme de valor y tome su mano…

En ese instante me di cuenta que no habría marcha atrás… Lo siento Elichi… llegaré tarde a cenar -Yo te acompañaré Rin-chan, ¡te llevaré a ese lugar y después iras a ver a Hanayo-chan y darán ese paso juntas!- le dije mostrándole una sonrisa y con mi mano suelta levanté mi pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-¡De verdad harías eso por mi nya!- me decía con el mismo asombro con el que me miraba.

-Claro, lo que sea por una de mis hijas de µ's- termine de hablar y ella se lanzó sobre mí.

-¡Eres la mejor Nozomi-nya!-

-jeje, si , si, lo se Rin-chan, ahora suéltame y vayamos a "Pinkycat", vieras que en ese lugar ya me conocen, ya soy cliente- la vi y le guiñe un ojo, ella solo respondió con un "Wow".

Caminamos por unos cuantos minutos por las calles del centro de Akihabara, en realidad me preguntaba ¿Qué clase de discusión tuvo Rin-chan con su madre para terminar decidida a dar el paso a la edad adulta e ir a un lugar como "Pinkycat"?, pero en realidad… creo que no me correspondía saber… ya lo sabría con el tiempo.

El camino fue muy ameno, en realidad nunca había salido con Rin-chan a pesar de estar juntas en la misma subunidad, ella se emocionaba prácticamente por cualquier cosa que viera, globos, helados, payasos que daban su show al aire libre, incluso cada 5 pasos se detenía a observar a algún gato o perro callejero para jugar con él, hasta ese instante fue que por fin veía a la verdadera Rin Hoshisora , al fin veía que en realidad era como un gatito que solo quiere jugar, un gatito que ahora pretendía ser un adulto…

-Nozomi-nya… ¿A dónde vamos?...- me pregunto con una voz algo temerosa al ver el lugar al que nos dirigíamos, eran calles algo oscuras para ser del centro de la colorida Akihabra.

-Vamos a "Pinkycat"- le dije sonriente y con toda la seguridad del mundo.

-pero… e… estas… ¿estas segura de que es por aquí?- me pregunto más temerosa y aferrándose a mi brazo, mientras veía a un hombre con total temor.

-Claro, es más estamos muy cerca, mira es ahí- le dije señalando un local con un enorme letrero de neón color rosa que marcaba el nombre del sitio, en letras grandes decía…. "Pinkycat".

-va…va…vaya… es aquí… pe…pero… no es lo que tenía en mente…- me dijo más asustada, al notar que mucha gente nos miraba con completa perversión.

-No te preocupes Rin-chan, solo actúa como un adulto, se fuerte y no hagas contacto visual con los extraños y más importante… tranquilízate…- me acerque a su oído- ellos huelen tu miedo- le susurre, ella solo se tensó y dejo salir un "nya" entre cortado por su temor.

La tome de la mano y la guíe hasta la entrada de "Pinkycat", ahora que lo recuerdo… dijo que su madre la había mandado aquí y que quien atendía era amigo suyo… ¿Qué secretos esconde tu madre Rin-chan?, seguro es de las mías… me reí mentalmente.

Caminamos unos metros más hasta llegar a la entra del lugar, donde un hombre alto y fornido nos miró con completa furia, pero después soltó una sonrisa y me abrazo.

-¡Hey!, pero que tenemos aquí, sino es más que la mismas Non-chan- me abrazo fuertemente, el hombre era más alto que yo, así que con su abrazo logró levantarme un poco del suelo.

-Arg, me asfixias Yamato-kun…- en realidad si me estaba asfixiando- ¿podrías bajarme?- suplique con mi último aliento.

-Oh, lo siento Non-chan- me bajo para después posar su vista en mi felina compañante, quien tenían una cara de completa extrañes…- y… tú eres…-

Rin-chan estaba completamente en shock estaba muy sorprendida, asi que le di un pequeño codazo para que reaccionara.- eh… ¿Quién?... ah si… son Hoshisora Rin nya, un placer- hizo una reverencia a lo cual yo reí y Yamato-kun me miro de reojo.

-¿nya?... dijiste ¿nya?...-

-ah, lo siento Yamato-kun, ella tiene esa muletilla al hablar…- intervine pues Rin aun no se levantaba de su reverencia.

-vaya, por un momento pensé que tenia un fetiche por los gatos, ¡Oh!, hablando de eso Non-chan, tenemos nuevos artículos del catálogo, si gustas verlos.-

-¡Claro que quiero verlos!- le conteste sin más, puse mi mano es la espalda de Rin-chan y le hable al oído- vamos Rin-chan, hay que entrar- ella rápidamente se puso erguida y asintió.

-esperen… alto ahí, no creo que ella pueda entrar… dime…- se acerco a Rin-chan con completa sospecha- ¿qué relación tienes con Non-chan?- yo solo reí internamente con su pregunta, Elichi y yo frecuentamos mucho este lugar, supongo que por eso mi amigo estaba extrañado de no verme con Elichi.

-Yo… etto… ella… es… mi madre… si eso es mi madre nya…- ¿en serio Rin-chan?, ¿tan nerviosa estas?...

-¿tu… madre?- Yamato-kun me miro con duda y una cara de "y a esta de que cerro la fuiste a traer", yo solo solte una carcajada, ya no resistí mas.

-Ella es amiga de µ's, y vino aquí porque quiere dar el paso a la edad adulta- intervine.

-s… si… eso, lo que ella dijo nya-

-oh… vaya… bueno… una amiga de Non-chan es una amiga de Yamato y de todo "Pinkycat", adelante chicas, pasen- Yamato-kun nos abrío la puerta del lugar.

Dimos unos pasos y entramos, dentro muchas personas voltearon a ver la puerta que se abría, algunas de esas personas levantaron su mano en señal de saludo.

-Vaya, si es Non-chan-

-Hey Nozomi, ¿Qué dice la buena vida?-

-¡Oye Nozomi, debes ver los artículos del nuevo catálogo, son geniales!-

-¡Hey Nozomi di lo tuyo!- al escuchar esa frase, yo solo di un salto al frente puse mi cara de perversión e hice un gesto con mis manos…

-¡Washi Washi MAX!- todas las personas del lugar dieron un grito de alegría y se acercaron a saludarme.

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte Non-chan?- me decía una chica alta de cabello rosado.

-Oh, vamos no ha sido mucho tiempo, solo ¿qué será?, ¿un mes?- respondí.

-Quizá, quizá, pero un mes sin ver a mi mejor cliente, es como un mes sin ingresos, jajajaja- rio a carcajadas la chica.

-Oh vamos, así que solo soy una mina de oro para ti ¿he Lily?- la mire con una cara totalmente seria, provocando que se sonrojará y fijara su mirada en mi amiga.

-oye… ¿Quién es ella?, no me digas que a dejaste a Eli-san y que ahora te gusta más jóvenes-

-¿Qué?, jamás dejaría a mi Elichi, ella es…- pensé un momento- mejor que ella se presente sola, es algo tímida- moví mi mano al hombro de Rin-chan quien estaba completamente asombrada viendo la ropa que estaba alrededor, provocando que volteara a verme.

-Eh… que… yo no… ella… edad adulta… gatos… ¿nya?...-

-tranquila Rin-chan, mi amiga Lily quiere conocerte- le dije de forma tranquila, para que ella dejara de estar tan nerviosa.

-etto…- observo a la alta mujer de cabello rosado y enormes pechos- soy… pechos Hoshizora-

-¿qué?-

-digo… Rin… si… Rin pechugas…-

-¿Rin… qué?- yo no podía contener la risa, en verdad Rin-chan estaba nerviosa solamente por ver un poco de lencería adulta, no me quiero imaginar como se pondría a la hora de dar el paso con Hanayo-chan, ese seria algo que amaría grabar para futuras generaciones.

-Hoshisora… si ese es mi nombre Rin… Hoshisora nya- por fin después de varios intentos pudo decir su nombre.

-Hoshisora… he…- se quedo pensando un momento- dime… ¿eres hija de Inu Hoshisora?- vaya quien lo diría, si conoce a la madre de Rin-chan.

-yo…etto… sí, es mi madre nya… de hecho… ella me mando aquí…-

-Oh, asi que ella te mando, bueno… y…. ¿Por qué te mandaría a mi humilde tienda?- creo que salía sobrando en la entrevista, pero en verdad esto era demasiado bueno como para ignorarlo.

-etto… ah sí… Rin… ¡Rin va a dar el paso a la edad adulta nya!- le dijo a Lily apretando sus puños poniendo todo su valor en ello, se veía tan adorable.

-Ok… aunque viniendo de Inu… probablemente se haya referido a otro lugar… pero bueno si dices que te amndo aquí… viniste al lugar correcto- Lily camino al lado de Rin-chan y la abrazo por el hombro, comenzando a caminar dándole un tour por la tienda.

-Como puedes ver aquí tengo todo tipo de lencería para damas y algunas para caballeros, hay desde muy decentes hasta muy indecentes, trasnparentes, no transparentes, de encajes, de todo tipo, el que quieras, de hecho… a Non-chan le gustan en especial unas como holanes y una abertura en los pezo…-

-¡Hey!... ¡eso es un secreto Lily!- la interrumpí antes de que dijera algo que no debería.

-ok, ok Non-chan, lo que sea por mi mejor cliente- Lily se alejó de Rin-chan dejándola ver algo de la lencería que había por el lugar, en verdad me diveri mucho al ver a Rin-chan tomando unas bragas de hilo y usándolas para limpiar sus dientes, en verdad que es tan inocente, ¿Cómo fue que termino en lugar como este diciendo que quería dar el paso a la edad adulta?... ¿Qué paso con su madre?...

-En fin… si vez algo que te interese Rin-Rin, no dudes en decírmelo-

-se… seguro nya- Rin se quedo observando la tienda, pude ver que ya tenia algo mas de confinza, las personas que estaban ahí, al ver que era amiga mia optaron por no molestarla, como estoy segura quería hacerlo.

-oye Non-chan… esa chica… ¿no es muy joven para hacer "eso"?, no puedo creer que Inu la mandara para acá- me pregunto con una voz baja para que Rin-chan no oyera.

-Si, de hecho pensé lo mismo, pero por ahora solo ve la lencería, seguramente la mando solo por eso…- le susurre.

-yo pienso que esta aquí por error-

-Oiga Lily-san- gritaba Rin desde el otro extremo de la tienda mientras tenia un sostén en la cebeza como si fuera un casco.

-Bueno el deber me llama- dijo Lily caminando hacía Rin.- ¿Qué se te ofrece pequeña Rin-Rin?- yo solo pude observar el comportamiento timido de mi amiga.

-Bueno… vera…yo… no se como decirlo nya…-

-vamos Rin-Rin… puedes decirle a Lily lo que sea, ¿Qué te gustaría ver?, algo mas casual, atervido, con aberturas, tu pide, Lily lo consigue…- No cabia duda, Lily tenia el don de la venta.

-Bueno… nada de esto es lo que busco, en realidad… ni se acerca…- ¡Oh diablos!, esto es malo… nadie le dice eso a Lily… en ese instante pude ver como los ojos de Lily se encendían con un brillo único, un brillo que sale a flote solo cuando se topa con un cliente exigente.

-Vaya… asi que tienes gustos especiales… déjame mostrarte algo, es único y seguro es de tu talla… espérame aquí- rápidamente se fue directo a su bodega, sin escuchar razones.

-pero yo… nya…-

Yo me acerque a Rin-chan y le mire de reojo- ¿Quién diría que eras tan exigente?- le dije cerca del oído, ella solamente dio un pequeño salto y pude notar como su piel se erizaba por completo.

-n… no… no es eso nya… es solo que…. Bueno en realidad lo que yo quería es ado…- fue interrumpida por un grito muy sonoro, tanto que provocó que todos los clientes nos tapáramos los oídos.

-¡YAMATO!, ¡DONDE ESTA EL BABYDOLL TALLA "XS" PARA CHICAS PLANAS COMO TABLAS DE SURF!-

-ella dijo… baby doll… yo no quiero una muñeca bebé nya, yo quiero ado…- de nueva cuenta fue interrumpida, ahora un hombre gritaba.

-¡LO SIENTO LILY, LO VENDIMOS A LA PELIROJA GRUÑONA DE HACE UN RATO, ELLA SE LO LLEVO!- un momento pelirroja… gruñona, un poco curiosa me acerque a Yamato.

-Yamato-kun, de pura casualidad… esa pelirroja ¿Qué tan gruñona era?-

-uff, era gruñona con G mayúscula y muchos signos de admiración- no había duda… Makichi estuvo aquí… pero… ¿por que?.

Al cabo de un rato Lily salio de su bodega completamente decepcionada…

-Rin-Rin, lamento no tener algo que te guste…-

-B…bueno… en realidad… no hay problema nya, Rin quiere ado…-

-en esta parte de la tienda…- Oh diablos…. No estará pensando… mi mente de nueva cuenta tuvo viajes locos

-c…como… ¿Cómo qué en esta parte de la tienda nya?- la voz de Rin-chan se empezó a cortar al ver la cara de vendedora compulsiva de Lily…

-Rin-Rin… sígueme…- Lily tomo la mano de Rin y la arrastró hasta la parte mas profunda de la tienda, hasta llegar a un entrada cubierta por una cortina negra.

-Espera Lily… no pensaras meter a Rin-chan ahí… - Rin-chan me miró aliviada- ... sin dejarme grabar el momento-

-claro, un cliente exigente merece lo mejor, aparte… ella vino a dar el paso a la edad adulta ¿no?, aquí seguro encuentra lo que busca para dar ese paso… y sabes que eres mi mejor cliente Non-chan, siéntete con completa libertad de grabar a tu amiga-

Rin-chan trago hondo, pude ver el nerviosismo y miedo en su rostro, estaba sudando frio, yo no me pude resistir, y saque mi cara para grabar ese maravilloso momento, el momento en que la mente Rin-chan, la inocente Rin-chan se abriría al mundo…

Lily dio unos pasos frente a nosotras y abrió aquella negra cortina, dejándonos pasar, entramos yo tranquila pues ya había estado ahí… varias veces, Rin-chan completamente nerviosa y a pasos lentos.

Al entrar completamente pude ver como la cara de Rin-chan quedaba completamente blanca, sus ojos abiertos como platos y pude ver como sus pupilas se dilataron como si un niño hubiese entrado a una dulcería, su boca se abrió tanto mientras exclamaba un "nyaaaaamaaaazingggg". Por suerte para mi todo estaba grabado.

Frente a nosotras había atrevidos disfraces de enfermera, de gatita, de latex, de todo tipo, peliculas para adultos, juguetes, de goma, dobles, mecánicos, vibradores, esposas, fuetes, látigos, antifaces… bragas mas atrevidas que las de afuera, muñecas y muñecos inflables, torsos, bustos… todo, había de todo.

Lily se puso frente a nosotras y como si fuera alguna clase de maestra de ceremonia abrió sus brazos…

-CHICAS BIENVENIDAS A LA CUNA DE LA PERVERSIÓN, EL SANTO GRIAL DE LA LUJURIA, LA LLAMA DE LAS OLIMPIADAS DE LA MORBOSIDAD, EL NECTAR DE LAS ABEJAS DEL DESEO, BIENVENIDAS A "PINKYCAT" LA SEX SHOP MAS FAMOSA DE AKIHABARA-

Pude asegurar que en ese momento el cerebro de Rin-chan se hizo puré por tanta información nueva que estaba asimilando… y sin esperar dimos mas pasos hacia adentro del lugar, pero una voz… una aguda voz provoco que Rin-chan saliera de su trance.

-¡ALTO AHÍ RIN HOSHISORA WAN!-

-¡DETENTE RIN-CHAN!… ¡NO ENTRES AHÍ!- otra voz se hacía presente.

Rin-chan y yo de inmediato nos giramos para ver a esas personas… una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, y con mi cámara en mano grabe todo lo sucedido, agradecía a todos los dioses por haberla traído.

…

…

…

…

…

-¿Mamá?... ¿Kayochin?... ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

* * *

 **Listo :)**

 **hasta aquí el episodio de la semana**

 **¿que tal les pareció?, ¿les gusto?, ¿se esperaban que seria sobre ellas?, ¿qué sucederá ahora?. Espero les haya gustado el episodio :3**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo y comentarios, en verdad me encanta saber que les gusta la historia.**

 **y si se lo preguntaban (que es seguro)...**

 **Las madres de Nico y Kotori volveran... y no vendran solas :3**

 **Bye bye:)**


	7. nos hicimos adultas

Hi, Hi!

queridos lectores :3 vuelvo con el nuevo cap. Lamento no haberlo subido ayer, pero estaba atareado pero afortunadamente ya no mas tareas, oh siii!

Gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus reviews :3 en verdad me alegra saber que les gusta la historia :#

bueno sin mas, aqui el nuevo cap y el fin del arco de Rin :3

espero les guste... :3

* * *

-No Rin-chan, en verdad… lo siento pero tengo que estudiar…-

-pero… pero… tú eres Kayo-chin, Ka-yo-chin, no necesitas estudiar nya-

-claro… para ti es fácil decirlo, tú no reprobaste un examen-

-vamos Kayo-chin, no es tan grave, Rin reprueba todo el tiempo nya, es más… incluso Nico-chan reprueba mucho nya-

-¿qué?, para ti es fácil decirlo, como lo has mencionado repruebas todo el tiempo, ya debes de estar acostumbrada a eso, yo nunca he reprobado un examen, te imaginas si llego a reprobar la recuperación y tengo que repetir la materia… olvídalo…-

-pero… pero…-

-Además… desde que Nico-chan sale con Maki-chan no ha reprobado, en cambio yo… bueno tú sabrás…-

-Kayo-chin…-

-ahora ¿qué Rin?...-

-yo… nada… sabes qué… quédate estudiando nya… haré esto yo solita, iré a "Pinkycat" y si necesito a alguien… encontraré a quien lo haga conmigo nya…-

-bien… suerte con eso… y por favor no me molestes con tus problemas…-

-¡Bien!... ¡Ya no te molestaré nya!, ¡ni ahora ni nunca!, ¡Quédate con tu cochina calificación y tu cochino examen nya! , ¡Adiós Hanayo Koizumi!-

-¡Rin… espe…!- ya había colgado…

Después de esa… nuestra primera discusión… yo… me sentía… terrible…

-¿cómo es que Nico-chan y Maki-chan pueden pelear todo el tiempo y seguir juntas?... simplemente no lo entiendo…- me recosté en mi cama y cubrí mis ojos con mis manos…

-¿Por qué si tengo razón… estoy llorando?- inconscientemente lagrimas salían de mis ojos… por más que trataba de detenerlas estas no dejaban de salir…

-creo… que fui muy dura con Rin-chan…-

-En efecto lo fuiste…- una voz me llamaba desde el marco de la puerta de mi habitación…

\- ¿mamá?... ¿Cuánto tiempo tú…?- preguntaba incrédula, ella me había escuchado… y peor… me había visto llorar…

\- el necesario, pequeña bola de arroz… hija… ¿qué ocurre?-caminó hasta mí y sentó a mi lado…

-mami… yo…- no pude soportarlo más, deje salir todo mi llanto mientras la abrazaba fuertemente…

-ya, ya, pequeña bola de arroz… todo está bien, no te obligare a decirme sino quieras hacerlo, pero… si te quieres desahogar adelante, mamá te escucha- mi madre siempre fue así de amable, y cariñosa, además ella aprecia mucho a Rin-chan.

-yo… yo… discutí con Rin-chan… le dije cosas muy feas…-

-oh… vaya… y… se puede saber… ¿por qué discutían?- me hablaba de la forma más tranquila posible

-bueno… *snif* ella… bueno… yo… *snif* yo reprobé un examen y ella lo pasó… se… sé que está mal pero… de cierta forma… me siento frustrada…-

-mhm… ya veo… y… ¿por eso te enojaste con Rin-chan?-

-bueno… *snif* ella tuvo una discusión con su madre y… no se la verdad… no le…- mi rostro ensombreció al darme cuenta de lo que estaba por decir- yo… no le puse atención…-

-mmm… sabes… creo que deberías hablar con ella….- me separó un poco del abrazo y me miró a mis irritados ojos.- pequeña bola de arroz, es normal que te sientas frustrada, digo, Rin es… Rin y el que ella pasara un examen y tú si debe de frustrante, tienes todo el derecho, de todas formas Rin es un idiota que está acostumbrada al fracaso- sus palabras me dejaron atónita, ¿de verdad pensaba eso de Rin-chan?...

-mami… ¿Qué dices?... de verdad…-

-claro que es verdad, mi deber como madre es apoyar a mi hija y si mi pequeña bola de arroz está enojada porque Rin siendo la tonta que es paso un examen que tú bien sabes debías pasar entonces yo también me enojaré- no lo podía creer, mi madre se veía… molesta… tanta era mi expresión que no pude notar cuando mis lágrimas dejaron de salir. –Es más mañana mismo iré a hablar con la directora Minami, esa escuela no se puede quedar así, llena de tontas que tientan a la suerte-

Cada palabra que mi madre decía era como una bofetada que me daba, todo lo que decía… era hasta cierto punto lo que yo… en ese instante sentía…

-seguro la escuela estaría mejor sin gentuza así, que solo da mala fa…-

-¡Ya basta!- la interrumpí…- no dejare que sigas hablando así de Rin-chan y de mis amigas-

-¿por qué?, si tú misma pensabas lo que yo he dicho…-

-lo se…- agache mi mirada- fui una tonta y me deje llevar… yo no… no debí pensar eso de Rin-chan, ella ha sido mi amiga de toda la vida… y yo… fui una tonta con ella…-

-¿qué harás entonces?- me preguntó mi madre, a lo que yo alcé la vista y la vi directo a los ojos.

-iré a disculparme con ella… ella no es la culpable de mis errores, ella siempre ha estado ahí para apoyarme y hoy que ella me necesitaba… yo… le di la espalda por mi egoísmo…- después de decir eso… me sentía relajada…- gracias mami- no me pude resistir y le di un fuerte abrazo.- te quiero mucho.

-y yo a ti mi pequeña bola de arroz- ella correspondió el abrazo- lamento haber dicho todas esas cosas feas sobre Rin, pero solo así verías lo equivocada que estabas- mi madre… de alguna extraña forma… siempre sabía qué hacer, por eso siempre la he admirado.

-gracias mami- me separé un poco del abrazo, sequé mis últimas lágrimas y me puse de pie, decidida a todo- iré a ver a Rin-chan-

-¡Bien!, esa es mi pequeña bola de arroz, pero antes- ella dirigió su mano a un paquete de toallitas que tenía en mi buró, tomo una y la puso frente a mí- haber ven y sopla fuerte-

-¡¿qué?! Mamá, esto… ya no soy una niña, puedo limpiar mi nariz yo sola.- un sonrojo enorme se apoderó de mi rostro… ¡que alguien me ayude!

-vamos pequeña bola de arroz, la última vez que lo intentaste te embarraste de mocos las mejillas y parte del cabello, anda ven y deja que mami limpie tu bello rostro- me miraba con completa ternura.

-mouu… está bien…-

-eso es buena niña, ahora sopla y… listo-

.

.

.

.

Después de aquel vergonzoso espectáculo, me limpie la cara con agua tibia y salí con rumbo a la casa de Rin-chan, traté de llamarla al celular pero no me contestaba, era obvio, considerando que fui muy grosera con ella… incluso yo me ignoraría. Al cabo de un rato llegué a su casa, me arme de valor y toque el timbre, esperando a que ella saliera y bueno… me mirara con… ¿enojo?... pero eso no ocurrió, Rin-chan... nunca salió.

Por más que insistí Rin-chan no salía, a pesar de que escuchaba ruidos en el interior de la casa, ruidos que gracias al tiempo que paso con Rin-chan pude identificar como un videojuego que mi amiga ama, uno de plantas que pelean contra unos zombis medio raros en un lugar que parece zona de guerra o algo así.

Volví a tocar el timbre pero nada, así que con más valor que inteligencia tome unas pequeñas rocas y la comencé a arrojar a la ventana de la sala, pues lograba ver una sombra ahí, pero esta no se movía, seguro Rin-chan estaba con enoja que había decidido ignorarme, la situación me estaba desesperando, tanta era mi desesperación que no noté cuando tome una roca no tan pequeña y la arrojé contra aquella ventana rompiéndola, consiguiendo un grito de la persona del interior.

-¡Demonios wan!- vi como aquella sombra se ponía de pie y caminaba rumbo a la puerta, así que yo corrí en la misma dirección, si Rin-chan estaba enojada… ahora estaría furiosa… pero pagaría por mis errores, con tal de que… me perdonara…

Se formaba un nudo en mi garganta al ver la manija de la puerta moverse, llego la hora…

-Rin-chan perdóname, fui una idiota, no debí tratarte así… yo… yo… lo siento, eres mi mejor amiga y... y… y… y te quiero mucho Rin-chan, no quiero que estés molesta conmigo- le decía mientras hacia una reverencia y agachaba mi rostro.

-¿Tú arrojaste esta roca a mi ventana Hanayo wan?- esa voz… no era la de Rin-chan, lentamente alcé mi vista para toparme con una alta mujer de cabellera larga y anaranjada… era la madre de Rin-chan.

-yo… etto… lo lamento Hoshisora-san- junte mi manos pidiendo perdón, pero ella solo observo la roca y se sobó la cabeza.

-¿sabes cuánto me había costado llevar ese record wan?, mucho, y todo perdido por una roca…- observaba a la roca como si se tratase de algún objeto místico o algo parecido.

-yo… lo siento… Hoshiso-

-Inu… llámame… Inu,- me interrumpió, yo solamente asentí- buscabas a Rin wan ¿verdad?- de nuevo asentí- lamento decirte que no está, pero si quieres puedes pasar y esperarla wan- ante esa última propuesta yo accedí entrando a su casa.

-pe… perdón por la intromisión-

-¿qué?, nah, no te preocupes Hanayo wan, tú sabes que siempre eres bienvenida aquí- ante esas palabras… yo solo me puse algo cabizbaja, al recordar cómo había tratado a Rin-chan. – Si me disculpas, iré a buscar una bolsa para tapar el agujero en la ventana- yo solo pude sonrojarme al escuchar eso.

Sin esperar respuesta ella se fue a la cocina y al poco rato volvió con una bolsa trasparente partida a la mitad y cintas adhesivas.

-si quieres me puedes ayudar wan-

-eh… ah… claro…- me puse de pie y acudí a su ayuda.

-Ok, tu sujeta la bolsa frente al agujero y yo le pongo las cintas wan-

-se… seguro…- hice lo que ella dijo, pero mientas estaba parada inmóvil, recordé un poco de la "conversación" que tuve con Rin-chan, y la curiosidad comenzó a carcomerme.

-Ho… Hoshisora-san… no… Inu-san- pregunte tímida.

-¿eh?... dime…-

-Rin… Rin-chan me dijo que… bueno… discutió con… usted…-

-oh… eso te dijo…- ella no me miró, seguía pegando la bolsa a la ventana.- listo, con esto terminamos- ella se fue a guardar la cinta adhesiva, ignorando mi pregunta… ¿tan grave fue el asunto?, al pasar un rato ella volvió.

-nah, no discutimos, bueno si, pero no de la forma que piensas wan , ella me pidió algo, pero… se lo negué, le dije que era demasiado infantil, y que cuando se hiciera más adulta lo conseguiría, por eso la mande a "Pink y Cat" wan , para que ado…-

-¡¿Dijo "Pink y Cat"?!- la interrumpí casi gritando, causando una sorpresa en ella.

-etto… ¿sí?, es decir sí wan, eso dije, por los dioses Hanayo me asustaste esta vez-

-oh, no, esto es malo, malo, malo, malo- me repetía mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la sala.

-¿Qué pasa hija?- me pregunto incrédula y algo asustada al verme.

-Rin-chan, me hablo, tuvimos una discusión, por eso estoy aquí, para disculparme, pero… ella me dijo que iría a "Pinkycat" no a "Pink y Cat"- la madre de Rin-chan puso una mano en su barbilla en posición de pensar. Observo el reloj frente a ella, y se puso de pie, camino hacia la ventana y hablo.

-Eso es malo, pero… a estas horas ella ya debería estar ahí… un momento… ¿Cómo sabes de "pinkycat"? wan- me pregunto alzando una ceja.

-yo… etto… bueno… una… una amiga frecuenta esa tienda y… habla mucho al respecto…- le dije completamente roja.

-mmm… bueno… considerando que Rin… bueno no es la mejor en las direcciones wan… debió haberse perdido… quizá por una hora… pero… ya se hubiese rendido y vuelto… aunque con su tenacidad…- hizo una enorme pausa… se giró de la ventana y me vio con una cara de completa sorpresa- espera aquí Hanayo wan- salió corriendo de la sala rumbo a una habitación. Pasados unos minutos volvió con un gorro estilo Sherlock Holmes, una boina y una lupa- toma, ponte la boina, yo seré Sherlock,… encontraremos a mi hija-… me tomo de la mano y me arrastró fuera de la casa ¡que alguien me ayude!

Al cabo de un buen rato de andar y dar vueltas no logramos nada, estaba atardeciendo, eran quizá ya las 6 de la tarde y no habíamos visto nada, excepto que a lo lejos vi corriendo a Umi-chan, seguro llevaba prisa, caminamos otro momento hasta que de pronto la madre de Rin-chan se detuvo.

-¡Arg!- dio un sonido de molestia- que tontas somos…- me tomo de las mejillas y las apretó fuerte poniendo su cara muy cerca de la mía, esto es peligroso… es tan parecida a Rin-chan que yo… un sonrojo enorme se apodero de mí, pero fue desapareciendo al escuchar su voz- Si Rin dijo que iría a "Pinkycat"… debimos ir ahí desde un principio… que tontas somos wan- vaya… tenía razón… nunca pesamos en eso.

Corrimos a un sitio de taxis, abordamos uno y pedimos que nos llevara al lugar, el taxista se giró para vernos con completa sorpresa, pero nos llevó, más rápidas que una bala ya habíamos llegado, corrimos a la entrada pero un enorme tipo nos tapada el paso.

-wow, wow, wow, ¿A dónde creen que van?- pregunto aquel tipo fornido e intimidante.

-no es obvio, entraremos- dijo la madre de Rin-chan con completa molestia.

-sí, lo entiendo, pero a lo que me refiero es que ella- me señalo- no puede entrar, no se aceptan menores de edad- eran las palabras de aquel hombre.

-¿Qué no se aceptan menores?...- un grito interrumpió su hablar.

-No me vengas con ese cuento, mi hija, es menor de edad y está allá adentro wan, mi instinto de madre me lo dice, así que déjanos pasar o ¿ves este puño?- ella le enseño su puño al hombre, el cual se veía nervioso o asustado- me pregunto ¿por cuál orificio de tu cuerpo quepa?- oh dioses, sí que está molesta, el hombre, solo trago pesado y se llevó las manos a su trasero…

-A…adelante… lamento haberlas hecho esperar…- el semblante de la madre de Rin-chan cambio por completo, por uno alegre, su semblante habitual.

-gracias buen hombre- sin esperar más entramos a la tienda, en realidad había pura lencería, pero logre ver la cabellera de Rin-chan y de… ¿Nozomi-chan?

-Ahí está- grite, corrimos siguiéndolas, pero entraron a otro cuarto.

-CHICAS BIENVENIDAS A LA CUNA DE LA PERVERSIÓN, EL SANTO GRIAL DE LA LUJURIA, BIENVENIDAS A "PINKYCAT" LA SEX SHOP MÁS FAMOSA DE AKIHABARA-

-¡ALTO AHÍ RIN HOSHISORA WAN!-

-¡DETENTE RIN-CHAN!… ¡NO ENTRES AHÍ!-

Hablamos casi al unísono ganándonos las miradas de los clientes y de mis amigas, así como de la señora que al parecer era la encargada.

-¿Mamá?... ¿Kayochin?... ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

Yo por inercia corrí hacia Rin-chan tomándola de las manos y con la vista agachada comencé a hablar.- Rin-chan…- lagrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos- perdóname… perdóname por ser una tonta… por comportarme así contigo… no debí gritarte… no debí menospreciar tus problemas… Rin-chan te quiero… perdóname por favor…-

-Kayo-chin…- eran sus palabras, después de eso… hubo silencio… alcé mi vista para ver a Rin-chan, ella… lloraba…- Rin no tiene nada que perdonar nya, jamás podría enojarse con Kayo-chin, si estaba triste pero ya no, porque ¡Rin también quiere a Kayo-chin nya!- después de eso seco mis lágrimas y nos abrazamos fuertemente.

-Vaya... Inu… no pensé en verte en mi tienda algún día-

-Hola Lily, lamento los inconvenientes que esta niña te haya causado wan-

-¿qué?, para nada, de hecho tu pequeña es un cliente muy exigente, está casi a la altura de mi mejor cliente, ella-

-He hola, señora Hoshisora-

-¿He?... tú eres… Nozomi ¿cierto?, compañera de Rin en µ's wan-

-sí, así es… vera, lamento haber traído a Rin-chan aquí, pero ella traía el nombre de "Pinkycat" anotado en un papel… lamento si lo malentendí-

-mmm… oh cierto, Rin podrías pasarme el papel que te di wan- Nos hablaba la madre Rin-chan.

-claro mamá, toma nya- se lo paso, nosotras observamos lo que ocurría sin dejar de abrazarnos.

-oh, mi error wan- se golpeó la cabeza y saco la lengua- al parecer escribí todo junto por eso Rin se confundió wan-

-vaya Inu, sigues teniendo problemas al escribir-

-cállate Lily… bueno… creo que lo mejor será irnos… Rin yo te llevaré a donde debías haber ido desde el principio wan-

-¿de verdad? Nya-

-seguro, después de todo… es mi culpa que no hayas cumplido el reto de volverte una adulto, ven- extendió su mano a Rin-chan- vámonos-

-claro mama nya, pero antes…- Rin-chan se separó de mí y se acercó a la señora de la tienda, le dijo algo y esta le dio un pañuelo, entonces volvió a mí- Kayo-chin, ven y sopla fuerte- ¡No es verdad!

-¡¿Qué?! también tu Rin-chan, ya no soy una niña- hice un mohín.

-Vamos Kayo-chin, la última vez que lo hiciste sola, terminaste con la ropa y las manos llenas de mocos nya- ¡que alguien me ayude!

-bi… bien…- me acerqué a ella.

-eso es buena niña, ahora sopla y… listo nya-

.

.

.

.

Después de esa otra vergonzosa escena salimos del establecimiento, le preguntamos a Nozomi-chan si nos quería acompañar, pero insistió en quedarse porque tenía cosas que hacer, nosotras seguimos hasta tomar un taxi, Rin-chan y yo nos sentamos atrás y la madre de Rin-chan en frente, dio una dirección y nos dirigimos hacia allá.

-Oye… Kayo-chin…- me hablaba Rin-chan.

-¿qué pasa Rin-chan?-

-bueno… etto… ¿qué paso con tus estudios? nya- me preguntaba mientras agachaba la vista.

-yo… bueno… tú lo dijiste soy Ka-yo-chin… no necesito estudiar… aparte…- le voltee a ver, tome su rostro y lo levante para que me viera, nuestras miradas se encontraron- no es tan malo reprobar…- dije casi en un susurro…- Rin-chan…-

-Kayo-chin…- nuestros rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de Rin-chan… no podía creerlo… ¿qué estaba pasando?... vi sus ojos cerrarse, yo tragué pesado y mis ojos también se cerraban… estábamos tan cerca pero…

-Listo chicas, ¡llegamos wan!- el taxi deteniéndose y la voz de la madre de Rin-chan nos provocaron un susto y que nos separáramos rápidamente.

Salimos de aquel taxi y frente a nosotros estaba aquel lugar "Pink y Cat", la madre de Rin-chan nos tomó a ambas de la mano y entramos a la tienda, pude ver la cara de asombro de Rin-chan, sus ojos demostraban bastante sorpresa y alegría… frente a nosotros había una gran cantidad de animales… a diferencia de "Pinkycat" que es una sex shop… "Pink y Cat"… es una tienda de mascotas.

-He ya estamos cerrados lo siento…- un hombre nos hablaba.

-Hola Pink, ¿está cerrado para una vieja amiga? wan-

-¿he?... ¿Inu?... vaya… que sorpresa, a ¿Qué debo el honor?- preguntaba el hombre

-he, bueno veras, aquí mis hijas… quieren dar el paso a la edad adulta… y mejor forma de hacer que volviéndose responsables…- un momento… dijo ¿sus hijas?... eso significa… otro momento… ser responsable… ¿a esto se refería todo el tiempo?.

-vamos Rin, ve a escoger una mascota wan- Rin-chan estaba a punto de correr a ver las mascotas, pero yo… quería una explicación, Rin-chan hablo de dar el paso a la edad adulta y bueno… esto no era lo que tenía en mente…

-Señora Hoshi… digo Inu-san… ¿qué es todo esto?- ella se acercó a mí y comenzó a hablar.

-Veras Hanayo wan, ser adulto es un paquete completo, no es solamente coger a diestra y siniestra por todos lados, ser adulto es darte cuenta de que existen más cosas en el mundo que jugar y ver TV, ser un adulto es ser una persona responsable, y que mejor forma de ser responsable que cuidando de una mascota…- me dijo mientras sonreía y ambas observábamos a Rin-chan correr de un lado al otro.

Esto era lo que quería Rin-chan- Kayo-chin nya, ven, escoge un gato conmigo- me tomo del brazo y me arrastro para ver a los gatitos.

Después de un rato ambas habíamos escogido un gatito, era blanco con manchas negras, yo sugerí el nombre onigiri, Rin-chan el de ramen, así que al final se llamó Ramegiri… pagamos la licencia de adopción y salimos de aquella tienda. Rin-chan jugaba con Ramegiri, mientras yo iba junto a ella y su madre al otro lado, caminamos hasta llegar a mi casa, ellas se despidieron y yo entre a mi hogar.

-¿Cómo te fue pequeña bola de arroz?- me saludaba mi mami

-muy bien mami, gracias- al verla parada en la cocina haciendo la cena no pude contenerme y corrí para abrazarla- te quiero mami…- fue lo único que pude decir.

-vaya, alguien está muy sentimental esta noche-

-verás… hoy descubrí muchas cosas, como que ser un adulto significa ser responsable y lo suficientemente maduro… como para reconocer los errores y… perdonarlos…- lagrimas salían de mis ojos al recordar a Rin-chan…

-vaya, parece que mi pequeña bola de arroz ya es un onigiri completo…- ella me abrazo, mientras yo lloraba…-pero vamos, la cena se va a enfriar, así que lávate las manos y ven a comer ¿está bien?-

-claro- respondí separándome del abrazo y dirigiéndome al sanitario, pero fui interrumpida por mi celular donde se mostraba un mensaje de Maki-chan

[" _Chicas, mañana las veo en el salón del club, nosotras tendremos la primer clase libre porque harán examen de regularización algunos. Las veo ahí, por favor no le digan a Nico-chan, ella cuidara de sus hermanos temprano._ "]

-pero antes…- me hablo mi mamá, ella tomó una toalla de cocina y se acercó a mí- ven aquí y sopla…-

-¡Mamá!... ¡que alguien me ayude!...- ella solo sonrió, no habría de otra… solo me acerqué a ella.

-no importa que tan adulta seas… siempre serás mi pequeña bola de arroz… ahora sopla y… listo-

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Hoshisora.

 **Rin POV**

-Bueno… pues espero que puedas cuidar bien de Ramegiri wan, de lo contrario fracasaras en el reto de ser una adulta wan-

-¿bromeas?, Rin no fallará nya-

-eso espero… pero… sabes… lo que hiciste hoy… Hanayo-san me contó lo que paso entre ustedes… y tú la perdonaste… eso demuestras más madurez de la que espere de ti wan… así que… toma esto- mi madre me arrojaba algo, yo por inercia lo tome… no podía creerlo nya

-no puede ser nya, de verdad…-

-así es Rin… demostraste que puedes ser madura… así que… lo que me pediste y acordamos… ahí tienes las llaves de la casa… confiare en que no las pierdas wan- finalmente… por todo lo que pase la tienda de juguetes para adultos y la pelea con Kayo-chin… habían valido la pena… ¡finalmente tenia mis propias llaves nya!

-oye adulto Rin…- me hablo mi mamá sacándome de mi emoción y arrojándome un control de la consola… - ¿Qué tal una competencia?...- yo solo sonreí

-nyandando- cuando me acercaba a la consola escuche mi celular sonar, con un mensaje de Maki-nya… bueno luego lo leo… fue lo único que pensé al encender la consola…- hoy no me ganaras nya-

 **Fin Rin POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nozomi POV**

-Espera… dices que todo fue solo porque querías un juego de llaves de tu casa…-

-claro que si nya, Rin cuando sale, a veces no encuentra a mamá en casa así que va a casa de Kayo-chin y Rin no quiere incomodar nya-

-vaya… eso es lo más estu… saben que olvídenlo-

-solo miren estas nenas nya- Rin sacaba sus llaves de sus bolsillos provocando que monedas cayeran al suelo- ¡mi dinero nya!- Rin-chan inmediatamente se metió debajo de la mesa buscando.

-vaya, en lo que llegan las demás iré por algo de tomar- les dije dirigiéndome a hacia la puerta

-o… oye… No… No… Nozomi…- me hablaba Makichi, yo dirigí mi vista a ella quien tenía un sonrojo enorme y jugaba con su mechón de cabello

-¿Qué pasa Makichi?-

-bueno… es que… tienes… ¿acaso Eli te amarro anoche?-

Mi rostro se puso completamente rojo, moví mis manos a mi parte trasera y pude notar que mi falda estaba un poco recogida, por eso pudo ver esas marcas… completamente nerviosa me gire a la puerta para abrirla, buscando un escape, pero para mi sorpresa mi escape llego a mí.

-No Kotori… como piensas que le diga algo así de vergonzoso a mi madre… no es tan fácil…llegar y decir ¡Hola mamá ¿recuerdas cuando vine por mi uniforme diciendo que me había quedado a estudiar con una amiga en su casa?, pues que crees, te mentí, te presento a mi novia y no llegue ayer porque Estuvimos teniendo relaciones toda la noche y hoy por eso llegamos tarde a la escuela, ah por cierto nuestra sensei quiere verte!-

Contra mis pechos chocaba Umi-chan cayendo de espaldas sobre Kotori-chan, Dioses, gracias por mandarme a este par.

-Vaya, vaya… aprendan chicas… alguien además de mi si hizo algo divertido este fin de semana…- les dije con una sonrisa burlona, guiñe el ojo y le di una señal de aprobación a Kotori-chan quien solamente sonrió.

Vaya de la que me había librado, en verdad… no era por vergüenza que no les quería contar lo que hice… sino porque sus mentes me preocupaban… quizá se derretirían se los contara…

.

.

.

La noche anterior…

-Elichi… ¿estás en casa?- había llegado al departamento de mi amada Elichi, me sorprendí al notar que la puerta estaba abierta, así que con cuidado entre, el cuarto estaba completamente oscuro, lo cual era extraño porque… Elichi le teme a la oscuridad- Elichi… ¿estás aquí?...- pregunté nerviosa.

Escuche un ruido a mi espalda, que era el de la puerta cerrándose de golpe, lo cual provocó que más me asustara… por primera vez sentía miedo…- E… Elichi…- sentí como una presencia estaba a espaldas mías, y rápidamente una mano me tapaba la boca y otro brazo me tomaba por la cintura…

-Me hiciste esperar mucho Nozomi… ahora recibirás tu castigo… por ser una niña mala…-

-¿Qué… que… que me vas a hacer Elichi?...- pregunte completamente nerviosa….

-nada…- decía directamente en mi oído soltando su aliento cálido sobre él- solamente jugaremos a que te violo…- dijo eso lamiendo mi lóbulo

-y… ¿si no quiero?...-

-esa es la actitud…-

Solamente trague pesado… y me deje llevar por Elichi…

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

* * *

 **¿Y si jugamos a que te violo?**

 **No**

 **Esa es la actitud...**

 **D: hasta aquí el cap de la semana :3 espero haya sido de su agrado, ya no pregunto si adivinan que sigue .**

 **para todos los lectores que esperan el nicomaki ya viene lleno de zukulencia :3**

 **gracias por su apoyo :) a todos** **nos vemos en el proximo cap**

 **bye bye :)**


	8. Jugamos

Hi, Hi!

Hola de nuevo queridos lectores :3

espero esten disfrutando de la historia, :3 en verdad me sorprende ver la respusta que tiene de parte de ustedes, en verdad amo sus reviews, y ver como toma afecto por los personajes... especialmente por las madres de las musas :3

Bueno... espero disfruten el cap :)

y recuerde que sus comentarios son bien recibidos :3

Sin mas... adelante con el cap...

PD. Love live sigue sin ser mio... :(

* * *

 **Nozomi POV**

-vaya… eso sí que fue un show he Non-chan – me decía Lily, mientras veíamos como se retiraban las chicas y la mamá de Rin-chan de "Pinkycat".

-y que lo digas, ¿quién diría que todo esto fue por error?-

-la verdad viniendo de Inu, no me sorprende, mira que escribir mal el nombre de mi tienda, ¡Ja!- soltó una fuerte risa- seguramente quería escribir el nombre de esa rosada tienda de mascotas, no cabe duda que no ha cambiado en nada- al escucharla decir eso, me hizo recordar algo que me lleno de curiosidad…

-oye Lily… ¿cómo es que se conocen?- pregunte curiosa y con una mirada de suma atención que hacía ver que no me iría sin tener una respuesta, si conseguía algo interesante, ya tendría con que chantajear a Rin-chan…

-bueno, en realidad… somos amigas desde hace mucho, o sea… como te lo explico… gracias a ella soy la que soy, sip, básicamente eso, es una amiga a la que estimo mucho- por alguna extraña razón sentía que estaba omitiendo algo…

-¿es todo?, ¿así nada más?... somos amigas y ¿ya?... algo falta Lily…-

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, me atrapaste… - dio un pesado suspiro…- gracias a Inu es que tengo esta tienda… ella fue mi impulso… y mi leal compañera de locuras… como esta…-

-mmm… entiendo… ¿tuviste algo que ver con ella?, digo… tú tienes… tu fama digámoslo así-

-ja, lo sé, lo sé, pero en realidad nada de nada, ella me ayudo a empezar mi negocio en la preparatoria, vendiendo primer dulces entre los estudiantes, luego playeras estampadas y así fuimos progresando, hasta que un día vimos a unos tipos comprar películas xxx, y una idea surgió en mi cabeza emprendedora…-

-ya me imagino que pudo ser- fue lo único que le dije.

-¡vender paletas de hielo!- …

-¡¿Qué?! espera… de verdad… tu genial ideal fue… ¿vender paletas de hielo?...o sea… es decir… ¡no inventes!...- de verdad no lo podía creer, esa había sido su idea… el respeto que le tenia se había perdido…

-¿qué?, hacía calor… y solo podía pensar en comer algo frio, pero Inu me dijo que si mejor vendíamos cosas para adultos, yo acepte desechando mi idea de las paletas… y al final pum nació "Pinkycat"-

-ahora entiendo… pero… ¿Por qué se separaron?- ahora tenía otra duda demonios Nozomi no te involucres, recuerda que Elichi te espera… pero esto es tan… intrigante…

-Bueno pues… en realidad… cuando sus padres se enteraron de lo que vendíamos y que… lo comprábamos con sus tarjetas… le prohibieron acercarse a mí porque decían que yo era una mala influencia… y esas cosas de padres… el chiste es que al final… me quede sola, seguí el negocio con mis ahorros, rente un local y al final yo termine con esta hermosa tienda y ella felizmente casada, fin del cuento-

-vaya… que aburrido- esbocé un suspiro pesado- viniendo de í me imaginaba no se… algo más… picante pero… me has decepcionado-

-¿qué dices?, ¿yo te decepcioné a ti non-chan?, vaya que eres una chica exigente- rodo sus ojos mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa- mejor ve los catálogos y dime si quieres algo, ¿de acuerdo?- me aproximo los catálogos y yo los tome.

-está bien, está bien- comencé a leer los catálogos, debo admitir que en verdad esperaba algo más de su parte, pero al final de cuentas… no hubo nada, en fin… me enfoque es los catálogos.

Había artículos bastante interesantes, pero yo buscaba algo en especial, Elichi siempre ha tenido cierto… fetiche por decir de cierta forma hacia los disfraces… sip, mi pervertida Elichi, así que me di a la tarea de buscar alguno que fuera… de su agrado.

-oye Lily, aquí solo hay juguetes, ¿no hay con lencería o disfraces?- le pregunte a mi amiga y dueña de "Pinkycat"

-oh, vaya, claro, claro, es este, espero que encuentres algo que le guste a Eli-san, aunque… no pensé que les gustara el "Role play"- me dijo con completa curiosidad.

-sí, es algo nuevo para mí también- continué observando las páginas del nuevo catálogo, hasta que por fin, los vi disfraces. Había varios muy bonitos, algunos de azafata, de dealer, pero había uno que me llamo la atención, era de enfermera, color rosa entallado, con unas largas medias blancas y su típico gorro, era hermoso, definitivamente le gustaría.-oye Lily, encontré uno- le dije.

-oh vaya, el de enfermera, ese es muy bonito, pero solamente nos llegó en talla XS, seguro te quedará apretado del busto, porque de largo… supongo que entre más corto mejor, si gustas te lo pudo mostrar-

-seguro, no pierdo nada con ver- al escuchar mi respuesta Lily se fue directo a su almacén, al paso de unos minutos se escuchó un grito que dejo a varios sordos.

-¡YAMATO ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTA EL TRAJE DE ENFERMERA XS DEL CATALOGO NUEVO?!- al escuchar eso… una ligera sospecha nació en mi… es decir… Makichi viene de una familia de doctores… el traje XS…

-¡LO SIENTO LILY, SE VENDIO JUNTO CON EL BABYDOLL A LA MISMA CHICA!-bingo… algo en mi interior se emocionaba de una forma inexplicable, diablos Makichi, ¿Por qué no me dices que tienes planeado? Pensaba para mí misma.

Al cabo de otro rato tanto Lily como Yamato-kun se aproximaron a mí en el mostrador comenzando su charla.

-Dime Yamato, ¿Qué otras cosas se vendieron?, de verdad, necesitas anotar lo que vendas, para no estar buscando como mensa- lo regañaba Lily.

-lo… lo… lo lamento, bueno amm… te lo señalare en el catálogo- el hombre tomo el catálogo y con un lápiz comenzó a marcar con una pequeña palomita los artículos que ya se habían vendido, entre ellos estaban un traje de maid, unas orejas de gato, una cola de gato que en realidad eran… mmm… como decirlo… unos artículos para cierto lugar del cuerpo donde en lugar de entrar salen cosas… también estaba el traje de enfermera, además de unas esposas un antifaz negro y otras cositas.

-vaya, se ha vendido mucho- comento con alegría Lily.

-si, en realidad me sorprendió el impacto de este catálogo.- pero a todo esto yo tenía una duda…

-oye, Yamato-kun, en realidad… de todo eso… ¿Qué se llevó la pelirroja amargada?- eso era lo importante.

-bueno… las políticas de la empresa me impiden hablar de las compras de los clientes que frec…- fue interrumpido por Lily.

-se llevó el babydoll, el disfraz de enfermera, uno de madi, las orejas de gato, un cinturón con cola, ambas rojas… que extraño… unas orejas de conejo, un juego de… o diablos, no puedo creer que se llevara eso…¿Qué piensa esa chica?- eran las palabras de Lily

-Lily-san ¿Qué paso con las políticas?-

-al diablo las políticas, es mi tienda y Non-chan es mi mejor cliente, tiene derecho a saber, jajajaja- Lily sin duda es alguien especial.

Al cabo de un rato más y de terminar de ver los catálogos y comprar algunas cosas decidí que era momento de ir a casa de Elichi, después de todo, pasaría todo el domingo… o bueno lo que quedaba de él con ella.

Salí de la tienda y camine por un largo rato, mientras observaba mi celular y notaba que no tenía ninguna llamada perdida de Elichi.

-¡Mou Elichi!, ¿Por qué no me has llamado?, ¿ya no me extrañas?- hice un puchero para mi pues estaba sola en la calle.

Al cabo de unos minutos por fin llegaba al edificio donde está el departamento de mi sensual rusa, me propuse subir, pero antes, mi poder femenino me dijo que debía entrar a la tienda que estaba cerca y comprar, así que eso hice y una vez terminadas mis compras subí al departamento de Elichi.

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Eli POV**

-Esta oscuro, esta jodidamente oscuro- era lo único que podía pensar- sa… sa… sabía que… debí apagar la luz… cu… cu… cuando ella estuviera cerca… ¡AH! Que fue eso…- en verdad que tonta…- ¡NO!, relájate Elichika, todo esto es por Nozomi, ¡Sí!, por Nozomi…- me decía para darme fuerzas aunque en realidad… no lograba mucho estando tirada en el piso en posición fetal…

-Demonios Nozomi… ¿por qué tardas tanto?…- la oscuridad… era tremenda… ya era de noche… mis vecinos no estaban… mierda estaba completamente sola- ¡contrólate Elichika! *snif*, *snif*- me di unas palmadas en la cara- no es *snif*, *snif* momento de *snif*, *snif* ser una cobarde, ya no *snif*, *snif* hay marcha atrás…- estaba a punto de llorar debido a la oscuridad cuando una voz me saco de mis pensamientos miserables.

-Elichi… ¿estás en casa?- al escuchar su voz, me puse de pie rápidamente secando mis lágrimas, corrí directo a la puerta y la abrí, escondiéndome detrás de una planta que tenía al lado de la misma puerta.

\- Elichi… ¿estás aquí?...- pude notar como su voz sonaba nerviosa, vaya, esto en verdad puede funcionar… espero que sí…

-vamos Eli, como lo practicaste…- me decía mentalmente. Cuando Nozomi entro por completo al departamento, yo estire mi brazo y cerré la puerta de un solo golpe, generando un ruido muy fuerte.

-E… Elichi…- ¡Bien hecho!, rápidamente y utilizando la desagradable oscuridad a mi favor me voy a su espalda…

-vamos Eli, ¿qué seguía?, ah sí, el pañuelo- repasaba mi plan, así que de forma poco gentil, tome un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo de mi short y cubrí su boca, mientras que con mi otro brazo rodee su cintura. Pude sentir como temblaba de miedo y se movía tratando de soltar mi agarre, de verdad… pensaba que era alguien más… ahora debía seguir con mi plan.

-Me hiciste esperar mucho Nozomi… ahora recibirás tu castigo… por ser una niña mala…- moví mi mano de su boca hasta uno de sus brazos y fuertemente lo torcí para que quedara en su espalda.

-¿Qué… que… que me vas a hacer Elichi?...- preguntó completamente nerviosa….

-nada…- le susurre al oído, soltando pequeñas exhalaciones en este - solamente jugaremos a que te violo…- le dije mientras lamia su lóbulo

-pe… pero… y… ¿si no quiero?...-

-esa es la actitud…-

Haciendo uso de fuerza rusa la fui arrastrando hacia una silla que tenía previamente preparada, ella forcejeaba tratando de liberarse de mi agarre, arrojando su pequeña maleta lejos de nosotras, pero yo obviamente era más fuerte.

-¡Deja de moverte o te irá peor!- le gritaba al tiempo que torcía y apretaba más su brazo.

-Elichi… ¡basta!... ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- ella trataba de agarrarme con su mano libre, pero yo hábilmente evitaba sus ataques, así que solté su cintura y aprese su otra mano, aplicándole el mismo proceso. – Elichika por los Dioses ¡Suéltame!- Nozomi estaba sacando más fuerza, quien sabe de dónde.

-¡No!, ¿Qué no oíste que te voy a violar?, es lo que te mereces, por ser una sucia, que me dejo plantada- Dioses, perdóneme por hablarle así a mi Nozomi… pero no podía salirme del personaje… no a estas alturas.

-¿qué mierda dices Elichika?- por fin llegamos a la silla y fuertemente le di un tirón para que se sentara, lo cual no fue difícil.- Por los Dioses Elichika ¡ya suéltame!-

La silla estaba convenientemente a lado de una mesa donde tenía unas cosas… que utilizaría más adelante… pero primero volviendo a hace uso del ruso-power sostuve las dos manos de Nozomi con una sola de las mías mientras que con la otra tomaba una cuerda y comenzaba mi trabajo.

\- pero ¿qué carajo Elichika?, de verdad me estas atando…- su voz dejaba de sonar asustaba y comenzaba a sonar molesta… demonios esto no está saliendo como esperaba…

Termine de amarrar sus brazos a su espalda y a la silla, me moví frente a ella, estaba a punto de hablar, pero me ganó las palabras…- ¿terminaste?, ¿ya puedo ir a casa?- de verdad… algo había salido mal…

-Mira Nozomi…. Hoy…-

-sí, sí, hoy ¿qué?, Elichi, hermosa Elichi… ¡quítate al demonio!, ¡Me voy a casa!- ¿qué?... ella se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, con la silla atada a sus brazos y a su espalda, mientras murmuraba maldiciones… en ese instante me di cuenta que primero… debí amarrar sus pies… demonios…

-¡Alto ahí!- grite jalándola del respaldo de la silla, provocando que se sentara de nuevo, arrastrándola la lleve a donde estaba al principio, me agache y comencé a atar sus pies… lo cual fue sumamente difícil pues ella tiraba patadas a diestra y siniestra, ¿Cómo los tipos de las películas hacen ver esto tan fácil?... los odio… pero bueno al final de unos minutos y varias patadas que aterrizaron en mis costados logre amarrarla totalmente.

-¡Oh vaya!, la señorita violadora me ah amarrado, hurra señorita violadora…- ahora era escéptica… esto en algún punto… se desvió, pero… debía recuperar el ambiente de miedo y excitación… debía hacerlo por el bien de nuestra relación…

-¡Arg!- solté un gruñido de enojo- ¡ya cállate estúpida pechugona!-…

-¿estúpida?... ¿a quién llamas estúpida?, estúpida- demonios debía hacer algo para que volviera esa expresión… pero insultara no servía… entonces solo me quedo una opción… la violencia…

Sin esperar nada más tome su cabeza metiendo mis manos entre sus cabellos y le di un fuerte tirón hacia atrás- escúchame bien Nozomi, estoy harta de que todo sea como tú dices… pero hoy… los papeles van a cambiar-

-¡tonta me lastimas!-

-Y aún falta más por venir- le dije eso empujando su cabeza hacia el frente ganándome un quejido de dolor y que me mirara con completa extrañes… lo estaba consiguiendo…

Lentamente camine hacia la mesa y tome una mordaza que tenía una esfera en el centro… de esas que usas en las películas bondage… me di la vuelta y caminé hacia ella.

-que… que… ¿qué vas a hacer con es…mhmhh- no pudo terminar su pregunta porque yo ya le había puesto la esfera en su boca abriéndola y ya había cerrado la mordaza tras su cabeza.

De nueva cuenta tiré de su cabello fijando su mirada en mi- escúchame bien Nozomi, esta vez… soy mando, ¿está claro?...- su mirada era de miedo, parecía que por fin me tomaba en serio.

Volví a la mesa y tome una navaja suiza que tenía, camine de nueva cuenta a Nozomi y le mostré la navaja… -¿ves esto?- ella asintió temblando al ver mi navaja- no quiero lastimarte con ella, así que ¿te portarás bien?- ella volvió a asentir, sus ojos temblaban de miedo…- que bien, buena niña- lentamente me acerque y me senté en sus piernas separando las mías de par en par, acerque la navaja a sus mejillas y comencé a masajearlas con la misma, ella solo se retorcía y alzaba el rostro evitando verme, mientras daba quejidos…

Metí la misma navaja dentro de su blusa y lentamente comencé a romperla con esta… revelando su sostén con holanes… ese que tanto me gusta…- vaya… así que… venias preparada para esto… eh… Nozomi- le dije tratando de sonar sensual y amenazadora

Comencé a besar su cuello dando pequeñas succiones, pero sin dejar una marca, teniendo cuidado también de no lastimarla con la navaja, que tenía en la mano, sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar… de verdad… se estaba excitando…

Sin esperar más me levante de mi asiento y viéndola de nuevo con mi navaja hice el mismo proceso en su falda para quitarla sin necesidad de desatarla, dejándola completamente en ropa interior.

-te ves tan sensual Nozomi… hace tanto que deseaba tenerte así- le dije logrando que me viera con más miedo que antes, pero para ser honesta, el tenerla así… me estaba encendiendo… a niveles que no conocía… estaba tan absorta en su cuerpo semidesnudo que no pude evitar ver su entrepierna la cual claramente estaba húmeda pues su ropa interior lo mostraba…

-vaya… así que Non-chan esta así de húmeda- deje mi navaja en la mesa, me acerque a ella y pase lentamente dos de mis dedos por la húmeda intimidad de Nozomi, provocando que arquera su espalda y que un gemido se escapara de sus labios, mis dedos terminaron completamente húmedos y delante de ella los lleve a mi boca para saborearlos…- creo que es hora de lo que sigue Non-chan-

 **Fin Eli POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

¿Lo que sigue?, ¿a qué se referiría?, Elichi, había actuado como una completa violadora sin escrúpulos, estaba completamente asustada, pero este temor incremento más al ver que se acercaba a mí con un collar de piel como el que usan para amarrar a los perros… de verdad… ¿eso piensas de mi Elichi?… obviamente no podía decir nada… así que solamente pude sentir como colocaba el collar, cerré mis ojos para no ver nada más.

Al cabo de unos segundos pude sentir como el amarre de mis brazos se aflojaba pero en su lugar un par de esposas me aprisionaba, después mis piernas quedaron libres, pero… de nada servía…

-muy Nozomi… ¿Qué tal si nos guías hasta la habitación?... al cabo ya sabes donde esta… y pobre de ti si intentas correr…- ¿correr?... ¿A dónde iría?... además… me tenía atada a una correa como una vil perra… así que no me quedó más que obedecer.

Una vez que llegamos a la habitación Elichi me puso de espaldas a la cama y de un empujo me aventó sobre esta, después ella se acomodó al lado mío y comenzó a hablar.- bien hecho Nozomi, eres una buena chica…- acariciaba mi cabeza…- ahora… te daré una recompensa…- ¿recompensa?... ¿a qué se refería? De forma muy bruta pude ver como se colocaba entre mis piernas, tomando mis bragas lejos de mi cuerpo, y separando mis piernas de par en par ella coloco su rostro en medio… trate de resistirme pero su fuerza rusa era más que la mía.

-ahora te daré tu premio Nozomi…- yo solamente moví mi cabeza como negación, esperando que se detuviera, que no lo hiciera, pero… no se detuvo, de un momento a otro, ya sentía sus labios besar mi intimidad, su húmeda lengua rozar cada parte de mi entre pierna, sentía como succionaba mi punto débil y abusaba de él… a pesar de que no lo deseaba… se sentía tan bien… que mi cuerpo no soporto más y comenzó a moverse por sí mismo, mis caderas se movían la copas de sus acciones, en ese instante… estaba completamente a su merced… ella apretaba más mis piernas con sus manos, incluso podía sentir sus uñas enterrándose en mi piel.

-vaya… te estas mojando más Nozomi… ¿Quién diría que te gustaba que te lo hicieran así?- sus palabras de cinismo y su dominación me estaban matando… mi cuerpo se calentaba más y más, pero todo se detuvo un instante al sentir algo completamente nuevo… sentía como mi entrada se abría para permitirle el paso a algo húmido y viscoso… moví mi cabeza para ver qué hacía… pero era obvio… su lengua… estaba dentro de mí, moviéndose a placer en mi interior, lamiendo mi punto débil desde otro ángulo… mi espalda se arqueaba a cada lamida, a cada succión, a cada rose… ya no pude soportarlo más y un sonoro gemido trato de escapar de mis labios pero cayó en la mordaza que Elichi me había puesto… pude sentir como saliva escurría por la comisura de la mordaza… mi mente se puso en blanco, algo venia… y no por más que no quería darle el gusto a Elichi de verme terminar no pude resistirlo… el clímax había llegado… y todo mi interior se tensó al sentir una última lamida de su parte…

-vaya… te has venido por algo como esto Nozomi… bien… es hora de la mejor parte…-

Elichi… ¿Por qué?...

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Eli POV**

No lo podía creer, había logrado que Nozomi terminara… en mi boca… si… esto… no debió terminar así… pero… ¿cuenta no?... pero ahora mi cuerpo pedía más, quería abusar más de ella…

-vaya… te has venido por algo como esto Nozomi… bien… es hora de la mejor parte…- me acomode para quedar a su altura, dirigí una de mis manos a su rostro y lo acaricié, a base de caricias recorrí su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna nuevamente, pero ahora con mi mano, comencé a hacer lentos roces en su intimidad, ganando más gemidos ahogados de su parte, ella cerro los ojos, podía ver el placer en su expresión… oh Nozomi… eres tan sensual…

-Bien… ya estas preparada…- susurre en su oído, provocando que abriera los ojos como platos y me miraba con confusión…- te voy a coger Nozomi- ella comenzó a retorcerse tratando de escapar de mí, pero no lo iba a permitir, así que sin previo aviso y de forma rápida, dos de mis dedos entraron en su intimidad, sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba y ella arqueaba su espalda, pero algo hizo clic en mi interior, algo causo que me detuviera y sacara mis dedos de ese placentero lugar… ella… ella… ella lloraba…

Instintivamente y con mucha preocupación moví mis manos a su rostro, quitando la mordaza de ella, la mire directo a los ojos -Nozomi, Nozomi… Nozomi… no llores… yo… *snif*, *snif*… no llores…- el verla llorar… siempre me provocó llanto…

-Elichi… eres una tonta…*snif* *snif*… me violaste… ¡ME VIOLASTE!-

 **Fin Eli POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

No lo podía creer… Elichi de verdad… me había violado… al principio pensé que era un juego tonto pero… de verdad… me había violado… cuando me quitó la mordaza no pude evitar gritarle lo que había hecho, estaba asustada, frustrada, por primera vez… le tenia miedo…

-Nozomi… yo…*snif* *snif* *snif*… Nozomi…- ella estaba llorando, casi igual o más que yo… de la nada ella se lanzó sobre mí abrazándome con mucha fuerza…

-¡Aléjate de mí, Idiota!, ¡Violadora!- no podía contenerme, no quería sentirla cerca… su contacto… nada de ella… pero… no me soltaba…

-No… No… No te dejaré… nunca… yo… Te amo Nozomi… no quería hacerte llorar…- ¿Qué demonios decía?...

-¡Estúpida!, no querías hacerme llorar… ¡me violaste, abusaste sexualmente de mí, me amenazaste con una navaja, me amordazaste!- enumeraba las cosas que me había hecho…

-Lo siento Nozomi, esto… no se supone que terminará así…-

-entonces ¿cómo?… ¿cómo?... maldita sea Elichika…- en este punto ya no sabía que sentir…

-Se supone que a ti te gustaría esto *snif* *snif*- ocultaba su rostro en mi pecho…

-¿gustarme?, por los Dioses Ayase, ¡¿a qué maldita mujer le gustaría algo así?!- le grite con todo el coraje de mi corazoncito….

-¡A ti Nozomi!, internet dijo que a ti…- fueron sus palabras… las cuales causaron que todo el enojo de mi ser se esfumara y una nueva clase de sentimiento surgiera… ese sentimiento que tienes cuando alguien hace una tontería… pero con buenas intenciones… ese sentimiento de querer arrancarle la cara por… inocente…

-¿Exactamente que te dijo internet?...-

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Eli POV**

 **Flashback**

-Demonios, no hay nada en la nevera… debería ir a comprar algo, pero… si Nozomi viene y no me encuentra, ese será tiempo perdido- me decía a mí misma, pensando en que hacer para el almuerzo… pero de pronto una idea llego a mi mente.

-Ya se… buscare en internet…- a toda prisa encendí mi laptop, abrí el buscador y tecleé- "Recetas rápidas con pocos ingredientes mega pack un link mega"… y… buscar- al cabo de nada un sinfín de enlaces aparecieron pero solo uno me llamo la atención…- este será- abrí el enlace y en efecto era lo que quería, busque por todas partes el enlace de descarga y cuando lo encontré… como siempre… publicidad…

-Demonios… como odio la publicidad….- me dispuse a cerrar la ventana pero… el titulo me llamo la atención…- "que espera tu pareja de ti, descúbrelo con este sencillo test", ja, como si eso fuera cierto…- por alguna extraña razón me mataba la curiosidad…- supongo… que… debería comprobarlo…-

Al cabo de una serie de una serie de preguntas… y de dar permisos de publicarlo en las redes sociales… pude ver el resultado…

"Tu pareja se puede sentir aburrida por su total dominancia en la relación, a veces un juego de roles, y algo de agresividad pueden avivar la llama que se está apagando -compartir-"

-vaya… así que… quiere que ahora yo sea la dominante…-

 **Fin Flashback.**

-y así es como ocurrió… después de eso… busque juegos de rol de dominancia y… pues encontré este…- le decía con la car agachada…- Lo siento Nozomi…- ya la había soltado, le había quitado la correa y demás cosas… ahora me sentía como una tonta…

-Elichi…- ella me miro con completa compasión… supongo que… sintió pena por mi estupidez…- la próxima vez que andes en internet… procura que esté contigo… ¿de acuerdo?- me miro y me sonrió con esos labios que me derrite…

-de acuerdo… oye… Nozomi…-

-¿Qué pasa Elichi?- me susurro, acercándose a mi…

-te… te… te amo…- me sonroje completamente…

-yo… también… mi Elichi…- dicho eso nos besamos con total ternura y afecto, olvidando todo lo que había ocurrido, dando paso a nuestros verdaderos seres, dando paso al hermoso acto que solo ella y yo sabemos y que nos satisface a ambas…

 **Fin Eli POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

"¡Noooo!... Idiota Nozomi…" un extraño sueño me hacía despertar de mi cómodo lugar al lado de mi linda Elichi…

 _-_ mmm…Nozomi… ¿Qué pasa?...- me preguntaba mi adormilada novia.

-n-nada Elichi, vuelve a dormir… fue solo… una anomalía…como si… alguien… me hubiese insultado a pesar de haberle dado un consejo muy útil…- me volví a acostar, ella me abrazo y yo… volví a dormir…

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente ya era lunes y ambas nos despertamos temprano a pesar de saber que tendríamos la primera clase libre.

-Buenos días Elichi- le di un rápido beso en los labios.

-Buenos días Nozomi…- ella me abrazo y se giró para quedar sobre mí…- hoy te ves más hermosa Nozomi…- me volvió a besar.

-vaya… no será que mi secuestradora aún no está satisfecha…- le dije con tono burlón provocando un sonrojo en ella.

-oh… no me digas que quieres volver a ser la secuestra…- fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular, ella se separó un poco de mí y contesto su llamada…

-¿Qué paso?...-

-ah nada, era Alisa, dice que dejo unas libretas en su habitación, que si se las puedo llevar, supongo que se acabó nuestra mañana libre…- me miro con pesadez

-tranquila Elichi ya tendremos más mañanas juntas- la abrace por la espalda y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-por cierto, tenemos un mensaje de Maki…- me dijo mostrándome el mensaje….

[" _Chicas, mañana las veo en el salón del club, nosotras tendremos la primer clase libre porque harán examen de regularización algunos. Las veo ahí, por favor no le digan a Nico-chan, ella cuidara de sus hermanos temprano._ "]

-y yo no podré ir… ya sabes… por lo de Alisa…-

-descuida Elichi, yo iré y te diré lo que pase…- le sonreí con total picardía, pues había recordado lo que ocurrió en "Pinkycat" y lo que me dijeron que Makichi había comprado…

-bueno… entonces… arreglémonos…-

Ambas nos cambiamos de ropa y salimos, caminamos tomadas de la mano hasta la intersección donde ella se fue a la escuela de Alisa y yo a Otonoki…

-¿Qué estás planeando Makichi?...- era lo único que podía pensar…

.

.

.

.

Después de ese encuentro fortuito con Kotori y Umi, estábamos ahora 5 chicas en la sala del club…

-No puedo creer que sean tan irresponsables como para no llegar temprano- se quejaba Makichi- solo les pedí que hoy llegaran temprano y miren la hora casi termina, Nico-chan llegará en cualquier momento…-

-Sí que irresponsables nya, les falta madurar más, ser más adultas nya- argumentaba Rin-chan

-Nozomi-chan- me hablaba la pajarita del grupo

-¿Qué pasa Kotori-chan?-

-bueno veras en el gabinete de la izquierda hay dos cojines, ¿me los podrías pasar por favor?- ella estaba sentada en el piso y obviamente no se podía levantar porque cierta peli azul se desmayó sobre ella y ahora tenía su cabeza reposando en las piernas de su novia.

-Seguro, pero ¿Por qué los dos?, digo… no creo que la cabeza de doña desvergonzada pese tanto…- mi comentario fue más una insinuación pues yo ya sabía para que era el otro…

-bueno el otro es para mí…- me dijo sonrojándose completamente

Al lograr mi objetivo le pase los cojines, ella puso el primero en el piso y se sentó sobre él y el otro lo coloco bajo la cabeza de Umi-chan.

Al cabo de unos 5 minutos llego Hanayo-chan corriendo.

-Lo lamento chicas, el examen demoró más de lo que pensé, pero todo está bien,-

-bueno, bueno, ahora solo faltan Eli y Honoka- decía Makichi.

-Sabes… podrías decirnos de una vez, yo le comentaré más tarde a Elichi y Kotori-chan a Honochi y a doña desvergonzada- propuse, pues de verdad me mataba la curiosidad de saber que quería decirnos Makichi y estaba completamente segura de que tenía que ver con Nicochi…

-es una buena idea nya- me apoyaba Rin-chan mientras abrazaba a Hanayo-chan

-agg… está bien…- suspiró Makichi…

-Necesito que me hagan un favor…-

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

* * *

 **Hasta aqui el episodio de esta semana :)**

 **espero les haya gustado y hay cumplido sus expectativas :3**

 **bueno por ahora es todo**

 **nos vemos en el próximo cap... ;)**

 **bye bye :)**


	9. Me despedí de una vieja amiga Parte 1

Hi Hi! queridos lectores :)

aqui vengo otra vez para entregarles el cap de esta semana :3

espero sea de su agrado ^_^

PD: Love Live no es mio... aun ... :p

* * *

~~~~ **Un plan~~~~**

-maldita sea…- era lo único que decía mientras pateaba una roca de camino a casa- no puedo creer la vergüenza que pase anoche...- seguía refunfuñando…- y todo por esa enana que me provocó sentándose de esa forma conmigo…- un poderoso sonrojo se apodero de mi rostro al recordar la ocasión…- tonta Nico-chan, ¡Tonta!-

-Y por si fuera poco… su madre nos sermoneo, no peor… ¡me desmaye!... ¿Por qué demonios me desmaye? ¡Arg!, ¡Dioses!- estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que ignore completamente a las personas que me miraban con cara de "esta loca ¿qué?"… pero… a final de cuentas y después de una caminata… por fin llegaba a mi casa…

Abrí la puerta de mi hogar esperando ser recibida por alguna maid pero no fue así, en su lugar y para mi sorpresa… mi madre estaba frente a mí…

-Y bien… ¿debo sentirme honrada por qué la gran Nishikino Maki visita mi humilde hogar?...- yo solamente la escuche… en verdad… me molestaba mucho que se pusiera así, que me regañara por algo como esto cuando ella… ellos… siempre los quería a mi lado… bueno… es mejor no recordarlo… así que simplemente ignoré su comentario y seguí mi camino.

-¿no piensas decir nada?, después de que tu padre y yo te estuvimos esperando para cenar anoche…- ese reclamo me saco de mis casillas, logrando que detuviera mi andar, acaso ella no sabía cuántas noches los espere para cenar…

-Tú sabias que estaría con Ni…- en ese instante recordé algo muy importante… ella, ellos… no sabían de mi relación con Nico-chan, así es cuatro meses, casi 5 escondiendo mi relación con ella… estaban a punto de irse a la basura…- con una amiga cuidando a sus hermanitos, te avisé sobre eso-

-sí, lo sabía, pero en ningún momento dijiste que te quedarías a dormir en su casa… Maki, princesa… nos preocupaste… ni siquiera una llamada…- yo respire, pesado… ella tenía razón… al final de cuentas es mi madre… pero no pude avisarle, en realidad… no pude hacer nada de nada… maldición…

-tienes razón… lo siento, nos quedamos viendo películas y al final… caímos dormidas, sus hermanitos son inagotables…- le mire dándole una sonrisa, ella como reacción se acercó a mí y me abrazó, acto que me dejo con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos… ella no era de mucho contacto, y ahora me abrazaba…

-Maki, hija, sé que piensas que no nos preocupamos por ti, sé que piensas que incluso queremos más al hospital que a ti, pero te equivocas…- ella recargo su barbilla sobre mi cabeza y siguió hablando- sé que no hemos sido los padres más atentos, pero… nos esforzamos, a veces es difícil, de hecho hay días en los que desearíamos poder dividirnos en muchas partes para cumplir con todo, para estar contigo… pero… no podemos…- sus palabras de algún modo estaban tocando mi corazón… humedeciendo mis ojos…- Maki… te amamos… aunque no lo parezca, te amamos más que a nadie, más que cualquier objeto material, pero debes entender un poco de nosotros, todo lo que hacemos es por ti, por tu futuro, y de verdad odiamos que tenga que ser de esta manera pero…- su voz se comenzó a cortar…- quisiéramos… quisiéramos… estar… estar más tiempo contigo Maki… te amo hija…- en ese momento las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo escaparon de mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sentía las lágrimas de mi madre caer sobre mi cabeza…

-yo… yo… yo también los amo… mamá…- nos quedamos abrazadas un momento en silencio, mismo que mi madre rompió.

-la próxima vez que te quedes a dormir fuera de casa trata de avisar, ¿Ok?...- fueron sus únicas palabras…

-entiendo mamá…- nos separamos de aquel abrazo y cada quien secó sus lágrimas, nos dimos unas palmadas en las mejillas y continuamos.

-bueno… ¡oye!, tengo una idea…- me decía muy animada, como si lo de hace un rato no hubiese pasado…

-¿Qué es madre?-

-bueno ya que estoy aquí, es domingo, tu padre no está… ¿Qué tal si vamos de compras?...-

-¿de compras?...- fue lo único que pude decir

-sí, ya sabes, tiempo de calidad madre e hija, ver vestidos, ropa interior, digo sé que tienes un miembro adicional, pero que importa, ¿qué dices?- los ojos de mi madre estaban que echaban chispas, algo que mi madre siempre ha amado es salir de compras, y al ver ese rostro… no podía decirle que no, además… raramente puedo pasar tiempo de calidad con mi madre, obviamente no podía negarme…

-está bien, vamos… no es como que quiera ir, es más… si por mi fuera ya estaría acostada en mi cam…-

-sí, sí pequeña tsundere- mi madre me interrumpió molestándome…

-¡que no soy tsundere!-

-claro, claro, bueno hija, yo iré al hospital a ver a tu padre para pedirle la tarjeta de crédito, tú come algo y nos vemos en el centro comercial a las ¿5?, si a las 5 está bien, ¿de acuerdo?-

-como quieras…- cruce los brazos y cambie mi vista hacia otra dirección…

-bueno, entonces nos vemos en la tarde hija- se aproximó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente

-¡Mamá!-

-jajá, nos vemos hija- sin decir más, salió de la casa, dejándome sola otra vez… pero a pesar de eso… me sentía feliz…

Sin perder tiempo fui a la cocina donde pedí a una maid que me preparará el almuerzo y lo subiera a mi habitación, después de eso me dirigí a dicho lugar, me aventé boca abajo a mi cama… recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior…

El recuerdo de Nico-chan sentada entre mis piernas, completamente dócil invadía mi mente, provocando un sinfín de emociones encontradas, por un lado vergüenza de lo que hacíamos por otro excitación por lo que hacíamos…

Sin darme cuenta mi mano derecha a través de una tierna caricia viajo desde mis labios, pasando por mis pechos, rozando mi estómago, hasta mi entrepierna, causando una ligera descarga eléctrica en mí, las imágenes de mi mente cambiaron, al momento en el que acariciaba los pechos de Nico-chan, sintiendo aquella suave piel, aquellos erectos puntos rosas cuales cerezas sobre un cup cake, mi mano izquierda inconscientemente se movió a mis labios, mi dedo índice se abrió camino dentro de mis labios e imaginando que eran aquellos deliciosos puntos de mi amada Nico-chan comencé a dar succiones y lamidas en este.

Recordando aquellas sensaciones, mi mano derecha comenzó a frotar mi miembro de arriba a abajo, el cual rápidamente se puso duro, las lamidas a mis dedos se intensificaron al igual que los roces a mi miembro, el calor de mi cuerpo había comenzado a incrementar a la vez que la velocidad de mis movimientos.

Sin esperar metí mi mano directamente en mi ropa interior tomando aquel desagradable miembro, estrujándolo fuertemente, la mano que lamia se fue completamente húmeda debajo de mi sostén acariciando mis pechos, pellizcando mis pezones, cada movimiento que hacía, cada sensación, cada gemido que escapaba de mis labios… era para Nico-chan…

-Nico-chan, Nico-chan, ¡Nico-chan!...- era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, los movimientos aumentaban más, al momento que mi mente jugaba conmigo mostrándome la imagen de Nico-chan, debajo de mi… con su piernas separadas… su pecho desnudo… esperando a ser penetrada por mi… mi cadera comenzó a moverse por sí sola, como si mi mano fuera la húmeda y cálida entrada de Nico-chan, las embestidas empezaron suaves pero luego se intensificaron, apreté mi cara contra la almohada, tratando de ahogar mis gemidos y mi sonora respiración…

Solo de imaginar las expresiones que Nico-chan podría al estar así conmigo mis caderas arreciaban su movimiento, no soporte más y me gire quedando ahora boca arriba, cerré mis ojos, embistiendo mi mano frenéticamente al tiempo que apretaba mis pechos y de mis labios gemidos con el nombre de Nico-chan escapaban… estaba por terminar…

-¡Nico-chan, Nico-chan, más… más… Nico-chaaaaaaaaaaan!- el momento había llegado todo la tensión de mi interior fue liberada sobre mi mano y dentro de mi ropa interior… mis movimientos cesaron… mi mano izquierda salió de mi sostén dejando mis pechos solitarios… trataba de regularizar mi respiración… lentamente retire mi mano de mi molesto miembro… la observe un poco notando que estaba completamente sucia de fluidos…

-Demonios… todo esto es tu culpa Nico-chan…- era lo único que podía decir mientras trataba de regularizar mi respiración…- pero me pregunto… ¿Cómo se sentirá estar dentro de ti?- observé el techo, después de unos segundos cerré mis ojos… tratando de imaginar cómo se sentiría… nuevamente… el calor invadía mi cuerpo… y cuando estaba por comenzar otra vez… un sonido me interrumpió…

-Señorita…- una de las maid tocaba mi puerta…- su almuerzo está listo, lo traigo conmigo- al escucharla, todo la temperatura de mi cuerpo descendió rápidamente, corrí directo al baño de mi habitación y lave mis manos, volví y abrí la puerta recibiendo mi almuerzo, encarando a la maid.

-Señorita, no debería estar encerrada con este calor, mírese, está sudando demasiado- su comentario logro ponerme completamente nerviosa y que un sonrojo se apoderara de mi…

-yo… etto… claro… lo tendré en cuenta…-

Después de ese incomodo momento y de tomar una ducha helada opte por comer mi almuerzo… Al cabo de unos minutos termine, vi mi reloj, era temprano, así decidí que ir caminando sería una buena idea, me serviría para pensar, me despedí de los empleados y salí de casa.

Camine por las calles de Akihabara, pasando por aquellas escaleras por donde solemos practicar, aquellas escaleras que dan al templo donde Nozomi hace servicio, todo era tranquilo, hasta que escuche una voz que conocía bien…

-ya, ya… no llores Rin-chan, estoy segura que Hanayo-chan también desea estar contigo ahora, pero… ya ves cómo es de responsable y paranoica con las calificaciones, seguro es como Makichi- esa voz… Nozomi… di unos pasos más para poder verla, por lo que dijo era obvio que estaría con Rin…

-Y ¿exactamente como soy?- les dije al verlas… estaba completamente con el ceño fruncido, como se atreven a hablar así de mí…

-eres una densa obsesionada con sus notas nya-

-Bien dicho Rin-chan, exactamente así es Makichi, aparte de malhumorada y tsundere-

-¡Arg!- solté un suspiro molesto- no tengo tiempo para esto con permiso- seguí caminando ignorándolas completamente- tengo cosas que hacer-.

-¿Cómo verte con Nicochi?- al escuchar a Nozomi decir el nombre de Nico-chan… mi cuerpo se tensó completamente… provocando que me detuviera y un sonrojo que seguro competía con mi cabello, me gire completamente sonrojada para verlas

-en realidad… voy a ver a mi madre al centro comercial, no todo lo que hago tiene que ver con…Ni… Ni con esa enana idiota, así que como dije con permiso- me arme de valor y seguí mi camino… tonta Nozomi, tonta Rin… por su culpa ahora Nico-chan volvió a mi cabeza…

Comencé a patear una roca mientras caminaba tratando de despejar mi mente, no quería ver a mi madre y aun tener a Nico-chan completamente abierta de piernas siendo embestida duro por mí en mi cabeza… ¡No!- ¡fuera de mi cabeza pensamientos sucios!- grité apretando mi cabeza con mis manos… consiguiendo que mucha gente, en verdad mucha gente clavara su mirada en mi…

-mami… esa mujer tiene pensamientos sucios…- decía un niño señalándome… demonios…

-no… no… no la veas hijo, si… sigue caminando- la señora empujaba al niño hasta que se perdieron de mi vista…

-cómo si ella no tuviera pensamientos sucios… tonta anciana…- murmuré para mí misma, y seguí caminando, pero ahora a paso más rápido para evitar las miradas de las personas que me escucharon gritar…

Estaba tan metida en mi fuga que no noté el momento en el que me metí en una calle oscura, un lugar que no había visto antes… estaba lleno de hombres y mujeres con miradas… lascivas… algunos estaban recargados en las paredes besándose o metiéndose mano hasta quien sabe dónde… de un momento a otro el ambiente había cambiado, me sentía tensa… el miedo invadió mi ser y completamente temerosa caminé más rápido…

Pude notar algunas miradas sobre mí, inclusive alguno que otro tipo o tipa me hablaba para que me acercase…- ¿Dónde diablos me metí?- me preguntaba a mí misma… afortunadamente a lo lejos lograba ver una brillante luz…- por fin la salida de este lugar- comencé a correr rumbo a aquella luz, pero algo me detuvo, una mano me había detenido el paso… ¡Mierda!

-oye, oye… ¿Por qué tanta prisa jovencita?- me hablaba un hombre de edad casi como la de mi padre, pero este olía horrible como a pescado…

-¡suélteme!- comencé a forcejear con el tipo, pero este afirmaba mas su agarre.

-oye, tranquila niña, solo quiero conocerte más, no se ven jovencitas por aquí seguido- el tipo comenzó a acercarse a mi…

-¡aléjese de mi o gritaré!- amenacé al tipo, esperando tener algún resultado pero este solo rio a carcajadas…

-jajajaja, si aquí todos te tienen puesto el ojo niña…- al escuchar eso voltee a ver a mi alrededor y en efecto… mucha gente entre hombres y mujeres comenzaban a acercarse… el miedo se apodero nuevamente de mi… mi labio inferior temblaba… ¿Qué clase de gente enferma viene a este tipo de lugares?... la gente se acercó más hasta que quede completamente rodeada de personas, todo se puso oscuro… que… alguien…

-¡Ayúdenme!- grite entre tanta gente, esperando que alguien llegara… por unos instantes pensé que todo se había perdido al sentir muchas manos sobre mis hombros pero una voz… una voz… me devolvió la fe…

-¡Hey aves de rapiña ya déjenla!… Si Lily los viera… se avergonzaría de todos ustedes…- pude sentir como toda la muchedumbre se alejaba de mí y frente a mis ojos un hombre robusto me tendía la mano…- vamos niña, no voy a hacerte daño… no tienes nada de que temer… además… creo que soy yo o ellos…- eso ultimo me hizo reaccionar y tome la mano del hombre sin rechistar…

Tomándome de la mano me llevo hasta aquella luz brillante… solo para decepcionarme… en realidad… era un letrero luminoso de neón que marcaba "Pinkycat"…

-bueno aquí trabajo niña, si sigues por esa calle en unos 5 minutos estarás en el centro de Akihabara…- me dijo el hombre señalando la calle

-G… gracias…- hice una reverencia y me dispuse a partir pero… unas ganas enormes de ir al baño y lavarme me invadieron, así que detuve mi paso y mire al hombre- di… disculpe…- diablos cuando lo pensé mejor… eso será vergonzoso… pero necesario…- po… podría… ¿podría usar su baño?- el hombre alzó una ceja y soltando una risita asintió, abrió la puerta de aquel establecimiento y me dio indicaciones.

Ignorando todo a mi alrededor seguí las indicaciones de aquel hombre, llegue al sanitario, hice mis necesidades, me lave la cara, hombros completamente, me quite mi blusa y pase algo de agua por mi toros… me seque con un pañuelo que tenía en mi bolso, seque mi cuerpo y ya más tranquila salí del sanitario… ahora con más calma pude notar todo a mi alrededor… había mucha gente, pero esta se veía diferente a la que estaba afuera, se veían más tranquilos por decirlo de cierta forma… todos observaban ¿ropa?... me llamo mucho la atención el hecho de que todos buscaran ropa… quizá era de marca… pero… ¿Qué hacia una tienda de ropa en un lugar tan lúgubre como este?...

Completamente curiosa me acerque a uno de los maniquíes que portaba un esmoquin… lo observe con detenimiento, era tan… normal… comencé a moverme alrededor de este… y fue cuando… todo quedo claro como el agua…

El esmoquin tenia completamente descubierta la parte de atrás… y está pegado al cuerpo solamente por la cintura con una especie de cinturón… del susto di un salto hacia atrás chocando con otro maniquí que portaba un corset negro con muchos cinturones y en la mano tenía una fusta… me moví a otro lado solo para ver a una persona con algo que parecía un miembro de goma en la mano… mi mundo daba vueltas… fue como una explosión mental… agarre mi cabeza con mis manos… no quería que eso pasara… no lo deseaba… pero no lo pude evitar… al ver tantos atuendos… tantas cosas… no pude evitar imaginarme a Nico-chan en algunos de ellos…

Una imagen de Nico-chan en un traje de profesora me invadió, luego vestida de conejo, con el corset, con un babydoll, una imagen mía sometiéndola mientras sostenía la fusta… mi mente viajo de muchas formas… mi cuerpo se tensó mi miembro se puso más duro que antes… tanta era mi tención que de inmediato… corrí al baño nuevamente para… des estresarme…

Al cabo de algunos minutos… y unas cuantas… de "esas"… salí del sanitario completamente tranquila, solamente para encontrarme con aquel hombre que me había salvado antes…

-sabes… no deberías estar aquí, se supone que no se pueden dejar entrar a menores, yo solo te deje entrar al baño, deberías irte antes de que Lily llegue-

-seguro, gracias por su ayuda…- le dije a aquel hombre, pero la curiosidad me mataba… - esta es una sex shop… ¿verdad?- al escuchar mi pregunta el hombre se tensó…

-sí, así es… esto es "Pinkycat", la mejor sex shop de Akihabara-

-vaya… me interesaría comprar unas cosas- le dije completamente decidida, no había tiempo para mostrar nervios…

-lo siento niña… pero en realidad… no se atiende menores de edad, de hecho como dije, está prohibida la entrada a menores- ok… malditas políticas, ya estaba aquí, y mi mente me había jugado malas pasadas con todas esas imágenes de Nico-chan, me había decidido a llevarme algo y no descansaría hasta conseguirlo.

-mhm… así que las políticas de la empresa… pues como usted dijo… ya estoy aquí… y eso me convierte en un cliente…-

-corrección, un cliente es el que lleva productos de la tienda, y usted señorita no llevará nada…- este hombre es necio…

-miré, le agradezco mucho el que me haya salvado, pero ahora quisiera volverme un cliente…- me está comenzando a molestar…- le sugiero… me deje ver sus mercancías…-

-reitero señorita, no es ¡No!- me tomo del brazo y me comenzó a arrastrar a la salida…- ahora si me disculpa sígame…- ya estaba en mi limite, no quería recurrir a esto pero… la situación lo ameritaba…

-¡Suélteme!... ¿sabe con quién está tratando?-

-¡No! Y no me interesa…-

-Soy Nishikino Maki, heredera del hospital más grande de Akihabara y uno de los más prestigiados de todo Japón-

-Igual fueras la reina de Inglaterra, reglas son reglas, pequeña, solo puedes estar aquí siendo mayor de edad o acompañada de alguien mayor…- ¡Bingo!... una idea surgió en mi mente… hasta el hombre más recto se puede corromper…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…- deje de forcejear y me detuve un momento- podría soltarme, le presentare un amigo que cumple con la edad…- el hombre me soltó y se giró a verme…

-y bien… ¿Dónde está?-

-justo aquí…- saqué mi cartera, la abrí y le enseñe un billete de 10000 yenes, en el cual aparece Fukuzawa Yukichi…- él es mi amigo… y estoy segura de que tiene la mayoría de edad… vamos tómelo y compruébelo…- lo mire con completa decisión, esperando que lo tomara…

-¿me esta sobornando?-

-no… para nada…- rodé mis ojos- solo le muestro que vengo acompañada de un adulto, o si quiere… le muestro que vengo acompañada de dos adultos- saque otro billete de igual denominación y se lo mostré… gracias a los Dioses había traído cambio conmigo…- mire son gemelos…-

El hombre me miro con pesadez y desapruebo… era una guerra de miradas, entre dos personas necias… pero hoy… uno tenía que ceder… y ese uno no sería Nishikino Maki… el sudor escurría por mi frente, estaba nerviosa… él no hacía gestos… se puso tenso el ambiente… mi mano temblaba mientras sostenía los billetes…

-Usted y sus amigos son bienvenidos… en seguida le muestro los catálogos señorita…- ¡YAY!, ¡viva la corrupción!, el hombre tomo los billetes y me entrego unos catálogos… -maldita niña gruñona y adinerada…-

Al cabo de unos minutos salí de aquella tienda con 4 bolsas de compra color purpura que afortunadamente no traían logo ni nada más que una carita feliz con el lema "Good Night" y un ticket que excedía los… ouch… que era más de lo que debía gastar… ahora me quedaba una duda… ¿Cómo diablos haría para que Nico-chan usara todo esto?...o más importante en este momento… ¿Cómo demonios explico esto a mi mamá?... camine por la calle que el tipo me indico y al cabo de exactamente 5 minutos llegue al centro de Akihabara, camine unas cuadras más hasta el centro comercial, en ese instante mi celular sonó con un mensaje de mi madre diciéndome donde nos veríamos y que ya estaba ahí, fui directo al lugar para encontrar con ella…

-Maki, hija… ¿y esas bolsas?- afortunadamente había pensado en algo…

-a esto… es… de… Nozomi… si de ella… me encargo que le comprar cosas…- le mentía a mi madre.

-¿Nozomi?... ¿la chica a la que le gusta manosear gente? –

-sip esa Nozomi- mi madre tembló completamente.

-No quiero saber que hay ahí… mejor vayamos de compras…- me sonrió… y tomamos marcha rumbo a las tiendas…

Pasamos un buen rato juntas, en verdad hacia mucho que deseaba hacer algo así con mi madre, vimos las tiendas, comimos helados, incluso usos chinos preguntaron si éramos hermanas… mi madre mostro su anillo y me abrazo, jamás olvidaré la cara de esos tontos…

Al cabo de unas horas y de convivir terminamos rendidas cargando más bolsas…

-bueno, supongo que fue un buen día, ya quiere verte con esos vestidos Maki-

-yo solo quiero llegar a casa, estoy cansada…-

-yo también, ¿hace cuánto que no salíamos así Maki?-

-La verdad… no lo recuerdo…- le contestaba algo triste… ella fijo su mirada en mí, yo solo me sonroje al notarlo…

-¿hay alguna tienda que quisieras ver antes de partir?-

-no, será mejor que lleguemos a casa antes que papá- le respondí

-de acuerdo señorita Nishikino andando- caminamos rumbo a la salida, mientras mi madre le hablaba al chofer para que pasara por nosotras yo observaba de reojo algunas tiendas, pero una… hubo una que me llamo la atención más que ninguna otra… sin pensarlo corrí hasta ella y entre.

-Buenas noches señorita… ¿en qué puedo servirle?- un hombre de avanzada edad me hablaba…

-¿eh?, ah, lo siento, solo observaba…- le decía mientras veía las vitrinas

-claro, si hay algo que te interese… no dude en decírmelo-

-seguro- continué viendo las vitrinas, en ellas había anillos, aretes, collares, una joyería bellísima, pero… entre todas las cosas que había una capto mi total atención…

-disculpe…- me dirigí al hombre- podría por favor mostrarme ese anillo- el hombre me miro con cierta duda… el anillo era de oro blanco, tenía ciertos brillantes pequeños alrededor, 3 de cada lado para ser exacta, y en el centro había una extraña piedra, la mitad era morada, y la otra roja…

-lo siento señorita, no puedo- ¿Qué acaba de decir?...

-¿qué?, ¿por qué?- le pregunte algo entre desanimada y molesta…

-ese anillo, es especial, está hecho para aquellas personas que se aman de verdad, es para aquellos que han enfrentado adversidades para probar su amor, para aquellos que esta predestinados a estar juntos, no es artículo de joyería común que una niña deba cargar y tomar a la ligera…-

Estaba a punto de responder cuando mi madre entro a la joyería- Maki, hija, es hora de irnos- yo eche una mirada fulminante al hombre y salí de la tienda…

No pasó mucho para que nuestro chofer llegara y fuéramos a casa, al llegar, mi papá ya se encontraba ahí.

-¿Se divirtieron las reinas del hogar?- pregunto muy alegre, eso era raro en él.

-claro, ya nos hacía falta ¿verdad Maki?- me pregunto mi mamá.

-seguro- avancé a saludar a mi papá- si me disculpan iré a dejar todo esto, ya vuelvo- subí a mi habitación dejando todas las bolsas en el suelo, me senté en la cama y observe las bolsas purpuras…- Ahora ¿qué hago?…-

Al poco rato una maid toco mi puerta indicando que era hora de la cena, a la cual acudí gustosa, no siempre podía cenar con mis padres, no lo desaprovecharía. La cena transcurrió sin problemas, todo fue delicioso, incluso disfrute la compañía de mis padres… pero algo me inquietaba… aun no sabía qué hacer con lo que había comprado…

-¡Arg!, no se me ocurre nada- dije para mí misma… o al menos eso creí…

-¿sobre qué?, hija- me hablaba mi padre, causando un sonrojo al notar que había hablado en voz alta…

-¿eh?, ah, no, nada…-

-¿segura?, sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea…-

-yo… de verdad… no es nada… en serio…-

-bueno…- me miraron con dudas…- si eso dices… confiaremos en ti- decía mi padre

-¡Oh!, por cierto- ahora mi madre hablaba- cariño, el mes próximo es nuestro aniversario, deberíamos ir a celebrarlo los 3 juntos-

-Seguro, pero sería en la tarde, la noche será solo para nosotros- se acercó a mi madre y tomando su mano la beso… fue tan desagradable… en verdad… ver a dos personas besarse es… mejor no digo nada… me puse de pie y les hable.

-la cena estuvo deliciosa, ahora si me disculpan… iré a mi habitación… le diré a Nozomi que compre sus cosas- me excusaba.

-seguro hija- ellos volvieron a su mundo, mientras yo… me dirigía a mi habitación, reitero que verlos así fue desagradable… pero me dio una idea… una gran idea…

Entre a mi habitación, tome mi libreta de notas y comencé a escribir… no debía dejar que las ideas se me fueran… una tras otra, tachando, borrando, corrigiendo… pasaron los minutos… las horas… mi mente daba vueltas, de vez en cuando veía las bolsas y sacaba algún disfraz que había comprado solamente para imaginarme a Nico-chan en él y volver a inspirarme… al cabo de varios dolores de cabeza… contemple mi libreta, repasé nuevamente lo que había escrito…-Perfecto-

Inmediatamente tome mi celular y mande un mensaje a las chicas.

[" _Chicas, mañana las veo en el salón del club, nosotras tendremos la primer clase libre porque harán examen de regularización algunos. Las veo ahí, por favor no le digan a Nico-chan, ella cuidara de sus hermanos temprano._ "]

Si quería que mi plan funcionara… necesitaría toda la ayuda posible… después de eso busque algunas cosas importantes en mi laptop, tardando otras varias horas… cuando por fin termine mi búsqueda me recosté en la cama, los ojos me pesaban, no sabía cuánto tiempo había tardado, pero estaba satisfecha con los resultados, pondría mucho en riesgo, pero estoy segura que lo lograría, mire el reloj que tengo en mi buró y me percate que eran las 2:30 AM… me puse mis ropas de dormir y me dispuse a cerrar los ojos, pero al hacerlo nuevamente los recuerdos de Nico-chan y yo intentando hacerlo me invadieron… su rostro sonrojado y tristemente las burlas de su madre… con eso en mente tomé mi celular y escribí un mensaje…

["Descansa Nico-chan, en realidad no he podido dormir pensando en lo que paso ayer… lamento haberte causado problemas… no es que me importe o algo así… pero… fue el momento más lindo que he tenido en mi vida… algún día lo terminaremos… no es que quiere hacerlo o algo parecido… pero… te amo…enana-chan :* "]

Finalmente me recosté, pero tarde más en hacerlo que en levantarme, pues mi celular había sonado, marcando un mensaje de Nico-chan

["Yo también te amo… y tienes razón… no creas que esto se quedara así… descansa mi tsundere-chan

XOxOXOXOxOx"]

Ese mensaje logro sacarme un sonrojo y una sonrisa, y de esta forma abrazando mi teléfono caí rendida ante el sueño…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté, arreglé, desayuné lo más rápido que pude y salí derecho a la escuela...

Al llegar solamente pude encontrarme con Rin, después Nozomi, una a una fueron llegando las chicas… para variar tarde…

.

.

.

-bueno, bueno, ahora solo faltan Eli y Honoka- Les dije

-Sabes… podrías decirnos de una vez, yo le comentaré más tarde a Elichi y Kotori-chan a Honochi y a doña desvergonzada- sugería Nozomi.

-es una buena idea nya- apoyaba Rin a Nozomi mientras abrazaba a Hanayo-chan

-agg… está bien…- suspiré -Necesito que me hagan un favor…-

-Y… ¿Qué puede ser nya?-

-¿Maki-chan pidiendo ayuda?, eso no pensé verlo en esta vida…-

-Muy graciosa Hanayo…-

-Maki-nya tiene razón, Kayochin no deberías hacer ese tipo de comentarios, pueden resultar hirientes y/o desagradables nya-

-vaya… ¿Dónde se fue la divertida Rin-chan?- preguntaba Nozomi

-Soy la misma pero mejor nya…-

-ejem…- raspé mi garganta…- estábamos hablando de mí, pidiéndoles ayuda… ¿lo recuerdan?...

-Oh, claro, nya, lamentamos haber interrumpido…-

-Rin-chan adulto me asusta…- decía Hanayo

-Bueno, como les decía…- fui interrumpida por la puerta que se abría de golpe…

-¡Chicas no creerán lo que me paso!- entraba gritando Honoka a la sala del club, provocando que Umi despertara, levantándose de golpe, viendo directamente a Kotori, muy de cerca.

-¡Honoka te dije que no corrieras!- ahora entraba corriendo Eli, una vena se hinchó en mi frente…

-Mou Eli-chan me regaño… Nozomi-chan dile algo…-

-Elichi… si llegaste…- Nozomi se lanzó sobre ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla…

-yo… etto… hola si…-

-Buenos días Umi-chan…-

-Kotori… ¿Qué ha pasado?...-

-bueno… en realidad…-

-¡Hey chicas!- gritaba Rin ganado la atención de todas…- compórtense nya, Maki-chan nos citó el día de hoy para algo muy importante nya, pero entre tanto griterío no le hemos permitido expresarse debidamente nya, así que… de la forma más atenta posible, le solicito, pongan atención a Maki-chan, gracias nya.- después de ese discurso de Rin… todas me miraron atentas… en verdad como dijo Hanayo… Rin adulto… da miedo…

-¿Qué le picó a Rin?- preguntaba Eli a Nozomi…

-Luego te cuento…-

-Bueno… lo que quería decir es que… necesito su ayuda… verán… el próximo fin de semana… es mi aniversario de 5 meses con Nico-chan y…-

-¡Ha!, sabía que tenía que ver con Nicochi, Elichi, págame…-

-¿qué?- de nuevo una vena en mi frente se tensó…

-No es justo Nozomi…-

-¡Chicas, me paso algo increíble por eso llegue tarde!, ¡Escúchenme!-

-Honoka, a nadie le importa qué tontería hiciste…-

-Pero no fue una tontería Umi-chan mala-

-Umi-chan, deja a Honoka-chan en paz, deja que se exprese…-

-Kotori… no la consientas demasiado, si sigue así al rato se ira a la fuga con Tsubasa en cualquier momento, ella debe salir de blanco, oíste de blanco-

-ustedes parece una pareja casada y padres de Honoka-chan-

-Tienes razón Kayochin nya-

-na… nada de eso…-

-Vamos Umi no lo niegues, esperen… ¿desde cuándo tú y Kotori?...-

-Ves Elichi… eso te pasa por llegar tarde…-

-¡Estaba sacando la basura y el camión!-

-Honoka, ya basta, lo único que recuerdo fue que huiste ayer que estábamos estudiando…-

-vamos Umi-chan, mi historia es grandiosa-

-cuéntanos Honoka-chan-

-Ves, Kotori-chan si me quiere escuchar…-

-Por cierto ¿cómo te fue con tu hermana Elichi?-

-Oh muy bien.-

-Rin-chan ¿tienes hambre?-

-Claro que si Kayochin nya, ¿vamos a almorzar?-

-seguro-

-Está bien le preguntaré a las demás, ¡Chicas, ¿quieren ir a almorzar con Kayochin y conmigo nya?!-

-Seguro-

-Claro-

-quiero pan-

Ok, eso fue todo… estoy harta… - ¡ESTE FIN DE SEMANA ES MI ANIVERSAIO CON NICO-CHAN Y QUIERO HACER EL AMOR CON ELLA!- al fin lo dije… el silencio reinó en la sala del club…

-¡Desvergonzadas!- me señalo Umi antes de volver a desmayarse sobre Kotori

-Eso… ¡kyaaa!… ¡Hanayo-chan está sangrando!- exclamo Honoka, señalando a Hanayo quien se tapaba la nariz tratando de que la sangre no saliera tanto…

-Harasho…- fue lo único que exclamo Eli…

Nozomi solo levantó su pulgar y me guiño el ojo…

-Maki-nya- hablaba Rin mientras abrazaba a Hanayo- lo que estas por hacer es algo arriesgado, es una forma de dar el paso la edad adulta, solo espero que seas responsable y consideres las consecuencias que pueda traer esto nya, confió en ti, y si eso es lo que deseas… cuanta con nosotras nya, solo… se responsable…-

-Lo mismo digo Maki-chan, en lo que te pueda ayudar te ayudare… podría darte consejos… si quieres…- hablaba Kotori…

-Tengo hambre…- como siempre desinteresada Honoka…

-En verdad… gracias… Esto es lo que necesito que hagan…- Manos a la obra…

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el episodio de esta semana :)**

 **espero les haya gustado. Antes de seguir me gustaria agradecer a todos por sus reviews y todo eso :) en verdad no pense que fuera a gustarles, pero me alegra de que así sea ^_^**

 **¿que les pareció el episodio?**

 **espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas :3**

 **gracias a todos**

 **nos veremos** **próximamente**

 **bye bye ^_^**


	10. Me despedí de una vieja amiga Parte 2

¡Hi, Hi!

que tal estimados lectores, antes que nada lamento subir el cap hasta ahora :( pero tengo una muy buena excusa xD

este fin de semana fue el torneo Regional de Yugioh TCG en mi ciudad y bueno... estuve toda la semana preparando el deck y asistiendo a torneos pequeños para probar, no gane logre calificar para el Continental pero mal no me fue :3

asi que sin mas escusas... les dejo el cap

que espero les agrade ^_^

* * *

 **~~~~~~~ Puesta en Marcha~~~~~**

 **Umi POV**

-Y bien… ¿te quedaras a cenar Sonada-san?...-

-y… yo… bueno…- No sabía que responder… era la primera vez que veía a Minami-san desde que empecé a salir con Kotori… si antes su presencia me intimidaba… ahora más…

-Claro que se quedará mami, iré a preparar la cena-

-contesto mi Nov… amiga, si mi ami… aunque bueno oficialmente somos novias… pero su mamá no lo sabe… me resulta incómodo estar ocultándole algo importante… siendo que ella… ha confiado en mí desde que Kotori y yo nos conocimos…-

-descuida ya sospechaba de su relación no te preocupes Umi, ¿te puedo llamar así?-

-claro, claro-…-¡¿QUÉ?!... usted… yo… ¿Cómo lo supo?...- pregunte anonada…

-Lo acabas de decir… por lo que veo… sueles pensar en voz alta… ¿he U-m-i-c-h-a-n?-

-yo… yo… etto…- mi rostro se puso completamente rojo, ¿Cómo lo supe?... había un maldito espejo frente a mi… demonios…

 **Fin Umi POV**

 **Taka POV**

-Esta chica sí que es distraída cuando piensa, no notar que pensaba en voz alta, ja, eso sí que es gracioso… pero no debo reír… frente a mí, estaba la chica que… se robó la inocencia de mi hija, debo mantener la compostura y no mostrar incomodidad… o insinuar que sabía algo más…-

-y… Minami-san… exactamente… ¿qué sabe de más?- me preguntó…

-nada… solo que las vi teniendo relaciones…-…

-…-

-…-

-¡Mierda!/ ¡Demonios!- dijimos al mismo tiempo…

-je… je…- reí tratando de disimular mi vergüenza…- parece que ambas pensamos en voz alta…- le comente a Umi quien estaba igual de roja que yo…

-eso… eso… parece…- un silencio incomodo se formó… mismo que Umi rompió con una pregunta estrepitosa…

-Eso significa que… ¿usted sabe que yo tengo… algo de más?-

-yo…- era obvio que lo sabía, el asunto era como decírselo, entonces en ese mismo momento una duda me vino a la mente ¿qué haría Koemi?... cerré mis ojos y me puse a pensar un momento… hasta que como invocada la respuesta vino a mí- claro que lo sé, pero no importa, si eres quien hace feliz a mi hija, solamente no la dejes embarazada tan joven he, le estaré vigilando el periodo a Kotori he Umi- al terminar de hablar vi como la joven frente a mí se puso completamente roja, podía jurar que casi humo le salía de las orejas.

 **Fin Taka POV**

 **Umi POV**

-q… q…q…q…q… ¿Qué dijo?... Kotori… emba… emba… emba… ¿embarazada?, eso...- no me cabía en la cabeza… la idea de Kotori… embarazada… gordita… y yo… Dioses era tan vergonzoso que podía sentir el calor de mi cuerpo aumentar….

-Vamos Umi, no es algo tan malo, bueno, no para ti, es decir tú no vas a ser quien este con dolores de parto al menos unas dos horas- me decía con completa despreocupación Minami-san, pero de pronto su semblante cambio a uno completamente serio y sombrío poniéndome más nerviosa…- o es que… ¿no amas lo suficiente a mi pajarita como para formar una familia?- su pregunta… yo obviamente amo a Kotori por sobre todo pero… una familia… es muy pronto… Minami-san no me quitaba la vista de encima y no lo haría hasta tener una respuesta…

-y…yo…- cuando estaba por decir algo, lo que sea, una dulce y melodiosa voz me salvo…

-La cena esta lista, Umi-chan, mami, vengan a cen…- ella nos vio, su madre estaba casi sobre mí y yo completamente roja…- ¿Qué pasa aquí mami?-

-Nada hija, solo charlábamos tu novia y yo… verdad Umi- ella me miro y me guiño un ojo.

-cl… claro…-

-un segundito… eso significa que… ¿Umi-chan te dijo de lo nuestro?- preguntaba sorprendida.

-así es hija, bueno yo ya sospechaba algo, así que solo le di la confianza de hacerlo, no puedo estar más feliz de saber que mi hija está en buenas manos, hablando de manos, iré lavar mis manos para cenar- dicho eso se puso de pie y se marchó.

Kotori se acercó a mí, ya podía respirar tranquila…- Umi-chan- me dijo algo apenada.

-¿Qué pasa Kotori?- ella rápidamente me tomo del rostro y me besó

-te amo- dijo eso y salió hacia la cocina- iré a servir la cena-

Yo solamente me quede sentada un rato, acariciando mis labios… -yo también te amo… Kotori…-

 **Fin Umi POV**

 **Taka POV**

La cena ocurrió sin novedades, todo fue tranquilo, escaso de sal pero… esa es otra historia, nos quedamos en el comedor reposando la comida, pero algo me inquietaba, después de comer las chicas se quedaban mirando entre ellas y se murmuraban cosas… ya había aceptado que mi hija era lesbiana, bueno… ¿si era así?, tiene novia pero ella tiene un… bueno… quien sabe me da igual, es feliz y punto, el chiste es que me inquietaba lo que murmuraban así que me propuse investigar.

-Hey ustedes, par de tórtolas, ¿Por qué tanto murmullo?- ambas reaccionaron dando un salto.

-bueno… lo que pasa es que… una… una sensei nos levantó un reporte- me dijo mi hija completamente nerviosa… algo andaba mal, ella no me sostenía la mirada, eso solo significaba una cosa…

-Sí, un reporte, porque nos vio… bueno…- hablaba Umi mientras su rostro se sonrojaba completamente…- no vio besándonos en el jardín…- ella se cubrió el rostro…- así que… bueno… Kotori… no sabía cómo decírselo para darle el reporte que usted debe firmar- mire a los ojos a Umi, pues Kotori había recargado su cabeza en la mesa…-y… bueno… eso… es todo…- ella no me pudo sostener la vista… lo sabía… tome mi vaso con agua y hable.

-Chicas, si quieren mi firma solo díganme ¿para qué es? Y se las daré, pero nunca, repito nunca me mientan- ambas chicas me miraron sorprendidas- Kotori nunca ha sabido mentir, solo un completo idiota le creería una mentira a Kotori…-

[ _Residencia Yazawa_

 _-¡Achu!-_

 _-Salud Onee-sama-_

 _-Gracias Kokoro, espero no resfriarme-_

]

-yo… bueno….-

-entonces, porque no me dicen ¿para qué quieren mi firma?-

-bueno…- hablaba mi hija, contándome toda la historia omitiendo detalles obviamente, pero al final… lo comprendí todo…

-entiendo… Akane siempre ha sido así, un ángel de dos lados… pero bueno… supongo que podría… no solo firmar, sino darle un permiso redactado por mí, así todo sería más fácil, ¿No creen?-

-de… ¿de verdad harías eso?- preguntaba mi pajarita.

-claro, lo que sea por las chicas que salvaron la escuela- Dicho esto, Kotori se levantó de su asiento y corriendo se lanzó sobre mí, dándome un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Mami, ¡eres la mejor!-

-lo sé hija, pero suéltame antes de que Umi me mate por abrazar a su noviecita.- Umi solamente se sonrojo y me agradeció por la ayuda… mucha suerte… Maki… -ja… solo esperen a que Koemi se entere de esto…- les dije mientras mentalmente me reía a carcajadas…

 **Fin Taka POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Honoka POV**

Era de noche, la luna era mi cómplice y su luz mi guía, me movía a pasos rápidos pero sigilosos, cual ninja que va tras su objetivo, baje las escaleras como un bólido saltando de a dos escalones, aterricé en el piso de la sala principal, todo estaba tranquilo, no había señales de vida… todo estaba en calma, con el mismo cuidado me dirigí a la parte de la tienda, avance hasta la nevera, y lentamente la abrí, y ahí estaba, en el fondo de la misma una caja fuerte, estaba por meter mis manos para tomarla, pero recordé algo…

 _Flasback_

 _-Honoka, es probable que eso este bien resguardado, ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?-_

 _-claro que si Umi-chan, seré una ninja, bomba de humo- desaparecí entre el humo…_

 _Fin flashback._

Tome mi desodorante en spray y lo rocié en el interior de la nevera, revelando líneas de laser que resguardaban aquel tesoro…- y ahora ¿Qué hago?- estaba pensando cuando la idea vino a mi… avancé hasta la parte lateral de la nevera buscando mi objetivo, al cabo de unos minutos lo encontré- ¡Bingo!- desconecte la nevera y con ello los láseres habían sido apagados también.

Metí mis manos en la misma y tome la caja fuerte, con sumo cuidado la lleve a mi habitación, la tarea en verdad difícil comenzaba… tome una hoja de papel y comencé a dar vueltas al candado de la caja fuerte, anotando las combinaciones fallidas en mi hoja, combinación tras combinación, fracaso tras fracaso, pero no me rendiría, eran casi las 4 A.M. cuando al fin lo conseguí…-¡Eureka!- la caja se abrió revelando un ¿papel?... tome el papel y lo leí…- Voltea…- era lo único que decía…- ¿voltear?, ¿a dónde?- me preguntaba.

-atrás genio…- una femenina pero madura voz me hablaba, provocando un escalofrió en todo mi ser, lentamente me giré para verla, atrás de mí, con una mueca de enojo…- buenas noches hija-

-ho… ho… hola… mamá…-

-Se puede saber… ¿qué haces "querida"?...-

-y…yo… etto…- trataba de ocultar la caja fuerte detrás de mí…

-¡HONOKA!, no trates de esconder la caja fuerte de tu padre, es obvio que ya sé que la tienes, y por el amor de los Dioses quítate ese ridículo disfraz de ninja-

-pero… pero… mamá… es muy lindo…-

-Honoka…- mi mamá dio un pesado suspiro…- 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10…, podrías decirme, ¿Qué haces con la caja fuerte de tu padre?-

-yo… bueno…-

-Honoka, te perdono que te robes los dulces de la tienda, que escondas comida en tus almohadas, en el tanque del inodoro, pero… robar la caja fuerte… Honoka, es el colmo, ¿acaso no es suficiente la mesada que te damos?, ¿acaso la mesada que te da Umi-san no es suficiente tampoco?, ¡Responde Honoka!-

-Yo… yo no estaba robando dinero, mamá, yo…-

-Estaba robando dulces- la gruesa voz de mi padre se escuchó…- ¿por qué Honky? Y para que lo sepas los ninjas son geniales cielo- me decía con completa decepción y con molestia a mi madre…

-¡yo no estaba robando nada!- les dije con la mirada abajo- les iba a dejar el dinero dentro de la caja fuerte- les revelé que mi cartera tenía mucho dinero…

-Honoka, ¿de dónde sacaste esa suma de dinero?, no habrás vendido algún órgano tuyo ¿verdad?- preguntaba mi madre preocupada…

-¡No!, bueno… verán…- comencé a contarles la historia…

-Vaya… así que eso era… sabes… pudiste habérnoslos pedido y ya, todo este drama era… innecesario hija- me decía con suma razón mi madre.

-lo sé pero… desde que compre el traje de ninja nunca lo he usado- dije golpeando mi cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua.

-Bueno, entonces… supongo que te puedes llevar los dul…-

-Espera- interrumpía mi papá a mi mamá- si es una ocasión tan especial… entonces deberías llevar estos en su lugar- mi padre se dirigió a la nevera, la abrió y golpeo el fondo esta, donde salía un teclado, escribió unos números y otra puerta se abrió revelando otra caja fuerte, puso su ojo sobre esta y saco otros dulces…- estos son… los mejores dulces que he hecho, dile a tu amiga que son cortesía de la casa…- me decía entregándome la caja.

-gracias papá, yo se lo diré, pero… ¿qué hago con todo este dinero que me dio?- les pregunte completamente curiosa… los ojos de ambos brillaron y mi madre solo se cubrió la cara con una mano…

-ay no puede ser…-

-¡Trajes ninja!-gritamos al unísono… mi padre y yo… algo que siempre me ha gustado de mi papá es que en algún punto… es igual a mi…

-Bien, es la madrugada me voy a dormir…- mi mamá se fue dejándonos a mi papá y a mi fantaseando con los nuevos trajes…-par de locos…

 **Fin Honoka POV**

 **Rin POV**

-muy bien entonces algo que no hayas entendido Nico-nya-

-No Rin, todo claro, bueno, solo tengo una duda, no tiene nada que ver con la práctica, pero es algo que me intriga- me preguntó mi sempai

-adelante Nico-nya, siéntete en completa libertad de preguntar lo que quieras- la mire con una sonrisa.

-¿desde cuándo te volviste tan madura?- oh, vaya…

-así que Nico-nya también notó a la nueva y adulta Rin nya- le decía inflando el pecho.

-No, bueno… en realidad… asustas… mucho…- me miro con una cara de miedo nya…

-yo no asusto a nadie nya, es solo que… dar el paso a la edad adulta Te cambia…- mire hacia el cielo…

-¡¿qué?!... o sea que tú… Hanayo… no inventes… ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿por qué?, no es justo, Kotori lo hizo, tú lo hiciste ¿qué sigue?, ¿Honoka?- hablaba completamente alterada nya.

-tranquila Nico-nya, no es lo que piensas… bueno quizá si con Kotori-nya, pero, no conmigo y Kayochin, nosotras adoptamos un gato y nos volvimos responsables, todas unas adultas nya, bueno… más yo…- le sonreí.- además… estoy segura que a todos nos llegará el momento, a unas antes que a otras nya, pero tarde o temprano ocurrirá, el día en que Nico-nya se vuelva la adulto Nico-nya…- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza como una madre a su hijo nya

-sabes… es raro… escuchar eso viniendo de ti Rin, pero… supongo que tienes razón…- ella se sonrojo

-bu… bueno… entonces… démonos prisa nya, Kayochin nos espera y debemos ir con tu mamá a decirle lo de la práctica- le recordé

-es cierto, casi lo olvido, gracias Rin, pero… ¿por qué me van a acompañar?, digo no es que me incomode ni nada pero… puedo ir con Maki-chan-

-¡NO!, ella tiene asuntos con sus padres nya, eso nos dijo-

-bueno…- su mirada se puso triste…- ella no me… dijo nada… en fin- alzó su mirada- supongo que está bien, andando…-

Nos pusimos en marcha, a la salida nos encontramos con Kayochin, y juntas el trio navigators nos fuimos a casa de Nico-nya.

 **Fin Rin POV**

 **Koemi POV**

-Así que una práctica de grupo…- las mire con completa curiosidad…

-sip, iremos a la casa de la playa de Maki-chan…- me dijo mi hija con completa calma.

-así es… Yazawa-san, nosotras…-

-Koemi, llámenme Koemi- interrumpí a la tierna chica de cabello castaño, casi miel y mejillas de mochi, era tan tierna que daban ganas de apretar esos cachetes y estirarlos

-ah… claro Yaza… digo Koemi-san… nosotr…-

-Koemi, a secas nada de Koemi-san, solo Koemi, está bien lindura- la chica se sonrojo al escucharme y escondio su rostro entre sus manos, ja, esto es divertido

-c… c… c… claro Koemi…-

-Mamá deja de molestar a Hanayo-

-Koemi- una voz que se escuchaba molesta me hablaba, es voz provenía de una chica de cabello naranja… la hija de Inu…- Nico-nya tiene razón… deje de molestar a Kayochin, nosotras venimos acompañando a Nico-nya, para pedir permiso de que la dejara ir a practicar con nosotras a la casa de Maki-nya-

-Entonces ¿por qué no vino Maki?- las dos más jóvenes me vieron con completa sorpresa- por mí no hay problema, pero… me intriga saber el ¿por qué no vino?- yo de antemano tenía una sospecha… ensayar mis polainas, si ellas iban a ensayar entonces yo me acostaría con Taka y Akane al mismo tiempo… eso no significa que lo haya hecho… o que les haya hecho creer que sí y las chantajeara sacando mucho dinero de eso… a qué tiempos aquellos… en fin…

-bueno… ella tenía cosas que hacer en el hospital- me decía mi hija

-pues… si ese es el caso y me prometen que van a ensayar y no a perder el tiempo, por mí no hay problema-

-muchas gracias Ko… Ko…-

-Koemi, mi nombre es Koemi, no es tan difícil ¿verdad?, lindura- le dije a la chica de mejillas de mochi.

-ejem…- raspo la garganta Inu Jr.- bueno nosotras nos vamos nya, verdad Kayochin- la miro completamente irritada.

-cl… claro Rin-chan- ja, ya vi a mi nueva víctima… lo siento Inu, no me odies… es instinto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Se van sin siquiera cenar con nosotras?-

-vamos chicas quédense a cenar- me apoyaba mi hija sin sospechar de mi plan.

-Yo… etto…-

-No, gracias nya-

-vamos, haré arroz blanco, alguien me dijo que te gusta mucho lindura- le insinúe a la pequeña

-yo… por mí… ¿podemos Rin-chan?-

La chica gato dio un suspiro pesadísimo, como si dejara ir toda su ira en ello- está bien Kayochin- ja, Koemi lo vuelve a hacer… esto será grandioso…

 **Fin Koemi POV**

 **Rin POV**

No sé cómo rayos paso, pero de cierto modo… salimos de casa de Nico-nya cerca de las 8:00 PM con una gran bolsa de comida para mi nuestras mamás y con mi Kayochin completamente embobada con la madre de Nico-nya…

-¿No es grandiosa Koemi?-

-No- le decía molesta nya

-¿eh?, pero… pero… ella es divertida, tiene buen sazón, aparte es… muy amable…- solamente la miraba de reojo y notaba como se sonrojaba… si seguía seguro me iba a enojar mucho nya…

-si tú lo dices…- no dije más.

-Rin-chan… estas muy seria-

-No-

-claro que lo estas, te conozco desde siempre y se cuándo estas seria porque algo te incomoda-

-No, no me molesta nada Hanayo, solo ya quiero llegar a mi casa nya- le dije con la voz un poco fuerte adelantando el paso…

-me… me… ¿me llamaste Hanayo?...- al escucharla me detuve y en ese instante noté que ya no estaba caminando a lado mío nya, se había quedado parada con el rostro agachado… rayo nya…

Me di la vuelta y caminé hasta ella y la di un abrazo- lo siento Kayochin, es solo que… no sé qué me paso nya…- le susurré…

-Rin-chan… dime la verdad…-

-¿verdad?, ¿qué verdad nya?-

-¿estas molesta conmigo por lo de Koemi?- no sé porque pero escuchar el nombre la madre de Nico-nya en ese momento… me causaba… coraje… pero debía mostrar mi adultez nya, siendo serena…

-No… bueno… un poco Kayochin…-

-¿por qué?-

-bueno… no lo sé… es que… ella… era… muy atenta con Kayochin…- le dije mientras la soltaba del abrazo y agachaba la mirada…

-eso... ¿qué tiene de malo?, mucha gente es igual o más atenta conmigo Rin-chan-

-yo…- no sabía que decir… ¿por qué molestaba tanto la madre de Nico-nya?, su cercanía a Kayochin, sus tratos… ¿por qué?... hasta que recordé una ocasión que hable con Nico-nya y todo fue tan claro como el agua nya….

 _Flashback_

 _-y Nico-nya, ¿Qué prefieres… gatos o perros nya?_

 _-ninguno…-_

 _Fin flashback_

Como fui tan ciega…- yo... kayochin… si tiene algo de malo…- le dije

-ah ¿sí?… y ¿qué es?- me miró confundida…

-que… que…- vamos Rin tú puedes nya – que… que solo yo debo hacer sonrojar a Kayochin, solo yo puedo llamarla lindura nya… que solo yo… solo yo… puedo enamorarme de Kayochin…- eso ultimo lo dije en voz baja… y viendo de reojo pude notar como abría sus ojos como platos…

-que… ¿qué dijiste Rin-chan?- estaba completamente roja…

-lo… lo que oíste Kayochin…- me arme de valor y tome a Kayochin por el rostro…- mi mamá me dijo que otro paso para ser un adulto es aceptar tus sentimientos… y yo… yo… amo a Kayochin…- comencé a acercarme a ella lentamente…

-Ri… Rin-chan- pude ver como cerraba sus ojos, su respiración cerca de mí, su rostro cada vez más cerca… no lo podía creer nya… que estaba pasando… el tiempo me resultaba eterno… hasta que por fin ocurrió… nuestros labios se dieron un ligero rose… pequeño, muy pequeño nya, pero eso basto… para que todo se calmara… rápidamente nos separamos y nos miramos…

-creo… que… me puse un poco celosa nya…- le dije separándome de ella…

-yo… lo siento Rin-chan, no debí… dejarme llevar por sus atenciones…-

-descuida Kayochin…- me di la vuelta disimulando mi sonroja y la extendí la mano- ¿nos vamos?, nuestro trabajo está hecho nya-

-cla… claro…- completamente sonrojada tomo mi mano y entrelazamos nuestros dedos….- vámonos Rin-chan…-

 **Fin Rin POV**

 **Eli POV**

-¡Ah!, esto es complicado, no logro entenderlo- se quejaba mi amiga

-Vamos Makichi, ¿no eres hija de doctores?-

-Sí, lo soy pero es más difícil de lo que creí-

-¿Qué pensabas?, ¿Qué todo era mete-saca, me corro dentro de ti y se acabó?, pues ¡No!- la regañaba mi pechugona novia- esto es un arte, y como todo arte tiene su técnica- yo solo me reía al ver tal actuación y como Maki se intimidaba al ver a Nozomi azotar su fuete contra la mesa donde tenía unos libros.

-¡Por los Dioses Nozomi!, ¡podrías dejar de hacer eso!-

-No hasta que aprendas algo, en verdad me decepcionas Makichi, pon más esfuerzo de tu parte-

-pero… pero me estoy esforzando…-

-¡pues no se nota!- yo hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para no carcajearme. –haber, si muy acá, ¿Dónde está ubicado el punto G de una mujer?-

-esa es fácil… está… está… vamos Maki recuérdalo…- se apretaba la cabeza…- está detrás de la…- Nozomi ni siquiera la dejo terminar…

-Error- y le daba un golpe con el fuete en las manos

-¡Arg!, ¡Maldita salvaje!, ¡Eso no era necesario!-

-¡Claro que lo era!, mis métodos de educación son infalibles, ¿Cómo crees que Kotori-chan aprendió todo lo que sabe?, no fue buscando en internet- en eso tenía razón, aún recuerdo que Kotori termino en posición fetal y con los ojos cerrados…- Sabes qué, así no lograremos nada… necesitamos medidas drásticas- al escuchar eso mi piel se tensó y estoy segura que a Maki le paso lo mismo…

-Nozomi… ¿estas segura?- le pregunté

-Claro que lo estoy, esta niña necesita educación, así que Busca las bocinas y los lentes 3D- me dijo mientras me señalaba con el fuete, yo solo tragué pesado…

-Se… seguro-

-¡Espera!, ¿lentes 3D, bocinas? Esto no era el plan Nozomi- gritaba Maki algo enojada…

-Claro que era el plan, tú dijiste "Enséñame" y eso haré- le sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras sacaba una serie de videos y se los ponía en la mesa…- elige tus lolis Makichi, tengo escolares, maids, bañadores, y mi favorito… tentáculos… aunque si esto no funciona podrías vernos a Elichi y a mi haciéndolo…- no lo soporte más y salí de aquella habitación, de aquella sala… de aquel departamento… donde la tortura de Maki apenas comenzaba…

.

.

Al cabo de unas horas volví al departamento de Nozomi, me acerqué a la puerta y con la llave que me dio mi novia entre al lugar, la sala está completamente oscura, lo cual me asusto un poco y solo se escuchaban unos ligeros sollozos a la vez que en un rincón del mismo lugar se encontraba mi pelirroja amiga en la misma posición que había encontrado a Kotori meses atrás…

-Maki… ¿estás bien?- hasta cierto punto mi pregunta fue estúpida… lo admito.

-yo… yo…- ella solo tartamudeaba.

-oh Elichi… volviste- me hablaba Nozomi mientras salía de la cocina con un plato de galletas de chocolate recién horneadas…

-yo… si Nozomi… volví… ¿Cómo le fue a Maki?-

-ella… estará bien… me gustaría decir que esta 100% lista pero… lo hará bien…- me dijo con una sonrisa… perturbadora…

-pero sabes algo… ver a Makichi toda extasiada me provoco… querer hacerlo con mi Elichi… así que… espero que mañana podamos llegar tarde…- dejo el plato de galletas en una mesa y se lanzó sobre mi tirándome sobre el sofá…

-No…Nozomi…- ella me beso profundamente…

-Makichi… aquí comienza tu otra lección…- solamente vi como Maki cerraba los ojos y se hacía bolita… en ese instante noté que ella no tenía escapatoria… Nozomi la había atado con una cadena de su pierna a la pata del sofá donde estábamos…

-Maki… perdóname… cierra los ojos…- fue lo único que le pude decir…

 **Fin Eli POV**

 **-Hace 2 Días…-**

 **Maki POV**

-En verdad… gracias… Esto es lo que necesito que hagan…- les dije, dispuesta a contar mi plan.

-Kotori por favor despierta a Umi, mientras le diré a las demás-

-claro Maki-chan-

-Bien, primero A Nico-chan le encantan las cosas dulces, por eso… necesito los mejores dulces de todo Akihabara, y es ahí donde entras tu Honoka, necesito los mejores dulces que tus padres hayan hecho, ¿está claro?-

-seguro Maki-chan, seré un ninja, al robar los dulces-

-nada de robar Honoka, te daré dinero, ¿de acuerdo?-

-vaya que aburrida, pero lo haré-

-Bien, Rin, Hanayo, ustedes irán a hablar con la mamá de Nico para decirle que habrá una práctica en mi casa de la playa, de cuerdo-

-Seguro nya, pero… ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú?, digo es tu suegra nya-

-veras… pasaron cosas… y… no me siento preparada para verla a la cara- estoy segura que me puse completamente roja….

-pero bueno ¿alguna duda?…-

-no… Maki-chan, sigue con tu plan- me decía Hanayo…

-de acuerdo, Kotori, ¿Umi esta lista?-

-seguro Maki-chan-

-Bien, Umi, Kotori, ustedes tienen la parte más importante en este plan, verán… como hija y nuera… de la directora…-

-nu… nu… nu… ¡nuera!…- gritaba Umi, pero fue rápidamente calmada por su peligris pareja….

-como decía, deben hacer un escrito donde digan que la directora nos autoriza el viaje de entrenamiento y solicita a nuestros padres el permiso de ir, así como a los míos el de usar la casa de la playa, de acuerdo, con su firma, solo así podré convencer a mis padres de que me dejen la casa y me permitan ir… por favor… no me fallen…-

-pero… ¿Cómo conseguiremos que nos firme un papel así?- preguntaba Kotori- ella no es de dar permisos a la ligera, tendremos que… en… en… ¡engañarla!…- eso ultimo lo dijo como si fuera algo imposible…

-No lo sé, busquen la manera… hasta aquí todo ¿claro?-

-¡afirmatorio nya!- gritaba Rin

-claro…- afirmaba Hanayo

-Porsupollo que si- decía Kotori

-yo tengo una duda…- interrumpía Nozomi…-¿qué haremos Elichi y yo?-

-bueno… verán… con ustedes es algo más personal…- todas me miraron atónitas… pero Kotori en especial… me miro con el rostro completamente extraño como si me advirtiera de algo… pero lo pase por alto –ustedes son para mí las más experimentadas en el tema… asiasí que Eli…-

-Yo me aparto, eso no es conmigo- dijo eEli mientras levantaba las manos y se apartaba dejándome a mí con Nozomi

-bueno… Nozomi… EnseñameEnséñame- su rostro se ilumino completamente y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la adornaba, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un "vendiste tu alma" por parte de Kotori…

-Seguro Makichi, será difícil, duro, y tal vez… te arrepientas pero no debes desistir, ¿está claro?-

-por Nico-chan lo soportaré- le dije completamente desididaddecidida

-de acuerdo- me sonrió

-Bien, solo una cosa, Rin, Kotori, No dejen que sus madres o la Nico-chan se enteren ¿está claro?, ellas se conoce, mi mamá me lo dijo, así que mucho cuidado, entonces…. Manos a la obra-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Actualidad (Miércoles)-**

 **-** Y ¿Cómo les fue?- le preguntaba a mis cómplices…

-Bien- me sonreía Kotori, entregándome la hoja firmada por su madre y redactada con lo que les había dicho

-Excelente Chicas, gracias-

-A nosotros también nos fue bien nya- hablaba Rin mientras sostenía la mano entrelazada de Hanayo con la suya…

-Tenemos el permiso de Koemi- decía sonrojada Hanayo… ¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellas?

-Tengo los dulces, hice un gran esfuerzo por no comer ninguno- animaba Honoka- por cierto… ¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento?-

-yo…- al escucharla me alarme completamente…- estuvo bien…-

-bueno, ahora ¿qué sigue nya?-

-ahora… esperar el viernes…-

 **Fin Maki POV**

 **-Viernes….-**

 **Nico POV**

-Nico no olvidas nada, no quiero que me estés llamando diciendo "mami olvide x cosas tráemela hasta quién sabe dónde"- decía mi mamá imitando mi voz…

-No mamá no olvido nada…-

-bueno, me sorprende que la directora les diera el día para prepararse, parece ser más flexible que antes-

-bueno salvamos la escuela, tenemos nuestros privilegios, después de todo la gran Idol Nico Nii, necesita su tiempo para prepararse- le dije inflando mi pecho.

-sí, sí, lo que digas- ella se detuvo un momento y me miro, yo tomé mis maleta, mi bolso y me paré en la puerta.

-bueno, es hora de irme, nos vemos el lunes mamá- en ese instante ocurrió algo que jamás me imagine, mi mamá había corrido a abrazarme…-mamá… ¿Qué pasa?...-

-nada… solo le doy un último abrazo a mi niña… ¿Qué no puedo?-

-por los Dioses… suenas como si supieras que me voy a morir…- le decía algo asustada…

-para nada… Nico… volverá, pero no mi bebé, no mi niña…-

-mamá… actúas extraño…-

-para nada…- sentí como movía sus manos en mis espalda dándome pequeñas caricias como cuando era de la edad de Kokoro o Kokoa… no me pude resistir y correspondí el abrazo…

-te quiero mamá-

-y yo a ti…- sentí como me soltaba y su mano se atoraba en mi bolso…- lo siento… me puse sentimental, bueno… te cuidas hija- hizo énfasis en "cuidas"

-claro mamá, adiós-

Salí del departamento y en la salida del edificio ya me esperaban las chicas con sus maletas hechas…

-Nos vamos- me extendió su mano Maki-chan, algo sonrojada… con el mismo sonrojo la tomé- idiota la extendí para que me dieras tu bolso- ella sonrió, era obvio que bromeaba

-bueno ahora me tendrás que cargar a mí, tonta- ambas reímos y comenzamos a caminar con las demás…

Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos a la estación de trenes y esperamos el nuestro, aproveche el tiempo de espera para planear algo, este fin de semana era mi aniversario de 5 meses con Maki-chan pero por desgracia combinaba con la práctica, pero algo se me ocurriría para celebrarlo, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no noté cuando el tren había llegado.

-Nico-chan andando este es nuestro tren- me decía mi novia mientras agitaba su mano frente a mí.

-¿eh?, ¡ah!, claro- rápidamente Maki-chan y yo fuimos las primeras en entrar al tren, lo que me sorprendió fue que las chicas únicamente subieron sus maletas, ellas, no… -Maki-chan… ¿Qué pasa?- el tren comenzó a avanzar… y ellas estaban paradas en fila

-Solo observa…- las chicas de sus espaldas sacaron unos cartones que juntos formaban la frase "Nico-chan te quiero", de inmediato lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, al tiempo que Maki-chan me abraza por la cintura desde atrás… y besaba mi mejilla- Te quiero Nico-chan… feliz aniversario- estaba tan sorprendida, pero todo murió cuando Nozomi… quien sostenía el "ro" de "quiero" saco otro cartón la palabra "coger"… quedando el hermoso mensaje… "Nico-chan te quiero coger"…

-Estúpida Nozomi- le dije desde el tren mientras ella mostraba una sonrisa burlona…

El tren avanzo dejando a las chicas atrás… yo solo vi como agitaban sus manos en señal de despedida y me sentaba al lado de mi novia…

-Eso fue hermoso Maki-chan… te am…- mis palabras murieron en sus labios pues de la nada ella me estaba besando… pero solo fue por un momento pues rápido se separó de mi

-y la nuestra celebración de aniversario… apenas empieza- un cálido beso volvía a empezar, y entre besos y caricias… el tren no llevaba a nuestro destino… solas ella y yo…

 **Fin Nico POV**

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el episodio de la semana ^^**

 **¿que les pareció?, ¿qué creen que pase?, ¿todo saldra bien?, ¿quien quiere clases de sexualidad con Nozomi-sensei? hahaha :p**

 **espero haya cumplido sus expectativas recuerden cualquier consejo aclaracion o sugerencia es bienvenida, me encanta leer sus reviews ^_^**

 **una vez mas gracias y nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion**

 **PD: el final se acerca... :(**


	11. Me despedí de una vieja amiga Parte 3

¿Que tal amigos?, hoy les traigo el nuevo cap de este fic que en verdad me agrada que les agrade

Espero sea de su agrado

sin mas les dejo el cap :3

PD. Love live sigue sin ser mio :(

* * *

 **~~~~~~ Despedidas... ~~~~~**

 **Nico POV**

Era algo tarde, el tren aun no llegaba a nuestro destino, eso me inquietaba algo, pero me sentía segura pues iba con Maki-chan, aparte, el tiempo que transcurría en el tren me servía para planear ¿qué haría para Maki-chan?, es decir el fin de semana era nuestro aniversario, ella ya había empezado a lo grande secuestrándome y llevándome a su casa de playa.

-Nico-chan- así que yo debía darle algo de la misma magnitud… lo cual me trajo una idea… que tal si… yo… bueno… no pude comprarle nada para regalarle… entonces… que tal si… su regalo…

-Nico-chan- su regalo… era… ¿yo?

-¡Nico-chan!- me gritaba sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-ya llegamos- estaba tan metida planeando que ni siquiera note cuando el tren se había detenido

-¿eh?- me asome por la ventana y lo único que vi era la estación de trenes, ella se levantó de su asiento y tomó su maleta y las que las chicas habían subido.

-vamos Nico-chan- ella me hablo mientras caminaba- podrías ayudarme con algunas cosas… si gusta…- me decía con sarcasmo.

-eh… ah claro Maki-chan- me levante de mi asiento y tomando algunas maletas y la mía bajamos del tren.

Caminamos hasta afuera de la estación, había algo que me resultaba extraño, la estación no estaba como la recordaba, se veía… diferente…

-Bien, espérame aquí, mientras yo llamo un taxi, no te alejes o te perderás, ¿de acuerdo?-

-oye, no me trates como una niña, sé muy bien cuidarme sola, conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano- le reproche…

-claro… pero ya no estamos en Kansas Nico-chan-dijo eso mientras se alejaba un poco dejándome con las maletas y señalándome hacia atrás de mí.

Haciendo caso a su seña, me di la vuelta para ver la entrada de la estación y darme cuenta que… en efecto… ya no estábamos en Kansas… la estación no era de Akihabara ni de ninguno de sus alrededores, con razón tardamos tanto en el tren, observe a las personas, tenían la tez un poco más oscura que la nuestra, su acento era un poco diferente…

-El tren que sale de Numazu a Tokio está abordando por la puerta número 6- decía una voz por el altoparlante…

-Numazu…- susurre…

-Bien, el taxi estará aquí en 5 minutos- me hablaba Maki-chan, sacándome de mi asombro- Nico-chan, ¿estás bien?- me pregunto algo preocupada.

-etto… claro… solo algo… sorprendida…- le dije mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-¿segura?, ¿no te mareaste por el viaje?, fue algo largo-

-no, para nada, estoy bien, enserio- la tome de la mano- no te preocupes, no quiero que este preocupada en nuestro aniversario- ella se sonrojo ante mi acción y mis palabras.

-no… no… no estoy preocupada o algo así, solo… olvídalo- decía mientras jugaba con su mecho de cabello, se veía tan tierna.

-ha, y aquí viene Maki-chan modo Tsundere-

-que no soy Tsundere, enana-

-¿a quién llamas enana? Tomate con piernas-

-oh, lamento haberla insultado joven hobbit, pero para su información Mordor queda al otro lado-

-¿eso qué significa?, ni siquiera es un insulto-

-aparte de enana, ¡inculta!-

-¡¿Inculta?! Perdóneme señorita Einstein, por no ser tan lista como usted-

-de seguro es la única persona inteligente que conoces-

-claro que no, conozco a más personas inteligentes, idiota, ¿por quién me tomas?-

-por una enana inculta, dah-

-¿y sigues con lo mismo?, bien, si así vas a pasar nuestro aniversario me largo a casa- Me di la vuelta algo molesta, ¿Cómo de un juego de insultos pasamos a esto?, comencé a caminar rumbo a la estación, cuando su mano detuvo mi andar, esta tan metida en la "pelea" que olvide que aún nos tomábamos de la mano, ella me atrajo hacia sí misma y me abrazo por la cintura.

-idiota estamos en público- le dije tratando de separarme de su agarre, pero era inútil, ella era más fuerte que yo.

-¿Qué importa?- fue su respuesta, logrando que me quedara quieta, sin duda eso no me lo esperaba…- no me importa que el mundo me vea abrazando a una chica, si es la persona que amo, que le den al mundo-

-Ma… Maki-chan…- pude sentir como sus manos recorrían mi cintura y me pegan mas a su cuerpo, yo estaba de espaldas a ella, y ella recargaba su rostro en mi hombro, podía sentir su cálida respiración, su aroma, su piel…

-yo… te… te… te am…- cuando estaba por terminar un claxon nos llamó la atención, un taxi estaba frente a nosotras- el taxi llego Nico-chan- soltó el abrazo y se separó de mí, tomó algunas maletas y se dirigió al taxi, el taxista abrió la cajuela y entre los dos acomodaron las maletas, yo estaba en el mismo sitio solamente observando, por alguna extraña razón me había quedado fría. – ¡Nico-chan!, vámonos- me hizo de señas para entrar al taxi, yo reaccioné y así lo hice.

El camino fue todavía más largo, pero debo decir que quede maravillada cuando salimos de la zona urbana y entramos a la zona costera de Numazu, era hermosa, una completa vista de la playa, no pude evitar pegar mi rostro a la ventana y tomar algunas fotos, Maki-chan solamente se reía de mí, al tiempo que el conductor hacia preguntas como si era nuestra primera vez en Numazu cosa que Maki-chan dijo que era mi primera vez en ese lugar, provocando que ambos, tanto ella como el taxista rieran… fuera de eso el paseo estuvo bien.

-Listo señoritas, llegamos- decía el taxista.

Maki-chan bajo del taxi, luego yo y finalmente el conductor, quien abrió la cajuela donde Maki-chan sacaba las maletas y me entregaba algunas.

-Toma Nico-chan, ve caminando hacia la puerta yo pagaré y te alcanzo, ¿está bien?- yo solamente asentí y me encamine hacia la entrada de aquella enorme mansión, se podía decir que era casi más grande que la casa de la playa en la que estuvimos practicando la vez anterior.

-vaya… ¿cuánto dinero tienes Maki-chana?-me decía a mí misma.

-Listo- llegaba mi pelirroja a mi lado- ¿todo bien Nico-chan?-

-¿eh?, claro… solo observaba, este lugar es… enorme-

-¿qué?, para nada- decía mientras enrollaba su mechón de cabello en su dedo- es de tamaño normal- se ruborizaba- pero bueno… entremos-

Entramos a la mansión y debo decir que por dentro era mucho más amplia de lo que se veía, tenía un enorme candelabro en la sala principal, segundo piso y todos los lujos, quede completamente asombrada, estaba muy bien cuidada para estar sola o eso pensaba.

-Nishikino-sama, bienvenida- escuchaba una voz a mis espaldas, haciéndome voltear note que era una joven quizá mas grande que yo, que llevaba un vestido de maid.

-Hola… tú…- Maki-chan hizo un ademan y una mueca tratando de recordar el nombre de la chica.

-oh, cierto, Yuuri, mi nombre es Yuuri, Nishiki-sama-

-si, claro, muchas gracias Yuuri, ¿hicieron lo que les pedí?-

-claro, todas las cosas que pidió se compraron y se hicieron-

-excelente, ya pueden retirarse, tómense el fin de semana libre, Nico-chan y yo nos encargaremos de todo- dijo eso mientras me señalaba.

-Entiendo Nishikino-sama que tengan buen fin de semana- la chica se retiró y a los pocos segundos aproximadamente otras 3 personas junto a la anterior joven salieron del lugar.

-con su permiso Nishikino-sama- la chica y los demás empleados se fueron dejándonos completamente solas en la gran mansión.

-vaya, no estaba tan sola como pensé- le dije

-¿eh?, por supuesto que no, mis padres no podrían dejar esta casa sola-

-claro… oye…-

-dime- ella tomo algunas maletas y camino con ellas rumbo a las escaleras que daban al siguiente nivel, yo hice lo mismo y la seguí.

-¿estamos solas?- le pregunte, tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible, ella detuvo su paso de golpe, y sin mirarme me respondió.

-cl… claro…- no era necesario ver su rostro para saber que estaba completamente sonrojada. Recupero su aliento un poco y siguió caminando.

Yo no dije nada más, me concreté a seguirla hasta que llegamos a una habitación, dejamos las maletas y yo aproveche para preguntarle algo que me inquietaba desde hace un buen rato.

-Maki-chan, ¿qué hay en las maletas?-

 **Fin Nico POV**

 **Maki POV**

¿Qué había en la maleta?... no sabía que responder… bueno si sabía pero… no quería hacerlo… bueno si quería hacerlo pero no sabía cómo… bueno si sabía como pero… ah… demonios…

-¿en las maletas?-

-si genio, en las maletas…-

-bueno… ya lo sabrás a su tiempo- fue lo único que dije mientras metía las maletas al armario de la habitación- tengo hambre, ¿tú no tienes hambres?, yo tengo hambre- no dije más y comencé a empujarla fuera de la habitación poniendo el tema de las maletas en el olvido.

Llegamos a la cocina y como le dije a los empleados, había de todo, sin duda habían seguido mis instrucciones al pie de la letra.

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres te gustaría comer?- me dijo

A ti… me hubiera gustado responder pero… era muy vergonzoso… un momento, ¿Qué acaso soy Umi?- lo que tu cocines estará bien- fue mi respuesta, ella simplemente se sonrojo- todo lo que haces es delicioso- no iba a perder la oportunidad de molestarla.

-si… si lo pones así… hare cualquier cosa…-

-no me molesta- le sonreí.

Entramos a la cocina donde se encontraban dos delantales, tome uno se lo pase a Nico-chan, mientras yo me ponía el otro.- Seré honesta, en mi vida he cocinado algo, asi que… solamente hare lo que me digas- le dije

-Bueno… si ese es el caso… entonces me llamarás Nico-sama- puso una pose completamente egocéntrica con sus manos en la cintura…

-olvídalo, cocina tu sola, arruinaste el momento- me estaba quitando el delantal cuando sentí su cuerpo se encimaba al mío y sus brazos se entrelazaban tras mi cuello, dándome un fugaz pero cálido beso-eso… ¿por qué fue?- me tomo completamente con la guardia baja…

-por ser sumamente adorable- me sonrió y se separó de mí- aparte es un chantaje para que te quedes- miro a otro lado…- si me ayudas te daré más de esos…- no pude resistirme así que simplemente me dediqué a obedecer.

Al cabo de unos minutos terminamos de hacer el almuerzo, hicimos… bueno Nico-chan hizo una crema de tomates con filetes en salsa de tomate, en realidad una delicia, y sin perder tiempo mientras ella servía los platos yo acomodaba la mesa.

Trabajando juntas terminamos más rápido, nos sentamos lado a lado en la gran mesa y comimos sin distracción alguna, pues la verdad… quería disfrutar de la comida de Nico-chan.

-uff… estoy muy llena- dijo mi enana mientras reclinaba su silla.

-tonta si haces eso te vas a caer- le advertí

-vamos Maki-chan por quién me tom aaaaaah- solamente cerré los ojos y escuche el golpe…

-y… azotó la res…- le dije

-¡cállate idiota!- me grito mientras se sobaba la cabeza, me levante de mi silla y me puse al lado de ella, grave error… Nico-chan llevaba una falda corta, la cual al caer se recorrió, permitiéndome ver su ropa interior… provocándome un sonrojo evidente y que la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentara, como si mi mirada la llamara Nico-chan se percató de que hacia donde estaba viendo y aun tirada en el piso, rápidamente cubrió sus piernas.

-¡No veas Idiota!-

-yo… yo… yo no estaba viendo nada… aparte es tu culpa por caerte cuando usas una falda corta, Idiota- me defendí tratando de culparla… y en parte tenía la culpa por caerse con todo y silla

-ash, ya cállate y ayúdame a levantarme- me dijo extendiendo una de sus manos, pues con la otra se cubría su ropa interior de mi mirada.

-bien, bien- tome su mano y cuando estaba por levantarla, sentí un tirón en el brazo que me hizo caer sobre ella…- ¡Kya!-

-ves… no soy la única que se pude caer- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona, yo inmediatamente sentí el calor de mi cuerpo aumentar, estábamos demasiado cerca la una de la otra, pero ella estaba tan metida en su venganza como para notarlo…

-Ni… Nico-chan- un plan se formuló inmediatamente en mi cabeza… no me iba a dejar de la enana…-

-¿sí?-

-tienes salsa en el rostro…- le dije tratando de sonar tranquila…

-¿Qué?... ¿dónde?...- por alguna razón su voz era ahora casi un susurro como la mía.

-aquí…- sin hacerla esperar lamí la orilla de su labio haciendo que nuestros labios se tocaran ligeramente, sus suaves labios, comenzaban a moverse tratando de atraer mi lengua hacia ellos, yo sin dudarlo seguí el juego… hasta que finalmente llegue al objetivo, Nico-chan me esperaba con sus labios abierto permitiendo que mi lengua entrara a jugar con la suya, el calor aumento rápidamente a medida que la intensidad del beso aumentaba.

Nos soltamos de la mano que sosteníamos y yo dirigí mis manos a su cintura y ella dirigió las suyas a mis hombros para después posarlas tras mi cuello, sentía como la ropa comenzaba a estorbar, quería liberar mi miembro, para apresarlo dentro de ella, en un movimiento rápido por parte de ella, cambio los papeles, quedando ahora yo recostada en el piso y ella con sus piernas a cada lado sobre mí, en ningún momento nos separamos de aquel apasionado beso, hasta que la falta de aire nos jugó una mala pasada…

-Vaya…- me decía mi amada enana jadeante-eso… fue… intenso…-

-si…- ella se sentó completamente en mi entrepierna aplastando mi erecto miembro con sus glúteos… obteniendo un gemido de mi parte- ¡ah!-

-mou… así… Maki-chan ya está así de dura…- obviamente había notado mi erección pues… ¡Estaba sentada sobre mí!

-yo… Nico-chan…- decía entre jadeos, ella solo soltó una risita y comenzó a mover sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás rozando mi miembro con su parte trasera…- ¡ah!... Nico-chan… por favor…- mis manos siguiendo el compás de sus movimientos fueron moviéndose de su cintura a sus glúteos apretándolos ligeramente y haciendo suaves movimientos como si de un masaje se tratase, ahora era ella quien gemía.

-¡Ah!... Maki-chan- se inclinó un poco hacia adelante recargando sus brazos y su peso en mis hombros, sin frenar sus movimientos que ahora eran más rápidos…- mmmmm… ¡más!... ¡más Maki-chan, inconscientemente mi cadera comenzó a seguir su ritmo, pero así como ella se rozaba de adelante hacia a tras yo daba ligeras embestidas a su intimidad, mi miembro se sentía a reventar, el calor en esa zona era increíblemente alto, mi nombre pronunciado entre sus gemidos me encendía mucho más, sin duda se sentía mejor que la primera vez que estuvimos a punto de hacerlo, a pesar de que eran roces sobre la ropa, no me podía imaginar dentro de ella.

-Nico-chan…- mis manos comenzaron a viajar debajo de su falda, quería tocarla directamente, sentir su humedad en mis manos, acaricie su ropa interior con detalles de moños y de nueva cuenta masajeaba sus glúteos obteniendo más gemidos de placer, pero de un momento a otro ella detuvo sus movimientos llenándome de sorpresa. Me miro directamente- Nico-chan…- le decía entre jadeos…- ¿qué ocurre?-

Su semblante cambio por uno más pillo, me sonrió y se acercó a mi oído…- ahora yo te daré mi regalo de aniversario- ella lamio mi lóbulo… pero… todo el calor y al pasión murieron al recordar algo… ¡Esto no estaba planeado!, ¡Aun no le daba sus regalos!.. Que en realidad… eran para mí… pero ¡No!, aun no era el momento, debía liberarme ya, antes de arruinarlo…

 **Fin Maki POV**

 **Nico POV**

Por alguna extraña razón después de decirle eso, ella comenzó a moverse algo extraña, me soltó de su agarre y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me miro de una forma… ¿temerosa?...

-Ni… Ni… Nico-chan… pero… yo… am… aún no hemos visto toda la casa, es mas no hemos visto nada…- ella hablaba completamente nerviosa… ¿acaso no quería hacerlo?...

-pero…-

-vamos, ¡arriba!- ella me interrumpió de una forma grosera, se levantó de golpe dejándome sentada en sus piernas para después hacerme recostar en el piso y ella levantarse... eso me molesto mucho

-¡oye que te pasa!, ¡casi me tiras!-

-casi pero no- me extendió la mano-

-vamos…- se sonrojo- tenemos que limpiar la mesa- en ese instante me di cuenta de que todo el ambiente había muerto, la llama se había apagado… ella… me había rechazado…

De igual forma que ella lo hizo conmigo yo rechacé su ayuda y me levante sola- pues recojamos la mesa- le dije completamente molesta.

-Nico-can…- escuche que me llamaba, pero yo le daba la espalda mientras recogía la mesa- ¿estás molesta?- ¿enserio Maki-chan?, ¿enserio?...

-No, tú dijiste que debíamos recoger ¿no?, eso hago- tome los platos y me dirigí a la cocina, entré y fui directo al fregadero, deje los platos y abrí el grifo, dejando que el agua callera sobre ellos… al igual que mis lágrimas caían sobre mis mejillas… ¿Por qué lloraba?... ¿Por qué me rechazó?... eso no era importante… hacer "eso" no era lo más importante en la relación… pero…. ¿Por qué me dolía tanto?...

 **Fin Nico POV**

 **Maki POV**

Vi como Nico-chan entraba a la cocina con los platos… dejándome completamente… desubicada…- se supone que esto… no… debía pasar…- mire el celular para ver la hora, eran las 6:30 PM, se suponía que esa noche, iba a ser nuestra noche… pero ahora… ella estaba molesta… ¿por qué la tenía que rechazar?, no era difícil dejarme llevar por su ritmo… al final el resultado era el mismo, pero… lo que había planeado se arruinaría y no quería eso…

-Debo hacer que se reconcilie conmigo… pero… ¿Cómo?- mi mente estaba seca, mis ideas se había terminado… caminaba por la sala comedor dando vueltas pensando en algo, hasta que pase cerca de la puerta de la cocina… donde algo me distrajo… un ligero ruido… llamó mi atención completamente… me acerque a mas a la puerta y el ruido era más audible, lentamente abrí la puerta y entre, solamente para notar una escena que me partió el corazón…

-Nico-chan…- era la único que pude susurrar al verla… llorar recargada en el fregadero…- soy un monstruo…- me martirizaba… lentamente salí de la cocina y me dirigí a la sala… necesitaba pensar en ¿Cómo recuperarla?... tome mi teléfono y miraba la hora, esperando que me llegara la respuesta…

-Dioses… si de verdad… existen… ayúdenme…- oraba al tiempo que apretaba mi celular en mis manos, pero como si un acto divino fuere mi celular comenzó a vibrar…

Completamente asustada arroje el teléfono lejos de mí, pero este no dejaba de vibrar y sonar, así que invadida por la curiosidad me acerque y lo tomé, era un número desconocido, lo cual aumento más mi temor, pero… había pedido ayuda a los Dioses ¿no?, que tal sí… ok ya estaba enloqueciendo, pero… no perdía nada con intentar, así que armada de valor conteste….

-¿hola?, ¿Dios?-

-Sí, Él habla, escuche tus plegarias hija mía- obviamente era una voz fingida pero… sonaba algo… familiar…

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte

-ja, no puedo engañarte he Maki-chan- esa voz… madura pero suave, molesta pero amable… solo le podía pertenecer a una persona…

-Yazawa-san…-

-Koemi, ya te dije dime Koemi…-

-Lo… lo siento Koemi-san-

-con un demonio mujer, solo Koemi, sin el san, son ni sun, solo Koemi-

-ok, ok, entiendo… ¿Qué se le ofrece?- le pregunte incrédula.

-nada importante en sí, solamente quería saber una cosa…- guardo silencio

-¿qué cosa?-

-algo insignificante, sin sentido, ya sabes algo como saber si mi Nico sigue siendo virgen o ya no- su pregunta me dejó literalmente en blanco…

-¿qué?...- dije a lo bajo

-vamos Maki, no te hagas, sé muy bien que no iban a practicar nada, y sé que estarían solas mi hija y tú, eso era bastante obvio, es decir mañana es su aniversario ¿no?, así que responde-

-yo… esto…-

-oh, vamos, dímelo, quiero saber-

-…-

-Maki… ¿aun respiras?-

-Yo… sí… es solo que…- no sabía si decirle, es decir… bueno ella utiliza cualquier oportunidad para molestar a las personas… pero… rogué a los Dioses por ayuda y me mandaron a ella… supongo que… debo… ¿confiar?

-¿solo que qué?-

-bueno… verá- le conté lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos…- y eso pasó… ahora está encerrada en la cocina llorando… y la verdad… no sé qué hacer…- le dije de forma triste.

-bueno… si está complicado…- en realidad… era raro hablar de este tema con la madre de Nico-chan, cualquiera esperaría consejos de sus padres no de ajenos y menos de la pareja… pero situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas… ¿no?- podría ayudarte, conozco a Nico como si fuera mi hija… pero… necesito saber algo antes…-

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunte…

-¿amarías a mi hija?- su pregunta me dejo impactada, esperaba que fuera otra cosa… no algo como eso…

-yo… claro que la amo- le dije.

-no, ya sé que la amas, lo dices una y otra vez, pero mi pregunta fue… si la amarías… de ahora en adelante, si tendrías un futuro con ella, si no la abandonarías, si estarías dispuesta a sufrir, reír y llorar con ella… a partir de ahora en adelante…- me decía en tono serio, esta era una faceta de Koemi que no conocía…

-yo…- no sabía que decir… estaba segura que la amaba, pero… lo que dijo… el futuro es muy…

-incierto- me hablo como si supiera lo que estaba pensando… lo cual me asusto… ¡Mucho!- el futuro es incierto Maki, pero necesito saber eso, cuando mi esposo…- guardo silencio unos segundos…- cuando mi esposo falleció, le prometí que cuidaría a nuestros hijos, que no permitiría que alguien les hiciera daño… y eso… te incluye Maki…- yo no podía decir nada… solo podía escuchar…- te seré honesta, al principio me oponía a su relación, es decir, dos chicas… tú sabes… pero… si eres tú quien hace feliz a mi Nico, ¿qué persona cruel soy para arrebatarle su felicidad?... es por eso que te pregunto esto… lo que quieres hacer es muy arriesgado, y… ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si tienes sexo con ella, si ella te entrega su ser y tú la abandonas después?...-

Ella termino de hablar y yo… debía responder… sus sentimientos eran claros… y tenía razón… ella se graduará pronto, lo cual significa que nos dejaremos de ver en la escuela… menos tiempo juntas… ella estudiaría lejos… quizá… nos… olvidemos… con todo eso en mente… no podía responder a su pregunta…

-¿y bien?, espero tu respuesta Maki…-

-…-

-Maki, entiendo si no tienes una respuesta, pero si ese es el caso… sugiero que vuelvan a casa… aún no están listas…- ella tenía razón… me deje llevar por las nuevas emociones y sensaciones… y por eso… lastime a Nico-chan…- quizá… no son la una para la otra… quizá… no están deberían estar juntas…- esas palabras… fueron como un balde de agua helada, un electroshock que me hizo reaccionar… a mi mente llegaron los recuerdos, los hermosos recuerdos que había construido con Nico-chan… los problemas que enfrentamos junto a µ's, nuestra confesión, el aceptarnos como somos… todo… eso… no era algo que dos personas que no están destinadas a estar juntas pasarían… inmediatamente lagrimas salían de mis ojos… pues la respuesta se presentaba ante mi…

-No…-

-¿qué?-

-No… Koemi… yo amo a Nico-chan y en el tiempo que llevo conociéndola y siendo su novia… me he dado cuenta de que…- mi voz se comenzaba a entrecortar al tiempo que lágrimas escurrían de mis ojos…

 **Fin Maki POV**

 **Nico POV**

Después de un rato de llorar amargamente y en silencio decidí esperar a ver la reacción que tendría Maki-chan, esperaba que entrara por la puerta de la cocina me mirara, me abrazara y me dijera que me amaba que no era importante, que… tendríamos otra oportunidad… pero… no ocurrió… Maki-chan no vino a mi encuentro… Maki-chan no noto mis lágrimas y mi dolor… Maki-chan indirectamente… me rechazo otra vez…

Al pasar de unos minutos y de haberme tranquilizado un poco continué lavando los platos y demás utensilios que utilizamos para hacer el almuerzo, mientras lo hacía pensaba en que… tal vez… y solo tal vez… había exagerado un poco… tal vez… no debí molestar por que no quisiera hacerlo conmigo… quizá ella estaba… indispuesta… nerviosa… temerosa… quizá… no quería hacerlo conmigo porque quería hacerlo con alguien más… ¡No!... eso nunca ¿o sí?... ella era muy detallista conmigo, me demostraba que me amaba todos los días… no podía tener a alguien más en mente… ¿verdad?...

Al final ponerme a pensar en eso… resulto no ser una buena idea, ya no sabía que pensar… o hacer… quizá debía salir y hablar con Maki-chan y así me enteraría si… tiene a alguien más… con todo el valor del mundo… y el miedo que mi corazón pudo soportar, salí de la cocina, esperaba ver a Maki-chan sentada en la mesa pero… no estaba, así que me dirigí a la sala de estar.

Al acercarme escuche una voz, era la de Maki-chan, pero no podía distinguir lo que decía, así que lentamente me fui acercando hasta que la escuche con claridad…

\- No… Koemi…- ¿Koemi?, ¿estaba blando con mi madre?- yo amo a Nico-chan y en el tiempo que llevo conociéndola y siendo su novia… me he dado cuenta de que…-me quedé en silencio…- es una persona desesperante, terca, testaruda y molesta, exagerada hasta los dientes…- eso no fue para nada lindo, por lo que fruncí el ceño por coraje y estaba dispuesta a gritarle pero… lo que siguió me dejo sin habla…- pero aun así… la amo… porque… yo no soy perfecta, soy…- su voz se quebraba…- soy un maldita tsundere… deshonesta, cerrada, terca e incluso caprichosa, pero… a pesar de estos defectos… Nico-chan me aceptó y me ama… y por ella yo soportaría sus defectos, ahora y siempre… ella se volvió mi luz y mi inspiración, mi musa personal mi fuente de alegría y paz de mis desolados días…- inconscientemente lágrimas salieron de mis ojos al escuchar tan bellas palabras…- yo… la amo… y la amaré por siempre…- fueron sus últimas palabras, mismas que me armaron de valor, me puse de pie y caminé hacia ella….

-Maki-chan…-

 **Fin Nico POV**

 **Maki POV**

-así que… esa es tu respuesta…- me dijo Koemi del otro lado de la línea…

-así es…- le dije segura de mi misma…

-bueno, si ese es el caso… no tengo nada más que hacer, me alegro de que Nico esté con alguien que la ama tanto como merece…-

-gra… gracias…-

-pero bueno… con respecto a tu problema… ¿te aseguraste de que Nico siguiera en la cocina?-

-¿eh?... yo…- estaba por responder que sí, cuando una melodiosa voz me interrumpió.

-Maki-chan…- de inmediato me giré para verla, parada detrás de mí, mi amada enana… su ojos seguían rojos por las lágrimas, pero a pesar de eso… dibujaba una sonrisa…

-Supongo que ya no tengo más que hacer… adiós Maki… diviértanse…- fue lo último que dijo antes de terminar la llamada…

-Nico-chan… ¿Cuánto oíste?...-

-lo suficiente…- ella se acercó a mí, yo me puse de píe girándome en totalidad hacia ella, nos acercamos la una a la otra, mirándonos a los ojos… acortando las distancias uniéndonos en un fuerte abrazo… yo tomaba su cintura y ella se agarraba de mi cuello…-Maki-chan… eso… es lo más cruel y hermoso que alguien haya dicho de mi…- me miro sonrojada…- lamento haber exagerado hace rato… y pensar que tenías a alguien más…- agacho la mirada…

-¡no!... yo lamento haberte rechazado así… quería que todo fuera perfecto como lo planee que olvidé lo más importante… a ti… te amo Nico-chan…- jute mi frente a la suya…

\- yo también te amo Maki-chan…- acercamos nuestros rostros hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron, dejando atrás todo el llanto y dolor, angustia y tristeza… dando paso al amor que nos teníamos…

Me separé del dulce sabor de sus labios para mirarla directamente- Nico-chan… ¿me acompañas a la habitación?- ella tiernamente asintió, la tome de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y la lleve a la habitación donde habíamos dejado las maletas, ella se sentó en la cama mientras yo iba al armario donde había guardado las cosas, abría una maleta y sacaba una bolsa de regalo con una etiqueta que decía "viernes", la tome y cerré con llave el armario y me dirigí a Nico-chan.

-esto… esto es para ti- le extendí la bolsa… ella solo me miro impactada y con un completo sonrojo…

-yo… pero…-

-vamos… solo tómalo…-

-pero… yo no tengo ningún regalo para ti…- me miro triste.

-mi mejor regalo es que estés a mi lado… y aceptes mi obsequio- ella se sonrojo más y tomo la bolsa, y cuando estaba por abrirla la interrumpí- mejor… ábrela en el baño… ¿de acuerdo?- me miro confusa…

-¿por qué?-

-solo hazlo…- ella aun confundida siguió mi consejo y se fue el baño, no sin antes agradecerme y darme un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

 **Fin Maki POV**

 **Nico POV**

Por alguna extraña razón Maki-chan me pidió que abriera el obsequio que me dio en baño, no quería que tuviéramos más problemas así que le hice caso y entre al baño de la habitación, tomé la detallada bolsa y sentándome en el inodoro la abrí, sacando el contenido… el cual… no podía creer lo que veía…

Un poderoso que digo poderoso un épico sonrojo se apodero de mi al ver tal objeto, no lo podía creer, ¿Maki-chan tenia esto gusto?, era imposible, ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo?...un tic nervioso apareció en mi ojo y una mueca de frustración apareció en mi rostro…

-Ma… Maki-chan…- le grite desde el baño… -de… de verdad… ¿quieres que use esto?...- le pregunté, teniendo la esperanza de escuchar un no…

-yo… me… me… gus… gustaría…- fue su respuesta… ¡Demonios!... no me podía imaginar vistiendo algo tan vergonzoso… pero… por ella… lo haría…

Me mire en el gran espejo que había frente a mí y dando un pesado suspiro comencé a desvestirme… primero retire mi blusa, luego mi falda quedando completamente en ropa interior… me observe una vez más en el espejo, notando que tristemente… mi cuerpo no se había desarrollado a su máxima capacidad… cerré mis ojos y retire mi enorme sostén, dejando mis enormes pechos al descubierto, finalmente mis bragas de rayas de moñitos… quedando completamente desnuda…

Tome aquel… desvergonzado obsequio… que era nada más que un babydoll rosa… que marcaba talla "XS para chicas planas como tabla de surf"…-tonta y depravada Maki-chan- tome las bragas de encajes y me las puse esperando que no me quedaran pero… tristemente eran perfectas… después tome el pequeño blusón de tirantes y holanes y me lo coloque, me recogí un poco el cabello y me mire una última vez al espejo… fue entonces cuando lo note… mi reflejo… ya no se veía igual… delante de mí ya no estaba la niña deseando ser la Idol número 1 del universo… frente a mi… había toda una mujer… lagrimas salían de mis ojos al notar… que mi infancia, mi niñez… si habían ido… puse la palma de mi mano frente al espejo, y dibuje una sonrisa…

\- hoy… Nico-nii… dará el siguiente paso...- le dije a mi reflejo…- Adiós vieja amiga…

 **Fin Nico POV**

* * *

 **D: hasta aquí el episodio de la semana**

 **se que esperaban que fuera nicomaki y yo tambien queria que asi fuera pero como dijo Nozomi en el cap anterior.. "No todo es mete saca me corro dentro y se acabo" xD queria una emotiva despedida psicologica de la inocencia de Nico xD pero** **espero les haya gustado, si fue asi que genial, sino... nimodo :( me esforzare mas, me encanta leer sus reviews.**

 **estimado KousakaKaede(guest) si tengo planeado hacer algo asi :)**

 **bueno sin mas los dejo hasta la proxima.**

 **PD. estamos a 2 episodios del final... (y un especial dedicado a ustedes con al parecer sus personajes favoritos... adivinen quienes son xD)**

 **bye bye**


	12. Celebramos

Hi Hi!

¿qué tal estpán estimados lectores?, espero que bien, pues aqui les traigo el penultimo episodio de este fic que de verdad me tiene muy contento pues veo que les ha agradado mucho :)

Bueno sin mas les dejo el cap de esta semana, espero les agrade. Me omito la advertencia porque ya es Rated M :p

PD: Love Live! no es mio :( (llora amargamente)

* * *

 **~~~~~Round 1~~~~~**

 **Nico POV**

Di un largo suspiro y me vi por última vez al espejo frente a mí, me veía tan… sexy… me arme de valor y me acerqué a la puerta que nos separaba a Maki-chan y a mí, abrí y con cuidado y mucha, repito mucha vergüenza salí del baño, entrando automáticamente a la habitación, frente a mí, estaba mi amada pelirroja, quien afortunadamente estaba sentada en la cama viendo su celular, al verla, todo el valor que tenía fue remplazado con un miedo épico que me hizo ver que aún no estaba lista, no era el momento, no quería que me viera vestida así, ¡No!... así que usando la poca fuerza que me quedaba me di la vuelta tratando de huir entrando otra vez al baño pero… para mi mala suerte…

-¡Ouch!, ¡Estúpida puerta!- grité tras recibir el golpe, me sobaba la frente…

-¿Nico-chan?...- al escuchar su voz un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, me tense completamente y trate de entrar al baño de nuevo, pero… algo me detenía…

-Ma… Maki-chan…- le dije sin siquiera verla, mi voz temblaba al igual que todo mi pequeño pero adorable ser…-que… ¿Qué haces?...- ella me había abrazado por la cintura recargando su cabeza en mi hombro, y por la forma del blusón del babydoll… sus brazos tocaban directamente mi piel…

-¿yo?... solo te abrazo Nico-chan… ¿no puedo?...-

-y… yo…-

-¿Por qué tratabas de huir?- me dijo muy cerca de mi oído poniéndome muchísimo más nerviosa…

-yo… yo… yo no huía… to… tonta…-

-ah… entonces… ¿Por qué volvías al baño?...- apretó mas su abrazo pegándome completamente a su cuerpo… afortunadamente estaba de espaldas a ella sino… nuestros rostros estarían muy, muy, pero muy cerca…

-yo… ¡ahh!- inconscientemente solté un suspiro al sentir su respiración sobre mi cuello…- yo… dej… ¡eeeeh!- ahora rozaba su nariz con mi cuello dando pequeñas caricias. ¡Maldita sea Maki-chan deja de hacer eso!

-mhm…-

-yo… dejé mi ropa en el piso y la quería recoger-hablé lo más rápido que pude para no ser interrumpida con algún- ¡Ahhhh!- si con alguno de eso…- Ma… Maki-chan… yo…- ahora sentía algo húmedo, y suave en mi cuello, sentía como sus labios me tocaban directamente y se separaban para dejar que su pegajosa lengua jugara con mi cuello, sentía como cerraba sus labios mientras succionaba mi piel… sus brazos me apretaban más haciendo que me pegara a ella.

Entre beso y beso, entre lamida y succión, fue acercándose más a mí, a tal grado que pude sentir como algo duro de ella se rozaba contra mi trasero, provocando que diera un pequeño salto… estaba tan… maldita sea… se sentía como… ¡si cargara un pedazo de madera ahí!

-¿A dónde vas Nico-chan?- me dijo cuándo di el pequeño salto…

-yo…- me costaba tanto hablar debido a la falta de aire que sentía en ese momento… mi mente se estaba poniendo en blanco… ¿Por qué si siempre nos besábamos… ahora… se sentía… diferente?...

-tú…- sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mis costados subiendo lentamente por mi abdomen hasta llegar al punto de mi busto donde mis pechos comienzan a notarse… sus manos se sentían tan suaves… como pompis de bebe… o más… quizá como… ¡Dioses en qué diablos estaba pensando!...

Sus labios dejaron mi cuello, lo cual por alguna extraña razón me estremeció… pero rápidamente sentí todo el calor aumentar al sentir que ahora besaba el otro lado de mi cuello, aplicando el mismo proceso, sus manos seguían jugueteando con la base de mis pechos, pero sin tocarlos… ¡Estúpida tsundere se daba a desear!... ¡Pero no es como que yo quisiera que lo hiciera!.. ¡Claro que No!... ¡Aún no estaba lista!... creo…

-mmmggghhh… ¡Ahh!...- sus besos me estaban enloqueciendo, - Maki-chan…- hice un intento por girar mi rostro, ella lo entendió y dejo de besar mi cuello, se separó de él y nuestros rostros se encontraron… por primera vez desde que salí del baño vistiendo así… sus rasgados y hermosos ojos violeta se encontraban con mis rojas pupilas…-yo…-

-shh…- me hizo callar…- no es necesario que digas nada…- vi cómo se comenzó a acercar a mí, por inercia cerré mis ojos esperando aquel contacto de sus labios con los míos… pero este no llego, bueno… no como yo esperaba… ella me beso a media boca y luego sus labios rozaron mis mejillas para volver a su antiguo lugar… eso me molesto mucho, ¡se estaba demorando mucho!... en hacer algo… que no quería que hiciera… obviamente… así que decidí poner de mi parte…

Con cuidado moví una de mis manos sobre la suya que jugaba con el borde inferior de mis pechos, su mano por debajo del blusón y la mía por encima, se encontraban y rindiéndome ante las sanciones que tenía en ese instante la dirigí directamente a mi pecho, al hacerlo ella automáticamente dio un apretón en el ganando más gemidos de mi parte…-¡Ah…!...- su mano comenzó a masajear mi pecho, con sus dedos comenzó a pellizcar mi pezón, a estirarlo, a presionarlo como si se tratara de algún botón, cada beso, caricia, cada cosa que ella me hacía me provocaba olas de placer que recorrían mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo, desde el centro hasta el exterior de mi ser… desde mi corazón… hasta mi entrepierna…

-Nico-chan…- dejo de jugar con mi pecho y me tomo por la cintura otra vez… mientras que la mano que antes estaba en mi cintura se movía…

-¿sí?...- le decía completamente agitada…

-podrías…. ¿soltar la puerta?- su mano se entrelazo con la mía, notando que en efecto… seguía tomando la manija de la puerta…

-yo... ¿eh?... lo… lo siento…- dije completamente apenada, pero algo que me apenó mucho más fue su respuesta…

-no… Nico-chan… no lo sientes… todavía…- pude sentir como los colores se me subieron al rostro por sus palabras…

-yo… eh… ¡Ah…!- ahora más dominante una de sus manos acariciaba mis pechos y ella de nueva cuenta me atacaba con besos…-Maki-chan… por… por favor…- sentí como nos comenzábamos a mover… de hecho caminábamos de espaldas, hasta que ella se sentó… supuse que estábamos en la cama y me sentó en sus piernas…nos acomodamos de forma que yo quedara de perfil a ella, sentada en su pierna derecha con mis piernas juntas entre las suyas… como un niño que le quiere pedir algo a santa Claus en el centro comercial… un momento… ¡Maldito Santa Claus!... no dejare que se acerque a mis hermanitos ¡NUNCA!

Nos miramos fijamente unos segundos… ninguna decía nada, ella movía una de sus manos por toda mi espalda por debajo del blusón y la otra por mis piernas desde la rodilla hasta mis muslos… donde comenzaban las bragas rosas de holanes que acompañaba al babydoll…

-Nico-chan…- mi amada pelirroja rompió el silencio…

-Ma… Maki-chan…- juntamos nuestras frentes, yo recargue mis manos en sus hombros…

-Te amo- dijimos al mismo tiempo, ganando una risita por parte de la otra… para finalizar uniendo nuestros labios en un beso que anhelaba desde hace mucho rato… un beso que me hizo dejar todo atrás… un beso que le cedió el completo control de mi cuerpo a Maki-chan…

Ella gentilmente movió sus manos a mis hombros y removiendo los tirantes del blusón lo dejo caer quedando sostenido sobre mi abdomen, dejando libres mis pechos para su deguste…

Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca, mismo que le concedí gustosa, comenzando así un juego de lenguas entre nuestras bocas… sus manos acariciaban uno mis pechos y la otra mis glúteos provocando que cierta zona mía comenzara a humedecerse… yo me agarre de su cuello empujándola un poco para que se recostara en la cama, pero se opuso a mí, lo cual me sorprendió mucho…

-Nico-chan…- se separó jadeante de nuestro beso y me miro con esos ojos tan hermosos… llenos de amor y lujuria…

-Maki-chan…- movió sus manos a mi cintura e hizo un pequeño movimiento para levantarme de sus piernas, mi cuerpo estaba demasiado obediente con ella, por lo que me puse de pie quedando frente a ella….

-Te ves hermosa… mi Nico-chan…- me decía provocando un sonrojo en mi…- no pensé que te fuera a quedar tan… sexy…- al escuchar esa palabra… sexy… todo dentro de mi comenzó a vibrar…

-yo…- completamente avergonzada cubrí mis pechos desnudos con mis manos, cosa con la que ella sonrió….- I… idiota…co… co… ¿Cómo me haces vestir algo… así?...-

-pero… te ves hermosa…-

-mouu… Maki-chan es una abusiva…- le dije, ella solamente me mostro esa hermosa sonrisa que me derrite, posó sus manos tras mi cintura y comenzó a acércame a ella.

Como ella seguía sentada y yo estaba de pie, separo sus piernas para que yo pudiera estar muy, muy, muy juntito a su cuerpo, me miro hacia arriba y me volvió a sonreír, recargo su mentón en mis brazos con los que cubría mi pecho y me volvió a sonreír pero ahora con malicia.

-qué… ¿qué planeas Maki-chan?...-

-nada…- cerró sus ojos y se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de mi abdomen

-qué ha…. ¡ahhhh!- ella había comenzado a besar mi abdomen, con una de sus manos levanto el blusón para rosar su labios directamente con mi piel, sus húmedos besos provocaban varias reacciones en mí, desde ligeras cosquillas hasta fuertes olas de placer, ella no se quedaba fija, se movía de un lado a otro dando suaves besos, hasta llegar a mi ombligo, el cual beso para después introducir su lengua.

-¡Kyaaaa!... Ma… ¡Maki!-

-Que lindas reacciones Nico-chan…- se separó de mi piel unos instantes para luego volver…

-¡ah!... Maki-chan…- mientras me besaba su cabeza golpeaba suavemente mis manos… obviamente esa era una insinuación, la cual entendí y dejando al descubierto mis pechos pose mis manos sobre su cabeza, enredando mis dedos en su cabello, aruñando su piel, ella subió con besos hasta posar sus labios sobre mi pechos y comenzar a saborearlos desesperadamente.

-¡Kyaa…!- estaba tan agitada que me costaba demasiado respirar y eso que eran solamente besos y caricias…- Maki-chan… yo… siento…-

-mhmmm… Nico-chan…- me miro un momento…- tus pechos… son deliciosos…- siguió con sus beso, succiones y mordidas en mi pezones.

-Maki-chan… algo… algo… ¡Siento que algo viene!- le grite apretando más su cabeza contra mis pechos.

Ella no cedió en ningún momento, al contrario aumentaba el ritmo de sus besos, provocando que incluso me costara estar de pie…

-¡Maki-chan! ¡Maki-chan! ¡Maki-chaaaaaaaaaaan!- cuando menos lo esperaba sentí como algo corría dentro de mi siendo expulsado de mi cuerpo, sentí como un líquido escurría por mis piernas al tiempo que lagrimas salían de mis ojos…

Maki-chan se separó de mis pechos y beso cálidamente en los labios… me sentía desfallecer, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y yo me aferraba a su cuerpo con un abrazo y me negaba a acabar el beso, solo nos separábamos por la falta de aire, respirábamos y nos volvíamos a besar…

Pero poco duro la calma pues su manos viajaron hasta mis caderas y pude sentir como tomaban mi ropa interior y la comenzaban a deslizar… bajándola hasta que cayó al piso completamente…

-Maki-chan…- le decía jadeante…-

-shh…- puso su dedo en mis labios y completamente asombrada vi como ella bajo de la cama y se puso de rodillas frente a mi…

-qué… qué… ¿qué haces?...-

-tranquila Nico-chan… solo… bueno… solo quiero ver… que tan… húmeda estás…- me decía, yo no podía ver su rostro pues estaba completamente debajo de mi…

-yo… no… ghhhmmm- sus dedos acariciaban directamente mi zona intima… palpando mi evidente humedad…

-vaya… estas así de húmeda…-

-yo… no… ¡no es cierto!- con delicadeza abrió un poco mi entra usando sus pulgares, estaba tan cerca de mí que… podía sentir su respiración sobre mi zona húmeda provocando que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo…

-¿ah no? Mira… incluso…- metió ligeramente la yema de uno de sus dedos en mí- estás húmeda así de profundo…-

-y… y… y… yo… ¡Kyaaaaaa!- comenzaba a juguetear con esa "zona traviesa" de mi intimidad…

-mira, tu clítoris está… duro…-

-Ma… Ma… Maki… chaaan…- sentía como "eso" venia otra vez… no… no ahora por favor… un toque más y yo…-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- de nuevo sentía que algo escurría por mis piernas…

-vaya… acabas de venirte otra vez…- inconscientemente me deje caer en el piso quedando a la altura de Maki-chan… mi respiración era agitada… completamente… mis ojos pedían cerrase… mi temperatura estaba elevadísima… ya no aguantaba más…

-Nico-chan…- me hablaba mi novia… yo no pude responder porque de verdad… no podía…-po… podrías… separarte un poco… quiero verte como se debe…-

.

.

.

No sé cómo o porque… pero… al escuchar sus peticiones… mi cuerpo… no me podía negar o no quería, no sé… ya no sabía nada… solo sabía que estaba delante de ella en una posición muy vergonzosa… estaba recostada en el piso, tenía mis piernas levantadas mientras que con mis propias manos abría mi… entrada… mientras ella estaba de rodillas entre mis piernas con su… erecto miembro apuntándome… y una mirada de deseo… vi cómo se acercó a mi… solamente cerré mis ojos… y me deje llevar por el placer…

 **Fin Nico POV**

 **Maki POV**

Tenía a Nico-chan frente a mí… esperándome con las piernas abier… digo, con los brazos abiertos… no podía creerlo… los consejos de Nozomi habían funcionado… de alguna forma… de alguna extraña y perturbadora forma… con solo pensar en eso sentía náuseas y ganas de ponerme a llorar descontroladamente… pero no era momento para flanquear, era el momento de la verdad…

Baje mi short junto con mi ropa interior, quedando mi cintura desnuda y mi erecto miembro al descubierto, todo lo ocurrido había provocado que estuviera a punto de eyacular pero… afortunadamente me había contenido… hasta el momento importante…

 _Flashback_

 _-Vamos Makichi, mira el video-_

 _-No… ¡no quiero!-_

 _-No te resistas a ver, resístete a correrte, haz un puño mental y grita ¡No!-_

 _-Nozomi por favor… detén el video… no es excitante ¡es perturbador!-_

 _-¡Por los Dioses Maki!, Nicochi tiene el mismo cuerpo-_

 _-pero no la misma edad… esa pobre… niña…-_

 _-Vamos, es una actriz profesional aparte tiene seguro contra accidentes...creo… ¡MIRALO!-_

 _-¡NO!-_

 _-¡MIRALO!, ¡MIRALO!, ¡MIRALO!-_

 _-¡ELI… AYUDAME!...-_

 _-Lo siento Maki… tú quisiste esto…-_

 _-¡MIRALO!-_

 _-¡QUE NO!, ¡ME NIEGO!-_

 _-¡BASTA!, ¡ESTOY HARTA NIÑA CAPRICHOZA!, ¡ELICHI, TRAE LAS PINZAS!, si esta niña no quiere ver… la obligaremos…-_

 _Fin flashback_

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos malos recuerdo… y enfocarme en lo que realmente importaba… mi Nico-chan… así que tomando mi húmedo y completamente duro miembro me fui acercando a ella, me acomode entre sus piernas, ella al sentirme cerca aparto sus manos de su zona intima, haciendo que su entrada se cerrara un poco…

-Nico-chan…- le dije de forma suave…

-mmm….-

-lo… lo… lo voy a hacer…-

-mmhmmm…-

Tome mi miembro y lo dirigí a su entrada, haciendo ligeros roces en su zona, su humedad se juntó con la mía… con mi miembro hacia movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, rosando cada parte de ella… hacia pequeñas presiones con la punta de mi "cosa", en su clítoris, obteniendo pequeños gemidos de su parte… provocando más humedad en ella, pude sentir como su piel en ese lugar estaba más caliente y suave… y según Nozomi… ese era el momento exacto… así que con toda la seguridad del mundo coloque la punta dentro de ella.

Nico-chan tenía sus ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por el placer, al intentar entrar note como frunció el ceño un poco, por lo que me detuve un poco, esperando que ella quitara esa mueca de incomodidad

-Ni… Nico-chan… ¿estás… bien?- ella no dijo nada solamente asintió y respiro mas tranquila, ya con un poco más de confianza ejercí más presión en mi acto metiendo lentamente mi miembro dentro de Nico-chan, pero no contaba con que aun estaba tan apretada y tensa que mi miembro salió de su entrada dando un fuerte rose sobre el clítoris de Nico-chan provocando que diera un enorme gemido.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!-

-yo… lo… lo siento Nico-chan… lo intentare otra vez…- ella volvió a asentir, yo… tomé mi miembro y repetí el proceso, lo coloqué en su entrada, pero esta vez sin soltarlo lo fui empujando dentro, de nuevo sentía aquella presión dentro de Nico-chan que me obligaba a salir, pero no me retiraría, no ahora

-kguuhhhmmmm…- notaba como apretaba sus labios y pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en la comisura de sus ojos, lo cuales apretaba con fuerza. El calor aumentaba a medida que entraba más en ella, notaba su humedad, deje de ver su rostro un momento y dirigí mi vista hacia nuestras intimidades, pude ver que ya llevaba la mitad de mi miembro dentro de ella, así que lo solté y moví mis brazos a los lados de Nico-chan, apoyándome sobre la cama, volví mi vista a su rostro, y note que respiraba agitada mente…

-Nico-chan… voy a seguir…- haciendo un movimiento con mi cadera y apoyándome en mis brazos volví a empujarme dentro de Nico-chan.

-¡kyyyaaaaaa!- estaba muy cerca, por fin… finalmente… solo un poco más… haciendo una embestida rápida logre entrar completamente en ella, por su parte mi enana arqueo la espalda y dejo salir un enorme gemido… al hacerlo sentí como algo venía desde Nico-chan y me obligaba a salir de ella, pero me resistí y lo soporte, después de ese momento… ese mágico momento…sentía algo cálido que escurría de entre nuestra unión, baje mi vista un poco y note como mi amada Nico-chan sangraba un poco al igual que sus fluidos escurrían de nuestra unión.

Pude notar pequeños sollozos que emitía Nico-chan, así que la abracé y me recosté sobre ella… -Nico-chan… ¿estás bien?-

-mmhmmm- ella solo asintió con la cabeza…-yo… comenzare a moverme… ¿de acuerdo?- ella respiro profundo…

-No me preguntes… solo hazlo…- fue su respuesta… la cual era 100% positiva, me acurruqué en ella, y le hable al oído…

-Nico-chan…- básicamente susurraba…- te amo- comencé a mover mis caderas haciendo movimientos de adentro hacia afuera embistiendo lenta y delicadamente a mi amada quien dejaba escapar gemidos de placer…

-ah… ah… Maki-chan…- cuanto más pasaba el tiempo más fuertes y rápidos eran mis movimientos… sentía sus uñas enterrarse en mi espalda, sus dientes aferrase a mis hombros su interior estrujar mi miembro… las contracciones en su interior se sentían tan bien, el ambiente se sentía caliente, el sudor hervía en nuestra piel.

-Nico-chan… yo…-

-¡Maki-chan!...- me levante un poco de ella deteniendo mis embestidas un momento, solo para notar que ahora ella movía sus caderas, aun estando acostada, siguiendo el movimiento rítmico, abrió sus ojos y me miro, sus ojos… mostraba completa lujuria, estaba perdida en el placer y el deseo, se veía tan hermosa, tan lasciva… completamente hambrienta comencé a devorar sus labios, jugar con nuestras lenguas, el placer así como la temperatura aumentaron, ahora yo la embestía, sus gemidos ahogados en mis labios propiciaron a que el clímax llegara más rápido.

Una oleada de emociones completamente nuevas y desconocidas desenfreno nuestros cuerpos, nuestras almas se unieron en un acto carnal, el mundo a nuestro alrededor desapareció solamente existíamos nosotras todo lo demás no importaba…

No sé cuánto tiempo paso… no sé cuántas veces cambiamos de posición, no se cuánto tiempo ella estuvo sobre mí y yo sobre ella…

-¡más!, ¡más!, ¡MAKI-CHAN MÁS!...- sus gritos y ordenes me provocaban una excitación suprema, hacia lo que pedía…- siento… ya casi… ¡Más fuerte!, ¡Más profundo!-

-Nico-chan yo… también… estoy por llegar…- nos tomamos de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos… una última ola de calor nos invadió expulsando toda la presión de nuestros cuerpos en el cuerpo de la otra….

-¡Maki-chyaaaaaaaaaa!/ ¡Nico-chaaaaaaa... a… a… an!- finalmente… el esperado clímax había llegado y toda mi euforia fue liberada dentro de ella… mi mente se puso en blanco… mi vista borrosa… lo último que vi… fue como los labios de Nico-chan se unían a los míos… y después de eso… nada…

.

Un ligero hormigueo me molestaba la pierna derecha, trataba de moverme pero no podía, el hormigueo me comenzaba a molestar, así que lentamente abrí mis ojos, viendo frente a mí el rostro de mi amada Nico-chan… completamente dormida… tan pacifica, tan indefensa…- y pensar que hace unas horas no dejabas de gritar como loca desquiciada…- dije por lo bajo… trate de mover, pues me invadieron unas ganas de ir al baño, pero me lleve una sorpresa al notar que no estaría fácil, ¿por qué?, bueno por 2 razones, la primera mi pierna estaba entumida porque Nico-chan estaba sobre ella y la segunda estaba sobre ella porque ¡YO SEGUIA DENTRO DE ELLA!, nos quedamos dormidas cansadas de tanta actividad sin separarnos.

Lentamente tome la cintura de Nico-chan como base y comencé a retirarme de su interior, a pesar de estar dormida dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos y en ocasiones mi nombre, el roce me ponía más dura pero no debía… ella estaba dormida así que usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad salí de ella dejando un hilo de fluidos que iba desde mi miembro hasta su intimidad, la separé de mi cuerpo y trate de ponerme de pie, me levante de la cama con cuidado y me encaminé al baño, una vez dentro hice mis necesidades, me limpié un poco y note algo, en el suelo se encontraba la ropa de Nico-chan- cierto, dijo que no la había recogido- la tomé y me dirigí al armario donde guardaba las maletas y simplemente la arroje dentro, cerré el armario con llave y volví a dormir… al lado de mi amada enana…

 **Fin Maki POV**

* * *

 **~~~~~~Round 2~~~~~~**

 **Nico POV**

Una breve luz me molestaba, trataba de moverme pero no podía, algo me impedía girar y evitar esa luz, con completa pesadez y molestia abrí mis ojos notando que la molesta luz entraba por solamente una ranura de las cortinas…me moví un poco pero de nuevo algo me detenía, baje la mirada un poco para ver unos brazos que me abrazaban por la cintura, sonreí un poco…- Maki-chan…- anoche había tenido la mejor noche de mi vida… hasta ahora… por fin habíamos dado el gran paso… y no solo eso… me había regalado un hermoso y… muy sexy babydoll.

Con cuidado levante sus manos y me giré para verla… se veía tan tierna… e inocente…

\- y pensar que anoche no dejabas de gritarme cosas raras como "Say my name bitch" y "Dime Maki-sama"- me rei un poco al recordarlo… me moví un poco y trate de ponerme de pie, pero me fue casi imposible pues mis piernas estaban completamente adoloridas.

-Dioses Maki-chan… casi me destrozas…- tome una sábana que estaba suelta y me envolví en ella, no iba a andar desnuda por ahí, a pasos en verdad lentos llegue al baño, buscando mi ropa para ponérmela, pues mi maleta con ropa limpia estaba en el armario de Maki-chan y quién sabe dónde fue a botar la llave.

Entre al baño llevándome una sorpresa…-¡¿Y mi ropa?!- no estaba, solamente estaban mis bragas de moñitos tiradas en el piso, quizá… Maki-chan… la guardo… maldita sea… por un momento pensé en ponerme el babydoll de nuevo pero un breve recuerdo de la noche me invadió al igual que un notable sonrojo…- tonta Maki-chan… que se corrió en mi babydoll…- obviamente no me pondría eso… estaba parada pensando cuando sentí que algo corría por mis piernas, completamente asustada di un salto tirando la sabana, pensando que algún animal estaba ahí, pero mi sorpresa fue ver que solo había gotas de… algún líquido extraño… seguí el rastro que llegaba hasta mi intimidad… -maldita sea Maki-chan… me llenaste demasiado…- completamente irritada entre a la ducha.

Al cabo de uno minutos salí de bañarme, completamente limpia y purificada de restos de… Maki-chan, no me quedo mas opción que ponerme las bragas que había encontrado, lo hice y con el resto del cuerpo envuelto en la toalla me propuse despertar a Maki-chan.

-Maki-chan…- le susurraba… pero ella no respondía… -Maaaakiiii-chaaaan- nada…- ¡Maki-chan despierta con un demonio!- la zangoloteé para que despertara pero…- estúpido tomate ándate que tiene el sueño de una piedra…- intenté de todo… golpeándola, gritándole, incluso le puse "anone gambare" en mi celular a todo volumen pero aun asi… no despertaba…

-No puede ser Maki-chan- quizá… quizá era como en los cuentos de hadas, así que sin esperar más le di un beso rápido esperando que despertara… pero la muy desgraciada solo se dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo… un coraje enorme me invadió pero murió al escuchar mi estómago rugir… de hecho desde el almuerzo de ayer no habíamos comido nada… bueno… al menos yo no porque Maki-chan ella me co… co… ¡arg!

Completamente molesta y avergonzada por andar literalmente desnuda… bueno solo cargaba bragas baje a la cocina, encontrándome con el delantal que había usado anteriormente…- supongo que no tengo opción- me lo puse, al menos ya me sentía más cubierta.

Busque algunos ingredientes en la cocina, puse música en mi celular y comencé a cocinar unos ricos panqueques… quizá… Maki-chan despierte con el olor… bueno eso espero…

Estaba cocinando tranquilamente, cantaba mientras usaba la espátula como micrófono.

-Cutie Phanter Watashiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaa- unos brazos me sorprendían tomándome de la cintura, me gire un poco para poder ver a mi agresora…- Ma… Maki-chan… ¿Qué demonios haces?- le preguntaba molesta.

-¿tú estás molesta?- supongo que lo notó por mi tono de voz- cuando tú fuiste quien mi dejo sola en la cama- me reclamaba…

-yo… yo no te dejé… trate de despertarte de muchas formas… pero no… reaccionabas, ¿crees que andaría "vestida" así por mero gusto?- le dije molesta. Ella se me separo de mí un poco y me obligo a darme vuelta, por fin nos mirábamos a los ojos…

-te ves hermosa - me dijo jugando con su mecho de cabello.

-¿hermosa?, estas loca sucia pervertida, estoy casi denu…- sus labios me callaban con un beso… el rose de sus labios hacia que olvidar mi enojo, mis manos se entrelazaron tras su cuello y ella me tomo por la cintura… escuche un ruido pero lo ignore, ella comenzó a empujarme, hasta que sentí la alacena, de un movimiento me tomo de los glúteos y me levanto haciéndome sentar en aquel lugar, mis piernas se entrelazaron en su espalda.

Nos separamos jadeantes de aquel beso mirándonos a los ojos y juntando nuestras frentes…- Buenos días Nico-chan- me dijo mi pelirroja…

-Buenos días…- me acerque a su oído y levemente le susurre - mi amor- la abracé y la pegue más a mi cuerpo dando un beso en su cuello. Nos quedamos así un momento. Abrazadas ignorando todo hasta que recordé algo…- ¡MAKI-CHAN LOS PANQUEQUES!- trate de apartarme pero ella me sonrió.

-tranquila, ya apague la estufa- con que ese fue el ruido que escuche…

-bueno… ba… bájame para que… desayunemos- ella me sonrió de forma extraña, misma que me provoco escalofríos…

-claro- me dijo, me alivié un poco pero dicho alivio solo duro unos segundos. Ella me cargo y lentamente y no sé cómo me fue recostando en el piso, quedando ella sobre mí.

-Ma… ¡Maki-chan!, ¿Qué demonios?- la mire con molestia- acabas de despertar, ni siquiera hemos comido algo y ya quiere…-

-shh- puso un dedo en mis labios. Comenzó a moverse, yo me opuse lo más que pude pero fue inútil, al final, yo quede acostada boca arriba con las piernas juntas y ella sobre mí, con sus piernas a cada costado mío- es tu culpa por estar vestida tan provocativa-

Puso sus manos sobre las mías y me miro con completo deseo y lujuria-Ma…Ma… ¡Kyaaa! – había comenzado a frotar nuestras intimidades…

-que hermosa voz Nico-chan- yo cerré los ojos… grave error… pude notar un peso menos sobre mí, abrí los ojo para ver si se había retirado pero me lleve la peor vista de todas… ella estaba ahora justo frente a mi cara…

-I… ¡Idiota!... ¡¿QUÉ PRETENDES?!- le dije completamente molesta…

-Tienes una boca muy grande para hablar Nico-chan- comenzó a desabrochar su short y bajar un poco su ropa interior… tomo su erecto miembro con sus manos y lo dirigió a mis labios, causándome un asombro total… ¿acaso quiere que yo?...- di ahh- fueron sus palabras.

Yo apreté mis labios y moví mi cabeza en forma de negación, ella comenzó a frotar su cosa contra mi mejilla- vamos Nico-chan, di ahh- seguía insistiendo.

-Demonios Mak… nggughhhh- cometi un error al tratar de quejarme. Ella con una de sus manos tomo mi rostro y se aprovechó de que trataba de hablar, para girarme y poner su cosa en mi boca.

-ya sabes que hacer ¿no?- yo traté de moverme para sacar su miembro de mi pero no funcionaba, al contrario, se ponía más duro a cada movimiento…- así Nico-chan…- deje de moverme, solo la observaba… ella se puso algo molesta, puso su manso sobre mi cabeza y por su propia cuenta… comenzó a embestirme.

Tenía un sabor salado, un olor fuerte, era obvio… supuse que por lo de anoche sabría así… algo que siempre he odiado y odiare es mi facilidad de caer ante ella… pues de un momento a otro… ella se había detenido y yo tomaba sus piernas y movía mi cabeza dando fuertes succiones a su miembro, lamía y mordía su cosa… la cual a cada segundo estaba más dura...

-Nico-chan… yo… estoy por…- cerré mis ojos y apresure las succiones y movimientos, si terminaba rápido… me liberaría rápido-¡Kyaaaaaaa!- dio un fuerte gemido al mismo tiempo que un líquido espeso y salado era liberado en mi boca, salía mucho y muy rápido como para sacarlo y ni pensar en mover mi cabeza pues ella me había tomado juntándome a su cuerpo… no me quedo otra opción más que tragar aquel desagradable líquido.

Cuando terminó, se puso de pie y me ofreció su mano…- Espero ahora si estés satisfecha- le dije molesta

-yo… de hecho… qui…- fue interrumpida por mi celular sonando.

-si me disculpa señorita pervertida- me limpie los labios y tome mi teléfono…- ¿Hola?-

 _-¿Cómo estás hijita?_ -

-ma… ma… ma… ma… ¡mamá!- lo que me faltaba… mi madre llamándome… le di la espalda a Maki-chan para hablar con mi madre. - ¿qué pasa?-

- _nada solo llamé para saber cómo te iba en el entrenamiento y decirte algo importante que olvide mencionar cuando saliste_ -

-¿importante?, bueno adelante dime-

- _pero antes dime… ¿Qué estás haciendo?, no quiero interrumpir nada_ \- eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono que podía jurar igualaba a Nozomi.

-¿yo?, bueno solo estoy cociniaaaaaaa…- deje escapar un gemido mientras hablaba, un rojo se apodero de mi rostro… ¿Por qué hice aquel sonido?, bueno una pelirroja pervertida me estaba aplicando un washi washi…

- _Nico, ¿Qué te paso?_ -

-yo… naaa… nada… un… animal… que se me subió- tomé con mi mano libre una de las manos de Maki-chan y la aleje de mi cuerpo

- _oh bueno, y no me ¿has dicho que haces?_ -

-ah nada solo cocinando oh ¡ohoooooooh!- no puede ser… ahora me acariciaba los glúteos… de nueva cuenta movía mi mano para evitar que me tocara… ¿acaso esta chica es de batería infinita?

- _oh, y ahora que te paso…_ -

-nada solo que…- hice un esfuerzo para no gemir otra vez, ella me había tomado de la cintura y molía su miembro con mi trasero…- Maki-chan… podrías… dejar… de… jugar con la carne…- le dije tirándole indirectas de que me dejara.

- _oh, asi que cocinando carne con Maki-chan_ \- mierda… mi madre estaba al teléfono… demonios…

-s… sí… pero… Maki-chan… ¡NO AYUDA!- al parecer eso la molesto porque dio un roce más fuerte, yo me tapé la boca para no gemir fuertemente.

- _vamos hija, no seas tan dura_ -

-para nada… si la dura es ella-

- _¿o sea cómo?_ -

-o… olvídalo…- ¿cómo demonios dije algo así?, para mi suerte Maki-chan me soltó y dejo de rozarse conmigo, respire aliviada…- bueno… a todo esto ¿Qué me querías decir mamá?-

- _oh cierto casi lo olvido otra vez… era sobre_ -

-¡Pero qué Demonios Maki-chan!- inconscientemente interrumpí a mi mamá

- _hija, ¿qué pasó?_ \- me pregunto alarmada…

-nada… solo que… Maki-chan… abrió el paquete de "verduras" sin mi permiso…- ¿qué significaba?, bueno nada importante solo que de tajo la pelirroja había bajado mis bragas, dejando descubierta toda mi humedad y mi zona intima… ¿no pensará?... trate de girarme un poco pero ella me detuvo, tomo mi cintura otra vez y sentí su miembro rozarse directamente conmigo… mierda…

- _oh… bueno… supongo que te estoy interrumpiendo, será mejor que hablemos después…_ \- me decía mi madre…

-para… naaaaahhhhhda…- mi voz comenzaba a cortarse y se me hacía más difícil hablar… Maki-chan ya me había penetrado… otra vez…

- _de todas formas hija… te hablo luego… cuídate… adiós…_ -

-by…by… bye…- colgué la llamada y por fin… pude gemir a placer… - ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Las embestidas fueron al principio leves, luego subieron de nivel, la mitad de mi cuerpo descansaba sobre el mueble de la alacena mientras estaba parada sobre una pierda, la otra anda por allá recargada en el hombro de Maki-chan…

-Maki-chan… Maki-chan… Me… Me… ¡KYAAAAAA!- de nuevo sentía aquel fluido salir de mi cuerpo… y el miembro de Maki-chan temblar para después soltar sus jugos dentro de mi…

.

.

.

.

.

Después de ese incidente en la cocina… y de ella recibir una buena golpiza por hacerme pasar vergüenzas delante de mi mamá… hicimos el almuerzo y sin problemas pudimos comer…

-Ne… Nico-chan…- me decía apenada.

-¿Qué quieres?- le conteste molesta…

-La… la… lamento lo de la mañana… es que… verte así y me… me…- comenzó a jugar con su mechón… se veía tan tierna… solo di un suspiro pesado… no me dejaría llevar por sus encantas…

-está bien… solo… que no vuelva a pasar… ¿de acuerdo?... si sigues haciéndolo así… me dejarás invalida…-

-¡te compraría una silla de ruedas si eso pasara!-

-Maki-chan… mejor cállate…-

Nos invadió el silencio incomodo hasta que… ella lo rompió… creo que ya es costumbre suya romper cosas…

-Ne… Nico-chan…-

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno… ya que… ya que estamos en una zona costera… ¿te gustaría ir a la playa?...-

-yo…- suspire… -está bien- le sonreí y pude notar como su rostro se ilumino completamente al mismo tiempo que mi interior temblaba… algo me dice que me voy a arrepentir…

 **Fin Nico POV**

* * *

 **Bueeeeeeeeennnnoooo... ._.**

 **Espero haya sido de su agrado...**

 **dioses ya no se que mas decir xD**

 **solo que pues... xD Dioses...**

 **pues... gracias a todos por sus visitas, review y favs, no puedo creer el resultado de este fic**

 **en verdad gracias a todos :3**

 **de nuevo espero haya sido de su agrado sin mas... no vemos en el proximo cap :3 hasta la proxima**

 **bye bye! :)**


	13. Nos entregamos otra vez

Hi Hi!

¿como estan estimados lectores?

bueno... algo tarde... lo sé U_U pero he tenido muuuuucho que hacer... pero... aqui esta el Cap de la semana y... U_U ultimo de la historia...

Agradezco a todos los que han dejado sus reviews y añadieron la historia a favs, followers, a todos ustedes, porque ustedes son quienes hicieron que esta historia llegara hasta este punto(a punto de llorar)

Bueno... sin mas... *sniff* *sniff*... los dejo con el ultimo episodio del fic... no sin antes decirles que hay after credits (le copia a Marvel) :3

Espero que les guste... ^_^

* * *

 **~~~~~~Nos entregamos... otra vez...~~~~~~**

 **Nico POV**

Terminamos de desayunar… bueno si aún se le podía llamar así, pues ya habían pasado algunos minutos del medio día.

-Bien, entonces… ¿recogemos la mesa y nos vamos?-

-¿recogemos? Me suena a manada, tú vas a recoger la mesa-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-pregunto mi pelirroja exaltada- y… ¿yo por qué?-

-¡Cómo que por qué!, ¡IDIOTA!-

-¿eh?, y encima de todo me llamas idiota, ¡IDIOTA!- Me levante de la silla golpeando con fuerza mis manos sobre la mesa donde habíamos desayunado

-Me voy, limpias la mesa Maki-chan- le di la vuelta y comencé a caminar- estaré lista en 1 hora, si quieres que vayamos a la playa para cuando yo esté lista tú también deberás estarlo- le dije dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar.

-¡OYE!, ¡¿Qué Demonios te pasa?!- me grito causándome una gran irritación

-¿qué me pasa?, ¿qué me pasa?- me gire a verla con mi rostro lleno de enojo, vergüenza y no se que otras cosas más.- ¡ESTO ME PASA!- me señale completa- desde que amaneció he tenido que usar esto- señalaba el delantal que use y mi única ropa interior, mis bragas- porque "alguien" no dire que tú Maki-chan, metió mi ropa en el armario y lo cerro con llave-

-¡oye!, en primer lu…-

-Y no siendo suficiente bajaste y ¡ME VIOLASTE!-

-¡Alto, ahí te equivocas!, ¡NO CUENTA COMO VIOLACION SI TE GUSTO ENANA!-

-¡¿Qué diablos dices?! Primero me tiraste al piso y me obligaste no solo a chupar tu "cosa" también ¡A BEBER! Lo que salía de ella-

-¡pues yo no te escuche quejarte!-

-Era obvio que no me escucharas, ¡TENIA TU COSA EN MI BOCA, EN MI BO-CA!- movió su vista a mi rostro, ella estaba completamente roja…

-yo… yo… ¿estuvo mal?- …

-¿Qué si estuvo mal?, ¿Qué sí estuvo mal?, ¿eres tonta o te haces?… ¡Claro que estuvo mal! ¡Todo el maldito desayuno me supo a SEMEN!-

-pu… pu… ¡pues pudiste irte a lavar la boca!-

-oh, si claro, que tonta fui- le dije con sarcasmo- y dime… ¿Cuándo pude haber ido? Mm… antes o después de que ¡ME COGIERAS MIENTRAS HABLABA CON MI MAMÁ!- ella agachó la vista…

-¿después?...- me respondió tímidamente

-después… después… claro… ¿después de que me recargaras en la alacena y me dieras bien duro? O ¿después de que me cargaras hasta la mesa donde comimos porque mis piernas me dolían hasta para pararme?... ¿así de después?-

Ella ya no dijo nada… se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente hablo.

-lo… lo siento…- tenía su mirada agachada y su cabeza apuntaba al piso – yo… yo… yo… lo siento…- su voz se comenzó a entrecortar, ganando por completo mi atención

-¿Qué dijiste?-le hable tratando de sonar más tranquila.

-dije que lo siento- vi como apretó sus puños y lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos, por sus mejillas, hasta terminar en el suelo- lamento haber… haberte hecho eso… yo… me deje llevar… lo siento…- ella estalló en llanto tirándose de rodillas en el piso… nunca pensé ver a Maki-chan de esta forma…

Verla así, tan frágil me partió el corazón, y como si fuera instinto me arrodillé junto a ella y la abracé fuertemente…- ya no importa… ya paso… además…- me sonroje al pensar bien lo que iba a decir… pero si así dejaba de llorar… lo haría…- A Nico-nii no le desagrado nada de lo que su Maki-chan le hizo…- y como esperaba ella de inmediato paro su llanto y moviéndose un poco juntamos nuestras miradas…

-Ni… Nico-chan... yo…- le puse un dedo en los labios…

-Maki-chan, lo que me molesto fue que… te portaras como una salvaje, si querías hacerlo lo hubiéramos hecho terminando de desayunar y después de haber hablado con mi mamá… pero tú te lanzaste sobre como un pantera en celo… solo por estar vestida así…- ella me miro de una forma un tanto extraña, incluso podría decir que en su mente ya me había quitado el delantal… y para evitar otro problema tome medidas drásticas…*!ZAZ!* -¡quita esa cara y veme a los ojos cuando te hablo!- la tuve que golpear en la cabeza para que reaccionara…

-lo siento… lo siento…- se sobaba la cabeza donde la había golpeado…

-bueno… me iré a bañar… mejor… recoge la mesa…- le dije poniéndome de pie y yendo rumbo a la habitación…

-Ni… Nico-chan-

-¿Qué?- le dije sin detenerme

-la llave…. Esta el cajo de mi buró… en el último cajón-

-oh, gracias Maki-chan…- me gire para verla y le di una sonrisa

-por cierto…- me detuve y la observe

-¿Qué pasa?-

-se te ve el pezón- me señalo mi pecho provocando un enorme sonrojo y que de inmediato me cubriera con las manos- ¡IDIOTA PERVERTIDA!- salí corriendo rumbo a la habitación.

-¡Y se veía duro!- fue lo ultimo que escuche de su boca.

Al llegar a la habitación cerré con seguro y avance hasta el buró de Maki-chan – sucia chica pervertida, que piensa ¿qué tengo batería infinita para hacerlo siempre? O ¿que mi cuerpo no siente dolor?, tonta Maki-chan, si apenas hace unas horas éramos vírgenes todavía.-

Seguía hablando sola mientras buscaba en aquellos cajones la llave del armario. Cuando la encontré me encamine a este, lo abrí y note nuestras cosas, tome mi bolso y volvi a cerrar el armario.

Abría mi bolso para sacar mi ropa, pero encontré algo que no me esperaba…- pero que mier…- dentro de mi bolso había una tira con preservativos… automáticamente me sonrojé, tirándolos lejos…

-¿Cómo diablos llego esto hasta aquí?... quizá… Maki-chan… pero… ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?...- trate de hacer memoria mientras sacaba mi ropa pero… ninguna situación donde Maki-chan pudo haberlos metido en mi bolso me llegaba a la mente… a menos que…

*Bzzzzzz* *Bzzzzzz* Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo tomé solamente para ver un numero bien conocido…

-Mamá, lamento que hace rato no hayamos podido hablar bien-

-¡Ja!, descuida de hecho me sorprende que pudiera hablar-

-¿qué?-

-nada, nada, dime ¿Cómo estás?-

-pues bien, voy a bañarme me duele todo-

-oh… asi que las prácticas son muy intensas-

-practicas ¿Cuáles practicas?...- ¿de qué?... oh, diablos casi lo olvido- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH! Esas prácticas, claro, claro son tan intensas que Nico nii se cansa mucho- le dije tratando de disimular mi casi metida de pata…

-eso pensé… por cierto ¿Quién las está entrenando?, la novia de Kotori o la rubia sangre de vodka-

-Mamá, Nico ya te dijo que el hecho de que Eli sea rusa no significa que su sangre sepa a vodka, eso es un mito, aparte… ¿Cómo sabes lo de Umi y Kotori?-

-ay… detalles, detalles, cosas irrelevantes, solo dime, ¿Quién las está entrenando?-

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-simple curiosidad…- me dijo con voz cantarina…

-bueeenno… es…- tenía que pensar en alguien… de mis dos opciones con quien mas sufría era Umi…- Umi… ella nos está entrenando…-

-oh… vaya… y ¿qué tipo de entrenamiento las pone a hacer?-

-¿qué?, ¿para qué quieres saber eso?-

-bueno, bueno, sabes que Kokoro quiere seguir tus pasos, asi ya sabe a qué le tira…-

-mmmmm- algo andaba mal…- pues…- pero mientras no supiera le seguiría el juego…- Umi puso a Nico a…- en ese instante la imagen de Maki-chan embistiéndome me llego a la mente y de nueva cuenta me sonroje… pero debía contestarle a mi madre…- puso a Nico en forma de… digo a hacer una T…-

-oh… una T… eso se oye doloroso…- me dijo, y de nueva cuenta mi mente combino las cosas y me jugo una mala pasada…

-solo al principio…-

-¡Ja!, eso pensé…- hubo un silencio incomodo…- bueno te dejo seguir practicando-

-está bien mamá, nos vemos mañana en la tarde-

-ya estás-

-bye- estaba por colgar cuando me comenzó a gritar

-¡oye, oye!-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-antes que nada…-silencio… demonios algo grande se viene…- ¿Cuántos preservativos quedan?, ¿si les alcan….- No la deje terminar su pregunta… le colgué inmediatamente, sentía el calor subir hasta mis orejas y podía jurar que humo salía de mi cuerpo… Ella… ella… ¡ELLA HABIA PUESTO ESO EN MI BOLSA!

Completamente molesta e irritada me metí a bañar dejando que el agua se llevara todo lo malo. Dejaba que el agua que caía por la regadera escurriera por mi cuerpo llevándose todo lo ocurrido en la mañana y la noche anterior, no es que me disgustara o me desagradara, para nada, solo… eran experiencias nuevas para mi. Estaba tan metida en el disfrute del agua recorriendo mi cuerpo que me sentí molesta al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación.

-Nico-chan… termine de recoger la mesa… ¿puedo pasar para asearme?- con un pesado suspiro salí de la regadera, seque mi cuerpo y me vestí, abrí la puerta de la habitación permitiendo que Maki-chan entrara…

 **Fin Nico POV**

 **Maki POV**

Después de que Nico-chan terminara de asearse fue mi turno, noté como ya tenía preparadas sus cosas para ir a la playa… se me había adelantado

-Te esperaré en la sala, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡Espera!- la detuve

-¿Qué pasa Maki-chan?-

-yo… bueno…- caminé hasta el cajón que tenia la llave, la tome y me dirigí al armario, lo abrí y tomé de las maletas otra bolsa de regalo que decía "playa", me gire a elle y completamente sonroja se la dí- toma… esto… es para ti… si lo quieres… claro…-

-¿qué?... sabes estas bolsas comienzan a asustarme- me dijo…

-¿la tomaras o no?- le dije algo molesta

-bien, bien… solo espero que no sea algo como el babydoll…- sus palaras provocaron un sonrojo en mi… de verdad… ¿Cómo pude comprarle algo así?...

Vi atentamente como ella abria la bolsa, al principio su rostro era de incertidumbre pero después cambio por uno de asombro.

-De verdad… ¿es para mí?-

-cla… claro…- desvié la mirada y comencé a enrollar mi dedo en un mecho de cabello…

-esto… es hermoso- saco de la bolsa un traje de baño rosa de rallas a dos piezas, la parte de arriba era un top plano con holanes en la parte baja de este y la parte inferior del traja de baño eran unas bragas con holanes en la parte de la cintura, en verdad me esforcé en encontrar uno decente…

-de verdad…-

-gracias Maki-chan… por un momento…- se sonrojo, se veía tan linda…- por un momento pensé que sería algo como el babydoll…-

-yo… no… me meteré a bañar ¿esta bien?- me di la vuelta y como si estuviera huyendo entre al baño y luego directo a la regadera… - por los dioses Maki… contrólate…- me decía a mi misma… tratando de menguar las ganas de aventarme sobre Nico-chan…- ¡Tonta enana sensual!-

Abrí la regadera y deje que el agua fría me calamara las ideas… pasaron unos minutos en los que me envolví en mi toalla y salí de la regadera, notando que no había nadie en la habitación- quizá Nico-chan ya esta abajo- tome mi traje de baño que era un top rosa tipo sostén y un short ajustado negro con un cinturón rosa y una hebilla dorada en forma de circulo, sobre el traje de baño me coloque la ropa habitual.

Baje a la sala y note que Nico-chan no estaba- ¿Nico-chan?... ¿Dónde estas?- grite

-estoy en la cocina- seguí la voz y entre a dicho lugar, ahí estaba ella guardado algo en una canasta.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte curiosa.

-bueno, como iremos a la playa, es normal que te de hambre después de un rato de nadar, asi que…- me miro y sonrió- Nico-nii ha preparado los mejores sándwiches para ella y su novia- me mostro la canasta y logro hacerme sonrojar al escuchar el "y su novia"

-yo… etto... gracias…- extendí la mano y tome la canasta

-bien vámonos- decía animada.

-en verdad estoy emocionada, nunca he estado en una playa de Numazu…- ella saltaba por toda la sala mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal.

-y ¿A dónde vas?-

-¿Cómo que a dónde?, Nico-nii va afuera para tomar un taxi o algo, que nos lleve a la playa- ante su respuesta yo solo dibuje una mueca de sonrisa en mi rostro y la extendí la mano, incitándole a tomarla, ella se sonrojo y la tomo, entrelazamos nuestros dedos y la guie a la puerta trasera.- ¿A dónde vamos Maki-chan?-

-¿no es obvio?- ella me miro curiosa con una expresión infantil… ¡ES TAN JODIDAMENTE ADORABLE! - ayer te dije que no habíamos visto toda la casa- salimos por la puerta trasera y pude notar como sus ojos e iluminaran y se abrían como platos. No pude evitarlo y tome una foto de su expresión, pero estaba tan emocionada y sorprendida que ni lo notó, ¡ja!, ya tengo mi nuevo fondo de pantalla.

-esto es… wow…-

-te… ¿te gusta?-

-es increíble… Maki-chan… ¡tienes una playa para ti sola!- lentamente me movi atrás de ella y la abrace por la cintura…

-para nosotras Nico-chan- le susurre al oído, posó sus manos sobre las mias y se recargo en mi hombro- esto es hermoso Maki-chan… ¿vamos?-

Yo asentí y nos separamos del abrazo, nos tomamos de la mano y avanzamos al pedazo de playa que estaba tras mi casa. Una vez sentimos la arena suave y cálida sobre nuestros pies le indique que había una sombrilla con 2 camastros donde podíamos sentarnos nos dirigimos al lugar y nos acomodamos.

-esto es genial Maki-chan, pero… ¿Cómo es que tienes una playa en tu casa?-

-pues veras… esta área está delimitada por las salientes que ves en los costados, se podría decir que esta área de la playa quedo "atrapada" aquí y cuando mis padres construyeron la casa… paso a ser propiedad privada- le explique.

-vaya… tú piensas en todo ¿no es así?-

-¿eh?, ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-pues… la mentira de las practicas, nuestro aniversario, el babydoll, la playa y el traje de baño… lo planeaste a fondo verdad Maki-chan…-

-bueno… yo…- me sonroje…- lo hice por ti… mi… mi… mi amor…- al decir eso ultimo sentí como mi cabeza ardía al igual que vi el sonrojo de Nico-chan…

-yo… gracias… honey…- nos miramos la una a la otra, me levante de mi camastro y me acerque a ella…

-te amo… Nico-chan…- acorté la distancia uniendo nuestros labios en un beso… el beso fue corto pero apasionado

-y… ¿Qué quieres hacer?...- esa simple pregunta me provoco un sinfín de ideas pero… después de lo de la mañana… debía controlarme…

-lo… lo que tú quieras…- le dije volviendo a mi lugar, al llegar di un pesado suspiro de alivio por sobrevivir a su pregunta y no responder con un "lanzarme sobre ti"

-bueno… iré a tomar el sol un rato…- ella extendió una toalla y se acostó de espaldas tomando el sol, yo disimuladamente saque una foto, se veía tan… sexy… moví mi cabeza de lado a lado para sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente, al final tome un libro que lleve y me puse a leer…

 **Fin Maki POV**

 **Nico POV**

No podía creerlo, después de mi pregunta de prueba Maki-chan se estaba conteniendo, debe ser difícil para ella tener a Nico-nii en todo su esplendor y no poder hacerle algo… pero… debo admitir que admiro su fuerza de voluntad.

Estaba tan relajada acostada en la área, recibiendo los rayos del sol, que casi me quedo dormida, pero cuando estaba a punto de, levante la mirada para ver a Maki-chan leyendo un libro… por alguna razón… me sentí… molesta… tal vez… ¿celosa?... ¡¿qué?!, celosa de un libro… como no… a ella le gusta leer… quizá… mas que yo… ¡NO!, YAZAWA NICO DEJA DE PENSAR ASÍ… pero… si me molestaba… asi que decidi poner la mesa sobre las cartas como diría mi mamá…

-ne… Maki-chan…-

-mm- me contesto sin sacar su vista del mugroso libro…

-¿me harías un favor?-

-dime…- seguía sin verme… tonta tsundere come libros…

-¿me podrías pasar el protector solar que está en mi bolso?-

-seguro- ella cerro el libro y se movió a mi lugar, abrió mi bolso y tomo el bloqueador, se acercó a mí y me lo dio.

-gracias cielo- se sonrojo

-de… de… de nada…- ella volvió a su lugar y siguió leyendo… casi… pero ¡un libro no le ganará a la Idol número 1 del universo!

 **Fin Nico POV**

 **Maki POV**

Después de darle el bloqueador a Nico-chan volví a mi lugar y continúe leyendo, o eso trataba, en realidad se me hacía muy difícil concentrarme si en frente de mi tenia a Nico-chan con el sexy traje de baño que la había dado… trate de enfocarme en la lectura cuando la tonada de una canción cantada por una melodiosa voz me distrajo por completo. Frente a mi estaba sentada de perfil Nico-chan, untándose bloqueador por el cuerpo, veía como vaciaba la espesa crema en sus manos, las frotaba y lo distribuía por su cuerpo, por sus plano abdomen… su delgado cuello… sus sensuales piernas… su delicados muslos…

-Si no cierras la boca vas a babear tu preciado libro- estaba tan embobada que no noté que en efecto casi comenzaba a babear… con completa vergüenza me limpie la boca y trate de ver mi libro… pero era difícil, cada cierto tiempo daba pequeñas miradas a Nico-chan, quien ya estaba dándome la espalda… esa linda espalda que se arquea de forma increíble cuando la pen… ¡ARGGGG! ¡NISHIKO CONTROLATE!

-ne… Maki-chan- dioses… ¿por qué me hacen esto?

-di… dime…-

-¿me harías otro favor?- me decía con una voz inocente

-claro…-levanto su mano en la cual tenía el bloqueador solar

-¿quieres que lo guarde?- le pregunte, a lo que ella se dio la vuelta y quedo acostada boca abajo, alzo el rostro para verme, así como una pierna doblándola hacia su espalda, yo trague pesado ante tal hermosa vista…

-quiero me pongas en la espalda… Nico-ni no se alcanza…- mierda…

Completamente embobada deje el libro en la mesa y lentamente me acerque a ella, tome el bloqueador y puse algo en mis manos, las frote y lo comencé a untar en su espalda… a pesar de estar en la playa… su piel estaba algo fría… quizá temía que le hiciera algo… como lo de la mañana… debía controlarme…

Daba pequeños masajes a su espalda con aquella crema, mis manos temblaban y me ponía mas nerviosa al mover mi vista por toda su espalda, desde su cuello hasta sus hermosos glúteos, ver como se movían al mover sus piernas… era hermoso… mi respiración estaba completamente agitada… sentía que si seguía otro segundo terminaría mal… y no quería que acabara así otra vez… bueno… si quería pero no de esta forma…

-Maki-chan…- su voz me sacaba de mi trance…

-di… dime…-

-se… sé que… te has estado conteniendo… y te lo agradezco…- ella lo noto…

-yo… no quiero que… pase algo como lo de la mañana… no otra… vez…-

-entiendo…- deje de tocar su espalda…de hecho deje de hacer cualquier movimiento…- sabes… en la mañana me enoje porque… lo hiciste sin mi permiso…-

-yo… lo siento…-

-pero… si quisieras hacerlo ahora…- ella escondió su rostro en la toalla… un momento… ella… ¿quiere?...- no me importaría…- ¡DIOSES BENDITOS SI QUIERE!

-yo…-

-¡rápido antes de que me arrepienta!-… ella intento darse la vuelta pero de inmediato mis manos se posaron en su espalda manteniéndola boca abajo

-así estás bien…- de un movimiento me coloque de rodillas entre sus piernas, unté un poco de bloqueador en mis manos y lenta y suavemente masajeé su espalda… ella cerro sus ojos y dejaba salir pequeños quejidos… música para mis oídos… lentamente fui subiendo mis manos al tiempo que las movía a sus costados, mas y más arriba, hasta llegar y cada vez mas hacia su parte frontal, hasta quedar casi como si estuviera abrazando su pequeño cuerpo… mis manos traviesamente se deslizaron por debajo de su top para encontrarse con esos pequeños pero firmes pechos… ella arqueo su espalda un poco y dejo salir un gemido muy erótico… que me embriago mas de su extasis…

-Kyaaa… Maki-chan… esta… esta frío…- apreté ligeramente sus pechos y haciendo movimientos circulares comencé a dominarla, jugaba con sus pezones como quería mientras en su cuerpo se notaba más lo agitado que respiraba… después de un momento su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por si solo, sus caderas se movían en pequeños círculos rozando mi intimidad que ya estaba a reventar… deje sus pechos no sin antes alzar el top de su bikini dejando sus pechos expuestos…

-Nico-chan…- le susurre… mientras que con mis manos acariciaba su espalda, y baja hasta posarlas sobre sus glúteos, los apreté y jugué con ellos un rato mientras ella gemia mas mi nombre… y enterraba su cabeza en la toalla…

-Maki… ¡Maki!…- deje sus glúteos y teniendo la mejor vista del mundo libere mi miembro el cual rozo sus glúteos, y dejo una marca de humedad de tan… excitada que estaba… con una de mis manos lo tome y lo comencé a frotar de arriba a abajo, mientras que con la otra movía sus bragas a un lado… obviamente no quería quitárselas…

-Nico-chan… podrías…- no termine de decirlo, pues como si ella lo supiera comenzó a moverse un poco, separando mas sus piernas…

-a… a… ¿así esta bien?...-

-perfecto…- tenia una completa vista de su húmeda intimidad… asi que sin hacerla esperar dirigi mi miembro a su entrada y de forma suave la comencé a penetrar…

-mmmhhhmmmm… ¡AAAhhhh!- me sorprendió que a pesar de que ya lo habíamos hecho varias veces… seguía apretado… la comencé a embestir primero lento y suave… pero a medida que el calor aumentaba… nuestros cuerpos exigían más… de forma rápida y más dura mi cuerpo se pegaba al suyo, vergonzosos ruidos salían de nuestra unión así como gemidos entonando el nombre de la otra…

-Maki-chan… Maki-chan… yo… yo… ¡KYAAAAAAAA!- Nico-chan llegaba al clímax, mientras yo seguía embistiéndola para después terminar dentro de ella… una vez más…

Me recosté en su espalda sin salir de ella, tratando de recuperar la respiración…

-Maki-chan…- me decía cansada…- cada vez… que lo hacemos… se siento como la primera vez…-

-eso… ¿te gusta?...- le contestaba igual de cansada…

-mas que eso…- movio su rostro un poco…- me encanta…- yo me levante un poco y bese su mejilla…

-Ne… Nico-chan…-

-dime…-

-ahora… tú… ¿me harías un favor?...- le pregunté curiosa…

-aww… ¿acaso Maki-chan quiere que le de besitos en su "cosita"?-

-¿qué?... no, para nada… aunque… ¡No!, era otra cosa…-

-je,je, tu dime… pídeme lo que sea... la gran Nico-ni lo hará por el bien de su novia- sus palabras me dieron la confianza que necesitaba para intentar algo asi de arriesgado…

-ok… solo… no te muevas, ¿está bien?-

-¿qué no me mueva?-

-sí, solo… recuéstate ¿sí?...-

-de… de acuerdo- ella hiso lo que le dije, se volvió a recostar boca abajo, yo que seguía dentro de ella con solo pensar en lo que iba a hacer mi miembro se puso duro de nuevo… y una vez mas las embestidas comenzaron…

-¡Ah, Ah, Ah!, Maki-chan… hoy… estas… ¡Kyaaaa!- Nico-chan gemía mi nombre, lo cual me excitaba mucho mas… movi mis una de mis manos a sus pechos dando un pellizco en uno de sus pezones, para después subirla hasta su rostro y acariciar sus labios con uno de mis dedos, ella abrió su boca permitiendo que estos entraran, siendo bañados por su cálida y viscosa saliva… todo estaba listo…

 _Flashback_

 _-Bien Maki-chan, dime ¿Qué es esto?-_

 _-No te diré algo que ya sabes Nozomi-_

 _-eres una pesada… ¿sabes para qué sirve?-_

 _-Por los Dioses Nozomi… obvio que lo sé-_

 _-¡MENTIRA!, ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA SOBRE ESTO!-_

 _-¡Discúlpame por no ser una proctóloga!-_

 _-no entenderás si no te lo demuestro, ¡ELICHI VEN PARA ACÁ!-_

 _Fin flashback_

Saque mis dedos de su boca y continuando con mis embestidas tome sus glúteos y comencé a jugar con ellos, al cabo de un momento fui bajando la intensidad de las embestidas que le daba a Nico-chan, a lo que ella solo se relajo y comenzo a respirar muy agitada, lentamente saque mi miembro de su interior ganando un profundo gemido como recompensa, me recosté sobre ella y le susurre la oído.

-Nico-chan… relájate- sentí como su cuerpo se tenso al mismo tiempo que colocaba dos de mis dedos dentro de su intimidad, pero no hice mas movimientos, solo los humedeci- esto te pude parecer un poco raro…-

Movi una de mis manos a su cintura para abrazarla y con la otra comencé a masajear su trasero en especial cierta zona… poco usual, ella al notarlo se tenso rápidamente.

-e… espera… yo… ¿por ahí?... pero… yokkkkyyyyyyy- sin darle tiempo de protestar introduje mis dedos en aquella zona poco lubricada a lo que ella apretaba mas ese lugar asi como sus dientes…

-tranquila…- una vez mis dedos estaban completamente dentro de ella los comencé a mover de adentro hacia a fuera, de un lado hacia el otro…

-Esto… ¡kyaaaa!- después de unos instantes saque mis dedos y tome mi miembro y lo encamine a ese sitio… -Maki-chan… yo… ¡POR AHÍ DEBEN SALIR COSAS NO ENTRAR!- se quejaba, pero me resultaba adorable…

-dijiste que harias lo que fuera ¿no?, pero… sino quieres hacerlo… me detendré… solo dimelo…- detuve mi miembro en su "entrada trasera" esperando su respuesta…

-yo…- trago pesado… podía escuchar y sentir su corazón latiendo de forma acelerada…- solo se gentil…- al escucharla en mi mente se empezó a escuchar "I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky"

-lo seré amor, no quiero lastimarte… quiero que lo disfrutes…- con mucho cuidado lo comencé a introducir en aquel lugar, como no estaba lubricado la entrada era sumamente difícil, asi que entre lentamente, a cada ligero empuje ella arqueaba mas su espalda y apretaba mas los dientes, pero todo culmino cuando sentí sus glúteos golpeando directamente mi entre pierna… había llegado…

-Te amo Nico-chan…- le susurre mientras estábamos unidas.

-y yo a ti… Maki-chan…-

Después de esa declaración de amor… ambas nos entregamos al placer de una nueva experiencia, no se cuantas veces lo hicimos o de cuantas formas o cuantas veces termine dentro de ella… todo fue alocado, en un momento estábamos en la toalla y al otro estábamos haciéndolo dentro del agua, en un instante yo estaba sobre ella y en el otro ella estaba sobre mi… esa tarde… fue nuestro mejor aniversario… hasta ahora… je, je…

 **Fin Maki POV**

 **Nico POV**

No sé qué diablos hicimos o qué diablos paso solo sabia que estábamos en la cama de Maki-chan, desnudas, abrazadas, bañadas en sudor… eso creo… y con nuestras respiraciones agitadas…

-Maki-cha… si no me puedo sentar en la escuela será tu culpa- le decía a la chica a la cual estaba abrazada…

-Me hare responsable…- me decía mientras acariciaba mi rostro el cual descansaba sobre sus pechos

-¡Tonta!- le di una mordida a su pezón

-¡Auch!, ¿Qué haces?-

-venganza…- alce la vista y ambas nos reímos…- ¿Cuándo volveremos?-

-mañana en la mañana para llegar a media tarde y podamos descansar…-

-mmm…-

-¿Qué ocurre Nico-chan?-

-nada…- me volvi a acurrucar en su cuerpo-

-oh… ¿sera que no te quieres ir?-

-¡¿Qué?!- me sonroje instantáneamente…- como si quisiera quedarme con una tsudenre violad…- fui interrumpida por sus suaves labios…

-pues esta tsundere violadora te ama con todo su corazón…- se levanto de la cama dejándome completamente en blanco - ire al baño… ya vuelvo…-

-de acuerdo…- tome unas sabanas y me envolví en ellas, di un vistazo por la ventana que estaba ahí y vi el cielo nocturno, cerre mis ojos y me dejé envolver por el calor que Maki-chan había dejado…

-¡NICO-CHAN!, ¡DESPIERTA!- desperté de golpe completamente desnuda, pues alguien me salgoloteaba.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA?!-grite asustada.

-vamos toma, toma- me entrego una bolsa de regalo que decía "Noche del sabado", esta era mas grande que las demás

-pero… ¿qué?- pose mi vista con mas atención en ella y vi que llevaba una Yukata, lo cual me parecio raro…

-Vamos abrela, es tarde…- completamente perdida, abri la bolsa y dentro había una hermosa Yukata rosa de flores- corre, corre- me tomo de la mano y me metió al baño- cuando estes lista bajas, te espero en la entrada principal, apresurate…-

Yo no sabia que pensar… todo era tan rapido, asi que solo hice lo que dijo, al cabo de unos pocos minutos ya estaba en la puerta vistiendo el regalo que me había dado…

-lista Maki-chan, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-no hay tiempo, vamos…- me tomo de la mano y salimos de la casa, donde un taxi nos esperaba, entramos y el taxi arranco- usted ya sabe donde- fue lo único que le dijo al hombre, yo me asuste cuando sentí una tela sobre mis ojos.

-Maki-chan ¿qué es todo esto?- estaba completamente tensa…

-Tranquila, confía en mi- ahora no veía nada, mi vista estaba oscurecida y mis nervios y temores a flor de piel…

-Listo llegamos, justo a tiempo- sentí como el taxi se detuvo

-gracias, sabe a qué hora debe volver ¿verdad?-

-claro, claro, confie en mi-

-de acuerdo, vamos Nico-chan- yo solo asentí y me deje guiar por Maki-chan.

Salimos del taxi y comenzamos a caminar, Maki-chan me llevaba tomada de la mano con nuestros dedos entrelazados, no se cuanto caminamos, pero de pronto ella se detuvo, me solto y sentí como se movia a tras de mí…

-Sabes… en Numazu, hay una creencia, dicen que una día el pueblo estaba amenazado por una tormenta y que nadie se salvaría, que el lugar desaparecería siendo devorado por el mar, pero… unos lugareños escribieron sus plegarias en un globo de cantoya como ultimo recurso y los enviaron al cuelo esperando a que alguien los ayudara… el dia del cataclismo una Diosa bajo del cielo y salvo al pueblo… y desde entonces… ese mismo día… cada año se alza una celebración en su honor…-

-Maki-chan…- al terminar de escucharla mi corazón latia a 100 por hora…

-ese dia es hoy…- sentí como la benda sobre mis ojos se aflojaba hasta caer, lentamente abri mis ojos y lo que vi fue la escena mas hermosa que haya visto en mi vida… frente a mi estaba Maki-chan con su Yukata azul, y detrás de ella cientos de globos de cantoya iluminaban el cielo nocturno dejando ver sus reflejos sobre el mar…

-estos son nuestros, en ellos escribiremos lo que mas deseamos para que la Diosa que un dia bendijo a Numazu… bendiga nuestra relación- me mostro dos globos…

Senti como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al momento que me lanzaba sobre ella y la abrazaba, para culminar sellando nuestros labios en un beso produnfo como el tiempo mismo…

-te amo Maki-chan…-

-y yo a ti… Nico-chan-

Tomé el globo que me ofrecía, y ambas escribimos nuestros deseos y plegarias en un papel que dejamos dentro, encendimos las velas y los dejamos volar junto a los demás…

Vimos como se mezclaban con los otros danzando hacia el oscuro cielo…

-y… ¿Qué pediste?- me pregunto mi novia al mismo tiempo que tomó mi mano…

-Nada… todo lo que puedo desear ya lo tengo… solo… agradecí por la felicidad que siento…- le dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa… ella solo se sonrojo y se puso a jugar con un mecho de cabello- ¿y tú?-

-es gracioso- me comento…- escribimos lo mismo…- se giro y tomo mi otra mano, nos miramos fijamente, nos acercamos y con la luna de testigo y los deseos de muchas personas… nos besamos… como si fuera la primera vez…

-Te amo Tsundere tomate gruñón... Feliz Aniversario-

-y yo a ti Hobbit malhumorado egocéntrico, Feliz Aniversario tambien-

 **Fin Nico POV**

 **Maki POV**

Después de ver los globos y de unos minutos el taxi llego y nosotras volvimos a la casa, al llegar casi inmediatamente Nico-chan cayo rendida ante el suelo, quejándose de que le dolía todo hasta para sentarse, yo aproveche el tiempo y arregle nuestras cosas, pues partiríamos temprano por la mañana. Con respecto al babydoll… había olvidado lavarlo y pues… ya no era útil asi que lo puse en una bolsa y tristemente lo tuve que tirar, entradas las 2 AM ya había terminado de arreglar las maletas, solo deje fuera una pequeña bolsa, completamente cansada me acosté al lado de Nico-chan, al abrace, bese su cuello y me entregue a su tranquilizante aroma y al sueño.

A la mañana note que Nico-chan ya no estaba en la cama y había otra pequeña maleta junto a las que había hecho en la noche, baje de la habitación y encontré a Nico-chan sentada en la cocina, mientras platicaba con alguien.

-Buenos días Nishikino-sama- la maid que nos recibió ya estaba en casa, como se había acordado.

-buenos días… tú…-

-Yuuri…- me decía Nico-chan

-ah si, Yuuri…-

-No tiene remedio Nishikino-sama, en fin, ¿gustan desayunar?-

-claro- respondimos ambas

Después del desayuno tomamos las maletas y salimos de casa, no sin antes dejar dinero adicional a… ¿Cómo era?... a la maid para que no comentara nada a mis padres, una vez hecho esto salimos rumbo a la estación, abordamos el tren y nos depesdimos de Numazu.

-y… ¿te divertiste Nico-chan?...-

-¿divertirme?, ¿si es divertido tener algo metido en tu intimidad la mayor parte del tiempo, asi como ser azotada contra las mesas, la arena, la playa, por delante y por detrás?… si me diveti mucho-

-Mouuu…- hice un puchero, a lo que ella solo me abrazo y me beso en la mejilla

-obviamente me la pase increíble, ¿sabes por qué?- solo movi la cabeza en negacion

-porque estaba a tu lado… y a tu lado todo es mejor…-

-no se si te lo dije antes, pero… te amo Nico-chan…-

-ya me lo dijiste… pero no me canso de escucharlo… yo también te amo Maki-chan…- nos besamos una vez mas y así… el tren siguió su rumbo a Akihabara… nuestro hogar…

 **Fin Maki POV**

 **Nico POV**

Ya era tarde, pués el camino era largo, pero finalmente llegábamos, Maki-chan se ofrecio a llevarme a casa, yo acepte, pero al recordar todo lo que hicimos… si nos ven llegar juntas… mi madre se pondría como loca, asi que solo me dejo en el lugar donde nuestros caminos se separan, nos despedimos como la pareja que somos y yo fui a casa…

-¡Nico-nii esta en casa!-

-¡Onee-sama!/ ¡Onee-chan!/ Nico…- me saludaban mis hermanitos.

-¿como están?, ¿y mamá?

-estamos bien, Mamá esta en la…-

-¡Nico!, mi pequeña, ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿Cómo lo hicieron?-

Automáticamente entendí todas sus preguntas, a lo cual me sonrojé…- ¡MAMÁ!, por cierto ¿Qué te paso en el ojo?- ella tenía su ojo… ¿morado?

-Meh… larga historia… pero… dime… ¿qué hiciste el fin de semana?...-

-como tu dices mamá…- oculte mi sonrojo al recordar todo lo que hicimos…- una larga historia…-Es bueno estar en casa…

 **Fin Nico POV**

 **Maki POV**

Después de separarme de Nico-chan segui mi camino a casa, me sentía feliz, completa, satisfecha, al llegar fui recibida por los criados y maids, y ellos me indicaron que mi mamá estaba en el comedor, asi que deje mis maletas en la sala, donde unos criados las llevarían a mi habitación y fui al comedor… ella estaba de espaldas…

-Madre…- salude

-hola- me contesto secamente… como siempre…

-pues… ya llegué…-

-qué bueno…- seguía dándome la espalda…

-¿te pasa algo?-

-para nada… ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación?, debes estar cansada ¿no?, tanto… entrenar…-

-yo…- me sonroje…- estoy bien, descubri que tengo mas energía de la que aparento- ella inmediatamente se giro para verme y me dio un fuerte abrazo… lo cual me dejo sorprendida… la fría y controladora Akane Nishikino me abrazaba…-¿mamá?...-

-esta bien hija, solo… te extrañe…- levanto su rostro lleno de lagrimas, provocando que el maquillaje se escurriera de sus ojos, ganando mi atención…

-¿mamá?... ¿Por qué esta tu ojo morado?... y… ¿Por qué cargas una benda en la mejilla?, ¿Por qué tu cabello esta mas corto de un lado?, ¡¿por qué tu labio esta roto?!-

-ya, ya, hija… mejor dime… ¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana?- me evadio completamente, quería saber que le había pasado… pero sabia que no me lo diría tan fácil, asi que… solo me dispuse a responder…

-bueno… una larga historia…- sonreí ampliamente al recordar mi historia con Nico-chan… ojala se vuelva a repetir… Enana…

 **Fin Maki POv…**

 **~~~~Fin~~~**

* * *

 **Buaaaaaa!**

 **Hasta aquí el cap... :(... hasta qui el fic...**

 **gracias a todos quienes lo siguieron hasta el final y compartieron sus comentarios, ideas y retroalimentaciones :) en verdad me sentí a gusto con ustedes y... y... *snif* pues... es todo una vez mas gracias.**

 **me gustaria dar las gracias uno por uno pero tardaria mucho asi que... gracias a todos ^_^**

 **y... nos vemos en el especial**

 **Bye Bye...**

 **Los dejo con un adelanto... (advertencia cualquier parecido con alguna pelicula es mera coincidencia xD)**

* * *

 **(Sábado en "dulces tradicionales Homura")**

-Akane… esto no tiene por qué terminar así…-

-!Cállate Koemi… todo esto es tu culpa!… y tú… Taka Minami… !me traicionaste!-

-Lo siento Akane… pero ella es mi amiga…-

-yo… yo también lo era…-

* * *

 **D:**


	14. Fuimos a una Dulcería

!HEY YOOOOO!

Hola a todos queridos lectores, se que me demoré un poco pero... aquí esta el especial prometido para cerrar este fic que emepezo con la idea de One shot pero se prolongo casi 14 semanas wow...

gracias a todos y... y.. y...(casi llora)

espero sea de su agrado...

(love live! no me pertenece)...

* * *

 **~~~~~~ Episodio especial: Fuimos a una dulcería ~~~~~~**

 **Honoka POV**

-y… ahora… ¿qué?- le preguntaba a las chicas mientras veíamos alejarse el tren donde Nico-chan y Maki-chan iban.

-pues… ni idea…- respondía Hanayo-chan

-en realidad... tenemos todo el fin de semana libre- comentaba Kotori-chan

-bueno, entonces ¡qué tal si nos divertimos nya!- argumentaba muy animada Rin-chan

-Yo me apunto a la idea de Rin-chan- comente con la misma euforia.

-Entonces vayamos a mi casa a jugar videojuegos nya, mamá compro uno nuevo de multi-jugador-

-¡esperen!- nos detuvo Eli-chan- No podemos ir a casa de Rin, recuerden lo que dijo Maki, tu mamá y la suya se conocen, si llegase a vernos o a verte, ella podría decirle a la madre de Maki y eso le metería en problemas y a Nico-

-pero… mamá no es chismosa nya, ella no dirá nada-

-sé que confías mucho en Inu-san, Rin-chan, pero… pero… creo que Eli-chan tiene razón- le decía Hanayo-chan mientras tomaba su mano muy sospechosamente

-supongo que… tienes razón Kayo-chin… Rin esta triste ahora nya…- su cara se puso triste unos segundos, pero después se mostró alarmada… -¡ENTONCES RIN NO PUEDE VOLVER A SU CASA EN TODO EL FIN DE SEMANA NYA!-

-oh, dioses, es cierto… lo mismo para Kotori, entonces… si tenemos algo que hacer… buscar en donde pasaran ustedes el fin de semana- hablaba Eli-chan

-¡yo me quedare con Kayo-chin nya!- dijo Rin-chan mientras abrazaba a su Kayo-chin

-yo… me podría quedar contigo… si quieres… Umi-chan…- dijo Kotori-chan logrando que Umi-chan se sonrojara y comenzara a temblar… ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?...

-Ara, ara, ¿ya tan pronto quiere hacer cosas de adultos?- decía Nozomi-chan mientras enrollaba su pancarta- si quieren hacerlo divertido…-nos miró con completa malicia…- ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa?-

-¡FIESTA EN CASA DE NOZOMI!- grite completamente emocionada

 **Fin Honoka POV**

 **Koemi POV**

-pues… los niños ya están el escuela… ya avisé al trabajo que faltaré… la casa está limpia… la ropa lavada… mmm…- observe todo a mi alrededor…- eso significa…- no lo podía creer… ese mágico momento… pensé que era un mito o algo así….- que… ¿soy libre?... ¡Sí!... ¡soy libre!- la emoción se apodero de mí, en un ataque de alegría.

-No puede ser, tengo todo el día libre, ¡Dioses, Dioses!, podré hacer todo lo que he querido… podré ver la televisión matutina, podré leer un libro, ¡podré curar el cáncer!...-

 _ **medio minutos más tarde….**_

 **-** Diablos… estoy ¡ABURRIDA!- contemplaba el reloj… viendo cómo se movía el segundero…- quien diría que la televisión matutina es basura, o que en esta casa no hay libros que no sean de colorear o cuentos infantiles… o que encontrar la cura contra el cáncer es… difícil, aunque… quizá Inu algún día lo logre…-

Me moví del sofá donde estaba sentada y me fui directo a mi habitación, me acosté boca arriba viendo el techo- aún es temprano para ir por los niños a la escuela… ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS PUEDO HACER?! Estar en casa es tan aburrido…-

Me fui al balcón del departamento y observe la gente pasar- seguro sus vidas son más interesantes… pero bueno…- observaba aquel paisaje algo urbano todo era muy movido, y no tan lejos de casa veía como un humo se esparcía por el aire y de pronto se escucharon las sirenas del camión de bomberos…- bueno, al menos no soy aquel pobre idiota que se está quemando…-

Entre a la casa y volvi a ver el reloj, el cual extrañamente seguía marcando la misma hora…- ¡AAARRGGG! ¡SINO HAGO ALGO ENLOQUECERE DE ESTAR ENCERRADA!- y como si fuera magia pum, una idea llego a mi mente…- ¡YA SÉ!, iré a dar un paseo- entre a mi habitación, me puse una ropa deportiva que no usaba hace… años… amarre mis tenis y con toda la motivación después de casi 18 años… salí a correr…

 **Fin Koemi POV**

 **Inu POV**

 **-** en vista de que Rin no estará en todo el fin de semana, podre hacer algo que hace mucho que no hago wan- entre a mi habitación y me metí debajo de la cama -¿Dónde estás?, estoy segura que te dejé… ¡Oh!... ¡EUREKA WAN!-

Había encontrado mi objetivo, era una caja de tamaño considerable wan, la abrí y dentro había una bata blanca con mi nombre bordado sobre un bolsillo, unos lentes de plástico, unos guantes y varios objetos de laboratorio, me puse la bata y me observe en el espejo de mi habitación…

-Han pasado muchos años Inu wan…- al verme con el cabello recogido, los lentes y la bata puesta… fue como si me transportara a esa época dorada de mi vida wan, cuando estaba en la preparatoria y conocí a mis amigas…- Ya no eres la nerd cuatro ojos Inu…- volteé mi vista a los instrumentos de laboratorio…- quizá… ahora si encuentre la cura contra el cáncer…- los tomé y me fui directo a la sala…- ¡La gran Inu ha vuelto wan!-

 **Fin Inu POV**

 **Taka POV**

El día estaba tranquilo, no había mucha actividad, por lo que Kotori me dijo, se esconderían de Akane y Koemi para no meter a Nico y a Maki en problemas, pero conociendo a Koemi, ella no tendría problemas, pero… Akane era otro asunto…- ¿Por qué no simplemente le dicen de su relación a Akane?, esas chicas se complican demasiado…- me puse de pie y me dedique a ver por la ventana- el dia es hermoso, quizá me vaya temprano… es mas ya me voy…- tome mis cosas y avisé a los profesores que tendría un asunto familiar y sin esperar más me retire de la escuela.

-Hace tanto que no caminaba por estas calles tan tranquila- veía personas paseando con sus mascotas, niños jugando en sus escuelas porque era el receso, me sentía tranquila, tanto que se me ocurrió la "brillante" idea de cerrar los ojos al caminar… que tonta… de la anda sentí como un cuerpo golpeaba al mío arrojándome al piso.

-¡ay mi cabeza…!- me sobaba mientras tenia mis ojos cerrados, sintiendo un peso adicional sobre mí- podría quitarse por favor… sentí como alguien se levantaba, pero lo peor fue que sentí como todo el peso se centraba en mis caderas…- ¡Pero qué Demonios!- abrí mis ojos rápidamente tratando de levantarme pero me quede atónita al ver a la persona sobre mi…- ¡Tú!-

-¡Yo!- se rio de forma burlona- ¡Ja!, lo siento, lo siento, te vi caminando con los ojos cerrados y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad…-

-te odio y lo sabes… Koemi- le dije

-también sé que mientes- me respondió, mientras se levantaba de mí y me extendía la mano -arriba gran halcón-

-sabes que odio que me llames así- tome su mano y me impulse para levantarme- ¿cuántas veces te lo debo decir?-

-no lo sé, por cierto…-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntamos al mismo tiempo, a lo que ambas comenzamos a reír- yo decidí escaparme de la escuela un rato y ¿tú?-

-yo me tome el día, parece que pensamos en lo mismo, con eso del "viaje" de nuestras hijas- me llamo la atención como hice un gesto de comillas con las manos cuando menciono el viaje…

-oye sobre eso…-

-sí, lo sé, Kotori debe estar escondiéndose para evitar que yo me entere que Nico y Maki andan celebrando su aniversario…- ¿Cómo lo supo?... en realidad… si me lo esperaba

-vaya que eres astuta…-

-siempre lo he sido y lo sabes- comenzó a caminar y yo la seguí- cuando la chica gato y la adorable fueron a mi casa a pedirme permiso de dejar a Nico ir con ellas supe que algo no andaba bien, había algo mas en eso-

-nada se te escapa ¿he?- ella solo suspiró y miro al cielo… en ese momento me di cuenta que no debí decir eso… se veía…triste…

-de verdad quisiera que fuera así…- elevo su mano al cielo como tratando de agarrar algo, luego cerró su puño, bajo la mano y me miro con una sonrisa- pero no puedo tener todo o no por siempre así que es normal que algunas cosas se me escapen, je, je-

-yo… lo siento Koemi…-

-descuida, descuida- puso sus manos en su espalda y se adelantó unos pasos- sabes… caminar así contigo me hace recordar los días de preparatoria…-

-de cierta forma a mi también…- la mire con una sonrisa.

-¡Oye!, ¿Qué es eso?- me señalo una tienda

-oh, esa es "Homura", la tienda de dulces tradicionales de la familia de Honoka-

-Honoka…- se puso la mano en el mentón como si estuviera pensando…- Ho-no-ka… ¡Oh!, la líder-

-¡Bingo!-

-no sabía que tenía una tienda de dulce, ¡VAMOS!-

-¿qué?, eeeeeesssperaaaaa- ella me jalaba del brazo rumbo a la tienda

Entramos a la tienda y sonó la campanilla, detrás del mostrador una mujer de cabellera anaranjada aparecía

-Bienvenidas a Homura, un placer… oh… Taka-

-hola Ruri-

-que te trae por aquí- desvió su vista hacia la persona que me arrastraba…- buenos días… soy Ruri Kousaka, mucho gusto-

-mucho gusto soy Koemi Yazawa… un momento… dijiste Kousaka…- inmediatamente Koemi me soltó, me miró- ¿ella?-

\- Ruri es la esposa de Dai-

-¡No manches! Significa que… ¿Dai está aquí?-

-¿mi esposo?, no el salió a comprar, volverá en unas horas, pero… ¿de dónde lo conoce señora Yazawa?-

-oh vamos, Daí era, no, es uno de mis mejores amigos, ¿Cómo es que no te ha hablado de mí?-

-mmm… ¡oh ya te recuerdo! La guitarrista-

-exacto- vaya, quien diría que en realidad, todos estábamos unidos a través de nuestras hijas

 **Fin Taka POV**

 **Koemi POV**

Después de pasar un rato agradable en Homura y de volver a ver a mi amigo Dai me sentía algo… feliz, es decir… son amigos de la preparatoria y estábamos tan cerca… que no nos veíamos.

El tiempo se me fue volando en aquel agradable lugar, Taka volvió a su casa y yo fui a la escuela por mis pequeños, no sin antes acordar con Taka que nos veríamos en Homura al día siguiente y que ella buscaría a Inu y a Akane, seria genial estar todos juntos de nuevo.

-¡Mamí!- gritaba la pequeña Kokoro al verme esperándolas fuera de la escuela

-hola corazones, ¿cómo les fue?- le daba un beso a Kokoro y uno a Kokoa

-¡Mamá!, es vergonzoso- se quejaba Kokoa

-lo siento mi chica ruda-

-nos fue bien, yo no traigo tarea, pero Kokoa sí, no termino sus ejercicios en clase y los trae como pendientes-

-¡traidora!-

-ja,ja, ya no peleen, vamos al jardín de niños por su hermano de acuerdo-

-claro que si/ ya estas-

-oh, por cierto compre algo para ustedes tres- les decía mostrándole la bolsa con dulces de Homura

-¡genial dulces!-

-excelente, gracias mami-

-por cierto, mañana como es sábado iremos a esa tienda, para que conozcan a unos amigos-

-claro/sipo- respondieron mis pequeñas.

 **Fin Koemi POV**

 **Inu POV**

-Bueno, solo si pongo el nitrato en pequeñas proporciones, seré capaz de lograrlo wan…- vertí el componente en mi solución- bien, según yo, solo debo agitarlo un poco de lo contrario…- no fue necesario hacer algo wan… mi matraz comenzó a brillar, en ese punto comprendí lo que seguía…- mierda wan…-

Una gran explosión se escuchó y con ello un "ligero" incendio… rápidamente tomé uno de los extintores que había en la cocina wan… y comencé a apagar el fuego, pero me di cuenta que no sería suficiente, así que mejor trate de salvar lo importante… tome la consola de videojuegos y salí de casa corriendo wan, solo para encontrarme con un rostro conocido…

-¡Inu-san!... ¡¿PERO QUE PASO?!-

-larga historia Jin-wan, ¿me ayudas?- volvi a entrar a la casa a sacar más cosas

-los bomberos ya vienen Inu-san-

-gracias Jin wan-

-por cierto… I… Inu-san...-

-¿Qué pasa wan?-

-tu cabeza esta en llamas…- me señalo

-¿mi qué?... ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!- lo último que recuerdo fue que corrí en círculos hasta chocar con un árbol… luego de eso… oscuridad wan…

 **Fin Inu POV**

 **Akane POV**

 **-** Amo los viernes por la mañana- le decía a mi esposo

-Si, tienes razón, son tranquilos, pero eso aburre, es un hospital, ¿Cómo demonios puede estar tranquilo?, si tan solo Maki no hubiera salido… podríamos estar con ella-

-lo se cariño, pero… ella esta experimentando eso de ser Idol, es como tu cuando querías ser futbolista… o pintor… o escultor… o modelo de lencería varonil, va por etapas…-

-tenías que recordar lo de la lencería ¿verdad?-

-fue una de tus mejores épocas- lo abrace y le di un beso…- sabes… hace mucho que tú y yo no…-

" _DRA. NISHIKINO SE LE SOLICITA EN LA SALA DE URGENCIAS, REPITO, DRA. NISHIKINO SE LE SOLICTA EN LA SALA DE URGENCIAS"_

-¿un viernes tranquilo decías?...-

-lo siento amor, nos veremos más tarde…- le guiñe el ojo y salí rumbo a urgencias…

En el camino me encontré con una enfermera quien me daba los detalles

-Nishiki sensei, es una mujer, aproximadamente entre 35 y 40 años, victima de un incendio, tiene quemaduras leves en parte de su cabeza y espalda…-

-¿eh?, solo quemaduras leves… ustedes podrían encargarse sin problemas-

-sí, pero… su acompañante nos pidió llamarla a usted exclusivamente…-

-mmm… de acuerdo-

Llegamos a la sala de espera de urgencias y ahí entre tanta gente una señora de cabello color miel, y ojos rojos de lágrimas se acercó a mi casi rogando.

-¡NISHIKINO SENSEI POR FAVOR SALVE A MI AMIGA!-

-tranquila señora…- le mire con duda…

-ko… Koizumi-

-¿Koizumi?- ¿dónde he escuchado ese apellido?- descuide, su amiga, tiene quemaduras leves, de hecho estoy segura que puede pasar a verla conmigo, ¿le gustaría?-

-claro…-

Entramos a la sala de urgencias- disculpe Koizumi-san, no quiero ser grosera, pero… ¿Por qué me pidió exclusivamente a mí?-

-bueno, yo no la conozco pero Inu sí, suele mencionar mucho que tiene una amiga doctora que es genial y eso - al escuchar ese nombre todo hizo clic en mi…

-conque Inu…- sonreí de lado- ahora se como es que se ha quemado…- entramos al cubículo donde estaba Inu, ella estaba acostada con la cabeza y media cara vendada…

-y aquí tenemos a la protagonista de Mil maneras de morir Inu Sakasaki- le dije con burla

-Hoshisora… Akane, te recuerdo que soy una felizmente casada…-

-lo siento Inu- le sonreí- pero… hace tanto que no te veía aquí por un accidente… dime… ¿Qué fue?, ¿de nuevo la cura contra el cáncer?-

-jeje- ella cerro su único ojo visible y saco la lengua

-ya te dije que dejes eso a los verdaderos doctores…-

-¡oye!, yo también soy doctora wan-

-si, pero tu doctorado es diferente… no eres un médico, es a lo que me refería…-

-oh, cierto wan-

-amm… lamento interrumpir pero… ¿Inu está bien?-

-claro, claro- le comente- ella siempre se accidenta haciendo sus locos experimentos-

-claro wan, antes era más seguido, pero como Rin wan no esta por lo del viaje de entrenamiento dije… hey Inu ¿Por qué no intentarlo otra vez?-

-oh, por cierto Hanayo no me ha llamado de que ya llegaron…-

-¿Hanayo?- la mire curiosa- ¡ahora entiendo porque tu apellido se me hacía familiar!, tu hija es compañera de Maki no solo en su grupo Idol, sino también de clases-

-así es, mi pequeña bola de arroz es amiga de sus hijas -

-así es wan-

-vaya que el mundo es pequeño…-quien diría que estábamos tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que me asuste cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar- ¿me permiten?- ella asintieron y yo me separé.

-Habla Nishikino-

-hola Akane, soy yo Taka-

-ah, hola Taka, oye… lamento haberte colgado la otra noche, pero que me llamaras solo…-

-ya, está bien-

-no, me comporte muy grosera contigo, espero me disculpes, eres una de mis mejores amigas y en quien más confío-

-bueno, si te pondrás así entonces… te llame para invitarlas a Inu y a ti a Homura la tienda de dulces, ¿si la conoces verdad?-

-claro-

-bueno, ¿qué tal si nos vemos ahí mañana?, solo así aceptare tus disculpas-

-está bien… mañana nos vemos…-

-claro, a las 11 en la tienda, cuídate Akane-

-igualmente- la llamada termino y yo tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro, justo hoy me encontraba con Inu y la madre de Hanayo, y mañana nos reuniríamos, sin duda esto iba bien, me acerque a las mujeres frente a mí y les conté, obviamente invitamos a Koizumi-san quien acepto acompañarnos, por primera vez, ya quería que fuera el día siguiente…

 **Fin Akane POV**

 **Umi POV**

Mi cabeza me dolía al igual que mi espalda, sentía un extraño peso sobre mi, trataba de abrir mis ojos pero estos me imploraban por mantenerse cerrados, trate de moverme pero algo me lo impidió, mis piernas estaban entumidas y en mis costados se sentía como si estuviera en algún tipo de ¿caja?, movi mis manos a mis ojos y los frote, para ver si podría abrirlos, lentamente lo fui haciendo, todas las imágenes eran borrosas, a mi alrededor había objetos algo raros, pero pude distinguir algunas cosas… entre ellas una venta, creo un espejo, unas cortinas, a Kotori entre mis piernas, quizá algo que parecía un… buró o algo…- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!- grite sin pensar tratando de levantarme, pero no lo conseguí porque estaba en una superficie lisa, no podía parame y la chica entre mis piernas comenzaba a despertar… con mis ojos bien abierto y mi vista clara me di cuenta que… estaba en una tina… con Kotori en un baño que no era el mio… ¿pero que diablos ocurrio?

-mmm… Umi-chan, buenos días- bostezaba la chica sobre mí, abrazándome y tumbándome otra vez

-ko… ko… Kotori…- ella se acercó a mí y me beso rápidamente

-me sorprende que despertaras temprano después de lo de anoche…-

-¿anoche?- estaba por preguntar mas cosas cuando me percate de algo… ella estaba desnuda y yo también… y mi miembro estaba siendo molido por sus pechos…-yo…- el ruido de la puerta abriéndose me dejo impactada cuando una peli purpura completamente desaliñada entraba al baño, tirándose de rodillas frente al inodoro comenzando a vomitar

-¿Nozomi?-

-hola Umi…- me miro completamente roja…- lindos pechos…- volvió su rostro al inodoro y siguió vomitando…

-Kotori… creo que deberíamos…-

-s…sí- ambas salimos de la tina… completamente desnudas, tomamos nuestras ropas que estaban tiradas por todas partes, nos vestimos y salimos del baño, dejando a Nozomi quien no paraba de vomitar mientras decía cosas como "bendito alcohol"…

-eso... Kotori… ¿Qué paso ayer?- le pregunte a mi novia… quien solo sonrió…

 **Fin Umi POV**

 **Kotori POV**

 _Flashback_

 _Delante de nosotras Nozomi-chan y Eli-sempai se tomaban de la mano, sin pena alguna_

 _-bien… ¿cuándo me diran que pasa?- hablaba Honoka-chan_

 _-yo…-_

 _-Kotori y yo tenemos una relación Honoka… lamento no habértelo dicho…- hablaba muy valiente y sonrojada Umi-chan_

 _-oh…-_

 _-lo mismo nosotras nya… fue algo que simplemente paso…-_

 _-vaya… eso no me lo esperaba… bueno sí…- se quedó en silencio unos momentos…_

 _-¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE SOY LA QUEDAD NOOOO DIOSES!-_

 _-¿Cómo que la quedada nya?, pensé que Kira-san y tú…-_

 _-Tsubasa y yo ¿qué?-_

 _-bueno tu sabes… ella…-_

 _-¿ella qué?-_

 _-sabes qué olvídalo nya…-_

 _Fin flashback_

-Eso lo recuerdo bien Kotori, lo que quiero sabes es como acabamos en la bañera…- se sonrojo…- así….-

-oh… bueno…-

 _Flashback_

 _-Bien niñas, el juego es este, jugaremos póker, quien pierda se ira quitando una prenda y así hasta que alguien quede desnuda-_

 _-paso- dijo Umi-chan_

 _-eso es ver… vergonzoso- se sonrojo Hanayo-chan_

 _-no solo eso, es sumamente irresponsable nya-_

 _-concuerdo con la extraña rin- dijo Eli-chan_

 _-pues yo si le entro, será divertido- Afirmó Honoka-chan_

 _Fin Flashback_

-y pues… al final todas jugamos y tú… fuiste la primera en perder corazón-

-¡¿QUÉ?! Pero… pero… yo…-

-después de eso te fuiste corriendo al baño y yo me fui detrás de ti-

-pero… ¿Por qué tú estabas desnuda?-

-bueno lo cierto es que quien estaba por perder era yo, pero no querías que me vieran como solo tú puedes así que te dejaste vencer y huiste al baño, por eso te seguí y como recompensa te di una mejor vista- me sonroje al decírselo

-Kotori…- ella agacho la mirada y hablo sin verme-no… no pasó nada… ¿o sí?-

-si te refieres a tener relaciones, no, bueno… sí, muchas pero… nada de riesgo… solamente… usaste mi boca y bueno… mi… trasero-

-yo… ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?-

-bueno eso…-

-estabas ebria nya…-

-Rin… ¡¿EBRIA YO?!-

-claro, Nozomi nya puso alcohol en el jugo y todas bebieron de él, hasta Kayo-chin, afortunadamente Nozomi-nya me confesó su plan para que yo no tomara del jugo y cuidara de ustedes… un adulto responsable debía hacerlo nya…-

-vaya… Rin… graci…-

-¡Nozomi!... ¿Por qué no estás en la cama?, quiero mis buenos blowjob di…as… chicas…-

-Eli…-

-Umi…-

-Eli-chan…-

-Kotori…-

-Eli nya algo te cuelga deberías ponerte pantalones nya….-

-yo…- se escuchó el portazo de Eli quien escapada de nosotras…

-¿Quién diría que Eli-chan tendría algo así escondido?...- dije incrédula después de ver lo que vimos… Umi-chan casi se desmaya, pero como tiene la misma condición… supongo que por eso lo soportó…

-Y vaya que sabe usarlo…- detrás de nosotros salía Nozomi…- buenos días chicas, enseguida venimos…- dicho eso se fue al cuarto de donde Eli-chan había salido y después de eso… simplemente pudimos escuchar gemidos… y gritos… como si estuviesen matando a alguien…

-eso fue…-

-raro nya… pero bueno… despertemos a las demás y desayunemos nya, Rin quiere el ramen de Kayo-chin nya-

 **Fin Kotori POV**

 **Honoka POV**

Ya que estábamos todas reunidas y habíamos desayunado, decidiríamos que íbamos a hacer, después de todo era sábado

-chicas me duele la cabeza… siento como si… me hubiera arroyado un camión- les decía completamente mareada…

-pues casi pasa nya, ayer saliste corriendo del departamento gritando ¡SOY LA QUEDAD, SOY LA QUEDA! Y casi te atropellan nya, por suerte te alcancé-

-jeje, entonces si me puse algo loca-

-bueno no tanto como Kayo-chin, ella agarro el arroz de la cocina, tomo tierra de una maceta y se la unto encima, y grito que era la reina de la cosecha nya-

-Ri… Ri… ¡Rin-chan…!-

-bueno, bueno… que hacemos ahora…- preguntaba Eli- por favor Nozomi no des ideas…-

-Mou, Elichi mala-

-¡ya sé!, vayamos a mi casa por dulces-

-bromeas ¿verdad?, acordamos que ninguno de sus padres se debía enterar sobre esto- decía Eli-chan

-pero… pero… mis papás no conocen a los de Maki-chan y Nico-chan, además… verán… el día que tome los dulces… ellos me descubrieron y se los dije…-

-¿Qué hiciste qué? Honoka eso no estuvo bien nya…-

-lo sé pero… incluso me dieron unos mejores… podemos confiar en ellos… anden… vamos ¿siiiiii?-

-yo… supongo que… está bien…- me apoyaba Umi-chan…

-pues… no lo sé no estoy muy convencida pero… si ustedes quieren…-

-Elichi… tú sabes que yo siempre quiero-

-¡Nozomi!-

-Entonces está decidido, ¡vamos a mi casa por dulces!- y así con toda la actitud salimos rumbo a mi casa

 **Fin Honoka POV**

 **Akane POV**

Estaba emocionada, hacía mucho que no nos reuníamos, mis amigas y yo, salí de mi casa, subí a mi auto y me dirigí a casa de Inu, al llegar note que las partes que se habían quemado estaban totalmente reparadas…

-vaya… ¿lo reparaste tu sola?-

-bromeas… tengo el dinero para pagar y que alguien lo haga wan-

-ja, olvide tu inmensa fortuna… aún me pregunto ¿Por qué no vivir en una casa como la nuestra?-

-simple wan… entre mas espacio de desplazamiento existe entre dos cuerpos móviles, mas fácil es que se distancien… en otras palabras…-

-si te entendí Inu, gracias… bueno sube, que se nos hace tarde y debemos pasar por Jin-

-pues vámonos wan-

Después de pasar por Koizumi nos dirigimos a la tienda donde nos había citado Taka.

-¡Taka hola!-

-hola Akane, Inu y Jin Koizumi, un placer que te hayas unido-

-el placer es mío Minami-san-

-por favor llámame Taka nada mas, ¿de acuerdo?-

-seguro…-

-bueno, entonces ¿qué tal si tomamos una mesa?- pregunto Taka

-¿una mesa?, pensé que era una simple dulcería- me quede curiosa, al entrar el lugar parecía una pequeña cafetería, pero en lugar de eso vendían dulces.

-sorprendente ¿verdad?, Dai sí que ha puesto empeño en esto- dijo completamente feliz… un momento ¿Dai?

-¿Dai?, ¿ese Dai?- pregunte curiosa

-claro, Dai Kousaka, este lugar es de su familia-

-vaya… ¿Quién lo diría wan?-

-¿Quién es Dai?-

-un amigo de la preparatoria wan, saben… ahora solo falta una persona wan-

\- Koemi- susurré

-¿Alguien dijo mi hermoso nombre?- abriendo la puerta tras nosotras aparecía ella… el demonio encarnado, la personificación de todo mal…

-Koemi…-

-Oh, Akane que bueno verte y a ti Inu y a ti extraña que no conozco-

-¡Vaya! Koemi, es bueno verte- se acercaba Inu a saludarla y con ella iba Jin.

-mucho gusto soy Jin Koizumi-

-¡oh, eres la madre de la chica bonita!, ahora veo de donde saco la lindura- Jin se sonrojo- Hey Akane ¿no saludaras a una vieja amiga?-

-¿puedo hacer otra cosa?-

-oh, Akane, no has cambiado en nada- la mire completamente molesta.

-desafortunadamente tu tampoco Koemi…-

-dime Akane, ¿sigues siendo la paranoica malhumorada de siempre?-

-y ¿tú sigues siendo la misma persona molesta, mal hablada e irritante de la preparatoria?- le dije con el ceño fruncido

-ja, la misma Akane de antes-

-Mamá ya podemos pasar, Kokoro quiere escoger sus dulces-

-no es cierto Mamá sabes cómo es Kokoa me está utilizando- entraba otra niña sosteniendo a otro infante de la mano.

-dulce-

-Oh cierto, casi lo olvido, mujeres, les presento a mis hijos-

-La amable es Kokoro-

-Mucho gusto- la pequeña hizo una reverencia

-esta pequeña es Kokoa-

-¿qué hay?- su respuesta causa una fuerte impresión, sin duda ella salió más como Koemi

-y este pequeño galán en Kotaro-

-hola- solo se limitó a decir eso el pequeño

-Vaya, son muy lindos, se parecen a usted Koemi-san-

-ja ¿de verdad lo crees lindura mayor?-

-li… li… ¿lindura?- Jin se sonrojo.

-vamos, vamos, que venimos a hablar no a estar paradas- síganme niños.

Escogimos una mesa donde entramos todas, Koemi sentó a sus hijos en otra cerca de nosotras y por si fuera poca la sorpresa quien nos atendió fue nada más y nada menos que la madre de la líder µ's.

-Y dime Ruri, ¿Cómo va el trabajo?- Pregunto Koemi.

-pues, como vez, son nuestras únicas clientas, hoy ha estado tranquilo-

-Seguro…*munch* *munch*… debe ser difícil, aftfder ufna tifda de dufces-

-Koemi no hables con la boca llena wan-

-en realidad… no tanto, lo difícil es hacer los dulces…-

La plática continuo por un buen rato, era demasiado amena, en verdad, estar con mis amigas y ahora mis nuevas amigas era algo agradable, pero como siempre… algo sale mal…

-µ's- fue lo único que alcance a escuchar del pequeño hijo de Koemi…

 **Fin Akane POV**

 **Honoka POV**

Estábamos llegando a mi casa y teníamos pensado comprar los dulces e ir directo a mi habitación a pasar el rato, estaba segura de que todo estaría bien.

-Ya casi llegamos, solo esperen a probar los nuevos dulces que hizo mi papá, ¡están genial!-

Dimos la vuelta en la esquina y caminamos otros pasos y llegamos a la tienda, abrí la puerta con toda mi energía pero algo… algo me detuvo, una pequeña voz, y una pequeña silueta…

-µ's-… ay Dioses….

 **Fin Honoka POV**

 **Taka POV**

Al escuchar la voz del pequeño de Koemi todas volteamos a verlo, quedando prácticamente todas impactadas… ahí, entrando a la tienda… estaban ellas…. ¡ELLAS! … Honoka y las chicas estaba ahí paradas atónitas… igual que todas nosotras…

-Chicas… ¡corran!- grito Honoka

-No tan rápido- Akane rápidamente la tomo del brazo jalándola hacia ella

-chicas… huyan sin mi… las quiero-

-Y nosotras a ti nya- decía Rin mientras corría

-¡Alto ahí Rin Wan!- gritaba Inu

-¿Mamá? Nya-

-Bola de arroz ¿qué haces aquí?-

-mamí…-

-Kotori, Umi…-

-Mamá…-

-Minami-san…-

-bueno… creo que nadie pregunta por nosotras asi que vámonos Elichi…- disimuladamente las dos de tercero estaban huyendo pero… nadie escapa de Akane, quien rápidamente ya estaba frente a ellas…

-¿A dónde con tanta prisa?-

-nosotras… etto… íbamos… a… casarnos… si a casarnos…- decía torpemente Eli… pobre chica…

-A bueno… pues su fiesta es aquí adentro…- las arrastro hasta dentro de la tienda.

-Nishikino suelte a mi Honky-

-Mamá, ¡sálvame!-

-Con todo respeto Ruri, solo quiero hablar unos minutos con su hija- Si algo recuerdo de Akana es… 1… es sumamente temperamental, 2… odio que le mientan… 3… Akane modo furia tiene una fuerza desmedida… y hasta la fecha solo una persona le ha hecho frente

-¡Mamá!-

Akane con fuerza sentó a Honoka en una silla, lo mismo hicieron Jin e Inu, Koemi, solo pidió a sus hijos que fueran a jugar a otro lado, Ruri los llevo al cuarto de Honoka y luego se unía a la disputa.

-Bien, señoritas… ¿Qué hacen aquí?...- pregunto molesta Akane… supongo que era obvio… ella suponía que todo µ's estaba practicando…

-Nosotras… co… comprando dulces…- decía Honoka completamente nerviosa…

-No te hagas tonta niña, sabes a que me refiero-

-¡Oye nadie le dice tonta a mi tonta hija!-

-Ruri con el debido ¡respeto cierre la boca!-

-oye Akane, basta, deja de exagerar-

-¡Cállate Koemi que de alguna forma!, siento que esto es tú culpa-

-¿mi culpa?, no inventes, solo quería que mis hijos conocieran a mis amables amigas y comieran dulces tradicionales-

-Koemi wan, por favor, esto es serio, Rin wan… podrias ¿explicarnos que pasa?-

-Yo… yo… ¿nya?-

-pequeña bola de arroz… ¿por qué están aquí?, es decir… tú… ustedes nos dijeron que estarían en la casa de la playa entrenado…-

-¿de la playa? Maki me dijo que estarían en la casa de la Montaña… un momento… ¡¿dónde está Maki?!-

-Eso significa… ¿nos mintieron wan?...-

-¡Hanayo Koizumi! ¡NOSOTROS NO TE ENSEÑAMOS A MENTIR!-

-mamá… yo…- la pobre chica estaba casi al borde de las lagrimas

-bueno ya… sus motivos debieron tener…- se me ocurrió interrumpir…

-Tu calle Taka, ¿por qué eres la única que no está cuestionando a tu hija? Y más importante… ¡¿Dónde mierdas esta mi Maki?!-

-Akane, ya basta, si no te has dado cuenta mi hija tampoco está y no ando haciendo un desmadre- por fin se metía Koemi en la riña.

-¡Tú!, seguramente sabes algo pequeño demonio-

-ja, yo solo sé lo que sé-

-no quieras ser la lista ahora-

-Señoras por favor dejen de gritar o las sacare de mi tienda ahora-

-por favor Ruri, no hay necesidad de eso… arreglaremos las cosas civilizadamente…-

-claro, llegaremos a la verdad, de ¿por que estas pequeñas nos mienten? y ¿donde está mi Maki?-

-oye mi hija tampoco está-

-¿y a quién le importa?-

-Akane… de verdad…-

-Koemi si descubro que tienes algo que ver en esto… será mejor que ustedes jovencitas- miro a las chicas con completo odio- se olviden de que conocieron a Maki-

-Akane no hagas una locura, por favor-

-Todas ellas nos mienten…- me ignoro completamente…- pero hay alguien… que no sabe mentir…- con completa malicia miro a mi hija…

-Oh, no Akane, no dejare que le hagas daño a Kotori…- la tome del brazo con fuerza

-Suéltame…-

-No…-

-Muy bien, así lo quieres… Inu ayúdame-

-seguro wan- sin darme cuenta Inu me habia tomado de la cintura y me jalaba hasta que solté a Akane

-Akane ¡no!-

-muy bien pequeña Pajarita… dime… ¿dónde está Maki?…- ella miró fijamente a mi hija… estaba perdida… ¿Cuándo fue que Inu se volvió tan fuerte?

-Yo… no….-

-vamos pequeña solo quiero encontrar a mi hija… no pasara nada malo-

-yo… no lo…- vamos Kotori… tu puedes resiste la mira fulminante de Akane…

-Ella no lo sabe…- la interrumpía Umi- Maki fue muy lista, incluso más que muchos aquí, ella le dijo una ubicación diferente a cada una ahora ni siquiera nosotros sabemos dónde está…-

-mmm… interesante- hablaba Inu a mis espaldas…- pero existe un problema con tu teoría niña…- todas nos quedamos intrigadas al ver como Inu me soltaba y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro- obviamente Maki no quería ser encontrada, por razones que mas que obvias, o al menos para mi y mi intelecto superior wan, pero a pesar de eso, Maki debía dejar algún respaldo en caso de que algo les llegase a pasar-

-dijiste ¿les?- argumentaba Akane

-Akane, por favor… como decía, entonces ese plan de respaldo debía ser alguien de su entera confianza, y que supiera que no diría nada a pesar de la presión de ser descubiertas, ella contaba con que esto pasaría, por eso… le dijo a cada quien una ubicación diferente, pero no conto con que alguien… fuera mas lista que ella…-

-basta de rodeos Inu, dinos ya-

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo- Inu se giro hacia Koemi y la miro con completa curiosidad- Dime… donde esta Maki… Taka- al escuchar mi nombre todas me miraron atónitas… ¿Cómo?...

-yo… ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo sé?-

-es obvio… primero ella no le diría a todas donde estaría wan, incluso ellas desconocían esa parte del plan, pero… por si algo saliese mal decidió decirle a alguien donde estaría con la hija de Koemi wan, sabía que decirle a Koemi seria tentar a que fuera con ellas, y a Jin y a mi no nos conoce del todo wan, su madre tampoco era opción porque ella no lo aprobaría y al tener una relación oculta con la hija de Koemi… todo se vendría abajo… por eso recurrio a una persona discreta wan… una persona que puede resguardar la indentidad hasta de la minima cosa, alguien que oculto su divorcio a su propia hija por muchos años, alguien que… conoce los secretos de todas y que sabe… que jamas abriría la boca para lastimarnos wan… la directora de Otonokizaka… Taka Minami wan…-

-Tú… mi hija esta con la…- miro a Koemi de pies a cabeza- gremlin de esta mujer… y la apoyas… Taka… dime donde esta mi hija…-

-Yo…- mire a mi alrededor, Koemi se cubría la boca, incluso las demás… cerre mis ojos y lentamente le murmure…- No…-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-dije que no… Akane, Maki se acercó a mí un día y me pidió este favor, por eso cuando Umi y Kotori me fuero a pedir el permiso yo ya sabía todo… ella confió en mí… y no romperé su confianza…-

-¿por qué?...-

-¿eh?-

-¡¿POR QUÉ ELLA NO ME LO DIJO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ELLA NO CONFIÓ EN MI?!- sus palabras y su llanto me dejaron en shock…

-Akane… ella… te teme… teme que si te enteresa de su relación con Nico… tu pierdas los estribos como ahora, teme que tomes represalias con ella o con Nico… ella… teme de tu temperamento…- al terminar de hablar una sonrisa siniestra se escapo de los labios de Akane, al igual que un aura sombria… misma que asusto a mas de una…

-te das cuenta de lo irresponsable que han sido…- estaba tan enojada que hablaba sin separar los dientes… diablos… el demonio escarlata apareció…

-Es cierto nya… no había pensado en eso… es irresponsable e inmaduro nya-

-Rin-chan… no…- la tomaba de la mano Hanayo…

-Quién sabe qué cosas estarían haciendo en este instante… es… desvergonzado…- dibujo una sonrisa en los labios… pero… ¿por qué?...

-es cierto… están haciendo algo desvergonzado…- se unió Umi…

-Umi-chan pero…-trato de tomarla mi hija, pero esta se negó… ahí entendí todo… quería… ponerlas en su propia contra… cuanta maldad…

-Akane basta… sé lo que pretendes y no funcionara- le grito Koemi…

-tú… ¡callate! ¡NADA DE ESTO ESTARIA PASANDO SI TU HIJA NO SE HUBIERA ATRAVESADO EN LA VIDA DE MAKI!-

-¡pues mi Nico no le puso una pistola a tu hija para que se fijara en ella, pedazo de Idiota!

-¡DEBÍ SUPONERLO TU HIJA ES IGUAL DE PUTA QUE TÚ!- un fuerte golpe se escuchó, por primera vez veía a Koemi molesta… tanto que su mano se estampo con el rostro de Akane y no en forma de bofetada… en forma de puñetazo bien dado justo en el labio…-¡HIJA DE PERRA!- un fuerte golpe se dirigía al rostro de Koemi, pero no sé porque mi cuerpo reaccionó hasta ponerme frente a ella recibiendo yo el impacto que me dejo completamente aturdida…

-Akane… esto no tiene por qué terminar así…-

-¡Cállate Koemi… todo esto es tu culpa!… y tú… Taka Minami… ¡me traicionaste!-

-Lo siento Akane… pero ella es mi amiga…-

-yo… yo también lo era…-

 **Fin Taka POV**

 **Inu POV**

-Akane… perdón- vi como Taka le daba un golpe mas a Akane, yo de inmediato me puse a la obra wan, me lancé sobre Taka tirándola al piso wan

-Los amigos no pelan wan-

-entonces déjame-

 **Fin Inu POV**

 **Kotori POV**

-Kotori lo siento pero la madre de Maki tiene razón… esto estuvo mal desde el principio…-

-Umi… lamento escuchar eso- me lance sobre ella sentándola en la silla conmigo sobre sus piernas…- no me levantare hasta que cambies de opinión.

-Ko…Kotori… ¡tu madre está aquí!-

-solo ignórala- uní mis labios a los suyos…

 **Fin Kotori POV**

 **Hanayo POV**

-Por los dioses… le están pegando a mi mamá nya-

-Rin-chan, por favor… no lo hagas…-

-pero… lo que hicieron fue irresponsable nya…-

-igual que dos mujeres que se aman… ¿no es así?- tome sus manos entrelazando nuestros dedos…- tu rival en esta lucha soy yo… Rin-chan…-

-yo… Kayochi…- ella se tiro sobre mi abrazándome llorando desconsolada…- no sé qué hacer nya…-

-deja de pensar como un adulto y piensa con tu corazón…- le correspondí el abrazo y nos sentamos de rodillas en el piso llorando ambas…

 **Fin Hanayo POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

 **-** bueno… esto esta intenso…- le dije a Elichi

-y que lo digas…- contemplábamos el campo de batalla – ¿quieres ir por un parfait?- me invitó

-solo si tú invitas…-

-solo si tú me dejas usar tu cuerpo como copa…-

-oh… Elichi es una niña mala…- y así salimos de aquella tienda

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Jin POV**

Me acerque a mi hija que estaba abrazando a Rin-chan y les susurre a lo bajo…- ¿y si nos vamos?-

-mamí-

-tranquila pequeña bola de arroz, esta pelea no es nuestra…-les extendí mis manos y ellas las tomaron poniéndose de pie…

-mamá… antes que nada… Rin-chan es mi… mi… no…-

-no es necesario que lo digas pequeña bola de arroz, ya lo sé y pueden contar conmigo-

-Gracias Koizumi san nya-

-descuiden, ahora vámonos de aquí- y así salimos de aquel lugar… estas mujeres… sí que son interesantes…

 **Fin Jin POV**

 **Ruri POV**

-Honoka estas bien hija-

-mamí… tengo miedo- mi pobre hija lloraba en el piso en posición fetal mientras las mas grandes luchaban entre si…

-lo se hija, pero ya llamé a tu padre… ya viene…- la tome de la mano y nos dirigimos a su habitación junto a los pequeños hijos de Koemi…-

 **Fin Ruri POV**

 **Taka POV**

 **-** ¿Por qué haces esto Inu? ¿que daño te hemos hecho con todo esto?- le pregunte muy cansada

-ninguno wan- contestaba igual de cansada que yo- solo… me pareció divertido… perdí el enojo desde que Akane enloqueció, sé que estuvo mal que Rin mintiera wan, pero… también fuimos jóvenes…-

-tienes razón…- le dije bajando la guardia…- míranos… somos un desastre… la directora de una preparatoria para señoritas… y la mujer mas inteligente que he conocido…- reí al mencionarlo

-es cierto wan…- dimos un vistazo alrededor solo para notar que quienes aun peleaban eran Akane y Koemi y en otro extremo Kotori se aprovechaba de Umi…

-bueno iré a calmar a mi hija, ¿tú que harás?-

-supongo que irme a jugar videojuegos wan…-

-fue bueno verte otra vez Inu…-

-deberíamos salir más seguido wan- soltamos ambas una risa, ella se salió de la tienda y yo me dirigí hacia mi hija.

-Hey Kotori- ella se asustó al oírme y más al verme…

-¡Mamá ¿pero qué?!- puse un dedo en sus labios y le entregue las llaves de la casa - ¿qué es?-

-descuida… volveré hasta que esas dos se cansen, así que tienen mucho tiempo…- les guiñe el ojo…

-gracias mamí- ella me abrazo…- Umi-chan… nos vamos…- la tomo de la mano y la jalo hasta fuera del lugar…

Ahora… ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaran aquellas dos?...

 **Fin Taka POV**

 **Koemi POV**

-vamos Koemi… ¿es lo mejor que tienes?-

-¿es enserio?, tú ni siquiera me has tocado perdedora-

-¡ahora si ya valiste!-

-¡éntrale!- estábamos acercándonos la una a la otra dispuestas a rompernos toda la cara cuando sentimos un viento gélido que penetro nuestro cuerpo deteniéndonos en instantes… ambas sabíamos que era…

-No es cierto…-

-Lo olvide…- ambas nos miramos con completo temor e inconscientemente nos abrazamos… giramos nuestra vista hacia la puerta del lugar las cuales se abrían lentamente y dos sombras se veían una mas pequeña que la otra…

-Akane… lamento lo que sea que te haya hecho odiarme…-

-no… yo… lamento haberte golpeado, culpado a tu hija, llamarlas putas, odiar a tu hija, robar tus lápices en la escuela, esconder tus zapatos de deportes en el techo, lamento haber mojado tus libretas con jugo de fresa, lamento haberte hecho todo eso y otras cosas…-

-Akane lamento que tu disculpa sea tan larga- vimos como la sombra entraba al lugar y completamente temerosas cerramos los ojos y sin soltarnos… nos tiramos al piso de rodillas casi llorando…

-¡¿Qué paso aquí?!- una voz gruesa preguntaba.

-lo… lo… lo sentimos… fue… una…-

-¡Silencio!- al escuchar ese grito tragamos pesado… -Yukiho… trae 3 escobas, pero no cualquier escoba… trae esas 3 escobas-

-seguro papá- escuchamos como la mas joven se iba

-un momento ¿Por qué 3?- escuchamos la voz de Taka

-tú también ayudaras, es obvio que tuviste algo que ver-

-¿Qué?, pero… yo… ¡Ash! Esta bien-

-ustedes- nuestros cuerpos temblaron mas yo pude sentir como Akane se aferraba mas a mí…

-Akane…- le susurre

-¿qué?- contesto igual…

-te quiero amiga…-

-yo…- no alcanzo a responder porque sentimos unas manos que nos tomaban de los hombros y nos levantaban como si fuéramos de trapo…

-¡KYAAAAAA! ¡NO, NO, POR FAVOR PIEDAD!, ¡SOY DOCTORA MATALA A ELLA!-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡YO TENGO 4 HIJOS MATALA A ELLA!-

-no voy a matar a nadie…- hablo con calma y por fin abrimos los ojos- quiero una explicación… chicas…- nos dejó en el piso y entre lágrimas comenzamos nuestra explicación…

 **Fin Koemi POV**

 **Dai POV**

-con que eso paso… hum…-

-básicamente… se armó un revuelo… lo sentimos Dai… no queríamos que esto terminara así… pero el saber que Maki… bueno… no sé qué me duele más… que no confié en mi o que sea novia de la hija de esta…-

-¡Hey!, ¿Qué te dije de los adjetivos ofensivos?- le recriminaba

-esta señora… Lo siento… Dai-

Me gire para ver a Koemi quien extrañamente solo tenia un ojo morado a diferencia de Akana que estaba hecha un desastre- Koemi… ¿algo que decir?-

-sí, solo una cosa, Akane… ¿Por qué me llamaste puta?, yo no te he hecho nada malo-

-¡claro que lo haz hecho!-

-bueno, entonces dime, no soy adivina pequeña tsundere…-

-Bien Akane, adelante, explícate…- le decía a la pelirroja, quien suspiro…

-es… esto…- por alguna razón Akane se puso igual de roja que su cabello

-Akane… estamos esperando- le dije, para ver si se apresuraba…

-yo…- nos miro a todos rindiéndose, bajo la mirada, dio un suspiro pesado…- alguien que quería mucho me dejo por ti…- dijo en un tono casi inaudible, pero por suerte la escuchamos

-¡¿qué?! ¡NO INVENTES! ¿Me llamaste así por eso?, estás loca amiga, bien loca-

-mmm… ya veo… y se pude saber ¿quién fue?- le pregunté, ella no respondio, solo agacho el rostro despus de ver indirectamente a Taka quien estaba junto con mi esposa, mis hijas y los hijos de Koemi ayudando a limpiar…

-¡OH DIABLOS NO INVENTES! ¿ME ACUSAS DE QUITARTE A TAKA?- bueno… supongo Koemi también se dio cuenta.

-¡CALLATE IDIOTA!-

-¿yo qué?- hablaba Taka- escuche a alguien nombrarme…-

-para nada i… i… imaginas cosas…- se sonrojo Akane… oh dioses…

me levante de la silla en la que estaba sentado y les di la espalda… - Ustedes- las mire de reojo…- dense la mano y arreglen sus diferencias-

-¿qué?, ¿quieres que este en paz con esta destruye hogares así como así?- replicaba Akane.

-No, quiero que estén en paz por el hogar que están formando sus hijas, por eso, ustedes no me importan en lo minimo, pero los hijas no deben ser culpables de los errores de los padres-

-¿errores?, oye, oye, ¿estas asumiendo que yo tuve que ver con que Akane y Taka terminaran lo que sea que tenían?-

-no estoy asumiendo nada, solo estoy siendo realista, piensen en sus hijas antes que ustedes- comencé a caminar hacia los demás quienes limpiaban, dejándolas atrás, esperando que arreglaran sus diferencias.

 **Fin Dai POV**

 **Koemi POV**

-bueno… eso fue… intenso…- movia unos pedazos de mesa que estaban en mis pies…- ¿Cómo diablos rompimos una mesa?-

-tu cabeza es muy dura… quizá con eso se rompió-

-ja, tal vez tengas razón…- se formó un silencio profundo…

-Koemi…- en realidad me suste cuando la escuche hablar…- yo… lamento haberlas llamado putas… yo… me deje llevar por el rencor que tenia guardado desde hace años…-

-no Akane, yo… lamento de cierta forma ser culpable de ello, creeme en realidad no sabia que Taka y tú… bueno… eso…- ella dio un pequeño bufido en forma de risa…

-nunca tuvimos nada que ver…-

-¡¿qué?! ¿es broma verdad?, todo esto por nada…-

-siempre estuve enamorada de ella, pero eso era… enfermo… no lo aceptan mis padres y menos yo misma… pero… cuando por fin me decidí a decifiar a todos… a la sociedad a mis padres… tú apareciste… dejamos de ser 2, para ser 3, luego llegaron Inu y Lily y al final… todo quedo enterrado…- pude notar que estaba al borde de las lagrimas…

-por eso… ¿por eso no aceptas que tu hija salga con Nico?-

-quisiera que no sufriera… sabes que ella es… tiene…-

-lo se- la interrumpi…- se lo que tiene-

-por eso temo, que alguien la dañe, pero si ella no confía en mí como para decirme que tiene una relación con otra chica… entonces… fracasé como madre…-

-¡tonterias! Ser padre no es fácil, pero mírate, ustedes son 2, y miranos a nosotras, Taka se divorcio cuando Kotori tenia 2 años, el esposo de Inu es piloto, literalmente se ven solo cuando el baja del cielo, o mira a Jin, de ella no se absolutamente nada…-

-¿o tú?- me interrumpió- tú perdiste a tu esposo… y tus hijos… son maravillosos…- me miro por primera vez con una sonrisa

-Akane… lamento haber matado tu romance inexistente con Taka, pero si lo vemos por el lado amable, ahora hay dos personas felices por ello, personas que desconocen nuestro pasado…-

-nuestras hijas…- completó mi frase-Koemi… lo lamento-

-te disculpare si aceptas que seamos familia- le sonreí lo mas amplio que pude…

-supongo que lo tendré que aceptar…- di unos pasos frente a ella y le extendí la mano.

-anda vamos a limpiar- le sonreí, ella dio otro bufido y tomó mi mano.

-¿Qué más queda?- asi nos unimos a los demás… sin duda fue un buen día… jeje…

 **Fin Koemi POV**

 **2 dias depues…**

 **Akane POV**

Estaba en mi oficina revisando unos papeles del hospital cuando mi celular sonó…

-Nishikino al habla-

-¡HOOOOOOLAAAAAA!- no es cierto…

-¿Qué quieres Koemi?...-

-Ara, ara… tan malhumorada como siempre ¿Cómo te fue con Maki al ver tu ojo morado?-

-se puede decir que bien, le cambie el tema rápidamente y no ha hecho mas preguntas, gracias a los Dioses… y tú ¿Qué tal?-

-nah, solo le dije a Nico que me peleé con una bruja-

-mmm….-

-jaja, mentira, pero en serio deberíamos decirles… algun dia…-

-si… oye estoy muy ocupada, si me llamaste solo para eso-

-¡espera!, había algo mas-

-bien te escucho…-

-bueno, verás, las chicas y yo decidimos reunirnos otra vez, invitaremos a Lily ahora, y bueno… ¿te nos unes?-

-mm… lo pensaré, ¿está bien?-

-oh vamos, no seas aburrida, te esperamos el próximo fin de semana en Homura, esta vez no destrozaremos nada-

-te dije que lo pensaría-

-entonces es un sí, nos vemos el próximo sábado a las 11, bye, bye-

-¡espera!...- la llamada había terminado… esta mujer en insufrible…

Me levante de mi silla y camine hacia la ventana, viendo hacia el exterior… amo a mis amigas no cabe duda… mire al cielo una vez más y sonreí…

 **Fin Akane POV**

* * *

 **Bueno... hasta aquí llegó...**

 **Espero haya sido de su agrado, se hayan divertido y hayan no se... algo mas xD**

 **en verdad agradezco a todos los que siguieron la historia hasta el final y compartieron sus ideas y opiniones, en verdad muchas gracias. cuando subí la historia no pense que llegaría a tanto, pero miren que sorpresa :)**

 **Agradezco a todos los que apoyaron desde el principio**

 **Tanuky-pyon, Nicocchi17,** **KousakaKaede, Ali, todos los guest y todo mundo, gracias.**

 **Dark Gatomon X, gracias por tu detallado review y me alegra que la historia te haya gustado igual que a muchos, ten por seguro que leeré tu fic :)**

 **una vez mas gracias por el apoyo... :)**

 **pues... nada... nos veremos en otro lado ^_^**

 **bye bye!**

 **(PD: estoy trabajando en una historia que planeo sea continuación de esta, pero planeo sea mas profunda... y con personajes nuevos )**


End file.
